Nier Automata: Take Me Home
by Spartan036
Summary: AU: After picking up strange transmissions from a lost planet that was the birthplace of mankind, the Militia sends an expedition fleet to earth in an attempt to reclaim it. What they don't know is that its occupied...Enter pilot Yoko Kaine who meets the occupants as they undergo an adventure that will determine the fate of the Militia and Yorha. Cover art by digiandromeda.
1. Bad Moon Rising

Demeter.

Robert Taube or what you know him as "Barker" needed two things: A beer and more beer. Why? Not only the Militia has won the battle of Typhon but IMC forces are getting slowly desperate. Possibly cause they are scared not to end up like there friends back there. As for Barker, he has it already. The bar is filled with pilots, soldiers, loved ones, and locals as they celebrate the victory. Jack Cooper on the other hand is sitting this one out after he lost BT which he understands. Every drink and shot is for the big guy and also Lastimosa too. He chugs another glass and sighs.

"Alright, alright everyone..." The commander said as everyone in the bar is silent at the moment. Among the patrons is Davis, Bear, and Gates who all stop and turn at Barker to give him attention alongside the other 6-4 pilots.

"I know we're on the offensive and all but our victory at Typhon, would not have been possible without a certain titan: BT-7274. Friend. Titan. All around ass-kicker. To BT!" Barker toasted and lifts his glass while the other soldiers and pilots nod in agreement and toast back. He takes a sip of his drink. What he doesn't know is that commander Sarah Briggs is entering the bar looking for him. She passes by Gates and Davis then stops at Barker who turns around.

"Briggs! Hey I didn't think you would come around here in these parts, what do you want?" Barker asks while he gets up to confront the commander. She has a serious look on her face which always has.

"I need to talk to you about an operation that might need the Angel City Elites." Briggs notified causing Barker to pause. The Elites are known to solve the mysteries of the Frontier so this is something on there caliber.

"Okay, upstairs." He motions Briggs to come with him upstairs and hall that overlooks the celebrating soldiers. Barker bends down to have a good look at the people BT and Jack saved.

"So what is it?" Barker asks while turning around and sipping from his flask.

"You ever wonder why we left earth?" Sarah asks getting Barker's attention.

"Yeah? The whole White Chlorination Syndrome, we fled here to the Frontier to escape the virus while people called us fools as they succumbed to it and trying to find a cure. Why ask?" Barker replied.

"Because earth...Is clear of the virus and even better, we received transmissions."

"Earth is still there? I thought everyone was killed by the thing! So what are the transmissions?" The former pilot asks in excitement. The birthplace of mankind is still standing to this day. He thought it devolved into chaos and madness.

"Just radio chatter but blurred due weak signals. All I heard was _For The Glory Of Mankind._ " Sarah explained.

"That sounds familiar...Strange. So what do you want us to do?" Barker asks.

"I'm sending in an expedition fleet with the Elites among them. They consist of mainly pilots and soldiers to see what is down there. If there is no IMC presence or virus remains, perhaps we can colonize it and reclaim it as another home." Sarah said.

"What if something else has found it and claimed it as a home?" Barker replied knowing that the humans on earth maybe gone but perhaps something else has replace them.

"Then we try our best to negotiate. Its not like its aliens or anything."

"I wouldn't kid yourself. In a world like this, we don't what is out there." Sarah begins to walk away.

"We'll see. Operation begins tomorrow at 0900."

* * *

Yorha HQ.

The Yorha operator looks at the screen after testing out the long range signal blast so they can contact mankind better out there in space. Strangely enough the computer said that something else picked up the transmission then disappeared.

"Mam, something else has picked up the transmission then just...Disappeared. Wasn't alien at all...But human." The operator informed the commander.

"Must have been an old satellite that picked it up but we should stay vigilant." The commander replied before turning around up sensing 2B and 9S.

* * *

 ** _The Return._**


	2. Gimmie Shelter

The same dream as before but more vivid than ever. Its basically a replay of the early years of the war in a small colony where the fighting is heavy and bullets zigged past every soldier that was fighting while they pray that it doesn't hit them. What they don't know was the innocent lives that lived there. Fracture was a place where workers would live in to be near the workplace which made it easy...It was until the Militia attacked it where young Yoko Kaine was with her mother. It all happened suddenly as the fighting began with Yoko's mother picking her up the moment gunshots were heard...Then Jack Cooper saved them both as a rookie.

As always, Yoko wakes up from it on the same rooftop of a building. It used to be the IMC HQ of Demeter but now its a Militia HQ. Yoko gets up while yawning from her nap as she looks up into the sky with her helmet conveniently placed beside her. Her white hair glistens as the moon reveals it. Her family always had white hair for some odd reason, her mother said it was because they had a minor case of albinism or Marie Antoinette syndrome. She's your typical pilot, always followed orders but had a cocky attitude when it came to combat like Jack Cooper. The reason why she joined the Militia was that she felt that she owed her life to Jack and was repaying for what he did to save her.

"Hey Yoko." A voice called causing her to turn around revealing her fellow copilot Nelson Nears. The two met at basic training and they became immediate best friends due to there shared complains about the food and conditions in the camp. A guy you can rely on. Yoko gets up and stretches.

"How long was I out?" Yoko asks.

"About like a couple hours. Looks like we got ourselves the mission of the century." Nelson replied while waving around a dossier much to her curiosity as he hands it in. He has a sly smirk on his face so this has to be something of importance. She opens the dossier...

"Earth? I thought the place is one of the core worlds of the IMC?" The pilot questioned.

"Well they used to until it went silent due to the White Chlorination Virus a century ago. If you don't know your history that much or forgot some, a small few on earth funded mankind's escape into the frontier as others laughed saying it was impossible." Nelson replied.

"And now the birthplace of mankind is clear of the virus giving us the chance to reclaim our home." He ended.

"This is a colonization mission then..."

"More like a homecoming. We're moving out tomorrow." Nelson corrected before turning around and walking away. Yoko has already heard of Earth and how the surviving handful of mankind arrived here on the Frontier to escape not only the virus but also project Gestalt as well. According to history, it was some kind of occult ritual which meant that humanity has sunk low to survive and the humans who fled hated the idea knowing full well the consequences of such madness. Her mother said that they had cousins on earth, one who lived with her grandmother too. Yoko follows Nelson downstairs revealing soldiers beginning to head back to there respective bases as they close begin to close shop while some remain to keep guard of it.

* * *

Yoko walks in the roads that is filled with farmers and merchants who have more freedom than ever because of the lack of IMC control. It doesn't belong to them anymore, no one to exploit the land and anyone taking away the landscape's natural beauty...Its the same sight she sees everyday. She never participated in a battle, she's just here on Harmony basically doing the same thing which is patrol the lands for enemies. The IMC would never attack this place anyway, there too broken after what happened.

Seeing her fellow pilots fight in the heat of battle makes her want to join among them but she has to stay here on this farm world where the only threat is just runaway cattle or flyers somehow entering airspace so she has to shoot at them to make them go away. This mission will be no different from the others. Its just get in and stay for awhile until backup arrives. Yoko just wishes for a moment to shine. The woman stops at the base and looks at the retinal identification scanner as it scans her eyes then opens the door and walks into the base. Just another day, at least she'll be heading out of this place. Her Monarch titan known as UC-2324 is docked with the other titans right before entering her room and lays on the bed as tries to sleep.

* * *

Last night wasn't so pleasant for Yoko, she barely got enough sleep due to her early nap and also eating little at the same time. The Militia HQ is filled to the brim with soldiers and pilots eagerly awaiting the debriefing for the new world as they call it. Its a monumental moment for the Militia and mankind too because its the return to the birthplace of mankind. Excitement fills the air among the soldiers who are talking about the upcoming operation. Among the pilots is Jack Cooper and Gates, rumor has it that they are dating but no one can confirm. Outside of the HQ are citizens gathered around it as they watch the jumbo-tron on the building to hear Sarah Brigg's address to the planet while most if not everyone is watching everywhere even in the farm lands via radio.

"I seriously hope we don't fight anything down there." A soldier sighed to his female companion as she chuckles.

"The place is empty for gods sake, every living thing died down there because of the virus or that stupid occult project. Don't worry." She assured. Yoko looks around for coffee around the base then makes a weak smile upon looking at a coffee maker with the ingredients with it. She quickly makes coffee and takes a sip to keep her energized for the whole day. Nelson enters the place while spotting Yoko who she waves her hand too.

"Over here!" Yoko called him causing the soldier to walk towards her.

"This day in history...We go back home." Nelson smirked.

"Yep, we're about to go back to the old world. Perhaps we can rebuilt and recolonize the place." Yoko replied.

"So how's the girl?" She asked.

"Petra? Oh she's doing good, when I get back home I'm going to bend down on one knee and ask her to marry me when this war is over." The pilot said. Yoko remembered how Nelson met Petra Zampella, they were friends since basic and dated. Currently she's in the Marauder Corps and is among the pilots stationed in Harmony.

"Really? Well call me when the wedding is." Yoko smiled. They hear the mic adjusting causing everyone to pause and look at the state where the podium is. The podium has a Militia symbol on it.

"Commander on deck!" A voice announced. Walking towards the podium is Sarah Briggs as every soldier and pilot salutes her. Sarah and Yoko see eye to eye most of the time in the Militia due to the fact she is the one hearing debriefings from her when a problem in Harmony occurs. They get along quite well. She steps on the podium and adjusts her voice.

"Good morning everyone. As well know, we have confirmation that our birthplace which is earth is now habitable for recolonization." The soldiers in the room and the citizens in Harmony clap in joy while Sarah makes a small smile. It dies down as she begins to continue her speech.

"This is not only an achievement for the Militia which is us but an achievement for mankind to come back to the place they came from. A thousand years ago, we left after we rebelled against those who were desperate to survive the White Chlorination Syndrome and sought arcane, dangerous and occult ways to find a cure. They laughed at us, calling us fools for escaping into wild space and into the unknown. Our ancestors left families, friends, and loved behind to save mankind from an impending apocalypse. That was then, this is now. We shall return to our birthplace, our home that was long lost to all of us and now we have a second chance to come back and rebuilt what was once lost to us. You, the brave and women who have been assigned to this mission have the honor to re-explore the lands of earth and pave the way for mankind to once again reclaim our home. This won't be easy and it will take years or even decades but we shall succeed like we always do. You are the pioneers of a lost land, the trailblazers who will discover paths, pathfinders who will forge a new home, and maybe even explorers and scientists to discover our earths history. You know I did hear one transmission from earth and it was this: Glory to mankind. And indeed, glory to us." The soldiers cheer in the room while civilians outside are doing the same and whistling. Sarah gets off of the podium and walks away as Barker takes her place.

"Alright everyone, our fleet is outside in the back waiting for us. All pilots and soldiers report in on the double. Yoko Kaine and 6-4, commander Briggs stay cause we'd like to have a word." Yoko blinks in confusion and sternly looks at Barker as all soldiers and pilots head outside to get on board the ships heading towards the expedition fleet. The operation is led by Barker. Jack waves goodbye to Gates since he has been assigned to the mission. Most of the soldiers and pilots on board the ships are the best among the Militia. Yoko groups with the 6-4 with Barker and Briggs walking towards them.

"Okay, first order of business: Yoko, you and the 6-4 will serve as scouts to plant beacons around the landing zone. Those beacons shall help us mark for our troops so they can set up shop. According to records, you are in tune with nature and prefer to work solo so you're perfect for this role. You will be in the west while 6-4 will be at east." Sarah explained. Yoko's eyes widen as she blinks in confusion again then smiles knowing she'll be on the field for now on.

"Good luck out there. Dismissed." Briggs salutes as the pilots do the same. After the meeting, Yoko walks outside to see a drop ship waiting out for her and the 6-4 and enters it. The drop ship flies towards the MCS Taro with Yoko anxiously tapping her foot.

"What do you think happened back at earth? History said it was silent." Davis asks Bear.

"I heard human sacrifice happened probably involving project Gestalt or the virus wiped them." Bear replied.

"Project Gestalt? Any clue what it was?" The pilot asks again.

"No idea, heard it was some kind of freaky voodoo shit that went down. It involved the replacement of two souls. One in a replicant body and the other went to god knows where. The bodies were created from genetic date while there corresponding ones became monsters. Talk about some super villain level madness don't you think?" Bear chuckled.

"You could say that. Its a good thing our ancestors made the right call to leave." Davis agreed.

"And now we come back..." Yoko commented.

"Yep." Gates nodded. The drop ship lands inside the docks of the ship as all of the passengers head out. Soldiers left and right are being handed rifles while titans are being docked next to each other with UC being among them. Yoko remembers how she found UC, she was pretty angry when all of the titans were taken until she stumbled upon an illegal cargo that just recently crashed and contained what she thought was a Vanguard class titan when in reality it was something different entirely right before she hijacked it and took it out for a ride. She basically got into a Kaiju-Mecha fight with her when the flyer queen attacked the village so Briggs decided to let her keep UC.

* * *

Yoko watches the window showing Harmony and the crowd of people outside looking up at the fleet before the ship begins rise up into the sky then ascends into orbit. She makes a brief smile before heading out to the mess hall to get some proper food. Passing by her is Jack Cooper again to which she waves at causing him to wave back then leaving while also passing by Bish and Graves. She makes it to the mess hall and goes to a vending machine that has chips so she inserts a dollar into it and requests the barbecue torito. The bag of chips fall onto the dispenser with Yoko picking it up and opening it then eating the chips.

Nelson walks into the mess hall. He has two longbow DMR's on his back which is strange since he can't duel wield getting Yoko's attention. The pilot hands Yoko a DMR causing her to put the chips away and taking the gun. She forgot she had to report in to get a weapon much to her annoyance.

"You forgot to report in." Nelson sighed.

"Ah shit, sorry. I was too hungry to get something..." Yoko replied while rubbing her forehead. Nelson also hands her a smart pistol to which she also forgot to get.

"And this too."

"Crap..." Yoko takes the pistol and holsters it on her side.

"Yoko, where we're going to-Isn't Harmony nor a civilized place. You need to know that and need to keep your game up. You can't just slack off most of the time which you do despite your okay track record." Nelson advised.

"I know, I know...Its just that for all my years in Harmony, we basically did nothing while people fought out there. I'll keep my game up."

* * *

"5012 AD..." The voice on the screen announced as all of the Yorha's watch the screen as it was protocol to know the purpose of there mission. Among them is the Yorha commander.

"The year mankind's history came to a sudden and abrupt end...When the world was invaded by aliens from beyond the stars." The screen shows alien forces converging on earth.

"The aliens unleashed a new breed of weapon-machine lifeforms-all but annihilated human civilization. The handful of survivors that remained on earth, seeking refuge on the moon. 5204 AD, humanity launched its counter attack, deploying an army of androids from a network of orbiting bases. But after more than a dozen larger scale descents. We still haven't managed to repel the enemy. That is why you, the YoRHa forces exist: To break this stalemate once and for all. You are our ultimate weapon...And you must put an end to this war." The voice said.

"Understood sir." The commander replied.

"I wish you good hunting."

"Glory to mankind!" She saluted.

"Glory to mankind!" The androids too saluted.

"Glory...To mankind." Walking behind them is 2B and 9S who have just arrived and walks behind her causing the blonde to turn around.

"Ah, 2B. Maintenance finished?" The commander asks the girl.

"Yes. Commander."

"You detonated your black box to defeat the enemy. Bold but risky, try not to so reckless next time." She advised.

"Understood."

"I know your fresh out of maintenance, but I have another mission for you. I need you to head to the surface, rendezvous with the resistance and do some recon." The woman advised.

"Doesn't YoRHa have a dedicated Resistance contact already?" 9S asks out of curiosity.

"We haven't been able to get in touch with them. So we'll need you to look at that as well."

"Understood."

* * *

"Alright, fuel check." Barker ordered. Surrounding him are dozens of technicians and bridge crew members while there are soldiers guarding the door.

"We're full."

"Systems check."

"All systems online, we're ready to jump."

"Beam us out Scotty!" Barker ordered before drinking from his flask. The Militia fleet orbits around Harmony as Yoko looks at the planet from a window. The hyper-space charge begins to overtake the ship right before speeding off. Yoko knows earth isn't far away in hyper-space so she heads to the docks where the titans, vehicles and drop ships. She enters the ship in front of her with the 6-4 inside. The fleet soon arrives at the Sol system showing the planets neighboring earth...And earth itself. Barker smirks at the sight of earth and turns on the speaker.

"To all units: Welcome back home."

 _ **Country Road by John Denver**_

* * *

"Mam, we're detecting unknown ships towards earth by the dozens!" An operator notified getting the commander's attention showing the satellite footage of the fleet.

"What are they? Alien?" She asks in worry.

"No...There...Human." Her eyes widen at the sight and is shocked at the same time. The operators look in confusion, did mankind regained there forces and pushed for an attack? She looks at the screen in silence and in shock...

"What's going on?"

"Did mankind plan early?"

"Commander, what should we do?" Operator 6O asks as the commander falls silent for a moment...

"Track there ship and where its docking."

* * *

The music still goes on as the Militia break through earth's orbit. Yoko prepares her DMR and turns the safety off knowing that there is possibly hostile lifeforms on earth while UC is being prepared for drop. The ships surrounding the MCS Taro deploy hornet fighter jets to scout the airspace for any hostiles. Soon the calming song ends as it was just for show. The ships begin to stop and hover over the docks. It turns into a rather violent tone and almost hardcore one. Yoko smirks underneath her helmet knowing the song...

 _ **Paranoid by Black Sabbath**_

Crow drop ships head out of the fleet as they are escorted by the hornet's and landing on the docks with soldiers and personnel heading out of them to set up the equipment and shop. Titans drop as soldiers move out into the city ahead with the titan serving as back up for them. Other crows are seen deploying on the buildings and making a watchtower out of it. More crow drop ships arrive as Barker, Bish, and Graves are among the higher ups. The ship Yoko and the 6-4 are in moves to the west and into the city ruins. The door opens as Yoko gets out of it.

"Hey, need some back up?" Davis asks.

"Nah, I got this place covered." Yoko replied with a cocky smile underneath her helmet. The ship flies off as a beacon drops from orbit because of the one ship above the earth. The song is barely heard now as the sound fades away. She looks around for a moment...Ruined buildings all around with vines taking over the place, as if a great battle took place. Yoko looks at her titan preparation meter on her wrist showing that UC is still in progress. She opens the crate that came from orbit to reveal the beacons. They are cylinder shaped with the tip being a green bulb on it.

"Alright, I marked the locations you should be able to plant the beacons." Bish notified as Yoko nods and readies her rifle. The first location is a lot so she heads there. She aims her rifle at any area where an enemy can hide...The buildings tower over her like large ghosts of a past long forgotten. They are gray in nature and hallowed out too. It gives an almost haunting, beautiful yet dark world she is in. Yoko wonders what happened here and what caused this level of destruction...Almost if not everything has been overtaken by nature. Its nature victory...Yoko arrives at the lot and hears something strange. Its music. Yoko sprints to the source of the sound then boosts against the buildings to make her more fast to intercept the source of the sound. She heads there where the lot is but the source isn't there. Yoko kneels to and notices footprints...Fresh ones. Her eyes widen realizing that there is life here after all. The music gets louder and louder almost as if it is close...She gets up and turns around to see a car-like vehicle with a smiley-face on top of it race towards her causing her to load her DMR and open fire on the vehicle. The vehicle doesn't let up as she continue to shoot at it, her gun runs out of ammo and she doesn't have time to reload and gets out of the way while switching to her smart pistol then crouches to shoot it The vehicle stops.

Yoko walks slowly towards the vehicle while reloading her rifle ready to shoot whoever tried to hit her. Perhaps the one who made the fresh footprints. She makes up theories in her head: Survivor, crazed survivor, and possibly even a cannibal since anyone can go insane in earth's state. Yoko breaths anxiously as she approaches it then gulps.

"Get out of the car." She ordered...

"I'm sorry, I can't do that! Also sorry I tried to hit you! I'm still trying to control this body!" The thing apologized causing Yoko to tilt her head. She walks around it with her rifle aimed at it. The vehicle is filled with junk and useful things like a medkit with a tag-like sign reading sign.

"Its okay...What...What are you?" Yoko shuddered while looking at the smiley face on top of it.

"Oh, I'm Emil! I sell things here on my car." Emil replied.

"As in...Race...Or species." She corrected.

"I'm human!...I think. I don't remember much. My old body is gone so I'm using this as my body!" Emil answered creeping Yoko out underneath her helmet...What kind of person does that?!

"So...Is there any life out here?" Yoko asks.

"Possibly? I ran into a boy and a girl in black dresses armed with swords the other day, does that count?"

"I think..."

"So where are you from? You don't look like from around here." Emil asks her in return.

"I'm a human from another planet. Our ancestors fled earth to save themselves from the White Chlorination Syndrome and also rejected project Gestalt in the process. We came back here when earth was clear of the virus years later." Yoko explained. She thinks of something, this is basically life on earth...

"Hold on. I'm going to contact my friends." Yoko activates her coms.

"Bish, we're not the only living things on this planet. I've come into contact with life." She notified.

"As in survivors? That's great!"

"There's possibly hostile life here, the guy said he was attacked by two people dressed in black armed with swords." Yoko continued.

"That's sounds something out of anime...So where is your friend anyway?" She looks at Emil then goes back to coms.

"I'm going to turn on my helmet cam. Don't judge okay?"

"Sure." Yoko turns on her helmet cam and turns to Emil. Bish raises his eyebrow at the sight of Emil, to him its a car with a smiley head on it.

"Um...What am I looking at?" Bish asks.

"Excuse me mam, are you okay? You're looking at me weird." Emil checks on Yoko causing Bish to jump behind the screen upon the sight of Emil.

"What the-What the hell is that thing!?" The Asian shrieked.

"I said don't judge!" Yoko advised.

"I know, I know...So...A talking head thing told you of possible hostiles in the area. Got it." Bish calms down.

"Also, can you get a squad to pick him up? He sells things that the egghead's will love." The pilot added.

"Sure, Graves isn't going to believe this..." Bish logs off Yoko turns to Emil then plants a beacon on the ground giving the soldier a go-to where Emil is located at.

"Wait here, my friends have questions for you...And they'll buy your stuff." Yoko advised.

"Okay, nice to meet another human around here." She nods and walks away. The next location is a building of some kind on her radar so she heads there now. She makes her way into a road revealing that its hanging and on the side is a flooded city much to her shock. Most of the buildings are neck deep in water like in those old disaster movies she saw when she was a child. She looks around for the location while heading down the cracked and destroyed roads ahead of her. She wonders how in the world did this even happen in the first place? Nuclear war? Alien invasion? IMC revolt? Its almost as if a giant monster rummaged through the place and rivaled Godzilla in the process due to the destruction it cause. She has to be careful heading towards the area since the road can just fall any minute. Yoko aims the scope of her rifle left and right to observe the buildings and look for potential snipers. Perhaps even Emil's attackers.

Little does she know, a woman about her age is watching her from a building. She has long white hair and appears to be armed with a sword. The woman observes Yoko for a moment and walks away before Yoko can notice. More fresh footprints but this time, isn't human but more mechanical looking. She wonders what kind of living thing would make this kind of print...She suddenly hears gunshots and screaming causing Yoko to ready her rifle and run to the source of it once more. It could be the attackers of Emil who are now engaged in a fight against Militia forces. She makes a quick turn...She sees a slightly tall and destroyed robot on the ground, she can barely make out a shape but it appears to be tall and bulky. Yoko looks up to see a bunch of Militia soldiers aiming there guns at another robot that appears to be much more different than the other that was slain. Its more cylinder based and has round glasses-like optics. It has a large and wide torso and skinny arms also skinny legs and has three fingers.

"What the hell is THAT thing!?" A soldier cried while getting up and loading his R-201 assault rifle.

"I didn't mean to fall on you, I swear! He was chasing me and I tripped then landed on one of you! I meant to meet you all in person!" The robot pleaded in a feminine voice while surrendering. Yoko signals the soldiers to stand down which they do since soldiers have a high respect for pilots. The robot sighs.

"Thank you. My name is Pascal." He introduced herself much to the soldier's curiosity that a machine would give itself a name unless its a simulacrum.

"Nice to meet you Pascal. I'm Yoko Kaine. Why did you want to meet us all in person?" Yoko asks Pascal.

"Oh, I heard word going around that humans have came back to earth and I'd like to meet them. This hostile robot soon came after me then these guys gunned him down while I tripped and fell on one of them. Sorry..." Pascal apologized and blinks his optics.

"You don't look like YoRHa or Resistance members..." He observed.

"These soldiers and I are part of the Frontier Militia, our ancestors fled from earth years ago to escape the White Chlorination Syndrome and project Gestalt. When earth was clear of the virus, we thought if we can scout the planet and recolonize it as our home again." Yoko explained.

"So you came back to reclaim what was yours...I have an idea! Once the Militia settles down, I can introduce you to my village! Perhaps we can work on an agreement with each other and the Resistance too!" Pascal suggested.

"That's a good idea." A soldier added.

"Wait, Resistance? As in other humans?" Yoko asks in excitement.

"No...Androids. They are are supposed to be fighting hostile machine lifeforms that were created by aliens that attacked the earth centuries ago, we're in a stalemate right now and YoRHa is trying to re-jump start the Resistance by any means." Pascal replied.

"And I take it that YoRHa is some kind of...Android faction?" A soldier asks.

"Yes, I heard they were sent by humans on the moon to fight off the lifeforms." He adds.

"This is like Terminator except the machines don't shoot at us and nothing involving time travel." Yoko sarcastically commented.

"Terminator...?"

"Never mind. Anyway, we'd love to go to your village but we have to cover ground at the moment. Perhaps next time? Be sure meet us in the docks where we are setting up our base." Yoko begins to leave and head towards her objective while the soldiers continue doing there survey with Pascal observing them. She soon arrives at the objective which is a large building with the backyard having a water fountain. She goes inside and checks her corners right before rolling in a sensor grenade into the area which scans the place to reveal no hostiles in the area. This gives her the best time to find a way to relieve some stress...By playing music in her helmet. The music is about to play and its her favorite song.

 _ **Mr. Blue Sky by ELO**_

Yoko bops her head up and down then whistles right before dancing to her favorite song. She makes a gesture of looking at a cloud then bobs up and down while walking upstairs. Little does she know that the same woman who was watching her is back again and watching her in confusion. Yoko hops and slides then spins around as she dances the song. The woman peeks over then hides again as Yoko bobs again then heads upstairs to plant the beacon the rooftop.

"And today, is the day we're waiting for~Oh-Oh! Mr. Blue Sky, please us why you had to go away for so long~So long!~" Yoko sang and danced to the music and heads upstairs as the woman gets out of cover.

"Hey you with the pretty face! Welcome to the human race! A celebration, mister blue sky's waiting for! Oh-Oh!~" The woman has a small blush looking at Yoko and how cute she is. She sees Yoko as a common idiot and thinks if this is the way humans act like. Yoko finally heads int the rooftop and hums the end of the song before planting the beacon with the song coming into an end. But before she can turn around, she pauses for a moment. Someone is behind her...Yoko could feel it. The feeling of something blocking your way behind. She breaths in and turns around. Standing in front of her is the woman that was following her. Yoko blushes underneath her helmet of how attractive she is and almost alien of some kind yet enchanting. She can tell she isn't human though because of her eyes, they may replicate a human but something is missing from it. Yoko slowly backs away...

"You're...Human..." The woman spoke as she observed Yoko's suit.

"Yes, I'm a pilot. Yoko Kaine..." Yoko introduced herself.

"I'm an android. A2." A2 introduced herself.

"Are you with YoRHa? Cause I've been hearing things about them and all." Yoko asks.

"No...Not anymore...Look, you're kind is not supposed to be on earth. What are you all doing here in the first place for that matter?" A2 asks.

"We came back here to reclaim our home. Our ancestors were the ones who-"

"Fled to space to escape the White Chlorination syndrome and rejected project Gestalt. But what's with the humans running around?" The android asks again.

"We're trying to recolonize earth and reclaim it as our home." Yoko explained as A2 blinks then sighs and looks outside.

"I hate to this say but by the time you and the others came, I don't think man will be the dominant force here. Earth is different now." A2 said.

"We have the tech and the skills to become the dominant force. I assure you."

"That's what they all say..." The android sighed. Yoko doesn't know what to say next, talking to a girl this pretty almost causes her to run out of words.

"Say, you can visit the Militia-" Yoko's radio goes off.

"Hello?" She called.

"All forces, we are surrounded by unknown entities!" Gates informed.

* * *

"This is some Into the Badlands shit..." Davis muttered as the 6-4 make a circle. They are surrounded by YoRHa soldiers while the 6-4 aim there guns at them.

"Drop your weapons!" A soldier ordered.

"You first sword lady!" Bear replied.

* * *

Graves is getting reports of soldiers being surrounded by unknown soldiers as Bish notifies everyone scouting to fallback. Barker knew this was going to happen, he just didn't expect earth to filled with something so smart yet not human. They soon begin to spot flying objects heading straight towards them as the soldiers gather around and aim at something. Barker walks past the soldiers to see the commotion. YoRHa troops stand on the ruined rooftops as they watch the soldiers like ninja's. Standing in front of Barker is the YoRHa commander.


	3. One shot: Not the first

The city is silent since it is devoid of life save for YoRHa flight units flying by. The scouts simply go back to orbit...What they don't notice is two pods crashing into the surface of earth and into the ruined buildings. Meanwhile, Pascal is busy picking flowers and observing them but the second pod almost hits him causing him to run and hide behind a bush while the first one lands behind him so he hides in another bush. Kicking is heard on the pod much to Pascal's terror wondering what's behind it. The kicking is getting louder and door sounding much lose than it was in the beginning. Both have kicking sounds in fact...

Soon the doors of both pods open to reveal a female Militia pilot and a male IMC pilot. The female pilot sighs in relief until she notices the male pilot to which he pulls out his smart pistol then opens fire but she gets out of the way and boosts against a wall then kicks him in the face although he moves out of the way again. Pascal peeks over the bush as the female pilot readies her assault rifle and starts shooting at him. The robot tries to move so he can avoid being hit only for him to break a stick causing the two to turn around.

"Um...Hi...?" Pascal greeted in the darkness giving a scary look. The female pilot screams in terror and runs off while the male one does the same. They look at there surroundings around them as stare in disbelief. This isn't Demeter at all...This is earth. Old buildings surround them as they run in pure confusion and denial trying to know if its some other planet that slip-gate cannon shot them through. It is until they spot the moon and stare at it...She removes her helmet revealing her face and her chocolate hair while the IMC pilot removes his and shutting his eyes then opening them but he is still there. His eyes fall sullen and horrified knowing they are in a planet lost to mankind long ago. The female pilot falls on the ground on her knees in shock as the male pilot helps her up. What they don't know is that Pascal is watching them...


	4. Incoming transmission: Unknown

\- . - - .-. .. . ... .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .. ... / - ... .- - .-. ... / .-.. . ..-. - .-.-.- / .. / .-. . - . - -... . .-. .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- -... . .. -. -. / .. -. / .- / ... ... .. .-. .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-. - .-. - .-.. .- .-.-.- / .-. .-.. . .- ... . / -.. - -. .-. - / ... ..- .-. - / - -.- / ... .. ... - . .-. .-.-.- / .-. - .-. - .-.. .- .-.-.- / .-. .-.. . .- ... . / .. .-. .-.. .-.. / -.. - / .- -. -.- - ... .. -. -. / -.- - ..- / .- .- -. - .-.-.- / .. ..-. / .. - ... / .- .- .-. / -.- - ..- / .- .- -. - -..- / .. - ... / .- .- .-. / -.- - ..- / -. . - .-.-.-


	5. Give Peace A Chance

"Okay...This is unexpected." Barker commented as the soldiers ready there weapons at the YoRHa forces. Bish loads his wingman pistol while Graves readies his Hemlock rifle. The YoRHa commander walks towards Barker as all forces are on edge to pick a fight right now on whoever this force is. The commander's stare sends chills on Barker's back, she looks human and walks like a human but at the same time, something isn't right about her. There was something more to her. From what Barker can tell, it looks like Sarah will have a rival. Barker walks up to the commander and gulps...

"Whoever these people are-They don't look human." A soldier whispered.

"You think?" A female soldier answered. The commander knew about the truth of project YoRHa and how it was made to make the androids fight in a never-ending circle of war and destruction, how mankind was wiped out but to see a human standing here in front of her is both confusing and almost infuriating. The lie was also a lie...Barker adjusts his throat as the two stand in the middle of there forces then breathes out.

"So um...Care for some moonshine?" Barker offered.

"No, I don't drink. Neither does my kind." The commander refused. Tensions rise between Militia and YoRHa forces. The soldiers place there fingers on there triggers while YoRHa forces are ready to pull out there swords on them. Barker and the commander could feel the fear between them knowing this could end a gunfight between the two sides like Columbus and the Indians.

"Look...Can we just act like humans-If you know what they are-And talk this out nicely and not shoot or stab each other to death at the same time. The names Barker." Barker proposed and introduced himself. The commander is about to agree but a YoRHa soldier runs out of the formation and heads towards them.

"Woah, woah! Your friends can drop the guns now!" She advised.

"Soldier, get back in formation!" The commander yelled.

"Nope. I don't take orders from you anymore cause you know why? I'm not even one of you!" The soldier removes her helmet revealing a woman in her mid-30's that looks completely out place from the other androids right before turning to Barker. She also has chocolate brown hair.

"Commander Barker, I'm lieutenant Hannah Marlowe. Militia SRS and Marauder corp." She introduces herself.

"6I? You're a human all along!?" A YoRHa soldier asks in shock.

"Yeah, the real one deserted so I took her armor. There's a reason why I'm late for maintenance checks or take off my helmet! I've been hiding among you all this time!" Hannah bragged causing the commander to to sigh and roll her eyes. A human was hiding among them all this time although she should've known when she wasn't present in maintenance or taking off her helmet.

"Hannah? Last I remember you went missing during the battle of Demeter, what happened?" Barker asks knowing the pilot was was tasked to the same mission as Anderson.

"Well on my way, the IMC decided to fire a literal portal gun but it turned out to be a hyper-jump gun and I ended up landing here and blending in with the crowd while an IMC pilot just left all of a sudden and never came back. Say is there any food in the base? Like real food not like mackerel or fish cause I am craving for something real right now." Hannah asks him.

"Sure...Anyway, how about we all act like proper human beings and talk this out in the base. We don't know if we're trespassing or anything, we come in peace. We don't want a fight." Barker negotiated.

"Fight? You people created us, we were made to serve humans." The female commander explained.

"Created?" Barker asks in confusion.

"We are YoRHa. An army of androids created by mankind to fight off the hostile machine lifeforms here on earth." The android replied to Barker causing confusion among the Militia. The android part they get because of the armor and the inhuman look to them and almost artificial but hostile machine lifeforms? To them, the only hostile machine lifeform is a machine created by the IMC.

"Beg your pardon. Hostile machine lifeforms? Cause the men here only know the hostile machine lifeforms to them are titans or anything made by the IMC to kill them." The former pilot asked in confusion.

"Years ago after project Gestalt, aliens invaded earth and caused massive damage via machine lifeforms while the remainder of mankind fled to the moon. YoRHa was created to fight them but the war has been a stalemate ever since." She expanded on her sentence. Aliens? It sounds almost preposterous to the Militia but after Typhon and all, they were expecting anything so aliens are on the list.

"Yeah and you guys would kick so much ass right now if you all joined forces!" Hannah commented in excitement in her almost bloodshot eyes. The eyes of a survivor.

"Yeah, what do you say? Android and humans fighting alongside each other to fight off a common foe, perhaps you all can help us take down our foe out there in the frontiers of space." The drinker offered with a generous smile and honest eyes. The commander pauses for a moment in hesitation...Yes, humans are alive which is good but this basically dismisses the purpose of project YoRHa which was built to increase the morale for the androids after humanity went extinct yet here they are-standing in front of them offering peace and unity-she pauses for a moment and tries to come up with something. For the first time: A situation isn't under the commander's control.

"...I'll talk to the Council of Humanity about this sudden...Visitation. For now, we must keep our distance." She decided and nods at Barker. The YoRHa soldiers stand down and walk to there flight units then fly off. Hannah's face turns serious now and sighs then places her hand on Barker's shoulder.

"You ever heard of Columbus and the Indians? I'm getting some bad Deja vu out of this." Hannah sighed knowing that the Council of Humanity will not like Militia presence on earth. Especially how there is still a war going on and its only a matter of time till the IMC get wind of this.

"I don't think so. They seem reasonable...And have a weird fashion sense." Barker sighed. His eyes observe the flight units flying away and into orbit ruminating on what do and how to tell Sarah about this. Hannah walks to the base while soldiers complement her new and hip looking armor.

"This is a nice group of soldiers! You're all gonna die out here!" Hannah laughs as the men laugh at her thinking she is joking around.

"Seriously, you should've have come here!" She said while calming down and breathing right before going to the kitchen they set up to eat something.

* * *

The commander leads the soldiers in formation to get back into the base. Her communicator goes off revealing 6O calling.

"Mam...About your orders of standing down. 2B and 9S aren't standing down." Her eyes turn urgent. Those two are the most loyal androids on there side so how come they aren't standing down?!

"Why?" The female android asks.

"They are caught in...A Mexican standoff...What is that?"

* * *

Of all the things Jack Cooper has faced, this takes the cake. First weird flying machines ambush his drop ship and now he's caught in a standoff against two androids who came out of nowhere and did kung-fu movies in front of them. Luckily, a pilot on his side, his name is Keegan Peele is on his side and armed with a B3 wingman pistol while Jack has an R-201 assault rifle. He nods his head and breathes.

"Look, the commander told us stand down. There's no need to attack." 9S advised as he aims his word at Keegan who is aiming at him. 2B has hers aimed at Jack at the same time. Jack grips his assault rifle tightly aiming at 2B and gulps.

"Mexican standoff rules-We all drop our weapons." Jack replied.

"But you started this standoff and plus, we can kill both of you in a matter of seconds." 2B advised.

"Oh yeah. My legion titan just warp dropped behind you two when you weren't looking so how about you drop the weapons first!" Keegan smirked in triumph causing 2B to turn around to see the large titan aiming its predator cannon at her.

"9S hacked the robot so its on our side then." The titan aims his weapon at both pilots.

"Tough luck cause my other titan is on a rooftop armed with a railgun!" Jack bragged. On top of a building is a Vanguard titan armed with a northstar railgun and zooming in on the legion. 2B and 9S's pods are ready to shoot as well.

* * *

"Alright, everyone, you can do whatever you were ordered to do. They're not hostile. I think our earth experience just got interesting." Barker said over the coms. Yoko sighed in relief as she doesn't want these androids. A2 though remains a mystery and YoRHa also...She turns around while having confidence in talking to the android. Its nice to to see intelligent life on earth even its something else entirely. Perhaps A2 can be a friend in her eyes...Or something more than that but Yoko rejects that thought cause she maybe into women but a relationship with a robot is just asking for trouble.

"So...I gotta head back to my base which is at the docks. Perhaps we can meet again sometime?" Yoko asks wanting to learn more about the androids and how they interact. Maybe A2 can learn something in return from humans in her thoughts. A2 hangs her eyes down as if she is remembering something from her past much to Yoko curiosity, her captivating blue eyes lulled in sorrow giving Yoko a hint that there is something more to A2.

"...Make sure you keep your promise-" Yoko coms go off causing her to signal A2 to wait.

"Hey Yoko, there's a Mexican standoff between two androids and a couple of our pilots. Can you break it up? You're the only one nearby." Barker asks.

"Sure thing sir." She replied in a sigh. Yoko turns around again to see A2 leaving then realizes she hasn't seen her face. Maybe next time she'll see it. A2 stops for a moment as if she is watching the horizon and thinking...She turns around to Yoko.

"I don't keep my promises most of the time. So don't be surprised I don't arrive." A2 jumps off as Yoko sighs in annoyance. There's an old Japanese word to describe her: Tsundere. Yoko too jumps off the building and lands on the ground without injuries because of the shock absorbers underneath her uniform. The waypoint tells her to head north to which she does. She feels a certain amount of empathy for the android, perhaps its her enchanting nature or something else? She seems rather aggressive. Yoko could feel those feelings coming back again and tries to convince herself that she's not in love cause there's a price for rotten judgement. Yoko arrives at the scene of the Mexican standoff causing the pilots to turn.

"Alright everyone, just drop the weapons." Yoko sighed. Jack lowers his rifle seeing Yoko.

"Not if they drop them first. I'm not trusting them." Jack replied. She can tell by the tone of Jack's voice that he is still shook by BT's death which isn't surprising and caused him to act irrationally, likely due to survivors guilt. A sign of PTSD.

"We just saved you all!" 9S adds.

"And what makes me think I would trust you two?" The pilot asks.

"Because command told us to stand down." 2B replied nonchalantly.

"Jack, you gotta listen-You pulled that trigger then all of YoRHa would not trust the Militia-Its going to be like Columbus and the Indians so if you pull that trigger then I'm going to to have to shoot you and your friend if you two survive then I'm having you both trialed for treason against the Militia." The helmeted pilot pleaded again. Jack continues to aim his assault rifle, it all came out of the blue for him in the worst of times...He sighs and stands down alongside Keegan.

"Sorry..." Jack apologized.

"Are you androids?" 9S asks in curiosity. There ships do not look like YoRHa affiliated nor Resistance.

"We're humans from the Frontier." Yoko explained much to 9S and 2B's shock. Humans...This is the first time they see humans and they tried to shoot at them. 9S learned that humans tend to fear what they don't understand, perhaps if they understood each other better then they can truly see each other. 2B though is confused, these are the people who created them and yet they don't what they are?

"Its...Its nice to meet you all. Sorry if we're pretty shocked cause there hasn't been any human life down on here on earth, we only have the Council of Humanity who are the only humans we know." The male android said as Yoko nods.

"What's with the blindfolds?" Yoko asked.

"These? These are our visors, they help us scan the targets-"Suddenly, a red orb almost hits Jack but he ducks down and turns to see a group of machines heading towards them. Yoko loads her DMR while Keegan aims his wingman. 2B and 9S pull out there swords as 9S releases Keegan's legion from his control. Jack's vanguard titan jumps out of the building and grabs Jack right before opening his cockpit to let him in. Yoko looks at her HUD to see that her titan is now ready to which she calls as she hears a bellowing drop which smashes a goliath biped into pieces. The smoke clears revealing her titan, the monarch. It is colored orange and black with the gun colored the same paint job. The hostile machines turn to the titan...

"Ooh, it just got all quiet all of a sudden." Yoko bragged but a machine who's body resembles a tank fires a round at her. She avoids it and shoots it in the process as the pilots and androids engage them. The helmeted woman double jumps against a machine's head then leaps towards her titan who grabs her then opens her cockpit to let Yoko inside.

"All systems nominal pilot." UC notified.

"Then lets go this started!" She yelled. Jack switches his ronin and fires his shotgun at the smaller machines who are trying to leap towards him but he cuts it down with his sword while Keegan activates the predator cannon's shield to open fire at the goliath biped but it uses his arms as shields to block it. Yoko fires an energy siphon at the two titans giving them shields then rearms to steal more energy from the machines. She fires a round at a goliath heading towards her which stuns it and gives her a decent amount of shield energy while 2B runs towards the machines. She slices the first one in half while another one which is slightly taller attempts to crush her by slamming his fists on the ground but she back flips then slices it in the chest with 9S slashing it in the back. The two run around the robot as there pods open fire on it with full fury as they soon run towards it then slices its legs off causing it to fall down. It tries to get up but Keegan aims his predator cannon and uses the power shot to destroy it completely. Yoko on the other hand fires the XO-16 rifle at a goliath biped who covers himself right before walking up close to her then swatting away her gun and slamming her against the wall then pinning her against it. She punches the machine by the side but it doesn't work although 2B's pod fires a rocket at it getting its attention although briefly and continues to pin her against the wall.

"I suggest using swarm rockets." UC suggested. Yoko fires a swarm rocket at its head causing a chunk of it to get blown off but its still standing as it tries to ram her, she gets out of the way and grabs the gun on the ground then slams the barrel into its chest and starts firing then lifting the machine as parts fly off out of its innards. She puts the destroyed machine down then turns to 2B...She gives her a thumbs up as a sign of thank you for giving her time. 2B is confused on what that gesture even means, she hesitantly returns a a thumbs up as well. Meanwhile Jack stomps a small robot with his titan's foot right before stabbing one leaping towards him as Keegan activates the smart core and begins destroying the machines. 2B and 9S can only watch in awe, this is what humanity is and how powerful they are and it makes them wonder how did they even lose to the aliens in the first place. The final machine falls on the ground dead after it is shot by Jack using his leadwall shotgun. Another one runs up to 2B but she stabs it immediately as it falls on the ground.

"Thanks for the help." Jack thanked. 2B and 9S nod before a crow drop ship arrives to extract the pilots.

"We'll meet again next time. Take care." Yoko said. UC observes her surroundings...It all looks familiar to her. Her optics move left and right as if she was looking at an old portrait she saw long ago.

"You alright UC?" The female pilot asks noticing UC is acting strange.

"This place...It looks familiar to me. Memory banks show no events from earth but my mind feels like I've been here before. Strange. Possibly another glitch. I've been getting these for quite sometime now. Even pangs of sudden remorse." She explained.

"Strange...The tech guys will have that sort out. For now, lets head on home." The three titan head to the drop ship while Yoko heads out of UC and waves goodbye to them. 9S responds why waving goodbye also. Yoko looks at the ruined buildings one last time, it may look like she may have died and went to hell but at least it wasn't truly hell for them. She spots A2 looking up and waves at her. A2 doesn't respond for a moment like as if she is wondering to respond but she does indeed wave back to her before the drop ship flies to where the Militia is stationed.

* * *

"Alright, its set and...Now!" The camera turns on to reveal Yoko still in her helmet. Its night time now and she appears to be in a room of a ship.

"Hey mom! Yeah I look very unrecognizable in this helmet, let me take it off." She removes her helmet revealing her white skin and trademark white hair also blue eyes.

"Yeah so I made it. I'm in here earth now! Yeah its a little messed up and all but the upside is that I met an android who I'm trying to become friends with...Or sort of friends. Now I'm going to be careful, not going to fight an entire robot army or date one for that matter even the one I met was kinda hot or go on some conspiracy, I'll be careful. Also I promise to visit aunt Kaine's house and plant some lunar tears too! So uh, see ya and hope we and the androids get along. Bye." Yoko turns the camera off. She removes her pilot shirt revealing she is wearing a black sleeveless shirt then heads into the bathroom. Yoko turns on the shower while thinking about life out there and the androids, they almost look like angels in someway with there white hair and angels help others. She shrugs this thought off then continues bathing and sings _Come and get your love_ by _Redbone._

Meanwhile outside of the ship that is floating over the docks alongside the others, A2 watches the fleet as her eyes observe the soldiers patrolling the area and helping some set up equipment. She stares in curiosity as if she was interested in the humans. Is this mankind? She always knew that humans were the ones who created them but why were they armed to the teeth with giant robots, weapons, and entire fleet? A2 doesn't know if she can trust Yoko but she seems friendly enough. The thoughts cloud her mind...Until a spotlight almost shines on her causing her to get out of view then run off.

* * *

UC finds herself in some kind of old building. Curious. Mainly titans technically dream when they simulate combat within there core memories and recreate or create faux battles but this is different. She loads her rifle while turning her optic left and right then blinking as if she is confused. The monarch looks down to see a three people looking at her. One resembles Yoko almost and wears a blue revealing dress, a boy with a strange mask, and a man with a giant sword accompanied by a floating book.

"Identify yourself." UC ordered.

"Devola..." That name. It almost sounds familiar to UC so she turns around to see an injured woman on the ground. She looks familiar to her in someway but she can't point it out at all. Suddenly, a sword smashes though her chasis much to UC's shock. She turns around with the man who had stabbed her then falls on the ground.

* * *

Yoko wakes up on her bed after a pleasant sleep. She dreamed herself drinking a strawberry milkshake and eating some burgers, it was heaven for her until it all came to an end when a woman that looks exactly like her wearing a blue revealing dress told her to wake up while calling her a retard. The pilot yawns in exhaustion and heads towards her shower to do the same routine again. After a shower and brushing her teeth, she dresses to her pilot uniform and puts on her helmet then heads to the hanger where the ships are. Waiting for her on a ship is UC who is ready to disembark while waiting on a side of a ship.

"Welcome back." UC greeted as the rails open to let Yoko in. She scans Yoko to see if she is healthy which she is, a pleasant nap means more combat efficiency and more success in the missions. Yoko looks up at UC who returns the stare at her.

"Something up?"

"I was just scanning your physical and psychological health. You are in top condition. There is a 97.9% chance of victory." She replied as Yoko nods. UC always cared about her the moment she was found by the pilot although it was kind of weird to find lunar tears in her crate when she found her, almost like she was a tomb made to honor someone.

"Thanks." The ship takes off and flies towards the base below showing that its quickly being developed with vehicles parked outside and armed patrols walking around. Yoko is impressed how fast setting shop was even during the standoff they had with YoRha. Titans are seen docked on the left with there pilots giving them repairs or modifications. The ship lands as UC and Yoko head out, the soldiers all have a look of worry so she walks up to one of them who is talking to another.

"How can we trust those androids? For all we know-they could've been the ones who killed the humans here." A soldier said.

"They seem pretty honest although albeit creepy. They look like living porcelain dolls my grandma owns." She replied. Yoko stands there without any motion as if she wasn't surprised. Another group of soldiers walk passed her.

"You've seen the way they dress? Pretty weird. Like black dresses and floating swords, they ever heard of a gun?" A pilot asks his teammate.

"I don't think they need a gun at all. They have those weird flying pod things." He replied.

"I heard the operators up in that space station all look like Victoria's Models. I'm not surprised given by the commander. Is she available for dates?" Another soldier added.

"Death by snu snu much?" Someone commented. Yoko chuckled although she is worried, humanity has always been at each others throat but now androids live among them and she prays that racism will not be redefined when the rest of mankind finds out about the androids. She signals UC to pick her up to which she does and opens the cockpit. Her HUD uploads as it synchronizes with her titan. The loading is complete as Yoko notices something strange: UC's shield and energy bar is longer than the standard monarch's much to her curiosity and more like a vanguard titan's energy bar.

"Uh...Hey, you have some vanguard in you. Care to explain?" She asked.

"I was recently updated with vanguard parts because of the unknown threats we might face." The mech explained

"Nice to see a little update. Anyway, we're heading to an abandoned building to meet a friend of mine." The pilot notified.

"Noted." Yoko walks out of the base. Due to the fact there are no further orders at the moment, she can just make an excuse that she was out on patrol and not trying to score with an android which she also isn't trying to do. The walk is moderately short due to the fact Yoko placed a way point in the area. UC scans the building for moment to see if there is any hostiles but none although she can make out a strange shape.

"No hostiles." She notified. Yoko heads out of the cockpit and walks into the building while having her smart pistol ready for anything that comes at her. A2 doesn't seem to be the social one nor she would keep her word around her but its okay, Yoko will always wait so long as she doesn't receive any other orders. She leans against the wall while whistling and waits for A2...She hears footsteps causing her to ready her gun and hide behind a pillar for cover. In the entrance is A2 who looks around causing Yoko to head out of cover.

"Oh, you came." The helmeted woman said as A2 nods. She wishes to learn more about A2 since there is more to her than meets the eye.

"So why did you leave YoRHa anyway? Did something happen?" Yoko asks.

"It...Wasn't my choice." A2 replied. Yoko can tell her social skills isn't that much which makes things awkward. A2 hangs her eyes in anger as if she was remembering something that was too painful so Yoko changes the topic.

"So...Did any songs survive on earth?" The android raises her left eyebrow at the pilot. She's heard of music and songs before but she never bothered to listen to them.

"No...?" A2 replied.

"Oh, then I got something for ya!" She pulls out a headphone and connects it to her helmet. Yoko offers the piece left piece with the right dangling because she can listen to music on her helmet. The white haired woman hesitates for a moment, still not trusting anyone and for the first time someone trusts her because they don't know her...She puts the headphone on her left ear as Yoko turns on the music.

 _ **Sweet Lord By George Harrison.**_

A2 blinks for a moment as if she was entranced by the song and caught off guard by it. This is what humans listen to...And she strangely likes it. For the first time she isn't feeling any despair or melancholy but joy. She looks at Yoko who looks back at her. A2 can make out a face underneath that helmet already, its a smile. This song kind of connects to her in someway, maybe its because she's meeting basically a being thought to have been gone but popped out of nowhere. The song ends as she removes the headphones.

"So what do you think?" The pilot asked as A2 chuckles briefly.

"I like it. Is there more of this on your planet?" A2 asked.

"Oh definitely, like tons of it. You can hear it in the stores, the bars, radios, everywhere! Although some songs can get stupid or straight up garbage at times. Say, here's the deal: When we're done settling down on earth, we'll let hitch a shuttle to Harmony and show you the real human experience. Maybe a bar or two if you androids drink." Yoko promised. A2 makes a smile that is basically calling her a dork.

"Sounds like a deal." The woman's radio goes off again showing Barker is calling Yoko.

"Sir." Yoko greeted.

"Hey Yoko, there's humans on earth here after all. Hannah Marlowe, she was stranded here since the battle of Demeter and hid among the androids to avoid being spotted and get high class living. If you're interested since you are the adventurous type, she's leading a team to help us meet up with the local Resistance." Barker notified.

"Hm...I'm game. When do we roll out?" The female pilot asks.

"0100."

"Alright, just need to finish some things first. Like admiring the landscape of earth." Yoko replied before Barker logged off. She turns to A2.

"Well, I'm off again. See you in the same place!" She waves goodbye at A2 while A2 waves in response. Outside is UC still standing and in guard mode looking out for some intruders as the titan turns to her.

"Welcome back pilot." UC greeted and lifts Yoko then opens her cockpit to let her in. The HUD comes online as Yoko sets the waypoint back to the base. Like before, the walk is moderately short with Yoko observing the landscape. What she doesn't know is that UC still feels a pang of guilt inside her for some reason and she can't tell if its a glitch in her systems or its something more to that. Yoko could feel it too due to the neural connection.

"You okay?" Yoko asked.

"I am fine. Its just a glitch in my systems, I will have if fixed when the mission is over." They spot a military checkpoint which means they are heading to the right place and arrive at the entrance of the Militia. Yoko heads out of UC and walks towards the debriefing room that is in the form of a desk and a tent alongside a touch screen map. Sitting in front of the desks are soldiers and pilots from the SRS. Among the people waiting for Hannah is Graves and Bish. Yoko takes a seat and its down while waiting. Hannah arrives in her pilot uniform alongside Barker.

"Alright everyone, this is lieutenant Hannah Marlowe of the SRS." Barker introduced as the soldiers and pilots including Yoko nod as a sign of welcoming her.

"Hey." Hannah greeted holding her excitement over meeting other humans.

"Hannah has been stranded here on earth for three full years and she has made friends among the androids and other lifeforms here that took humanity's place. To them, we're the new neighbors so we'll have to greet them. We need to open ties here so we'll start off with the Android Resistance and have some talks. YoRHa is on the list because they are currently talking to the Council of Humanity. So until YoRHa gets permission to work with us, we're working with the Resistance. Hannah here knows where they are and will guide you. You will be in an armed convoy and there's chance you all might attacked by hostile machine lifeforms." Barker explained his plan.

"You hear that guys? We're diplomats." A soldier joked.

"We're not wearing suits." Yoko added.

"Yep, once we forge an alliance with the local resistance perhaps we can help them with there robot problem." Barker ended. He turns his attention to Yoko.

"Also to Yoko. Thanks for bringing Emil here, he's a blast to hang out with and has cool stuff on him!" The commander thanked. Yoko blinks for a moment in confusion since she was surprised no one freaked out when they met him.

"Wait...No one freaked out when they saw him?"

"Well a couple soldiers fainted out fear, soiled themselves, and panicked cause it was a talking head on a car but we all got used to it. Also he has some wine on him too! The best kind!" Barker replied while pulling out the thousand years old wine and poured some into his cup.

* * *

The YoRHa commander sits in her room with the YoRHa logo on the screen. She is waiting for the Council of Humanity to come online...The secret is out. Mankind is alive. What is the purpose of YoRHa then? They were built out of a lie after all now all of a sudden the lie became true so what's the point of it all? The thoughts cloud the commander's mind wondering the fate of YoRHa...Soon the screen lights up revealing the logo.

"Sir, we have...Humans..." The commander spoke with sternness in her voice.

"Humans? That's impossible, they have been wiped out years ago. Unless...These are the humans that fled from the virus isn't it? I thought they all died out there in space." The voice replied in almost doubt in himself.

"What happens to YoRHa then? The lie became true...Humans are alive." She asked.

"These humans are probably meddlesome. I advise trying to know them better and see how humanity has culturally evolved. Protect them cause after all, it was YoRHa's purpose to protect mankind. If they prove to be meddlesome..." He pauses.

"...Do whatever it takes to drive them out of earth." The logo blacks out leaving the commander frozen. Do whatever it takes to drive them out of earth...Even through force. The android clenches her fist as if she was angry but in reality, its fear. YoRHa's purpose was to help mankind rebuild but here's human civilization wanting reclaim what they lost. She doesn't know if she can do it...To spill human blood.

* * *

Yoko picks up her signature weapon which is a DMR and loads it while checking the ammo. She was always a crack-shot in the Militia and preferred semi-automatic weapons. Automatic makes things messy and sloppy. Give her a sniper rifle then she can probably shoot a beer can from a building or on the other side of the planet. The woman also loads her smart pistol then sheaths her machete in the process. Yoko walks towards UC who picks her up and opens the cockpit to let her in. The HUD activates to show the convoy almost prepared.

The convoy consists of assault cars, paladin tanks stolen from the IMC armory, and Samson's assault truck for troop transport. Guarding them is a legion and tone with Yoko having a monarch almost making the trek basically safe due to a tone and legion who are known to be the most deadliest titans in the battlefield next to the monarch. Among them is Hannah Marlowe who is inside the tone which is her favorite titan. The cockpit opens to reveal Hannah in her pilot uniform and helmet. Her uniform is colored olive and green while her helmet has a large plate over the visor part with two lights in front of it resembling a small X as a scarff is wrapped around her neck. Her uniform is lightly armored with small shoulder pads and one knee pad on her left leg. She also armed with an EVA-8 shotgun and also has a sword slung on her back.

"Alright, we ready?" Hannah asked them.

"Ready!" A soldier replied as he gets on the machine gun. Hannah nods and gets back on her seat as the hatch closes. Her titan is colored tan and red giving it a desert-like vibe. She holsters the 40mm tracker rifle on her shoulder as the convoy begins to move with the legion and Yoko following her. They observe the rooftops and buildings. Hannah turns around.

"Okay then, lets go into the heart of darkness!" She said while leading them.

"I am detecting mental instability with pilot Marlowe. It is unsurprising given the time she has spent on earth." UC observed as Yoko nods. The pilot turns around again while walking backwards.

"You know, you guys shouldn't have come here! Like seriously, I'll give you lots of reasons why: Hostile robots, hellish theme park attractions gone wrong, and don't get me started on those executor models cause they are nuts and can't tell the difference between friend and enemy." Hannah said giving fear to the soldiers as her titan gestures by extending his arm.

"Way to boost morale..." The legion pilot sighed.

"I'm just saying! Just stick by me and we'll all live!" The convoy moves out of the base with Hannah leading them.

* * *

2B and 9S watch on the buildings stunned at the number of humans arriving on earth. They have enough firepower and technology wipe out all of the hostile machine lifeforms, enough to make YoRHa obsolete. 9S always wanted to meet humans and see how they act like while 2B...Is indifferent. She stands there as if she was pondering on something. More ships are coming in containing soldiers while they are erecting some kind of self-building wall.

"Woah...You think there could be other humans out there in space?" 9S asked her.

"With those amount of ships, perhaps..." She replied to him stoically. The female android kneels and observes them.

"Its almost surreal though. They gathered all there strength out there and came back to reclaim there home...Looks like things are looking up for us." The male android replied excited. 2B's operator begins to call her getting the two's attention.

"Operator 6O to 2B. I've just received word from the commander to switch your objective around. You will be meeting with the Militia to open ties with them..." 6O notified in a pang of fear and doubt in her voice. 2B notices it.

"You sound scared..."

"Its just I'm wondering...What happens to YoRHa? To us? I mean looking at them, they can just wipe out every hostile machine lifeforms here even without YoRHa...Its almost scary what happens next when this is all over." 6O explained. 2B agrees with that...What does happen to YoRHa?

"We'll live normal lives. Like get a job, get married, have a family-"

"We don't reproduce and looking at humanity's reactions to...Relationships that are out of social norm, there's a high chance there's going to be controversy." 2B corrected 9S.

"I mean, they have robots on there side like those skinny ones. They'll be okay with us...I think." 9S has heard about racism in mankind. Prejudice to others wasn't common for them which does scare him too.

"Makes me wonder too. Where do we go from here? I better set myself up for another job when this is all over...What do humans do for a living-"

"Enough, we have a mission to do." 2B concluded. The two walk away and jump off the building then walk in the streets. A patrolman spots them causing him to walk towards the two.

"What do you want?" The soldier asks.

"We wish to speak to the commander." 9S explained.

* * *

 _ **Spirit in the sky by Norman Greenbaum**_

The convoy moves in the ruined streets as soldiers pray that nothing comes out and attacks them. Yoko takes point and checks the corners to see nothing there while Hannah does the same and gives the signal that its all clear. The legion takes point next because it can suppress fire and take out enemy targets thus giving cover for the convoy. The soldiers look in awe at the surroundings, its both beautiful yet very haunting at the same time. They can't believe a thousand people used to live here, now its a ghost town.

"You know, there's still life out here besides crazy robots. There's moose's and wild boars around here. Pretty cute fellas if you ask me..." Hannah said. She takes point next as the legion pilot lets her in.

"So this android resistance. Were they YoRHa or something?" Yoko asked.

"Not really. They were the first androids deployed to fight the machines. The leader keeps to herself mostly though, heard she has a past with another android named A2 or something." She replied. This grabs Yoko's attention and hangs her head as if she was thinking about something.

"How did you avoid being noticed by the androids anyway?" The legion pilot asked.

"It wasn't easy. I took off my helmet in secluded areas and avoided maintenance." Hannah explained to them.

"Why didn't you reveal yourself to them anyway? They would have helped you contact home." Yoko asked again.

"Well you see, I didn't trust YoRHa. There was something fishy going on and I knew better than to trust a bunch of android chicks wearing dresses and high heels so I hid among them and try to seek the truth of YoRHa...Looks like I didn't find anything. Nothing. But I know there's more YoRHa than meets the eye." The survivor explained. Yoko agrees with Hannah, there really is something fishy about YoRHa and she can't quite put her finger on it. They are approximately 230 meters to the Resistance camp which is good and they haven't spotted any hostiles. To Hannah, something isn't right at all...She quickly turns around and fires his tracker rifle one handed almost hitting the legion pilot but he ducks to avoid the shot.

"What the hell!?" He yelled at her. Yoko turns around to see what Hannah hit...Its a destroyed machine...And Hannah saw through it. Suddenly, a horde of machines head out of the buildings with the convoy stopping as they are armed with swords and debris as weapons. The soldiers head out of there vehicles to engage the enemy machines while a soldier loads his shotgun but he is soon slashed in the chest by a medium biped armed with a hatchet getting the other soldier's attention and gun it down in the process. The legion pilot spins up his predator cannon but he can't get a clear shot with the soldiers and machines fighting so he uses the burst shot which blows a couple of machines away but they keep coming. He goes back to standard rounds and readies the gun again but a goliath biped throws him on the ground and begins punching the hull of the titan. Hannah knows how the machines are fighting, they are using equally sized numbers to distract both sides which means there is more than one goliath biped. Yoko aims her machine gun at the machine but she is hit by another biped which takes a little half of her shields and activates the swarm missiles on UC. The biped gets out of the way as she kicks it to the ground and shoots it in the head. Hannah on the other hand punches the goliath off of the legion pilot then helps him up. More goliath bipeds converge on them as the soldiers give more fire support but the machines with one injuring a couple of soldiers armed with rocket launchers, particularly the flying ones, are making it hard for them as Yoko uses UC's energy siphon to slow down the bipeds then uses her swarm missiles.

"Arc rounds available." UC notified causing Yoko to smirk underneath her helmet. She opens fire on the goliaths as the rounds basically have increased damage which does a staggering amount on the goliaths but they keep coming. Hannah walks up front while firing her tracker cannon and setting up an A-wall force field to support Yoko as she fires three shots into a goliath then activates her tracking rockets to do more damage as the legion pilot gives supporting fire. More goliaths come much to everyone's shock.

"Everyone fallback!" Yoko ordered as the convoy backs up with soldiers getting back into there vehicles. Hannah fires a salvo core at the goliaths which heavily damages them and destroys some although it does nothing but lessens the horde. The legion pilot activates his smart core which locks onto the goliaths. For Yoko, this was it, they would be surrounded and killed by the machine hordes...But at least she got some action although she wishes she would've asked A2 out though. The pilot roars in full fury as UC's core upgrade is ready which is the energy field that helps her absorb the powers of her enemies to refuel her shields. The meter for her next core speeds up with the amount of fighting she is doing to her final core: XO-16 accelerator thus giving it increased firepower and damage. The rounds pierce through all of the goliaths as they begin to close in on all of the titans. Hannah smacks a goliath that was getting too close to her then fires her cannon twice into its chest right before using the rifle to lift and slam it on the ground while firing her tracker missiles while the legion pilot swings his predator cannon at the goliath's face then leg causing it to fall right before he charges the power shot and shoot it causing the machine to explode.

 _ **Is She With You? By Hans Zimmer and Junkie XL**_

Suddenly, the goliaths in the back fall down for some reason much to Yoko's curiosity. Soon an explosion follows causing them to turn around and the three pilots to lower there weapons. Running towards them is A2 with her sword ready as a goliath slams his fast but she jumps on it then slices his arm off right before seemingly teleporting towards its head then slices it off. She dashes towards another goliath but this time his legs and slices the right one off causing it to fall on the ground with Yoko finishing it off. The pilots look in awe at the woman alongside the soldiers, her beautiful hair and her pale yet pure skin makes her look like an angel sent by god after one of there own prayed for a miracle.

"Is she with you?" A soldier asked via coms.

"Who cares!? Lets back her up!" Another yelled. The convoy moves up ahead while firing at the machines as the three pilots lead and start firing at the goliaths. A2 jumps on Yoko while trying to look for a target and locks onto a goliath and slices its arm off as Yoko shoots it in the head. The female android jumps on her again then jumps from her back to engage another that was coming towards Yoko as the pilot fires her energy siphon at it which slows it down and drains energy right before Yoko fires a rocket at it. Hannah blocks a hit from a goliath then uses her cannon as a club to hit it as A2 lands on the goliath's head then stabs it with Hannah pinning it down and destroying the head by shooting it. A2 jumps off and lands on Hannah then spots an incoming bomber biped to which she throws her sword at and impales it against a wall. She jumps to go get it but a goliath smacks her against the wall getting Yoko attention. Yoko yells to get its attention causing the goliath to turn to see Yoko charging at it while firing its rockets then shooting it in the chest thus killing it. A2 gets her sword off of the biped and looks at Yoko and nods as a sign of thank you to which the helmeted woman nods back. There are only two goliaths remaining as Hannah fires a salvo core at them but they dodge the rockets while taking extensive damage. Yoko grabs A2 and lets her ride on the back of UC as A2 readies her sword again.

Yoko charges towards the goliath on the left while A2 is on the right. The pilot melees the goliath by kicking it then firing at its chest as A2 slices another's head off clean. Both bodies fall with a loud thud. As Yoko huffs in exhaustion because of the tough battle...She turns A2 who is standing on a bridge overlooking them. Yoko gets out of UC for a moment then uses her thruster pack to jump towards her then her grapple hook which zips her up to where A2 is standing. She helps herself up and faces A2 with a smile underneath her helmet.

"We weren't expecting someone to help. Thanks..." Yoko thanked her as A2 makes a small smile on her face.

"Don't bet it. I heard gunfire in the distance and I knew it was you." A2 replied. Yoko couldn't help make a comparison with her though to a superhero...

"Man, you're like Wonder Woman...If Wonder Woman was an android then that makes me Steve Trevor." She complemented but leaves A2 in confusion.

"Wonder Woman? Was she...Human?" The android asks.

"Well yeah kinda. She came from an island called Themyscira where her race known as the Amazons live and then she left to fight evil in the world." Yoko explained causing A2 to tilt her head as if she has never heard of this 'Wonder Woman'. Why would anyone want to fight evil for no reason?

"So why did she fight when she can stay in her home?" A2 asked again.

"Because a pilot named Steve Trevor crashed on the island and told her of world war two so she wanted to do good by her own and helped humanity." The pilot extended it to a still confused A2.

"...You know, I'll show you next time. I got a mission to continue." The pilot waves goodbye to her leaving her confused. To A2, why would anyone fight evil when there was no reason in the first place? What made Wonder Woman like her? Yoko gets back inside UC who closes the cockpit.

* * *

Resistance camp.

The trek wasn't far, it only took a couple of miles with soldiers mourning there dead inside the vehicles but the group made it to the Resistance camp. At first they were met with suspicion due to the fact they doubted there human origins but they had to let them in regardless because of the arrangement. UC and the other titans stand guard at the entrance alongside the rest of the vehicles. The soldiers enter the place causing all of the androids to look at them in silent awe while continue doing there daily activities. Yoko observes the android shops that sell extra parts that creep her out at the same time. Hannah walks up to a brown skinned android with green eyes wearing hat with a hood over her head alongside a cape that goes down to her legs and also a baggy long sleeved shirt and a pistol holstered on her hip and black military boots.

"Anemone! Long time no see!" Hannah greeted as the Resistance leader chuckles. She's the only one who knows that she's a human and also understood her intentions in not revealing her identities to YoRHa. In fact, Anemone witnessed the crash from a far and offered Hannah and her friend in.

"Hannah, I'm glad you're reunited with your friends again. But you came at a wrong time...I just hope this Militia you're telling me will help us make it right." Anemone sighed. They lost so many good people in this war and now the people who have sworn to protect have come to aid them in there fight.

"Oh yes we will. We're tying to forge an alliance with YoRHa and reclaim earth to even the tides of the war!" Hannah spoke getting Anemone's attention. Sure she's heard stories from her that humans out there are advanced but it isn't her and alongside many android's purpose is to protect humanity and not fight alongside them? She doesn't want to loose anyone at all, not wanting to repeat what happened last time...

"...Deal." Anemone concluded.

"I won't let you down, I swear. Now let me plant this tactical insertion on that building so the crows can get here to pick us up." The brunette replied. She boosts up towards a building and starts climbing while jumping upwards. Meanwhile Yoko is helping an injured soldier who is covering his leg after he was in the foot during the firefight.

"Does anyone here have a medic that human anatomy!?" Yoko called out in desperation while setting the soldier down against the wall. An android walks up to her causing Yoko to turn her attention to him.

"I don't know if there much help but you can talk to those two twins there. Devola and Popola, although they'd get him killed I bet." The android advised. Sitting across from Yoko is standing is two twin redhead female androids sitting together. Yoko nods in reluctance and walks towards them, the first one with the wild hair looks at her in a bitter happy expression as if she was betrayed.

"What do you want?" The redhead asked in slight anger.

"Easy Devola, there's no need to be confrontational." The one with a much more groomed hairstyle advised as she calms down.

"And you don't have to trust every idiot that wanders by." She countered as the calm one sighs.

"Devola and Popola right? I need your help in aiding a soldier's wounds. He got cut up bad by a bunch machines that attacked us so I need your help. Do anyone one of your know human anatomy?" Yoko asked as Devola looks behind Yoko to see the injured soldier.

"Let me see if I can help." Devola walks towards the injured soldier and reaches her hand out to him. A light comes out of Devola's hand as it surrounds him leaving him stunned. The wound on his leg begins to close up neatly as he sighs in relief with the light going away.

"Thanks, I'm just going to stay here and rest." The soldier thanked with Devola's eyes widening briefly as if she was caught off guard by a thank you. She walks back to her chair and sits on it.

"Thanks for that. Hey telling by that android's talk about you, what's the beef with him?" Yoko asked since they seem to be good medics.

"We...Don't want to talk about it." Popola replied while turning her eyes away showing guilt. They soon hear a low humming sound causing them to look up and see a Militia crow drop ship hovering over the building. Yoko notices the sorrow in Popola's eyes and chooses not to refer to it so she changes the topic.

"So the aliens...Where are they now?" Yoko asked.

"No clue exactly but as you can see, they left behind there creations." Devola explained. Soon the soldiers come walking in the camp with crates full guns and equipment as Devola and Popola are clearly shocked.

"So this is how mankind evolved out there in the stars...Kinda sad really how you all are still fighting each other." She commented.

"Hey don't blame the human race entirely. We're fighting a war out there in the stars against a corrupt corporation known as the IMC that have stealing been our lands and homes while they test there weapons on innocent civilians. Even they tried to create a planet destroying weapon to destroy our home too. We're just a bunch of farmers, homesteaders, mercenaries and pirates trying to do what's right." Yoko defended.

"It takes one to disrupt unity among you." Popola agreed in disgust of the IMC.

"They basically forgot why we all fled to the stars and how we humans banded together to escape both white chlorination and project Gestalt. Now they're in it for themselves and believe they pushing mankind to its full potential. Potential my ass, I don't see killing people as trying to reach it." The female pilot continued.

"I'm surprised they haven't discovered earth yet." Devola said as Yoko sighed.

"There too scared to take on the Militia because there fleet is basically dying, there vice admiral is a tin can with a cool voice, and they just lost there magic bullet that was supposed to end the war which is the planet destroying thing. Earth is the least expected." She explained.

"The Militia must be on a roll then to do THAT amount of damage." Popola commented as Devola nodded in agreement.

"We're out there on the offensive freeing many worlds but the IMC remains strong. We're far from the war being over." Yoko replied.

"So why continue to fight when you know this war will probably never end?" Devola asked. Yoko hangs her eyes underneath her helmet thinking why she fights, only what the twins can see is her just standing still.

"Because someday...This war will end. The war that divided mankind and made it forgot its reason why fled in the Fronter will be won by us. Guns will rust, grass will grow...And they'll be nothing left of this. Our land will heal itself as everything does at the end. We'll be long gone by then but maybe, not forgotten. You see, history only remembers one in a thousand of us. In the future, there will be stories of who we were, how we lived, and what we did, how we lived and how we fought. And when this is all over and the war is won, we can come back to our true home...They will remember us. So until that day comes, the Militia shall stand and we look death in the eye...And we will fight until we are all freed." Yoko explained. Devola and Popola look at Yoko in a small hint of admiration, mankind has always been ugly but in examples like these, it shows how heroic they are and how they are determined. It reminded them of someone...Someone who risked everything to save his daughter.

"Anyway, my mission is done here. I gotta go. See you soon." She leaves the twin as they wave goodbye to her. Yoko heads outside with a titan carrier ship waiting for her as UC and Yoko walk in it as it flies off back to the base.

* * *

The ship lands in the forming base with UC and Yoko heading out of it. It was an intense day for the Militia, they lost two men out in the field and also they almost killed by a bunch of machines. All what Yoko needs now is a steak and mash potatoes alongside a coke too. UC docks alongside the rest of the titans that are soon carried off into the ship. She heads to the mess hall that is in the form of a chefs from the ship serving food with soldiers on the line, the line isn't that long so it was easy for her to get some food.

Yoko sits on a seat on the bench for a well deserved meal then takes off her helmet. She cuts a piece and nods at how good it tastes then continues to eat...Yoko stops eating upon seeing two figures dressed in black causing her to look up to see 9S and 2B.

"Um...Yoko Kaine right?" 9S asked.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"We were given a mission by our commander to forge an alliance with the Militia so agreed with us." The male android spoke.

"So why come to me?"

"Commander Barker is making a team. A joint YoRHa-Human team and he said to approach you-" Before 2B can continue, Yoko almost chokes on her food then swallows it.

* * *

A2 reads the _Wonder Woman_ comic she got from an old comic store. It was so familiar to her and how it resonates on her past in someway, she wasn't an Amazon for sure but her story is interesting to her. She met a pilot named Steve Trevor which is strange cause she did meet a pilot named Yoko Kaine. But she wonders why was she compared to her? A2 looks into the pages on her heroic acts like saving soldiers, helping people in need...Is this really her? The android simply dismisses this and lays on the ground to get some sleep.

"Pfft, Wonder Woman." A2 chuckled.


	6. Transmission: Missing Soldiers

**PFC Nelson Nears (Voice):** _**Command to Dire Wolf, come in command.**_

 **Barker (Voice):** ** _Command here. Did you find out where the missing YoRHa-Resistance soldiers and our guys went?_**

 **PFC Nelson Nears (Voice):** ** _That's...A negative. There signal has been traced here and its pretty...Strange._**

 **Barker (Voice):** ** _How Strange?_**

Of all the things Nelson saw in the Frontier, this takes the cake. Its a theme park filled with robots celebrating. He stands there with his rifle and ion titan known as CAM-4548. The male pilot looks around while scanning the robots with his helmet showing that they aren't hostile as his titan follows him around.

"I'm just going to say very strange...Its a theme park." Nelson explained to Barker.

"What the...How did our men get there? They were out in patrol just a moment ago." Barker asked.

"Don't know. I'm just going to stay in the lobby of the park. Can you send out a team here?" The pilot asked.

"Sure..." The commander goes off the coms as Nelson continues looking around. He stops at a robot.

"You guys got ice cream?"


	7. One shot: Old Face New Face

22B and 64B walk in the roads of the city. Its good to be free from YoRHa, free of this war that took so many of there friends. They had enough already and it was time to leave. They weren't the only ones though, they had 8B and as long as there together, they can take on anyone. The two are on a supply run to get some valuables. 22B whistles while twirling her sword as they rummage through the old supply warehouse they are supposed to enter. The black haired android finds some twinkies to which she places in her pocket as 64B finds some spare parts and some large recovery enough to last them a week.

"Alright, there's nothing here. Lets go." 64B ordered as 22B nods. They always had plans of going out of the city and into parts unknown to see the world but they are stuck here. YoRHa can sense them which makes things difficult. They still weren't free.

"Say 64B." 22B called causing her to turn to her before walking away. The android pulls out a twinkie.

"Why do humans like this so much? I heard they can last forever." She said.

"They like it cause its sweet and cream filled. Don't try to eat it, it'll short circuit you." 64B notified. 22B hangs her head in doubt them shrugs and puts it in her pocket. The two head back to the building they were hiding in...Until they notice something crashing into the atmosphere. Its a large ship. The ship makes a quick turn and into the waters in front of the abandoned factory causing the two androids to follow it as they witness it sink into the ocean.

"What was that?" 22B asked.

"I don't know..." Pieces of the ship float up revealing the logo: Vinson Dyanamics freighter Legionnaire. The two are about to turn around to walk away...Only for a heavily damaged tone to titan to rise up much to there shock. They ready their swords at it but it falls down on the ground.

"Please...We'll give you what you want. Your memories..." The pilot pleaded on the mic. The cockpit opens to reveal him...Out of nowhere and coming out of a flash is a black and yellow ronin that impales him with its sword. The two are ready to fight...Until it staggers on the ground and falls in front of them. Its cockpit opens to reveal an android that looks exactly like 2B wearing a skin tight suit. She crawls while loading her pistol then looks up at the two.

"Who are you?" 64B asks readying her sword.

"My name is Ash...These people...Were trying to use me. Please..." Ash pleaded. The two androids look at each other then back at Ash and help her up.


	8. Running Through the Jungle

Yoko pauses at 9S's statement. A team. That sincere smile on his face means he isn't joking nor is 2B's...She firmly swallows her steak and cleans her lips with a napkin and blinks as if she didn't catch what she said. 9S raises his eyebrow underneath his visor knowing that Yoko is shocked. She knows why...If they find out about A2 then there will be a lot of consequences in the process. Sure she works well others but YoRHa can't be trusted, especially by A2's word. Yoko continues looking at them awkwardly...

"Ahem? Are you still eating?" 9S asks out of confusion. The woman shakes her head pretending to snap out of it.

"No, you two just caught me off guard. I was busy relaxing eating some food after an almost fatal machine ambush and I thought my day was over...Turns out I was wrong. I just didn't get any word of this." Yoko explained knowing Barker or Bish didn't contact her about it which is strange considering that this is actually groundbreaking for a joint android-human team.

"Well Barker came up with the idea when we were having a meeting and decided to make joint android-human teams to even the odds against the machines. The commander agreed so he decided to make us first of the teams." 2B added.

"Oooh...So like a minute ago?" Yoko asked.

"More like a second ago when he was watching Terminator." The male android said.

"Is there gonna be any other teams?" The pilot asks again.

"Yes, we're just the first of the teams. I think YoRHa is sending out soldiers as we speak to help the Militia out against hostile machine lifeforms." 9S replied. Yoko gets a bite from her steak while listening to 9S. She can't even tell if he's looking at her too, those blindfolds are almost unsettling although she finds the one on 2B a little sexy.

"Well that's great news. We maybe powerful but we're only human. We could use the firepower..." Yoko commented then eats a piece of steak.

"So is there a mission for us?" She asked.

"I don't think so. We're just here to inform you. Our callsign is metal." 2B replied. Yoko simply nods and continues eating her food while the two stick around the base since YoRHa is still changing there plans since the Militia came out of the blue. More YoRHa soldiers arrive in the base, some help out in moving equipment while others are heading out in the field with there teams. Yoko finishes her steak then heads to the dish dispenser and places it so the M.R.V.N's can help clean them right before grabbing her helmet and DMR. She goes over to UC who is being check out by the technicians at the moment giving her the opportunity to ask them about UC's state of mind. Its strange how UC claims to have knowledge of earth when she hasn't been here before. The technician is checking on her data pad as Yoko walks up to her.

"Say, UC says that she feels like she's been here on earth before. Did you check anything from her memory banks? Like old and new ones?" Yoko asked the technician.

"Yeah I did. Some memories are strangely encrypted and cannot be deciphered so there has to be something here. We just don't know it is." The technician replied seeing how some of UC's memory bank information has been locked by Vinson Dynamics. Yoko tilts her head in curiosity...Right before her coms go off. Its Barker calling again.

"Barker?" Yoko answered.

"Hey Yoko, you heard the news from 2B and 9S right? Joint teams of Militia and YoRHa?" The commander asks.

"Yeah. Caught me off guard but it sounds good...Do they know we're in a war though? Cause they aim to protect humans not fight them." The female pilot questioned knowing YoRHa is sworn to protect mankind.

"Aw shit...I need to tell the commander. I was hungover last night. Anyway, 2B is the team leader and you have your first assignment together: Our men and a couple of Resistance fighters have reporting there own is missing and there black box signals and transmitters have been traced to some weird amusement park by Nelson. Your mission is to find out what happened to our men and the fighters." Barker explained.

"Got it. What's Nelsons status?"

"He's standing by until you arrive. Command out." Barker logs off. Yoko sighs then turns to the technician.

"Is she good to go? I gotta mission to do." The female pilot asked the technician as she nods.

"Yes, UC is good to go." She deactivates the restraints on her dock with the titan activating and walking off then looks down on Yoko. Her blue glowing optics shine on the pilot.

"Pilot." UC greeted.

"We gotta another mission. Its a joint operation now so that means we'll be working with YoRHa from now on and get this: I'm part of a team." Yoko explained her situation.

"Then that means our combat effectiveness shall be increased to 83% while our chances of success are the same." The titan replied remembering seeing A2.

"Hey, just because they are a pair of badass androids doesn't mean they are immortal. So don't get cocky about it after one saved us. We need to watch each other's back." Yoko advised knowing UC's statistic is very exaggerated. UC pauses as if she was ruminating...

"You are right. Our combat effectiveness will be increased if we look out for each other." She agreed.

"Yep. Anyway, lets meet the team." Yoko motions UC to come with her to find 2B and 9S. She spots them standing and watching the soldiers test there weapons on the targets. A soldier stops shooting his R-101C carbine assault rifle and offers it to 2B to see if she wants to shoot it but she turns it down while shaking her head. He simply shrugs and goes back to shooting. Yoko walks towards them causing the two android to turn around.

"Alright, we got our first mission: Find missing Militia troopers and fighters. There last known coordinates were at some theme park or something." She explained to them. 9S looks up at UC who returns the look at him. He's in complete awe right now, who knew human engineering would go that far in creating there own machines. If these were present during the invasion then it would have been a clear win against the aliens even the ships too.

"Okay then. I guess there's a ship nearby for us?" 9S asked.

"Yeah, right around the corner. Follow me." The four walk alongside each other with soldiers and personnel passing by. There is aura of unease between them, even 2B can sense it alongside 9S. As if Yoko doesn't want to work with them.

"You know, I never caught your names when we first met." Yoko spoke.

"I'm YoRHa model number two model B. But most if not everyone calls me 2B." 2B introduced herself as they pass by a YoRHa soldier teaching a technician about the flight unit.

"I'm YoRHa model number nine model S. Just call me nines." 9S introduced herself. They arrive at the hanger with crow drop ships everywhere but they need to take a pilot drop ship so UC can fit in. Yoko spots one and motions them to follow her. She walks up to the pilot and gives him the mission directive right before they enter the side of the ship which has an opening. The railings activate as it takes off. The ship stalls for a moment then begins to fly off from the base. The pilot puts on some music on the radio.

 _ **Running Through The Jungle by Creedence Clearwater Revival.**_

The group watches the bottom and spots flight units arriving in the base in groups showing support for the Militia and there cause to reclaim there home. Yoko is impressed and how supportive YoRHa is but she has to be careful though, A2 appears to have some kind of grudge against them. 9S and 2B seem to be a little creepy to her especially on how they dress. They remind Yoko of those second Salem people from that one wizard movie she watched and the pods seem a little weird for her. The ship goes out of the base's sight and into the city ruins. From the bottom they can see soldiers being debriefed with YoRHa soldiers on there missions near a building while others are heading out of the base to do scouting.

"Hey is it okay if I call you tubes? Cause 2B sounds like tubes...Tubes and Nines, it sounds like a 60's cop show." Yoko asked 2B.

"No." 2B bluntly replied. Yoko nods then goes back to looking at the bottom. They are out of bounds from the base. She spots Militia and YoRHa soldiers fighting hostile machine lifeforms with victories all around. A YoRHa android rides on the back of a legion as it fires its predator cannon at a horde of incoming machines with soldiers running behind it. Another is a Militia soldier throwing a firestar into an entrance of a building hitting a hostile machine inside causing it to run away while shrieking in pain as a YoRHa soldier impales it. 9S is virtually unsettled but he understand that the reclamation of earth is going to be paved in blood and hardship. Yoko too even though they can't see it in her face. This is going to be a long day for everyone. The more they fly out, the more things are starting to look horrible and almost as if Yoko was in a bad dream. YoRHa and Militia soldiers struggling to gain ground on the bridge. A small squad is fending off a large wave of machines and Yoko can tell that they are running out of ammo.

"Oh fuck! Shit!" A soldier winced after his arm got sliced in half by a machine. The YoRHa soldier uses a bandage to hold the bleeding as the rest of the team fight them off as the machines keep advancing. Not even the electric smoke can stop them. Its like something straight out of a zombie movie. 2B wants to help but they have a mission to do. The horde is getting close and begins to surround them...Yoko can't take it anymore.

"Pilot, stall so UC and I can give supporting fire!" The ship stalls as Yoko readies her DMR.

"What are you doing!?" 2B asked in a mix of confusion and frustration.

"I'm giving supporting fire that's what!" Yoko replied and takes aim.

"But we have a mission!" The female android said.

"Yeah but I'm not the ends justify the means kinda gal!" UC loads the XOTBR-16 chaingun and readies her swarm missiles alongside energy siphon. Yoko shoots the first machine in the head while she tosses a firestar at another one causing thermal to spike out of its body and making it fall of the side of the bridge. The soldiers all turn around as the two open fire at the incoming machines then go back to shooting. UC fires a missile at a large group of machines then uses her energy siphon on one to absorb its energy giving her a small portion of shield energy. The helmeted woman shoots a machine in the chest thus hitting its core and taking it offline right before aiming for the flying one that is launching a red orb at the soldiers. She first shoots the red orb then the flying machine in between the eyes causing it to turn blind and spiral out of control. 9S sighs.

"Pod, give them fire support!" 9S ordered.

"Affirmative." The pod replied before activating her machine gun and starts firing at them. The hordes of machines are being decimated by a mix 40mm bullets and projectiles coming from the pod. 2B sighs and gives in realizing that they'll need more men in the field and its YoRHa's sworn duty to protect mankind.

"Do the same." 2B ordered. This was a distraction to the entire mission. A Militia soldier on the ground uses his rocket launcher to destroy an incoming goliath thus blasting a hole in his chest and making it fall on his own allies as the soldier gives a laugh of pure joy and satisfaction upon seeing the machine's best falling on them. The armless soldier gets up with the stump on him and pulls out a smart pistol as he returns fire on the machine. It wasn't a battle anymore, it was a massacre of the machines. A crow drop ship arrives in the nick of time and sends out troops who run towards the remaining machines and open fire as they yell out profanities enough to give an overprotective mother a heart attack.

"Yeah get some!"

"Fuck you stupid robot!"

"This is our home!"

2B and 9S watch as the human soldiers fight the machines. There will power and veracity alongside spite was a weapon in of itself, never giving up. He even wonders if the time in the Frontier made humans mentally stronger than ever too. 2B observes the humans, there tech is a slight downgrade from YoRHa's but it was still strong...She remember what 6O said, if they needed them and what will happen after when this is all over. Yoko can't tell by her emotions due to her visor but she has a look of fear in her eyes. A scorch titan drops with the pilot inside then releases an incendiary trap in the middle of the machines right before using his thermal launcher to release a patch of thermal that melts the machines right before using his flame core to send a wave of thermal at them basically ending the wave. Yoko stands down and reloads her weapon knowing its over.

"Thanks for the assist pilot!" A soldier thanked as he helps the armless soldier into the crow drop ship. The ship continues to fly towards its destination as 2B looks at Yoko. She gets the feeling they'll get into a lot of arguments regarding missions and moral duties, 9S feels it too.

* * *

Bunker.

A crow drop ship lands in the hanger with Barker heading out. He nods at the operators talking to the YoRHa soldiers as a greeting to which they nod in return. Sarah Briggs has heard the news of the androids hence where he got the orders from to open ties. The androids did creep him out though, there blindfolds and dresses just make them look creepy. He looks around for the commander center and finds it since it is marked by the YoRHa symbol and its motto. The commander walks in with an operator looking at him in confusion. Barker has no idea how they react and if killing humans is part of there moral code. The man stands on the elevator platform as it lowers down and into the where the main operators are and the commander too.

"Commander." Barker greeted causing her to turn around in surprise of him. She wasn't expecting any kind of meeting with the Militia leader so this has to be something important to her. Barker rubs the back of his head trying to come up with something.

"I forgot to tell you that...Out there in the stars, its not so good." He spoke trying to explain it slowly. The YoRHa commander tilts her head confused by Barker.

"The Militia is at war against a corrupt corporation known as the IMC that have been taking our lands for there shareholders and stealing resources. It went from taking lands to...Testing experimental weaponry on innocent people hence why the Frontier Militia was created to stop them. We're made up homesteaders, pirates, mercenaries and normal people who want nothing to free our home out there. There has been victories beyond after the battle of Demeter and also Typhon but the war goes on although with a slightly dying IMC. Look if the IMC ever lands on earth, you can back out of our alliance cause we're putting a giant target on earth and YoRHa." Barker explained. The commander stands still...If this IMC would attack earth then this would mean YoRHa would be killing human beings, if they do such a thing then it would negate the reason why they were created. The operators hear this alongside the soldiers who all talk in worry since this might mean that they'll be fighting against humans now and the commander doesn't want to risk the loss of many lives but this alliance is almost unbeatable.

"If this IMC attacks earth...Then we will continue to stand by your side. We know the pain of what its like for our homes to be taken from us. Its nice that you told me about this war you're currently in." The commander replied causing Barker to sigh in relief.

"Anyway, I got some work to do cause the commander of the entire Militia is coming. See ya around." Barker leaves the room leaving the commander as she hangs her head as if she was doubting her decision.

* * *

Theme Park.

The ship hovers over the entrance of the park with no landing site so 2B, 9S, and Yoko alongside UC jump off of the ship. UC lands with a thunderous thud on the ground which causes Yoko to stagger a little. The theme park in front of them almost reminds Yoko of Disneyland back at Poseidon. There is a large castle-like structure surrounded by roller coaster rails with a Ferris wheel near it. In the middle of the structure is a heart shaped hole that certainly wasn't there before it was still at its prime. Yoko whistles at the sight of the place which was a change of location.

"Well this is a change of location..." Yoko observed the place. It still has that abandoned look to it but its more refined and almost joyful. 9S is confused, this is where there signal is? He wonders how did Militia soldiers even get here. 2B is the first to lead the group. In the center of the lobby is a statue of a machine wearing a jester hat with the same machines wearing the same hat but have clown makeup everywhere. Their faces give Yoko the chills just by looking at them. The machines in the center are dancing with the flying ones flying near them.

"I got a pilot signal, it's near the gate leading to the castle." 2B informed. The three walk in the center and into the stairs with machines throwing confetti around. Yoko just finds this strange and almost out of place.

"You know on the Frontier there's a place like this on Poseidon-Its called Disneyland." The female pilot commented.

"Disneyland?" 9S asked.

"Yeah, it was filled with cool rides and people in costumes. Maybe awesome attractions and humans were there almost everyday cause its the happiest place in the galaxy." Yoko replied. 9S thinks for a moment.

"Maybe we can all go to Disneyland when this is all over." He proposed.

"When our war is finished." The female pilot corrected.

"War?"

"Yeah, the Militia is at war against a corrupt corporation known as the IMC or Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation that has been taking our lands, using people as target practice for experimental weaponry and exploiting our resources to impress their shareholders hence why the Militia exists." Yoko explained. 9S and 2B fall silent, they both thought the humans out there in space were united under one goal and purpose. Turns out they were wrong.

"Don't worry, the IMC is getting desperate with shareholders backing out due to the war or some cases...Dead. They had one last shot at us once back at the battle of Typhon when they created a death star wannabe until we blew it up. Now all they have left is what remains of there fleet we call the Remnant Fleet but they still have ships out there with that tin can of a vice admiral leading them. His name is Spyglass. Heck, I've heard there's infighting between the Remnant fleet and the ARES division, both are branches of the IMC." She assured.

"Sounds like you're winning the war." 2B commented while still walking.

"Not exactly. We've had victories beyond but as long as we psychos like general Marder-this war will be far from over." Yoko replied.

"Correction: Our chances of victory are increasing everyday. The infighting will cripple troop morale and cause deaths among there ranks. By the time they invade earth, the IMC armed forces would be severely crippled." UC adds. The three head upstairs and spot Nelson leaning against the main entrance gate with his ion titan CAM-4548 on standby and armed with her splitter rifle on the ready. Holstered on Nelson's back is a R-101 carbine assault rifle and also an MGL or magnetic grenade launcher. Yoko is surprised to see an authentic R-101C, mainly because when she finds out one-its usually a retooled R-202.

"Nelson." She greeted checking out the gun and a smile underneath her helmet.

"Wondering where I got this from?" Nelson asked knowing what she is going to say.

"Yeah of course! I've been wanting to get one those babies!" The female pilot replied. 2B rolls her eyes underneath her visor since she is ogling at something so minuscule and minor. Is this what humans act like? If so then the people who created them are pretty weird.

"Yeah, the Lastimosa armory vendor is selling them for a high price but since he likes me-He gave me two." CAM opens her cock pit and takes out the gun out of it that is leaning near the seat and uses her finger tips to carry the gun then hands it to her. Yoko knows she can only have two weapons so she takes the gun and gives it to UC who stores it inside her cockpit. Yoko looks at the structure blocked by the gate.

"Is that where the signals are? Its a kind of weird our men decided to wander off here, especially when we really don't know the place at all..." She commented.

"I know right? Its kind of weird..." Nelson pushes the gate only to reveal that its locked.

"Its locked from the other side. We should find another way in." 2B suggested. Yoko has an idea so she pulls out her smart pistol.

"Wait, I got a better idea." She shoots open the lock causing it to open giving it an eerie creaking sound. 2B's eyes widen underneath her visor knowing she was kind of stupid, she should've ordered her pod to do it. Yoko twirls her gun then places it back to her holster.

"I actually like her idea..." 9S commented causing 2B to roll her eyes again. The two walk in the path heading towards the stadium-like structure.

"Say, why don't you androids use guns? Just asking." Yoko asked 2B.

"We don't need them. We have our pods." 2B answered.

"Pods? Are those the flying things near you?" Nelson replied.

"Correct. We provide long range tactical support while our partner does close quarter damage." Pod 042 added.

"Kind of like a titan and a pilot...Except smaller scale." The female pilot compared seeing parallels.

"And less destruction." 9S adds.

"But more damage." UC said. They arrive in front of the entrance as 2B is close to opening but Nelson stops her right before he looks up at CAM knowing she is too big to fit in alongside UC. Yoko does the same.

"UC, you and CAM head up into the rooftops. If there's trouble, I'll radio you both so you can blow a hole into the ceiling and provide fire support." Nelson explained to them.

"Roger." The two replied before climbing up on the roof. 2B opens the door revealing a desolate lobby. From what Yoko can tell, it used to be a movie or stage theater of some kind. In front of them is a dusty old staircase and on the right side is a food stand that is still in good condition although its color has faded and looks more grimy and gray. Nelson kneels on the ground as he notices a blood trail with his helmet scanning it. The date it was dropped was today's date...Its fresh. Yoko notices it too and tries her to best to ignoring that sickening feeling that something worse has happened to them.

2B leads ahead alongside 9S and opens the door in front of them. They find themselves in some kind of stadium. Yoko and Nelson enter the place as they aim there guns ready to fire since they knew since basic that usually open areas means there's something sinister going on. None of them like the look of this place. The signals are here but no soldiers whatsoever. Yoko checks her HUD to see if there was an error. It shows there are signals around them. She walks in front of the closed curtains to get a better view of the chairs around them...Yoko hears the curtains opening and she turns around only to feel a metal grip around her waist. 2B, 9S, and Nelson turn around upon hearing the curtains open. Suddenly, Yoko is pulled up as she screams in terror. Nelson fires at the unknown assailant to which Yoko can't see due to the movement but it stands still with Yoko at its hand revealing what it is. The assailant first gives a haunting and robotic wail as if it was singing an opera.

 _ **A Beautiful Song by Emi Evans and Composer Keichii Okabe**_

Its a machine wearing some kind of dress. On the back of its head is a red long cloth while on the top back has frills with hanged and skinned android bodies. Its gown is red with dead androids even skinned militia soldiers strew on it like some sick decoration which is enough to make Yoko almost throw up. Of all the horrors soldiers in the field have seen, nothing prepared her for this. There's only thing Yoko has to say in her head: This thing needs to die slowly and horribly. Yoko pulls out her her smart pistol and starts firing at its head but nothing is working.

"Nelson!" Yoko pleaded.

"I can't get a shot!" Nelson replied and aims his gun at the machine. The helmeted pilot silently curses but has an idea noticing the firestar on her vest. She pulls it out and throws it at its head which lands on its left eye causing thermite to burst out of it with the machine giving a shriek of pain releasing Yoko who drops on the ground and starts shooting at it. She regroups with 2B, 9S and Nelson as they try to come up with a plan. Nelson switches to his mag launcher to do more damage to it as it gets off of the stage with the thermite mark on its eye. Yoko aims her DMR at its head and begins firing at its head chest to do damage while 2B and 9S speed towards it and starts slashing at the bottom of its metallic gown.

"UC, CAM-We're under attack by an unknown machine!" Yoko notified. A laser steam bursts into the wall with the machine dodging it left and right. 2B looks up to see UC and CAM taking aim at the machine then begin firing. The pods do the same for increased damage against it. The machine begins to laugh wildly at their efforts to harm it as it activates lasers beneath its gown and starts spinning around causing the pilots and androids to run in circles with guns and pods firing with no effect although the titan fire is doing well against it. CAM fires a laser shot at its head which blows a part of its headpiece off of causing it to scream in rage and launches a missile barrage at both titans causing UC to use her missile lock to target the missiles heading towards them and shoots them down. The machine roars and propels itself into the air as UC uses her energy siphon to drain its battery and taking her shield. Its basically now a caged animal.

"No...No...NO!" It screamed before deactivating her lasers then begins laughing as red ball of energy launch from underneath her gown. Nelson and Yoko propel them selves into the stands to get a better shot while 2B and 9S use there pods to shoot down the red balls of energy while its spinning. The male pilot fires his grenade launcher as the rounds explode upon impact while Yoko is trying to aim for the eyes but she keeps moving and she can't get a clear shot.

"I'm beginning a hacking sequence, just keep it busy!" 9S informed. It deactivates the red balls and switches to using lasers again but this time more CQC based as it spins around while moving and almost hitting 2B and 9S. Yoko has an idea. She fires her grapple at its head then jumps off of the stand as she could feel its grip with the machine struggling. The pilot propels herself and lands on her gown then circles around as it moves frantically. The tether of the grapple is wrapping around her neck as the machine screams in rage while Yoko uses her bowie knife to cut the dead androids and soldiers off of it. Yoko launches off of the robot right before pulling the tether causing it to choke as pod 042 fires its railgun at it and Nelson fires a burst of magnetic grenades at its chest. The machine grabs the tether on the back then spins around and loosens the tether on its neck with Yoko clinging on. The grapple rips a piece of its helmet off effectively releasing Yoko and sending her crashing against the stands. It retreats back into the stage as it unleashes some kind of wave at 2B and 9S which causes them to pause for a moment leading Yoko to run towards them. The machine stalls for a moment.

"Nines! 2B!" She walks up to 2B first and shakes her alongside 9S. The machine maybe inactive but that won't stay for long. Nelson switches back to his R-101C then calls command as Bish gets on the screen.

"Sir, we found our men! They're dead and a machine is using their corpses as some kind of decoration and using their signals to attract both YoRHa and Militia forces!" Nelson informed. Bish's eyes widen knowing that this is beyond disturbing.

"Got it, backup will arrive as soon as possible! Just hold on!" Bish logs off. Yoko continues to shake 2B right before slapping her to make her snap out of it. 2B goes back online just before Yoko's hand is about to hit her causing 2B to catch it quickly.

"What are you doing!?" 2B yelled.

"You were just standing there doing nothing and you looked like you were high!" Yoko explained. 9S shakes his head after the hacking attack that the machine unleashed.

"Its trying to hack us! If we take hacking damage, it'll affect our bodies as well!" 9S said. The group continues to shoot at the machine but 2B staggers with 9S catching her and Yoko helping her up.

"2B!"

"I got ya!" The female pilot helps 2B straighten herself up as the android nods as a way of saying thank you. They soon hear servos moving causing them to turn with the machine looking at them. Yoko grits her teeth in rage seeing it alive. It straightens its posture into what appears to emulate singing.

"Beautiful...Beautiful..." It goes into a singing pose.

"I MUST BE BEAUTIFUL!" It shrieked causing a soundwave to surround the place and almost knocking out the titan's sensors alongside the pilots. Suddenly, steel crosses drop from the ceiling with dead soldiers and androids strapped to them much to Yoko and Nelson. Their mouths open to reveal a stereo in them as it emits the same voice from the machine with there eyes glowing. Yoko realizes this is where the signals came from...

"This must be how the signals came to be! She's keeping them alive to lure others!" Nelson observed.

"You don't say!?" Yoko replied.

"They've been turned into weapons!" 9S cried seeing the stereos in the mouths.

"Alrighty then-This ends now!" The female pilot yelled and shoots the first body in front of them. The signals emit a hacking signal which can disable even a titan so they must destroy them. Nelson does the same and loads his mag launcher then begins firing at them with 2B and 9S slashing away. The bodies give out the signals as 2B dodges them but one hits Yoko which causes to her HUD to freeze up and disrupts her neural connection with UC. A screeching sound emits from Yoko's speakers causing her to groan in pain and kneel on the ground then slams the button on her helmet which causes it to open so she can take a breather. She gets up and closes her helmet again. One of the poles unleash a wave causing Nelson to jump over the wave and destroy the source of it all as Yoko destroys another one by throwing a firestar at it.

The curtain opens again to reveal the machine again as Nelson and Yoko begin firing at it again alongside Pod 042.

"I'm going to try to hack it back. Keep it busy!" 9S ordered.

"Roger!" Nelson agreed and continues shooting as the titans continue to support them. UC launches another energy siphon which slows it down and drains her energy again giving Yoko time to launch another firestar at it. She is down to one firestar so she has to make it count. It wants to become more beautiful...She has another idea. She realizes that its head isn't a head, its another decoration and the real head is in the center. Yoko pulls out her lighter then flicks it then throws it at the machine and shoots it causing a small trickle of oil infused with fire to come out of it then set her gown on fire thus enraging the robot.

"You...Bitch!" It insulted and moves towards Yoko who takes a closer look to confirm her theory. Yoko boosts herself up on the stands then lowers her rifle to see it...Below its neck is the real head. She fires her DMR at it causing it to shriek in pain thus confirming its possible weakness as she nods her head in triumph. 2B and 9S continue to slash at it from the bottom as it sings again but this time summoning a red ring around it causing them to back away and dodge the ring since it causes damage. The gown unveils to reveal it has multiple legs and starts jumping around to stomp 9S and 2B who both jump to the stands as the machine slides its hand to hit them before they both dodge it. Yoko fires at the head again which paralyzes it letting 9S and 2B to continue slashing at it and taking off its parts.

"Reinforcements are on the scene!" Bish informed on the camera. In the outside of the stadium, Militia drop ships are converging on the area with soldiers running in the theme park. A drop ship hovers over the place and deploys two scorch titans who release a batch of incendiary traps at it.

"No...No...NO! You're ruining it all! All of it! I just wanted to become beautiful!" The robot wailed.

"Hey!" It turns around at Yoko who standing with 2B, 9S, and Nelson. Yoko has a glare underneath her helmet.

"You know what we call things like you who did this to innocent people? A witch..." Yoko taunted causing the machine to curl its hand into a fist so she can crush this pathetic human.

"And you know what happens to witches?" She continued before the machine reaches out to her so she can grab the pilot. More incendiary traps deploy around it as it gives off more flammable gas.

"...They burn." Yoko throws a firestar at its real head as the weapon is lodged on it with thermite bursting out of it. The machine screams in pain and horror as the scorches all fire simultaneously at the traps causing fire to engulf the stadium. 9S and 2B cover there eyes due to the brightness with their arm then lower them. 9S's jaw drops at the sight...This is how cruel mankind can be also. 2B stands stoically but deep down inside, she is equally shocked as well. Yoko curls her hand into the fist seeing that the machine is still alive.

"Pod!" 2B ordered. Pod 042 activates its railgun and blasts a shot at its chest separating itself from its body and destroying it thus ending the signals...But it remains active. Yoko drops from the stands and pulls out her smart pistol then walks towards what remains of the real head attached to the fake one.

"I just wanted to be...Beautiful..." The machine spoke before looking up at Yoko.

"I almost had it. I almost achieved beauty-"She spots her foot against its face plate to make it hold still so it can look at her straight in the eye. Trying to achieve sympathy in its last moments, it just skinned good men and fellow friends and tries to garner it. Yoko fires four consecutive shots into its head with sparks coming out of it right before its eyes turn dim and dark. She holsters the pistol back into its place before sighing in relief that it's over...The soldiers enter the place and lower their weapons in shock seeing the skinned soldiers and androids. Some are resisting the urge not to puke at the almost metallic smell of blood both organic and synthetic. Good thing Yoko and Nelson don't have to smell it.

"Private first class Yoko Kaine is exhibiting shell shock. It is common for humans in war to experience this kind of reaction. Suggest: Comfort private first class Yoko Kaine." Pod 042 suggested. 2B thinks about it as she stands with Yoko standing over the crucified bodies of her comrades...She's so used to this but forgot that Yoko is a human, this must be hell for her. She sighs and walks towards Yoko who looks down at the dead soldiers as the soldiers place covers over them but the blood bleeds through them showing what is underneath. 2B reaches her hand out to comfort Yoko but hesitates for a moment as if she was thinking it would make matters worse for the pilot but she does so regardless. The two look down at the dead soldiers in mutual mourning. Meanwhile, Nelson finds something interesting stabbed on the ground...

After mourning was done, it was time for them to head back to their specific bases since the mission was up. Yoko, Nelson, 2B, and 9S heads outside of the theater with UC heading off of the rooftops alongside CAM.

"Heart levels are nominal but psyche readings are still showing signs of shock. Are you alright?" UC asked.

"Yes, I'm fine UC. Just need to walk off what I just saw." Yoko replied before walking away as Nelson follows her. 2B and 9S do the same but keep there distance.

"So we just saw the cruel side of humanity huh..." 9S whispered.

"Humans tend to take revenge against those who wrong them at times. Private first class Yoko Kaine is an example." Pod 153 explained. Nelson walks besides Yoko seeing her pain.

 _ **House of the Rising Son By the Animals**_

"Hey I got something for ya. Maybe something to honor the memories of these men." Nelson called causing her to turn to see Nelson holding a rare weapon that is revered as a weapon of skill: A pilot sword. It resembles a human sized version of a ronin's sword. Yoko takes it as it gives off a sharp high pitched sound.

"I thought you need something to slice and dice by. Help you take out machines when ammo runs out." He explained. Yoko looks at the sword...He's right. These men died for a reason: They wanted to reclaim earth for their friends and families. They mustn't die in vain. Yoko Kaine has never experienced war before but she only got a sample of it fighting prowlers and flyers in Harmony, this is the full course. But she must endure. Yoko rests the sword against her shoulder. She feels a little light now.

"I like. Guess 2B and I have something in common besides white hair." Yoko joked.

"And that'll be the only thing that'll be in common between us." 2B commented.

"I'm quite sure when we do team bonding, the lines will be blurred." The female pilot replied to the android's comment.

"Oh jeez...And when the lines are blurred, I can't imagine you two in a drinking contest." Nelson sighed.

"2B can chug it all down! Us androids don't need to drink and eat so it'll be nothing." 9S bragged.

"Me drinking will never happen. Never."

"YoRHa model 2B is showing signs of curiosity of drinking alcohol and is currently hiding it through." UC observed.

"No, I am not." She denied.

"When this is all over, I'll take you to the bar at Harmony. Best moonshine and booze around town." Yoko bargained.

"Androids plus booze is a recipe for disaster." Nelson said.

"Yes, yes is is." 2B agreed.

"Fine..." Yoko sighed right before coming up with an idea.

"When this is all over, how about I take you guys to get some burgers."

"Burgers?" The female combat android asked.

"Yeah. The embodiment of humanity-Burgers." Yoko bargained.

"There a human delicacy. Its like a bread with meat and whatever they put in it bunched up with another bread. Burgers are said to be extinct." 9S informed. 2B thinks about it..

"Noted."

"So we're all possibly going out for burgers then?" The pilot asked.

"...When this is all over." 2B agreed.

"Yess..."

* * *

Machine village.

Barker awkwardly sits in Pascal's house on his couch. Sure its nice and all but these machines are the first machines not to shoot or try to maim them. Pascal is making tea to which he completes and offers Barker some.

"Um...So...You want to be aligned with the Militia?" Barker asked the robot.

"Yes. We wish to help you reclaim earth like giving supplies and all." Pascal replied as Barker pours some moonshine on his drink.

"...Sure. What's the bargain in return?" The commander asks before sipping some tea.

"No bargain. We're just trying to help but...We need some kind of defense against the Forest Kingdom."

* * *

Militia Base.

Yoko docks UC among the other titans for inspection as night falls. Today was a rough day for the pilot, she just saw the most horrific sight ever and the memory of that event will be etched in her head. Even joking around wouldn't make it go away. Yoko goes the crow drop ship but stops to see soldiers mourning the people they lost, one female soldier too who is being comforted by a YoRHA soldier.

"My husband was one of the victims of that thing..." The female soldier muttered as she leans her head against the android. Yoko sighs and walks towards the drop ship. The base is almost complete now as more and more ships containing soldiers arrive. What they don't know is that someone else is watching them...

Overseeing the entire base on a building outside is an android that resembles 2B except wearing a skin tight armor and a Ronin titan parked next to her. Her communicator goes off.

"Ash? Are you there?" 8B called causing Ash to pause then walks towards the Ronin and cloaks the titan to make sure no one detects it. She heads downstairs and into an old lounge room with 8B, 64B, and 22B in it. They are using a jamming signal to make sure Militia don't detect them. Ash has gotten used to her new body, it was...Desirable and attractive.

"You call me?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, its time to go to bed. You've been staring at that base for so long. Something up?" 22B informed.

"No, just making sure no one sees us." Ash replied before heading to her room. Her room is a simple bed and table...With a picture of Kuben Blisk with a knife stabbed against it. She lays on the bed and looks at the ceiling wondering if she can protect them. Ash sighs then rolls over and falls asleep.

* * *

Junkyard.

A2 watches _Wonder Woman_ on a DVD player she got among the pile. Why would she bother with the likes of mankind? She is still trying to see the comparisons but realizes she can just asked Kaine about it. She turns off the DVD then falls asleep again.


	9. Transmission: Operation Cinders

_**Gates:**_ **6-4 to command, come in command.**

 _ **Bish:**_ **This is command. We read you 6-4.**

 _ **Gates:**_ **We've scouted the desert and located all machine hotspots. We are no clear for operation Cinder...Thing is I heard them expressing emotions. Almost disturbing. Droz said he saw them trying to emulate human reproduction.**

 _ **Bish:**_ **That's...Just wrong. Anyway, a drop ship is heading your way. It's going to be a big day tomorrow.**

 _ **Gates:**_ **What's so important about reclaiming a desert?**

 _ **Bish:**_ **We've signed a deal with YoRHa to help them clear out hostile machine lifeforms. Apparently the desert is filled with them so we have to stay true to the bargain.**

"Copy that." Gates replied. She looks up to see a crow crop ship heading towards them as Bear, Droz, and Davis ready their gear. It lands on the ground with the pilots heading inside. But Gates pauses for a moment, she senses something causing her to turn around but nothing is there.

"Something the matter?" Bear asks.

"No." She heads into the ship as it takes off. A machine pops out of the ground. Its different from the other machines since it wears a mask. It blinks for a moment then heads back to its cave.


	10. One Shot: The Feelings Mutual

"To all members of the Frontier Militia and YoRHa, it has been a millennia since the aliens have attacked and this was grueling and many android lives were lost in the conflict. But thanks to you, you both pave the way for mankind to rebuild with your united efforts. Remember: This is your home too and we would like nothing more than to return. Your efforts have gained the upper hand against the machines. Glory to mankind." The message ended.

The 6-4 are conducting a reconnaissance on the desert for any important targets. Droz was getting tired of the same message over and over again, its as if it was a way of saying you're all doing a great job and keep up the good work which was appreciated but annoying. Gates ignores the message as she uses her telescope to spot for anything. Their little camp is up on a mountain as it is filled with weaponry, supplies and their titans parked near them alongside an anti-personnel turret. Bear on the other hand is taking a break alongside Davis who is looking down as if he was thinking of something.

"Something the matter? You're not acting like your chatty self." Gates asks Davis causing him to look up realizing that Gates was calling him. Davis tries to think of something underneath his helmet.

"Hey guys...Does anyone smell something fishy about this Council of Humanity?" Davis asks getting Bear's attention and though it doesn't look it, Gates and Droz as well.

"Fishy? They're just a bunch of survivors of earth who fled to the moon. Nothing fishy there." Gates replied as if there was nothing wrong about them.

"No as in...Like say that you've been on the moon for years right? Then suddenly out of the blue, other humans from the Frontier come in and want to reclaim their home. Would you greet them in person or send in a liaison or something?" The male pilot hypothesized.

"Maybe they're busy." Bear suggested.

"How can you be busy when literally the humans that got away from a hellish viral outbreak that was caused by something straight out of Skyrim or a JRPG and also some weird cult experiment suddenly came back? We haven't seen any human that greeted us from there or invited us into the moon base. Heck they don't want us to come in..." Davis said.

"And you're saying?" Droz asked.

"I have two theories on what's going on and its sounds a little stupid but bear with me: Either this Council Of Humanity is a bunch of aliens parading around as humans so they can kill us or...There was no council at all." Davis concluded. Gates turns around alongside Droz grabbing their attention. Bear sighs and shakes his head in annoyance.

"You got that from that stupid Tom Cruise movie didn't you?" The ghillie suited pilot asks.

"Okay I made the first one up cause I ran out of ideas but the second one...It sounds plausible. There is something on that moon and its certainly not human. In fact, their liaison is the commander chick and she's keeping us in the dark. Its as if the Council of Humanity doesn't want to see us. Plus looking at the damage cause by these aliens, I doubt anyone would survive this alongside project Gestalt." Davis explained with Bear agreeing.

"So you're saying there's an AI on the moon telling the androids what to do? Then who created them in the first place?" Gates asked.

"Possibly other androids? Heck, those Devola and Popola gals mentioned other models of them before the androids appeared." Droz added agreeing with Davis that the humans on earth are dead.

"Then why would they be fighting when humans are dead?" The female pilot asked again.

"Morale I bet. Think about guys: Machines everywhere and nothing to fight for. Nothing. So what do those early androids do? Give them a will to fight in a war that has been lost to keep up morale." Davis extended. Gates surrenders to this theory.

"That means the androids were lying to us the whole time." Gates replied.

"Not quite. Perhaps the commander knows and the androids are pawn to the game of fate." Droz explained.

"Look, we better stop talking about this. If there is Council Of Humanity up there then we'd be big trouble with the androids and looking at how they fight, I don't want to think about getting sliced up into little me's or getting into a three-way war against the IMC and YoRHa." Bear advised.

"We're working with possibly insane robots...And I thought things were looking up for the Militia..." Gates sighed and continues watching.


	11. Paint It Black

The YoRHa commander waits outside of the hanger since Barker informed her of commander Sarah Briggs. She wonders for a moment...Humans are alive now and they wish to come back to earth. But at the same time they are in a war against an corrupt corporation also the Council is already itching for a fight should the Militia mess up. The commander is scared now...YoRHa's purpose is to defend mankind not fight it which makes the Council very hypocritical. Its basically a paradox at this point. Humans are dead yet here they are on earth fighting the machines alongside their forces and they are winning. Should the Militia prove to be troublesome...YoRHa would have to spill human blood. The commander breathes in her stress and walks into the elevator.

The doors open as she heads out with YoRHa soldiers nodding at her as a sign of greeting. Flying into the hanger tube is a crow drop ship which lands on the pad. The backdoor opens as commander Sarah Briggs heads out of i who is guarded by fellow soldiers. Sarah wasn't expecting any life on earth either but this is a major breakthrough for mankind knowing there's a powerful ally on earth. The female android likes her almost rogue attire since the woman is special forces.

"Commander." Sarah greeted as the android nods in response.

"Right this way." The commander replied before entering the elevator. The ride is short since the entire bunker is moderately big although there are more rooms in the bottom of the place. They head out of the elevator soon as they walk to the command deck.

"Its an honor meeting you." The female pilot said.

"Yours in return. Its nice to fight alongside the ones who created us." She replied before the doors of the command deck open and they oversee the entire place. All operators and soldiers stand in ready and look up at the two commanders. Sarah is a confused by their outfit choices but realizes that whoever created them must wanted them to look presentable and professional. Perhaps as a psychological warfare method to make the enemy underestimate them.

"So what brings you here to earth?" She asked. Sarah turns to her.

"I'm here to tell you that the R and D division of the Militia wants to conduct research for new titans and weapons to even the odds against the machines more. Sure we have troops down there working side by side but we need bigger firepower. Especially against the IMC." Sarah informed. The commander's eyebrows widen for a moment as if she was surprised.

"Don't you have enough firepower already? You can wipe out an entire army." The android asked.

"Well the tech we're using compared to the IMC is minuscule and we have limited resources. They're looking for something that is enough to last us a lifetime." Sarah explained to her. The commander pauses and thinks about it for a moment...

"...Fine then. Better weaponry and tech will strengthen our alliance." She agreed. Sarah smiles warmly as if she trusts her right before communicator goes off and she checks on it to reveal that Graves is calling.

"Anyway, I have to go now. I just got a call from one of our men. Its been nice meeting you commander." Sarah walks away as the doors shut behind her. She switches her coms to private so she can talk to Graves.

"Yes?"

"Mam...We got a problem. One of the scouts of the SRS went missing but the last transmission..." Graves informed.

"What was it?"

"...He was attacked by android. Said it was a " Sarah's eyes widen. This could be YoRHa's work since one of the intel from Barker states that YoRHa is oddly suspicious and also the fact this Council of Humanity doesn't even want them on the moon...But they were created to protect mankind so why would they attack a fellow human? None of this adds up but she can't let this brush aside knowing a special forces pilot just died. She heads into the hanger and contacts Barker.

"Barker, we have a problem."

* * *

Earth.

Yoko walks into the old building where she met A2 again this armed with a silenced alternator submachine gun with a scope and laser sight alongside kraber sniper rifle on her back. Last night was horrible for her as she didn't sleep that much and when she got the opportunity, it was too late and her alarm went off. The images of those skinned soldiers and androids send chills down her spine as if she was reliving the same thing over and over again. Just imagining how the families of the soldiers would react would be heartbreaking knowing their husband or son was brutally killed by such a machine all because it wanted to be beautiful. It was sickening to her, smelling that faint metallic blood. She can feel her stomach churn with that sinking feeling as an added extra. She did what she should've done in the first place. Yoko walks to the cliff, opens the visor of her helmet and threw up.

The feel is both painful and satisfying for her. Painful because it feels like her entire stomach was coming out and satisfying because it was to release that feeling of guilt. Yoko breaths for a moment after that horrible experience right before closing her visor then heads back into the building. Its a good thing UC wasn't here to see this otherwise things would get messy with 2B and 9S. This group...YoRHa, they sound so suspicious. They've been made to serve humanity but with A2 and how's a fugitive makes her question things. Plus she always felt something off with 2B and 9S but she can't point it, its as if they're hiding something to her. Yoko leans against the pillar...She hears footsteps which sounds like shoes or heels. A2 arrives in the building causing Yoko to get off the wall.

"You know, your friends are making it difficult to get here." A2 joked. Yoko chuckles but her face turns sad all of a sudden...If A2 is really running away from something in YoRHa or is a target of some kind, she can always have a place in the Militia. She builds up her courage.

"Well we're reclaiming earth hence the tight security. Don't worry, once we clear out the hostile machine lifeforms in a matter of months, you'll start seeing people walk in the streets again." Yoko assured.

"I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you." A2 replied and looks outside as if she was ruminating on something with her eyes lulling in brief sorrow with Yoko reminding her of someone. Yoko picks this up immediately seeing how sad A2 looks all the time. That quote from A2 is enough for Yoko to break her facade of pride.

"Yeah...I agree." Yoko said sadly remembering the soldiers who were slain by the machine and thinking if she wants A2 to join the Militia. A2 turns around hearing the pang of sadness in Yoko's voice. She can't tell her emotions with that helmet on but her body language speaks volumes but A2 keeps it to herself seeing how Yoko didn't mind who she is.

"Say, what is it like out there? In the Frontier?" A2 asked. Yoko chirps at the sudden mention of the Frontier.

"Well...There's dozens humans out in the Frontier. We've colonized planets, made cities, rebuilt civilization...Thing is-Mankind has a habit to kill each other out of greed." Yoko replied. A2 isn't surprised, she knew humanity had that nasty habit.

"So the Frontier is no better than earth..." A2 commented and sighed in disappointment.

"Not our fault. They started it...The IMC." Yoko said.

"IMC?"

"Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation, they created those robots we call titans and basically own everything out there. Things were good...Until they wanted to please their stockholders and began taking our lands and homes then they went to the extreme by using prototype weaponry on civilians as a means to test them. We had enough so the Frontier Militia was created. Sure we had setbacks but the battle of Demeter was a call for us to go on the offensive. Now the IMC is basically dying but not slowly, they have the Remnant fleet which is what remains of their armed forces. Heck, I even heard there is infighting between them and the IMC's ARES division." Yoko explained. A2 is shocked for a moment, humanity united to run away from the White Chlorination Virus and now they divide themselves yet again.

"But ever since the battle of Typhon, I think the IMC is scared. Even their stockholders backed out because of fear from the Militia. But commander Briggs said that their vice admiral, Spyglass, has some plan up his sleeve. We haven't heard from the tin can, I bet he died years ago." She continued as the female android softly chuckled.

"You and Militia seem full of themselves. Thinking you're winning the war..." A2 commented.

"Well we are just not quick enough." Yoko replied.

"Sometimes when an enemy is inactive or only throwing light hits-Its probably because they're setting up a trap. Trust me. Your war is far from over...And YoRHa's too." She adds. Yoko can tell A2 has things, things even YoRHa doesn't want letting out... Yoko's com goes off on her helmet.

"Just a sec." Its revealed that 2B is calling at the moment causing her to distance herself from A2.

"Yoko, we're at the Militia base. Where are you?" 2B asks her.

"Just doing some patrol and taking pictures of the land so I can send some pics to mom. That sort of thing. A little sightseeing." Yoko lied. A2 looks in suspicion at her. She knows the Militia and YoRHa are working together which makes walking more difficult than ever. But to A2, the Militia are like rookies being guided by a teacher which is YoRHa. She shouldn't trust Yoko to an extent.

"There's no time for that. I just got a report a Militia special recon squadron or what you call SRS soldier was reported missing. He was attacked by an android prior to his disappearance." 2B explained. Yoko falls silent for a moment...An android? She thought androids were supposed to protect humanity not attempt murder. Although in war, people tend to go rogue under circumstances far too extreme.

"And who authorized this mission?" Yoko asked.

"Commander Marcus Graves. Barker went back to Harmony to be with the Angel City Elites." The android extended. Yoko nods knowing she trusts Graves but this is a job for the SRS entirely, why would they give her a mission like this?

"...Got it." Yoko replied since 2B is her commanding officer. She walks to A2 who is leaning against a pillar and watching the outside.

"I got a mission to do. Talk to tomorrow." She informed. A2 nods and walks away from the building with Yoko waving goodbye but she pauses for a moment. She wants A2 to join the Militia so she can be safe from YoRHa but looking at how she acts, she doubts that...Perhaps its best that A2 is left alone. Yoko sighs then heads out from the back of the building.

* * *

The walk to the base for Yoko was rather peaceful and serene. Likely because this side of the city wasn't filled with machines, better yet, anything near the Militia base was cleared of any hostile machines. Rumor has it that they might turn this side into residential for the the colonists of some kind but no one confirms it. The Militia is taking small steps to secure earth with YoRHa so its going to be a long time when they reclaim earth from the hostile machine lifeforms that preside here. Yoko's eyes widen as she realizes what forgot to do: Give some lunar tears to her aunt's old house. Thing is, she doesn't know if said house still exists at all. The helmeted pilot shrugs and arrives at the base. She spots captain Dunnam in his titan with the cockpit opened standing in front of a group of Militia and YoRHa troops.

"Alright, we'll be delivering supplies to the Resistance just a few clicks from here. Make sure you're loaded with FMJ rounds and stick together, machines love to surround their prey and go for the kill." The cockpit closes as the soldiers all enter their respective vehicles.

"Lets move!" He motioned as his titan does the same gesture. Yoko walks past them while looking for 2B and 9S. The base is getting more and more equipped now with anti-aircraft guns and placements even anti-personnel turrets. Flight units parked besides titans and even YoRHa soldiers tending to the wounded and being taught how to use a titan by the technicians. The place became a symbol of the unity between humans and androids. Yoko spots 2B and 9S standing besides UC who is being checked out by the technicians.

"Yoko." 2B greeted as she nodded. There was no need for a salute since Yoko is kind of everyone's go-to girl in the Militia and perhaps it applies to YoRHa although 2B just simply hates being treated like a superior.

"Welcome back pilot." UC greeted before 2B walks ahead as 9S and Yoko follow her. Yoko is still confused by their choice of attire, the Resistance is all militarized and well armed while they wear blindfolds and black dresses. It was something straight out of an anime or a Japanese video game made by a developer who is wearing a weird mask on his head.

"Say Nines, I got a question." Yoko asked as they pass by titans walking beside them while they carry YoRHa troopers as a means of transport which Yoko found a little cute for some odd reason.

"Roll it." 9S replied.

"...What's up with the black dresses? I'm surprised no one in the Militia asked you that question. Its kind of...Weird. No offense." The pilot asked.

"None taken, the black outfits is to help us identify our forces and make us look professional and presentable kind of like a beacon of hope in someway weird metaphorical cause we dress properly unlike the other androids. I know its kind of weird." 9S replied and agreeing with Yoko.

"Huh...Its sort of like something out of Kingsman. They always dress properly no matter what situation under the motto of manners maketh man." Yoko said. The four soon head out of the base with UC scanning the area for possible targets. Yoko tosses a pulse blade at the buildings to see if there's any hostiles as she walks. So far there

"Kingsman?"

"You two stop talking about minuscule things. We're on a mission." 2B ordered feeling annoyed already.

"Yeah, yeah I heard you the first time boss..." Yoko replied. Her com goes off again to reveal Bish's caller ID on the screen causing her to answer.

"Sup." Yoko asked.

"Before you left all of a sudden, I forgot to tell you one of our supply drops have miscalculated. It was apparently holding a couple of mods and kits for thrusters and also tacticals so watch out for them and take whatever there is. Also, I'm dropping a special gadget for you sort of like a reward for you've done. Bish out." Bish informed. Yoko chuckles softly as the group hears the atmosphere break causing them to turn around to see an object crashing towards them and lands in the middle. Its a medium sized container as Yoko walks towards it.

"Please remove your helmet to the retinal scanner." Yoko presses the button her helmet then faces the scanner. A beam comes out of it and scans her eye right before it gives a positive chirp and opens the container. Inside it is some kind of circular device that is attached to a glove-like layer to which she takes the device and slides it on her hand. She curls her hand into a fist as a holographic display comes up on it revealing a thumbnail of a grapple with six missing slots next to them.

"What does it do?" 9S asked.

"I have no idea..." Yoko replied. Bish goes on the com again.

"That is the latest in pilot combat: The Multi-Tasker. Its capable of containing all seven pilot tacticals on it sort of like a Swiss-army knife. It was made by our R and D department and perfected by YoRHa. You're the first to own such a device, sort of like an early copy. You earned it." Bish explained. Yoko stares at the device...This could basically turn her into a living weapon...

"Dude...I'm basically an R-rated version of that cartoon where that stupid kid got that watch that turns him into aliens." Yoko awed upon imagining what kind of damage she can do to the hostile machine lifeforms. This is basically something straight out of a video game.

"Well minus the aliens. You may have access to all tacticals but the cooldowns are the same of each mod and can be upgraded through these devices called plug-in chips. The androids don't use our currency so you'll have to use their own only known as G's which are received from doing tasks or destroying machines.." He continued.

"And as you notice, there's only one tactical in it which is the grapple hook. Since the supply drops contain many pilot tacticals, you need to use your scanner so your helmet can upload the data into the multi-tasker." Bish adds.

"Its like a skill tree from an Western RPG..." Yoko commented.

"Yeah pretty much. Just scrounge the supply drops so you'll get stronger." The technician replied.

"Great, a paywall. Was this made by EA or Hammerpoint Interactive?" Yoko asked sarcastically.

"Well at least you don't have to buy the tacticals. Just find them in the supply drops. Also, once you find the drops, you need to plant a beacon on them so our guys can find them and pick'em up." Yoko has to agree on what Bish said. The question is...What happens when the enemy finds them? She can't imagine a machine using phase shift to teleport in and out or a machine using stim to make itself faster than ever.

"Say...Can machines use them?" The pilot asked in worry.

"Probably can't cause they don't know how to use them properly. They'd probably blow themselves up, crash into a wall, confuse themselves, or get stuck on a tree. They maybe stronger than humans but not that smart...Save for Pascal and the machine villagers." Bish assured.

"Uh-Huh, that's what they all say. Next thing you know, we're being attacked by a machine using phase shift." Yoko sighed. Bish rolls his eyes and logs off right before continuing to walk with 2B and 9S. They pass by decrepit buildings and tall unnatural trees as Yoko checks on her map to see if they are near the location which they aren't. She sighs knowing this is going to be boring...But boring is what keeps her safe from machines. Yoko decides to whistle her favorite song besides _Mr. Blue Sky_ which is _Stand By Me by Ben E. King_. 2B turns her head slightly at Yoko finding her act strange since she doesn't know what she is doing. Humans can make songs from there mouths? She's already finding them strange but to her, this takes the cake.

"What are you doing?" 2B asks in confusion.

"Whistling." Yoko replied confused at 2B's question.

"What's that?" The female android asks again. Yoko pause briefly and holds back her laughter knowing 2B doesn't know what whistling is.

"Definition: Whistling is to emit a clear, high pitched sound by forcing breath through a small hole between one's lips or teeth. Humans do that to entertain themselves when they find situations boring or to pass the time." Pod 042 explained to 2B.

"I do it sometimes too. Its kinda hard." 9S added.

"Its kind of weird that you don't know what whistling is...Almost worrying. Cause you know...You were made out of our own image." Yoko said with a mocking tone.

"Whistling isn't vital to the mission."

"Jeez you're such a buzzkill. Is she always like this?" The helmeted woman asks the male android.

"Not always...But the commander is." He replied.

"Of course its always the brass although ours is a little carefree and loose but they know when to get serious when things get tense and generally care about troop lives unlike the IMC who see them all as merely tools hence why they are dying." Yoko compared.

"Man, I wanna join the Militia..." 9S awed imagining the things in there. It was a change of spirit and mood when the Militia came to earth, they had the fighting spirit and enthusiasm no android has ever seen. The four spot a medium sized machine who has slayed a couple of other machines in the distance and armed with a sword. Yoko could feel something off with it even 2B and 9S too. It's just standing there menacingly for some odd reason as its simply armed with a sword. They stop for a moment with 2B upfront as Yoko walks to her.

"Somethings not right." Yoko said to her as she nods. The machine soon notices them and starts charging at the group as Yoko switches to her sniper rifle and zooms in on the charging machine. She smirks underneath her helmet and aims for its head then fires...Suddenly the machine disintegrates into blue-like textures as if it was a hologram. Yoko's eyes widen realizing her fear...A machine is using a tactical. The real machine comes out of the bushes as she turns around and aims her rifle at it but 2B pushes her out of the way. The helmeted woman gently pushes 2B off of her as the machine runs towards them with Pod 042 firing at it but its revealed that its a hologram as the real machine is fighting fighting 9S. It raises its sword at him causing him dodge it but he is suddenly hit by another sword slash showing that it was another hologram.

"Fuck, this is what I feared! Machines using our tech!" The machine mockingly laughs at the group and pulls out a spitfire machine gun from its back and starts shooting at them one handed. It soon duplicates itself into numerous copies causing Yoko to groan in irritation. It's a game of eeny, meeny, miny, moe. The copies aim their guns at them but 2B realizes she can mark the real one...She activates her lock in ability revealing that its only locking onto the one on the right showing its the real one. 2B dashes straight towards it then slashes the machine which removes its health with 9S slicing its back. Yoko cocks her kraber again and shoots it in the head thus giving it significant damage.

"Someone subdue that thing so I can scan it!" Yoko advised. 9S nods and launches a pulse blast at the machine which entangles it right before hacking it. It's defense systems are simple as it simply launches orange barriers at 9S to which he destroys easily and destroys its main core. The machine short circuits and gives off an explosion but it is still standing although its on the verge of destruction. Yoko activates the scanner on her helmet and scans the machine.

"Holo-Pilot available." The voice on her HUD said. Yoko smirks and pulls out her smart pistol then runs towards the machine. She unleashes a hologram that is about to hit the machine causing it to flinch as the real Yoko aims her gun at it...Only for UC to step on it much to her surprise and irritation as she sighs then looks up at the titan.

"Were seriously just standing there and watching us fight the damn thing?" Yoko asks her titan.

"...I was trying to get a clear shot and I took the opportunity. Apologies since I cannot-" The titan's optics soon turn dark causing it to kneel on the ground and fall much to their shock.

"UC!" Yoko cried and opens it's core fearing of some kind of overheat in her system but her battery is okay. She isn't going to lose her only friend and titan so she stabs her data knife into her system but it isn't responding.

"Let me help!" 9S intervened and hacks into her systems.

* * *

I am alone. My gun is gone. What is this place? Contacting pilot...No response. Its a strange lab and there's a strange red haired girl next to me. I'm hearing a voice telling me something. I feel strange...I look down on my hands to see that it's nothing more than skin. I hear voices...

* * *

"I hacked into her systems to see if there's anything wrong in there." 9S's voice said as UC is regaining her visual and sound systems. Her HUD activates as her optics glow blue again. She boots up her servos alongside weapons.

"Was there anything wrong?" Yoko asks in worry.

"No, she just...Dropped." The titan gets up and picks up her gun. 2B, 9S, and Yoko look at at her as the titan looks down on her. Yoko sighs in relief knowing her titan is alive but doubts her capacity to continue. Ever since she met UC, Yoko always had a bond with her in someway ever since they met. Unlike other titans who's AI is dumb, UC is responsive and isn't like a drone. Other titan AI's tend to trip on cables or continue walking while dragging poles while UC would duck underneath them. She acted more like a Vanguard titan rather than a normal one. UC opens and closes her hand checking her motor functions then raises her leg to see if its working.

"You okay? You just blacked out after you were explaining to me why you didn't assist us." The pilot asked. UC blinks for a moment.

"There was a minor glitch in my systems. It appears that 9S has fixed it." UC replied while blinking.

"You sure?" 9S asked.

"I am positive. All systems are nominal. I thank you for your effort." Yoko continues to still look at the titan still feeling that sense of worry but they have to continue to the objective. She checks her radar to reveal that they are almost near the objective, its in an abandoned building. Before she goes, she stops and spots the supply drop that landed. She motions the two to stop for a moment and plants a beacon on it so Militia forces can pick it up. Yoko follows the two with UC trailing them. After a minute long walk, they reach the building. It appears to have been a hospital of some kind. Yoko tosses a pulse knife into the entrance as the ping gives a radar signal. No signs.

"Yoko, you lead the way and we'll cover you." 2B ordered as she nods while UC guards the entrance. Yoko loads her SMG and walks into the building anticipating anything to come out at them. Nothing. She signals them as a way of saying that the coast is clear. The pilot spots a staircase leading up and switches to her holo-pilot then releases it to make sure nothing is up there and if there is, the unknown hostile would attack or run away from the holo-pilot. It stands still for a moment then disappears with Yoko throwing a pulse knife. No sign of hostiles. She goes up ahead while still aiming her gun at whatever comes up ahead. The room is riddled with bullets and slash marks much to her shock indicating this is where the pilot was. Yoko finds another flight of stairs then tosses a pulse knife...There's a body in the third floor. It appears to be a male figure rocking back and forth much to her shock. She sprints into the room where he is...In front of her is an injured pilot. He is wearing an olive green pilot outfit and helmet. There's a marauder corp patch on his shoulder which means he's SRS then.

"Oh thank god..." He muttered. Yoko runs towards him and pulls out some bandages from her vest then kneels. 2B and 9S arrive and watch Yoko help the soldier out.

"What's your name soldier?" Yoko asked.

"Sergeant Randolph Lennox. That damn android almost got me then she started screaming in panic for some reason...Look, that bandage won't do much." Lennox replied and activates his data knife then stabs it on the side of her helmet. Yoko ignores him and the knife before he looks at the two androids in sudden fear right before grabbing Yoko by the collar and whispers at her ear.

"Tell command...About...The Network...The tower...She knows...We're all dead if don't...Tell...Here are the coordinates..." He rolls his eyes backwards underneath his helmet before slumping against the wall and dies in front of Yoko. Suddenly, her HUD has been updated to coordinates of an unknown location. Yoko realizes that he's dead and holds back her tears then closes his eyes, another one dead. She takes the knife off of her head. As if the Militia spilled more blood while retaking earth from the machines now they are attacked by rogue androids. He looked scared of 2B and 9S...As if they knew something. 2B and 9S walk towards her.

"What did he say?" 9S asked sadly. Yoko tries to think of something.

"...He said to get something in his room to give to his girlfriend." Yoko lied knowing that there is something up with his look. 9S hangs his head in sorrow. Humanity to him was an enigma, they loved and killed each other so much even in death...2B on the other hand is unconvinced. She can tell by her body language.

"Are you sure that's what he said?" 2B asked suspiciously at Yoko. Yoko stands her ground.

"Yes, that's what he said-" UC comes up on the coms.

"Alert, machine forces converging on the area on both sides. Extraction is possible but it will take long." The titan informed. Yoko stabs her pulse knife on the wall to see if there is anything in the building since she doesn't have time checking on rooms. There is a stockpile of weapons, ammo, and other assortment of gadgets in the room next to them.

"Got it. We need to gear up...Or well, I need to gear up. I think you guys can take care of yourselves." Yoko heads out and goes there. It's an entire ammo crate with a devotion light machine gun leaning against it alongside an R-201 assault rifle indicating the man has been here for quite sometime. Perhaps he was using these against the android. But there is one thing that catches Yoko's attention: Gravity bombs. They resemble landmines but glow blue and they are known to propel enemies into the air and dropping them. Among the stockpile are deactivated anti-personnel turrets and a softball grenade launcher which has another nickname in the pilots in the war games simulation, the salt-ball...She has an idea.

* * *

The large squad of machines head towards the area. They have a legion of medium bipeds, flyers, and also some small bipeds. To them, they wanted destroy the humans and complete their objective. They sense nearby lifeforms and...Music playing? They wonder why would humans play music when they are faced with certain death. In the distance they see UC who seems to be deactivated.

 ** _Southern Nights by Glen Campbell._**

"It is our time to strike. Glory to the machine lifeforms!" A machine cheered. The large group continue heading towards the deactivated titan with flyers ready...Only for something to propel them in the air. They drop on the ground only for anti-personnel turrets to activate in the buildings and start firing at them which destroys the group but some remain which are the flyers. Meanwhile on the other side, another group of machines are converging on a different path that leads them to UC but are soon propelled into the air too. The surviving machines get up as the turrets deactivate but are propelled again into the air and fall on the ground while the other group is propelled again. The machines get up and still continue to move while shrugging off what just happened...Only for Yoko to come out of a bush with her pilot sword ready as a machine runs up to her and slices the pilot in half...Only for her to disappear revealing that it's a hologram with the turrets reactivate and open fire on them yet again which reduces their numbers.

Meanwhile, the other group continues walking even after being propelled as they determined to bring down the humans and androids inside the building. 2B is overlooking them and aims the softball grenade launcher then fires the weapon. The magnetic grenade gets stuck on a machine causing it to explode in the process. The machines all turn around as 2B leaps over to another building while firing the launcher as the grenades all get stuck on them which causes a large explosion. All forms of unity is gone with the machines as they all attempt to retreat with the real Yoko on top of a building and loading her sniper rifle who shoots the first one in the head. She aims for the flyer heading towards her to which she shoots down the red energy ball coming from its cannon then shoots it in the chest with the bullet piercing through it and causing it to crash.

The surviving machines who refuse to retreat head towards UC and this time have a Goliath. UC loads her machine gun and starts firing at the goliath, her shots damage the machine but aren't enough to take it down. 9S shoots a hacking pulse at the large machine and begins to hack it while it fights UC. He successfully hacks the robot causing it to short circuit and explode in the process thus severely damaging it with the titan running towards it and punches the machine in the chest and shoots it in the process exposing the core inside. UC rips the core out then crushes it as the Goliath falls on the ground dead. 9S gives UC a thumbs up for her job as the titan looks at her hand in confusion...To which she does the same in response to 9S's gesture. A group of Goliaths arrive with 9S and UC turning to them before readying their weapons. UC runs up the Goliath in front of her with 9S jumping on her back as the titan fires her salvo rockets at it which causes the machine to stagger right before 9S hacks it causing it to short circuit and explode although its still standing with UC shooting her energy siphon which drains its energy right before activating her core which is arc rounds and fires at the other two with Pod-153 firing alongside it. 9S jumps to a Goliath sneaking up on UC and stabs it in the head right before hacking a medium flyer causing it to stagger with UC grabbing its center then throwing it like a Frisbee against a reverse-joined Goliath causing it to explode alongside the medium flyer.

As for Yoko, the flyers managed to catch up to her causing her to run from them since she doesn't have time to aim. An orb almost hits Yoko which causes her to almost trip but she continues running. She's running out of ground in the form of other buildings she jumping onto so she'll have to jump...All according to plan. A flyer tries to shoot an orb but it is shot down by Pod 042 with 2B running across the other building to give Yoko supporting fire. More flyers arrive with the pod gunning them down out of the sky. Yoko jumps off the building since she has lost ground with the flyers still following her. She turns around and aims her sniper rifle...The pilot shoots the one in the center and on the right as she falls then is caught by UC who opens her cockpit and lets her inside. 2B and 9S regroup with Yoko as she has a smile on her face although they can't see it seeing her plan worked and knowing she can trust her two teammates. The surviving machines are made up of only reverse-jointed, mediums, smalls, and other weak machines making it easy for them.

Yoko shoots a group of small bipeds who are walking towards her while 2B kicks a medium sized one in the air and slices it into many pieces. 9S does the same as he throws his sword at a medium biped then dodges a reverse-jointed's kicks and slices its legs off right before stabbing it in the head. Yoko on the other hand fires her salvo rockets at an incoming medium flyer which it dodges but no before Yoko fires her energy siphon which paralyzes the machine in the process and giving her more power to her shields then shoots it. Pod 042 shoots down the machine while 2B stabs one in the head. 9S hacks an injured medium who arm is blown off during the firefight causing it to explode. The group begins form a circle to fight off the decreasing hordes of machine, Yoko swore she saw a smile on 2B as the music continues to play. She kind of hopes this sort of continues. Although 2B doesn't understand this feeling she's getting, they were getting closer.

After an hour of fighting, the machine horde was decimated as Yoko heads out of UC. Yoko fist bumps in victory and gives a fist to 9S who returns it seeing how they won. Just a small team consisting of a titan, two androids and pilot defeated them. This is something to talk about in the books. Yoko offers 2B a high five who sighs and high fives her back.

"Told ya it would work!" Yoko bragged and cheered.

"Let's head back to the base." 2B ordered.

* * *

"So there's TV out there in the Frontier? I thought that was extinct..." 9S awed as Yoko told him on what life is like out there in the Frontier. UC on the other hand is carrying Lennox's body. 2B is a little bit interested seeing how it doesn't relate to the mission but it is intriguing what Frontier life is like for everyone. They are almost near the base since it's on the radar. Yoko is still shook by how that plan went. 2B at first didn't believe it would work since the plan sounded too outrageous although Pod said there is a slight victory to it so long as there is no error. For some reason, she wants to download that song that was playing. Yoko though, feels that it wasn't a good idea to lie to the androids. She sighs for a moment.

"Hey guys." Yoko called as they walk towards the path leading to the base. Her heart skips a beat for a moment since she expected it and the truth is hard. But she realizes something...What if this could lead to an investigation on YoRHa which might decrease morale? The pilot thinks about it for a moment...2B and 9S stop and turn to her.

"Guys...You know what? Never mind." 2B rolls her eyes and continues walking alongside 9S. UC could tell that something is wrong because of Yoko's heart rate that was rising then decreasing indicating panic. What it is, it must be secret and controversial therefore they need to speak in private comms. The titan activates the private comms and contacts Yoko.

"There is something on your mind. Your heart levels were rising then decreasing all of a sudden." Yoko puts the comms on private knowing 2B and 9S will hear this. Good thing she can trust UC of all people or titans. She can keep a secret like that time she hid a load of snacks in a supply crate so she can watch the entire season of that teen show where the girl killed herself and left behind tapes.

"Lennox said something about a network and a tower and if I don't tell then we'll all be dead..." She explained as the titan walks beside her to get better connection.

"A tower...Strange, there are no known structures in the vicinity. It is unknown what kind of network he is talking about also. Perhaps a splinter group from YoRHa attacked them." UC theorized.

"That's possible but YoRHa seems pretty united...Although I did hear some dirt about them but most are rumors." Yoko replied knowing A2 is wanted by YoRHa.

"I suggest we should report this to commander Barker when we get to the base." UC advised. After a minute of walking, they arrive at the base as soldiers patrol each area to check out for any hostile machine lifeforms and also getting debriefed by the androids about the environment. Brie heard in the mess hall earlier about how they are trying to clear the desert from hostile machine lifeforms now so they can build another base that is twice as large as before. On the medical beds are soldiers who were wounded by machines although the casualties were pretty average due to superior firepower against the machines, their newfound allies of YoRHa make the fighting easier.

They arrive at the post where Graves is. Bish is at the computer directing all squads and having talks with the YoRHa commander while Barker appears to be break since he is nowhere to be found. Graves only has a couple of days left until he leaves earth to get back with the fleet since it appears Barker has it all covered. But he needs some intel from Yoko. The three stand in front of the commander who notices them.

"Glad all three of you are safe. So what did you find?" Graves asks.

"We found the pilot but he died of his wounds although the android that attacked him wasn't found." 2B explained causing Graves to sigh looking at the SRS pilot's corpse on UC. She bends down and lays him on the ground as the soldiers take him.

"Dammit...I guess our time in earth isn't going to be easy at all. Great. I'll alert the troops about this...Also, I got news from Anemone. She wants you to help in operation cinder to take out the machines in the desert. That drop ship will take you there, good luck." Graves informed before 9S and 2B nod as Yoko walks towards him. She waits for them to pass right before walking up to Graves.

"Sir, Lennox told me about something before he died and it could affect the alliance with YoRHa in general." Yoko explained. Graves is glad Yoko kept whatever Lennox said to her is a secret since this is the job for the SRS. Yoko and her team were just dispatched to see what happened.

"What did he say?" The former IMC admiral asked.

"He said something about a network and a tower also gave me a set of coordinates that lead to somewhere. It sounded urgent cause he said if we don't find out, we would all be dead. I don't know if YoRHa knows about it but he was spooked of 9S and 2B when he died." Yoko explained.

"A network and a tower...Strange. Anyway, I'll have this checked out by SRS. Thank you for telling me private." Graves thanked before Yoko nods. Yoko walks to 2B and 9S who are waiting in the landing pad with UC. Yoko sighs knowing she can't fully trust YoRHa but she knew something was wrong with them. The drop ship lands as they enter it with UC on the side of the ship before it takes off. Yoko leans on the wall while refilling on ammo...She wonders though, what if A2 was wanted for a reason? Just because she wants to be her friend doesn't mean she likes her. 2B and 9S seem nice and they act nice...What if she's just making this worse?

"You alright?" 2B asked catching Yoko off guard.

"Yeah, I'm just fine...Just wondering though...Have any of you met this Council Of Humanity we always hear about? Like any base visits?" Yoko asked trying to hide her inner conflict.

"No, none of us. The commander is their liaison but we do get messages from their in the inboxes of the save files." The female android explained. It's strange for this Council Of Humanity to welcome the Militia yet not letting them enter their moon base. It's as if they don't trust their fellow humans.

"That's pretty strange." Yoko replied suspiciously of this council.

"There is a ninety-eight point eight chance that they are pre-recorded messages." UC muttered.

"What?" 9S asked as UC realizes he heard her.

"Nothing." The titan replied. Unlike the standard smart AI with the few exceptions like BT-7274, UC is capable of sarcasm and jokes although she doesn't show these factors that much. Although there is truth to her sarcasm as she heard the same voice over and over again, as if it was one person on the comms.

* * *

 _ **Fortunate Son By Creedence Clearwater Revival.**_

The flight to the desert was moderately long since everything in the city is interconnected and it was pretty easy to know where it is. Yoko looks down to see a base camp in the entrance with Militia and Resistance guarding it alongside a couple of YoRHa troops. The drop ship continues to fly over them as everything else is covered by mountains right before finally reaching the desert. From the bottom, small arms fire can be seen from Militia soldiers and Resistance alike, most of whom are shooting at the machines that are getting in their way. Among the small arms fire are paladin tanks and Samson assault trucks shooting at the goliath bipeds. Yoko wonders if they Militia and Resistance down there truly need help because what's happening. The drop ship lands as the sound of gunfire crackles in the air with Yoko aiming her gun to see if the coast is clear giving the go to sign for UC, 2B, and 9S to head out.

"All clear." Yoko notified as 2B nods.

"Commander Graves has given us these points that contain machine activity. I advise going to them." Pod 042 informed. UC picks up Yoko and opens her cockpit to give an edge against the machines. They head to the point nearest to them as Yoko readies her XO-16 chaingun. She's up to the maelstrom core which can give the electric smoke a wider radius and increased damage. Reports say that electric smoke can work against machines. Yoko notices something burrowing into the desert but she dismisses it for a mirage although it looked like a machine wearing a cloth and mask. Their objective is near now as 2B slides down a slope leading to it alongside 9S.

"This is the asshole of the world..." Yoko whispered seeing how desolate the desert is.

"Boy this sand sure is slippery." 9S commented. Yoko does the same and stops herself from almost crashing into the two androids. She walks behind them so she can provide covering fire in case they detect them. They head to where the objective is...Only for nothing to be there. 2B could tell this is an ambush alongside Yoko and 9S.

"Careful, we got hostiles." The male android advised as the machines jump out of the ground much to Yoko's surprise. She loads the machine gun and starts firing arc rounds at them while 2B and 9S take care of the rest. It's a small batch consisting of bipeds.

"An...Androids. T...Titans. P...Pilot." A machine said. Yoko activates her salvo rockets to fire at a machine while she kicks one like a football then shoots it midair. 2B slices one in half then kicks one to Yoko who grabs it then throws the machine on the ground and stomps it causing the robot to explode. 9S on the other hand hacks one causing it to explode then impales another that was sneaking up on him. The female android is shocked though, the machines...Are talking.

"These machines...Are talking." 2B shuddered feeling a little guilty of what she is doing. Another machine climbs up on Yoko's leg but 9S notices immediately with Pod 153 shooting it down. She gives a thumbs up to him before continuing her work. 2B avoids an incoming strike from a machine and finally slices its head off and falls on the ground. The machines have been cleared out with ease as Yoko loads her rifle.

"Yeah. I heard from the Resistance that they've been seeing this a lot lately." 9S replied.

"What? I met a talking machine and he was pretty nice." Yoko said remembering Pascal. She wonders if the Militia made it to the machine village he mentioned though...It is pretty strange that Barker is gone, perhaps he heard some intel about them and visited the place.

"That's impossible." The scanner countered knowing machines don't have emotions.

"Well he said that he wanted to meet us in person and stuff also told me about a machine village full of his type out there." She explained as 9S shakes his head.

"No joke man. Like his name is Pascal and I think he's pretty honest plus I heard word around the Militia that there are machines who don't anything and just watch." Yoko replied. 9S sighs.

"Whatever you say so. Let's keep going." 2B ordered before heading to the next area. Walking on sand in a titan is sort of difficult for Yoko considering that it's a little slippery unlike solid round and makes Yoko a little sluggish. Since UC is a monarch, she's only made for solid land assaults not on sand which a ronin can easily walk on due to its light build while a monarch is medium. Yoko steps into a hallow part of the sand causing UC's foot to get stuck much to her annoyance. 2B and 9S turn around to see the titan managing to get it out.

"It's okay, I got." Yoko assured before walking straight...Then noticing that there is no ground and that they were walking on a hill. The titan falls while rolling on the ground and into where the objective is while slamming into a machine coming out of the ground and crushing it in the process. More machines including flyers jump from the ground as 2B stands next to the fallen titan.

"Advise: I suggest you should watch the environment next time." UC informed.

"I know that." Yoko winced before getting up but not before using her fist to smash a biped into pieces then picking up her rifle to shoot one down. 2B chuckles a little bit at Yoko's misfortune. The very definition of 'The bigger they are, the harder they fall' and Yoko did fall. Hard. 9S supports the two by hacking into a flyer and controls it while shooting at the machines from bellow as Yoko gets up fully and fires an energy siphon at a machine causing it to stagger and give Yoko more energy and letting 2B to stab it in the head.

"Kill...Kill..." A machine said and readies its blade at 2B who gets out of the way and impales the machine on the side of it's torso killing it while 9S circles around a tougher machine with his pod firing at it. It's health meter goes down giving 9S an advantage to use CQC again and destroys it with one slices from his sword. All machines have been destroyed with ease in a one-sided battle. It's on to the next area...And for Yoko to walk up a slope again. Despite not being there person, Yoko could feel the neural connection that simulates walking on a slope and it feels annoying and tiring.

"Hey Yoko, I kind of have an idea." 9S said to her on the comms.

"What is it?"

"You know how our pods follow us right?"

"Right." Yoko replied.

"Maybe you can give 2B and I a lift so we can double the firepower and let this end quickly?" She falls silent for a moment. Imagining the power of a monarch and two pods...It was ingenious to let up. Yoko picks up 9S and lets him sit on UC's shoulder while picking up 2B which catches her off guard.

"What are you doing?!" 2B asked as Yoko is basically carrying them.

"Explanation: 9S has came up with an ingenious plan to give us more firepower by letting you rest on the titan while we give supporting fire. The likelihood of this working is very high." Pod 042 explained. 2B sighs knowing it can help them achieve the mission. They reach the objective area as UC scans the ground knowing there are machines underneath it. The machines rise of the round as Yoko readies her rifle and begins firing at them with the pods doing the same thing mowing down the automatons with complete ease.

"You know, I know a perfect song for this situation." Yoko commented while resting her gun.

"Please don't play music." 2B sighed.

"Oh come on 2B. We get to hear the human experience." 9S suggested knowing that they do need a break. 2B sighs in agreement with Yoko turning on the music list in her titan and chooses a song.

 ** _Come A Little Bit Closer By Jay And The Americans_**

"H-Help us." A machine begged before being kicked away and shot. They continue to more areas where it's pointed as Yoko bobs her head up and down to the beat of of the music. 2B and 9S continue to sit on top of the titan while Yoko continues to walk on to the next objective where she leaps and fires at at the machines from bellow with the pod firing a charged shot at a medium sized biped blasting a hole into it right before machines converge on them causing Yoko load her rifle again and fire a salvo rocket at one and smashes it into many pieces. She fires up front while the pods fire on both sides making the titan virtually untouchable. Yoko cheers and laughs at the machines thinking they can attack her titan.

"T-Titan, scary-" Another machine is stomped on the ground while Yoko grabs a flyer and throws it against another one causing an explosion. A medium swings its axe at the leg but Yoko kicks it like a football against a rock before more come at. A medium sized flyer fires a flurry of red orbs at Yoko causing the pods to shoot at them causing them to pop while Yoko fires a salvo rocket at it which hits the machine which leaves it staggering as it is finished off by a charged shot from Pod 042. There is one last objective point as she heads towards it while grabbing onto another medium sized flyer and slamming it on the ground right before stepping on it in the process. The song ends as Yoko heads to the last objective point.

In front of them is a large mountain with an open entrance fit for a titan and other humans. According to the map, the last machine they need to kill is right here but it's obvious that it's hiding in the ground. Unsurprisingly, it runs towards Yoko but suddenly stops.

"Run, titan, scary!" It goes back into the ground and burrows up into the opening then heads out before running off again. Yoko has to admit, it was smart enough to run away unlike the others. 2B decides to head off feeling that she needs to exercise a bit as 9S does the same. They head up into the entrance to reveal it overlooks a group of ruined apartment complexes where it appeared to have ran off to.

"It must've went into those apartments." Yoko observed.

"Apartments?" 2B asked in confusion.

"They're like houses except in building form. People used to buy them cause they were cheap. I used to live in one until...Well the war happened and...My mother and I ended up living in tents in a refugee camp..." The female pilot explained as 2B notices the hint of sadness in her voice. Yoko pauses for a moment then slides down to the apartment complexes with 2B and 9S following. It appears to have walked in a straight path. As they get closer, the buildings get bigger and show what was once the homes of friends and families. Chills run through Yoko's spine seeing all of this. Suddenly, a pack of machines rise up from the ground.

"You not people." The biped said before Yoko uses her energy siphon to stun one with 2B slicing it in half while 9S shoots another and finishes it off with a slice. Normally when you encounter a small group of enemies with your friend, it would be a long or short fight depending how skilled you are. But when there's a titan, it's not a fight, its a massacre. The machine heads out of the ground again and is in between two destroyed buildings.

"Run! Run!" It yelled.

"Target confirmed, let's take it down." 9S informed.

"Yoko, get up front." 2B ordered knowing Yoko can easily mow down a group of machines inside the titan. Yoko heads upfront as she walks with her rifle ready. Two machines jump out of the debris armed with swords and knives.

"Hello. How are you?" The machine greeted.

"Nice. Weather. Today." Yoko rolls her eyes and simply tramples over the machines with no effort as the two androids follow her. 2B is wondering though about the machines...Why are they mimicking human speech? Are they trying to copy human nature or making an identity of their own? Yoko walks ahead then makes a turn to the right near a toppled building with the rest of its body buried in the sand and only the roof remains. She turns sideways since the pathway is a little bunched up then continues and stops for 2B and 9S who regroup with her. She walks towards the buried vehicles with a straight path in front of them. More machines jump out of the ground.

"Androids. And. Titans. Are. Scary." A machine said.

"You don't say?" The helmeted woman replied and launches an energy siphon at it to drain its power and use it for shields then steps on it.

"Scary...So kill." 2B runs up to a machine and slashes it numerous times right before slicing its head off. Yoko doesn't want to waste ammo on this nor energy so she walks and steps on them like a little kid seeing ants. Some machines run but they are shot dead by the pilot.

"Why? Why? Why?"

"Stop. Scary. Cruel. Stay back." Another pleaded although Yoko can't trace where the voice came from. She continues stomping on them and picking one up and crushing it.

"Ow. Owowowowowowowowow..." Yoko shoots the machine as it appears the coast is clear. Two more arrive causing her to sigh since this mission went from fun to down right tedious and annoying on her time.

"Everyone. Dead."

"You are false-" Before it can do anything, Yoko kicks the machine away then stomps its partner to death. Suddenly, a Goliath biped rises out of the ground. It is wearing the same cloth as the other machines much to Yoko's surprise.

"You. Will. Break." It said before lowering its head then crouching and launches a barrage of red orbs at the three. Yoko gets in front of them to block the damage as the red orbs do moderate damage to her besides taking off her shields. She activates the rearm tactical ability which rearms her defensive ordnance which is the energy siphon and rocket salvo. Yoko launches a rocket at it and hits the Goliath's chest but doesn't deal enough damage as the Goliath twirls its arms towards Yoko and dashes straight towards her as she shoots at it only for the machine to ram her against a wall while dropping her gun. It's about to launch another barrage at Yoko and this time its capable of causing UC to go into doomed titan state. 9S launches a pulse at the giant while 2B leaps towards it with pod 042 giving supporting fire. The android slashes its head giving it some damage before 9S's hacking adds another extra. Its grip loosens as Yoko grabs her gun from the ground and shoots it in the chest then in the head blowing it off. The Goliath kneels on the ground and explodes with Yoko reloading.

"Are you two okay?" 2B asked the titan and pilot.

"Yeah we're okay..." Yoko assured.

"Shields are down but it can be refilled via energy siphon." UC explained. The three continue to pursue the machine with Yoko leading the way. The pathways are getting closed in now which makes traveling by titan harder. She spots the same machine running towards them.

"Run! Run!" It stops for a moment.

"Aaah! Not this way!" The machines runs back to the path it came from. Yoko sprints towards it in pursuit only for the machine to disappear. She continues walking ahead giving 2B and 9S some space. Yoko will have to get off out of UC soon when they reach wherever the target went. They soon reach a narrow pathway littered with steel beams stabbed on the sides that are fit for only human sized entrance and is leading to a slanted building-like structure. The pilot heads out of UC while preparing her alternator submachine gun.

"Guess this is where the magic ends..." She muttered.

"I will climb over the structure to get to you." UC replied then walks ahead and steps over the pathway then climbs onto a building then jumps onto the structure and climbs on it. 2B and 9S catch up causing Yoko to turn around.

"After you." Yoko nodded as 2B walks ahead since she's the leader.

"I wonder what makes them choose those words..." 9S said to himself. The group walk towards the path with 2B noticing something up ahead...Dead skinned android bodies. Most of them have some of their skin but mainly on their legs with the rest of their muscles exposed. Yoko restrains the urge to hurl while 9S is visibly unsettled. The bodies are strewn on the pathway while some are leaning against the walls or impaled against the pipes. To Yoko, no one deserved to die like this. This was cruel and sickening.

"These are android bodies..." 2B observed.

"Hypothesis: They were killed by local machine lifeforms." Pod 042 explained.

"What were they doing? It's like they were gathered here..." 9S spoke. They spot an entrance as they enter it leading into a small cave. Yoko turns on her light on her helmet and follows the two androids. 2B makes a right turn spots the machine.

"There it goes!" Yoko advised and starts firing at it but it dodges the shots quickly.

"Damn he's fast..." The scanner sighed before they pursue it.

"They don't give up! Run! Run! Must run!" The group sprints as they are hot on its trail right before reaching the exit of the cave revealing that they are in some kind of building. Below them are other machines doing something that they can't see below. Their pathway is a bunch of old floors on the side. Yoko looks down and zooms in on the machines...They appear to be...Imitating something. Yoko groans in disgust at the sight of the machines doing such a thing as if they were trying to become human. 2B turns to Yoko.

"What do you see?" 2B asked.

"You don't wanna know." Yoko replied and turns the zoom off of her helmet. The three walk on the path ahead of them with caution since the ground can fall apart any minute and they would be sent down falling. It'll be dangerous for 9S and 2B but it won't be for Yoko due to the shock absorbers on the back of her legs can stop fall damage. Although during training Yoko had a fear of heights and kept spraining her legs because of the panic she gets every time she jumps off a simulated building or looking down while wall running, luckily she managed to overcome that fear. They jump off the end of the floor and then continue on moving to the left of the path and head towards the black floor on the bottom of the path they were on. 2B is the first to step on it with 9S being second and finally Yoko herself...The ground suddenly collapses causing the two to fall into the ground.

2B helps Yoko up who motions to her that she's okay while 9S does the same. They look at the machines in front of them...A sight enough for a mere to mortal to have a heart attack or have feel awkwardly aroused right now. Yoko gulps and shudders at the sight while 2B is keeping her cool and 9S too. All around them are machines mating or at least copying human mating. Some ramming their heads into the bottom of one another.

"Child. Child. Child." Yoko's eyes widen as she activates her helmet's camera to video tape what's going on and send them to command. She is too shocked to speak right now and too shock to level her weapon. It's like watching a train wreck in slow motion, it's bad but she can't look away. Yoko turns her helmet at a machine who is thrusting itself towards another machine while one is rolling on the ground nearby. Other machines are doing the same things although save for one machine just spinning around with its arms reached out and also the machine rocking a cradle. 9S taps Yoko by the shoulder thus snapping her out of her shock.

"They don't have any feelings. They're just imitating human speech." 9S excused.

"Together. Forever. Together." Yoko looks at the machines mating behind her.

"Oh, I think they're imitating something else. Let's end this quickly before I get robot spunk on us cause I've seen enough videos." She replied then loads her gun. Yoko uses her grapple hooks one towards her then shoots it in the head causing it to burst open as 2B slashes one in the chest with her pod supporting her and firing at one from behind. 9S does the same and hacks one in a middle of a large group which sets off an explosion causing massive amounts of damage. The machines just keep doing the same thing. Sex as a human and two androids kill their kind. The machine from before jumps out of the ground.

"I'll get you for this!" Soon the machine surrounding them all turn their attention towards the group. It was then Yoko realized that she didn't have enough ammo for this job. She grapples up into a steel beam and switches to her kraber sniper rifle giving sniper support. 2B hits a machine upfront numerous times and finishes it off with a final swing from her new sword, _Beastlord_ , with 9S hacking away against one that was swinging its arms at him while dodging another that was about to crash into him. More machines drop down with Yoko realizing that they would be overwhelmed. Androids maybe great fighters and don't tire alongside humans but they can't continue fighting without a weapon.

"Kill the human and the androids-" The machine is shot in the chest by Yoko while another lands near her causing Yoko to pull out her alternator and fires a burst of bullets into its chest causing it to fall and get finished off by Pod 042. Two more drop near her causing Yoko to switch back to her previous gun and starts firing.

"I love you. Kill!" It exclaimed before being kicked away by Yoko. She throws a firestar at a horde chasing 2B which hits one in the head with sparks flying out of it and causing damage. Yoko loads her sniper rifle again then uses her grapple hook to reach to high ground and provide proper sniper support so she wouldn't be interrupted. She shoots one in the head while grappling up then another that was about to drop on her. Yoko looks at ammo counter on her HUD showing that she has fifty-five ammunition while her alternator has about one hundred sixty eight. Yoko lands on a steel beam and starts shooting again while shooting upwards at the falling machines.

Die! Slaughter!" More machines continue to fall and ammo is beginning to run low. 2B notices the machines dropping on them aren't wearing any clothes unlike the ones they encountered earlier. Yoko tosses another firestar below killing dozens of machines.

"This. Cannot. Continue." Yoko continues to shoot down machines dropping on them and machines on the ground with her sniper rifle. One machine lands on the beam Yoko is on causing her to turn around and upholsters her gun and shoots it in the head before continuing to give sniper support. She pulls the trigger only to find out she's out of rounds as she quickly grabs a magazine from her pouch but a machine lands on the beam and rams into her causing her to drop the ammo but she uses her grapple hook to grab the magazine causing it to retract towards her. She slams the magazine back into her rifle as the machine swings its arms at her. Yoko blocks the strike then shoots the machine in the chest right before going back to giving sniper support. This is going to be a long day for the group and Yoko wished UC would arrive soon to end this all...

"This. Cannot. Continue."

"This. Cannot. Continue."

"This. Cannot. Continue."

"This. Cannot. Continue."

"This. Cannot. Continue."

"This. Cannot. Continue."

"This. Cannot. Continue."

After minutes that seemed like hours of fighting, the most miraculous thing happened to them. The machines stopped moving for a moment causing all three to stand. UC arrives just in time and overlooks the sight as all of the alien automatons stop and blink. Yoko zooms in with her sniper rifle that is now low on ammo. They just suddenly stopped out of nowhere. The machines begin to move again while making strange gestures.

"This. Cannot. Continue."

"This. Cannot. Continue."

They begin climbing up into the steel beams causing Yoko to aim her gun for a moment but realizes she'll be wasting ammo on them so she drops down with 2B and 9S looking up at the machines. They seem to be forming something, a spire of some kind but it's beginning to turn into something else. Each machine reaches itself out to another as more and more begin to form some kind of ball in the center. UC arrives on the nick of time and observes it for a moment and scans the ball-like structure. It appears to be...Biological. The structure fully forms into a web-like structure complete with the ball in the middle as there is a light inside it. It almost resembles a womb which Yoko finds disturbing.

"What's happening?" 9S asks in fear. UC is about to launch a rocket salvo at the mysterious structure but the ball opens with glowing goo coming out of it covered in the same substance. It drops on the ground as the goop subsides revealing a naked human male with long white hair, UC can see that there is a pulse on him but he is not human.

"Alert: Unknown lifeform detected." UC informed on the comm seeing it as a potential threat.

"Took you long enough." Yoko sighed. She pulls out her alternator and aims it at the unidentified man. The man appears to have some kind light around him making him angelic. 2B blocks Yoko with her arm.

"I don't think it's a smart idea walking up to him." 2B advised.

"It's...It's a machine!" 9S observed. The unknown male gets with his long hair hiding his left eye with his right exposed. He breathes the air for a moment...And opens his eyes. Yoko can tell that he isn't good news, the eyes of pure adrenaline. UC fires a rocket salvo at the man who takes damage from it but not enough much to Yoko's shock as 2B and 9S engage him. The damage is enough for him to stagger and clutch his head in pain.

"Nnng...An...Droids...Hu...Mans." He spoke and throws a punch at 2B who dodges him then continues slashing at the man. Yoko continues to shoot but her rounds aren't doing anything, not even a rocket salvo can do the trick. Sure he feels the pain although there is scratch either.

"Why...Fight...?" 9S hacks into the machine's systems but his defenses are strong so it'll take sometime which they don't have. UC continues fire rockets at him but he suddenly disappears into light and reappears into the center.

"Sword...Dodge. Projectile...Deflect." A light appears around him as he goes into combat position.

"Uh guys...I think he's evolving." Yoko observed while shooting at him with her alternator.

"Which means we need to end this-Fast!" 2B agreed. A shield surrounds the man as UC launches an energy siphon at him to absorb whatever he has inside as it regenerates her shield but doesn't do much against him. Both pods of 2B and 9S continue firing until the man's shield goes down giving all of them the chance to hit him with a barrage of bullets and whatever they can throw at him. He throws a kick at Yoko who ducks down and shoots him in the privates which causes him to scream in pain although it begins to heal quickly as he grabs her by the throat. UC shoots a charged siphon shot which stuns him but his energy transfers to UC which stuns the titan also causing her to kneel then get up while firing her gun. He disappears once again then reappears on the steel beam and launches an orb of light at the group as the pods continue to shoot at them as they run to avoid being hit. The white haired man teleports again to what's left of a building sticking out on the wall as he begins to glow and summons a spike of light from the ground. More spikes appear as they split up to overwhelm the machine.

He teleports again to another spot and starts shooting the same orbs at the three with Yoko dodging them and launching a grapple hook at his chest then throwing him on the ground. 2B runs up to him and tries to stab him in the head while 9S tries it on his chest but he rolls over and activates his shields. 2B slashes at him while her pod fires to support her with 9S doing the same. His shields deactivate again with Yoko switching to her sniper rifle and zooms in on his head...And fires his. The round hits him in the head causing him to stagger as 2B plunges her sword into his chest with 9S stabbing him in the back. They both release the swords as he lays on the ground dead.

"Is this...Really a machine?" A ray of light appears from his body and a hand sticks out of it as Yoko fires at it and blows off a finger. Coming out of the body is another man much to their shock. Yoko's eyes widen and is about to pull the trigger with the two androids readying their swords. He gives off a yell that causes the debris around to fall.

"2B! Yoko! We gotta get out of here!" 9S advised before they run off. Debris begin to fall around them as there is no way out...A hole opens up above them as Yoko spots it.

"Through that hole! Hurry!" Yoko yelled and runs up the hill while 2B and 9S follow her. They make it up by using the ruined buildings that serves as a ramp as they run towards the next one but it begins to fall down with Yoko using her thrusters to booster herself towards it with her two android comrades doing the same. They soon head up onto a ledge where the hole is as the three run towards the entrance...Only for a long upside down street lamp to reach out from them up top. All three look up to see UC is holding it. Yoko shrugs and walks up to the lamp holder with 2B doing the same and 9S following her. They hang on as UC gets them out of safety. The pilot catches her breath as the two androids overlook the ruined site.

"Robot orgies and weird naked people...I think earth just turned into an acid trip gone wrong." Yoko breathed gladly knowing she was alive, all thanks to her titan. She pats UC by the leg as a way of thank you to her.

"We need to report the Militia and YoRHa about this. Such a machine cannot be allowed to exist." 2B said and contacts her operator.

"Patch me through command." 2B ordered as 6O nods and switches channels to the YoRHa commander.

"Mam, we've encountered a pair of two new machines. They are humanoid in nature although we didn't apprehend them but 9S has combat records on him." She informed as the commander nods.

"I am aware of that concept of machines becoming smart. The Militia has came into contact with sentient ones and offered their services to them. But thank you of informing me. Also, to keep up with Militia protocols, you might be staying in the MCS Taro as your new home." The commander informed.

"We get to live with the humans?" 9S asked.

"Emphasis on might. To keep up with the unity with our alliance. Although humans-unlike androids...Can be a little unkept. Barker told me the details." The commander answered while UC contacts a drop ship to pick them up.

"Well no way in hell your staying in my room..." Yoko said.

"Lemme guess: Its a wreck." 9S guessed.

"No, I only have one bed there. Unless we all three sleep together which I'll be glad to sleep on the floor rather than getting dog piled by androids...No offense. It's cause of your weight which is like two hundred eight pounds." She explained fully.

"Point taken." The scanner agreed. The drop ship lands as the rail on the side opens for the four to get inside. It soon takes off.

* * *

Yoko looks over the land as the ship flies over it. She can already imagine the colonists living here on earth, homes reclaimed and friendships forged, a sight to behold. Earth was slowly becoming there's. Although she wonders though...About this Council Of Humanity, why don't they just come out? Why don't they let them inside the moon base? These questions cloud Yoko's consciousness with only one question in mind: What is YoRHa hiding? 2B taps her by the shoulder causing Yoko to turn to her.

"You seem bothered by something." 2B observed her.

"No...I'm not. It's just I'm thinking how far we've been. Mankind is at war against each other and out of the blue greatest thing happened: We got our birthplace back. Our home we thought was gone for so long." Yoko replied proudly.

"It must be hard out there in the Frontier." She replied.

"It wasn't, it's just earth almost faded into obscurity and almost into myth till we picked up YoRHa's transmission. Now here we are, out here back and removing dust that has been in the house and meeting the new neighbors." The helmeted woman scratches the back of her head.

"Look, I don't know if anyone said to you and the other androids but...Thank you for helping us out." Yoko thanked causing 2B to make a small smile on her lips then looking out in the open as if seeing a better future.

"You're welcome-" The drop ship's lights go off.

"We have an anti-air missile heading straight towards us!" The drop ship pilot informed causing Yoko to load her smart pistol. Suddenly, a missile comes from the woods and hits the ship but it pops a flare causing it to divert. Another flies towards them...And explodes near Yoko. The blast is enough to send Yoko falling off of the ship with 2B trying to reach out for as she falls into the forest. Yoko controls her fall and falls into the forest only to hit a tree branch thus knocking her out.

* * *

"Yes! Death to the outsiders! Long live the king!" The muffled voice said as Yoko slowly opens her eyes feeling a wetness on her suit. She gets up revealing she fell into a waterfall. The pilot spots machines above her armed with machine guns and knightly armor, some are wielding archer anti-aircraft launchers. Yoko pulls out her smart pistol and stealthily walks into the open seeing as the machines pass by while she picks up an amped EVA-8 semi-automatic shotgun. She stands in shock to what she's looking at.

A castle.

* * *

"So she fell into the forest and there is still vital signs?" Sarah asks 2B and 9S in the Taro.

"Affirmative. An anti-air missile came out of the clearing, possibly being wielded by the machines." 9S explained. The commander falls silent for a moment, the forest is said to be uncharted but they have allies there. The machine village in particular.

"We have allies out there in the forest so we'll dispatch the 6-4 to find her." She assured.

"We're coming with them." 2B replied.

* * *

Jack Cooper arrives at the base after a time with Pascal and Hannah. The machines are pretty cute rascals to him, it was nice seeing robots that didn't want to kill them in their sleep. Suddenly, he hears steps behind causing him to turn around to see Ash. Last he met Ash, she was in a mechanical body but she unrecognizable.

"Do I know?" Jack asks the android.

"I believe you do pilot Cooper." Ash replied in her trademark voice causing Jack to pull out his pistol.

"What do you want?" The SRS pilot asks. For all he knows, Ash isn't supposed to be alive.

"I want what's best for my sisters-I mean...Comrades and myself. Asylum from YoRHa...And Kuben Blisk, dead."


	12. Transmission: The Talk

_**Pod 042**_ **: This is Tactical Support Unit Pod 042, assigned to 2B.**

 _ **Pod**_ **153: This is Tactical Support Unit Pod 153, assigned to 9S.**

 _ **UC-2324**_ **: This is UC-2324, assigned to Private First Class Yoko Kaine.**

 _ **Pod 042:**_ **Question: How did a titan gain access to our comms?**

 **UC-2324: I am no ordinary titan. I am here to inform you about the recordings of the Council Of Humanity and I've come to a possible disturbing conclusion. May I explain it?**

 _ **Pod 042:**_ **Titan UC-2324 is allowed.**

 _ **Pod 153**_ **: Indeed.**

 _ **UC-2324**_ **: I looked analyzed the voice of the Councilman and came into a conclusion...It did not come from human vocals.**

 _ **Pod 042:**_ **Question: What does the analysis of the voice of the Councilman have to do with non-human vocals.**

 ** _UC-2324_** **: A normal human voice would have sounded organic and somewhat flowing also someone imperfect. The Councilman's voice is almost robotic and perfect in every way. Hypothesis-It is a prerecorded message.**

 _ **Pod 153:**_ **Question: Why would it be prerecorded? Is there are anymore evidence?**

 _ **UC-2324: The messages come in a cyclic manner as if it was staged.**_

 _ **Pod 042:**_ **Possibility accepted. Question: Why would the humans on the moon prerecord messages?**

 ** _UC-2324_** **: There are no humans on the moon. I scanned the signals, they came from a dummy system. Therefore I came into the most possible conclusion: The humans on earth are deceased and YoRHa lied to their own androids.**

 _ **Pod 042:**_ **Impossible: Project YoRHa was created by the Council Of Humanity.**

 _ **UC-2324:**_ **Question: Then if the humans on the moon are alive then why wouldn't they let the Militia in?**

 _ **Pod 042:**_ **...Conclusion...Accepted.**

 _ **UC-2324: Should we report this to the Militia and our partners?**_

 _ **Pod 153:**_ **Negative. There is a 99.9% chance of the alliance breaking and the ridicule of YoRHa. In the eyes of the Militia, they would see YoRHa as...Pathetic.**

 _ **UC-2324: But they would be living a lie.**_

 _ **Pod 042:**_ **Theory: The Council Of Humanity was possibly created for a morale boost for the androids, if we expose the truth then we would break the morale of many. Doing so would result in the crippling of the will to fight.**

 _ **UC-2324:**_ **...Fine then.**

UC logs off from the comms knowing the pods were too scared. But she must do the right thing no matter what...There is something wrong with YoRHa and she knows it. Randolph Lennox knows it. She must make an ally. An inside man so the humans say.

 _Establishing contact: YoRHa model no.6 type O._


	13. One Shot: The Last Stand

Of all the things in the Frontier that could kill you, SRS sergeant Randolph Lennox didn't expect encountering an android and stuck in a medical building with a stockpile of weapons inside it that were hoarded by the machines. Luckily he took out the machines inside although at the cost of his ammunition but he managed to restock and rearm. All things considered, things were looking up to him...Although his radio has been jammed for some odd reason. Possibly because his radio was jammed on impact. He sits against the corner with his CAR SMG on his hand and also a wingman holstered on his vest. The sergeant remembers how it happened...

It was a normal recon job for him. Bish said he detecting strange scans in an empty lot near the Resistance camp beneath it so he entered the sewers with no one looking. After traversing, he found a strange door with an elevator shaft in it and opened the door. On the other side is a place, it's as if it was hallowed out to build an array of strange structures and everything else like a staircase. Curious as always, went up and found some files in the terminals...At this point he realized it all. The humans of earth were gone. All of them. YoRHa was created for morale boost to perpetuate the lie that is the survival of mankind. Randolph set off some alarms and so the tower so he dubs since the place the tower and got into a brief fight against a powerful android no one has ever seen before likely sent out against those who find out the truth. So he ran away...

This is his last stand now. His radio is still calibrating and its only on four percent yet rising. Lennox pulls out a picture of his kid with his wife, Victoria Auburn Lennox remembering why he joined the Militia and how he met her. The pilot activates his holographic memories as the entire room is engulfed. He came from a normal god fearing family while his wife came from a broken home and she was a delinquent but in the end, they were good friends and grew up together. Randolph was always the scared one getting picked on by the bullies then Victoria would come in and defend them. Mainly they would hang out in the lake till sun down.

That is until by highschool, they started dating and their families found out. In response, they both threw them out because of the disapproval with another. He later got a job as an IMC coal miner while she worked in a fast food joint. It wasn't fast but at least it paid the house. Soon unrest happened and Randolph was among the people who were tired of being oppressed by the IMC and a certain IMC soldier had it in with his wife so he had her arrested. His wife was pregnant also...Usually the IMC soldiers love to kill pregnant women so the scientists can experiment on them or they would give the child to some mercenary unit. Randolph ended up joining the Militia soon after and later signed up in being a pilot. It was then he joined in an operation to free a prison full of innocent civilians thrown in for no reason. Thing is...His wife led the uprising and hijacked a titan. It was the best moment of his life seeing his girlfriend again and kicking IMC ass at the same time. He imagines seeing his son again as the next footage comes up.

"Hi dad! We'd like to say we love you and hope you come back home! Also, we made you something special when you come back home as a surprise!" The video ends as Lennox smiles. Its ironic really. Instead of a bed, he dies in a desolate world that once was the birthplace of mankind in an attempt to reclaim it. He peers up to see the android, she is wearing a strange black armor and has a sword. His radio is now calibrated giving him an opportunity to at least die while trying not to.

"This is Randolph Lennox! I'm under attack by an android sent by YoRHa. Please send backup!" He yelled on the radio getting the android's attention. Randolph loads his gun for a moment. The anti personnel turrets in front of the staircause starts firing at the android. On his HUD is a picture of the old birthday card he gave to Victoria when they were kids. He braces himself as the turrets are destroyed by a single sword throw...The android arrives and turns to see that he's gone. She looks in confusion since her sensors have picked picked up his heat signature-

Suddenly, Randolph comes from behind her while uncloaking and grabs her in a choke hold in an effort to kill her. The android gags then grabs the pilot by the head and slams him on the ground but he pulls out his gun and almost shoots her in the head. Randolph kicks her down on the ground then pulls out his knife and tries to plunge it in her but she uses her sword to block it then attempts to stab him by the side to which he blocks also. He gets up as the android draws her sword then swings the blade left and right as Randolph blocks all hits as sparks fly from their blades. He pulls out his wingman then starts shooting at her as she dodges all of the shots right before she uses her sword to slice the gun half causing Randolph to switch to his knife again. The android raises its sword at him which he catches and punches her in the head revealing she has red hair. She slides the sword causing his hand to bleed. Randolph runs away and goes the second floor then turns around while firing his CAR SMG at her then tossing an arc grenade which goes off but the android is still alive. She heads up and kicks him into a room then plunges her sword straight towards the pilot but he gets out of the way resulting in the sword being stabbed against the wall. The android pulls the sword back with Randolph pulling out his knife again...

Both blades strike them. One in Randal's stomach and also the android's arm. The android notices something...At first she and the network thought it was a fellow YoRHa member disguised as a pilot but it wasn't...It was a human. Randolph slides against the wall with blood trailing his back as he breathes heavily with the android stepping back...She screams in panic realizing she struck down a human and runs away.

In your eyes, Randolph is laying there die and accepting his fate but at least he tried. But in the pilots eyes, he's getting off a ship in Harmony with his wife and son waiting for him.


	14. Green River

A medium biped looks around the area while armed with an R-201 assault rifle. His companions are surrounded with the dead bodies of Militia and machine villagers alike, they even went as far as to kill a child machine along the way. But this was all for the Forest King in the end, they must protect him with their very lives as they are family and this is their home. A dying soldier pulls out his pistol on him but the medium turns around and guns down the soldier. All for the king. Meanwhile, a small biped hears something rustling in the bushes causing it to walk towards the source...Only for an a small explosion to happen indicating a death causing it's companions to head towards the source with the medium loading his assault rifle. They see nothing...One of them is shot in the head all of a sudden.

 ** _Bottom Of The River By Delta Rae._**

The machines all form a circle hearing rustling in the trees. One small biped thinks the rustling is coming from above and shoots at the tree. Chunks of leaves and wood fall off seeing there's no one in the trees much to its relief but a sword slices it in half causing it to explode. Coming out of nowhere is A2 herself who lands in the middle of the machines who turn to her guns aimed. She slices a machine's gun in half then impales it in the chest as all of them start opening fire on her as she dashes away again then slices a small biped in half while the medium biped aims its gun at her causing A2 to turn around and cut its hand off then stabbing it in the head. The last two machines, both a medium and small biped, fire their devotion light machine guns at her to which A2 dodges all of the shots then kicks the medium into the air and slices him in half next then plunging her sword into the small bipeds head. A2 releases the sword off of the machine's head as it falls on the ground dead.

There's a reason why she's here and its to kill the Forest King or so they call him. She looks at the dead humans as if she ruminating on something or it reminded them of someone. These were soldiers probably had friends and families...And they were all killed just because they were passing through. It sickened her. This is the reason-why to her-all machines must die. To A2, they had no emotion nor sympathy, they just want to kill anything and anyone. Her hand curls into a fist just looking at the dead soldiers. One has his eyes opened and looks straight into her eyes, pupils shot and strains all around the eye. A2 respectfully closes his eyes then walks off.

What she doesn't know is that she's being watched from a tree in the distance. The watcher is Yoko Kaine who was planning to snipe the machines with a Kraber sniper rifle she picked up from a soldier. She lowers her rifle and raises it to let it rest by its stock. On her back is an EVA-8 shotgun and her smart pistol holstered on her side. There's no signal in the forest since the Militia didn't set up beacons in the place hence why soldiers or village aid workers tend to die here. In fact, there's crashed crows everywhere which is easy to get some weapons and ammo. But that wasn't what Yoko wanted, she wanted to be rescued and sure the Militia has advanced tech but she won't last long here. It's been one day but it feels like an eternity for Yoko, sooner or later one of the Forest King's royal subjects will find her and it will be game over due to the overwhelming odds. The castle from afar might be a key advantage since there is better comm reception up there but the place is filled with machines so she has to be careful at the same time. She attaches her grapple hook against the branch and rappels down. Her feet touch the ground as it makes a small sound of leafs being crushed as Yoko pulls out her smart pistol since it's easier to draw and gives more mobility in terms of stealth. She throws a pulse knife at a tree to see if there is anyone there. The pulse blade gives off an echo that reveals that there are machines on the other side causing her to crouch and head towards a bush and hides in it. The machine squad has a medium biped armed with a mastiff shotgun while the two small bipeds have swords. Among them is a flyer.

To Yoko, these machines look strange and almost look like knights. It makes sense though since this is what they called it _The Forest Kingdom_ but all they do is kill outsiders and Militia soldiers who were just passing by, they aren't a kingdom. Just a bunch of closed minded homicidal jerks. A medium biped walks in front of the bush Yoko is in as its comrades walk the other way to investigate the bodies. She aims her smart pistol at the medium and shoots it in the head. The FMJ round goes straight through its head causing it to drop with Yoko catching the dead body then gently puts it down to avoid sound. It's teammates come back and notice the dead machine as Yoko shoots both of them in the head. She walks in the path ahead while looking around for any hostile enemies but none are spotted although Yoko stays vigilant to her surroundings.

* * *

Gates, Droz, Hannah, Davis, and Bear overlook the Militia base as their drop ship flies towards it. The Militia isn't always exclusive to the city but out in the oceans too since it is reported for possible machine activity. Earth is just one big mess and the Militia are basically the janitors sweeping the garbage with YoRHa being the extra helping hand. So far there hasn't been a sighting of any machines and their recon rotation is up so they had to get back to the base. But they did hear a message from Sarah Briggs citing that a pilot just went missing in the _Forest Kingdom_ and they must work together with a battle unit and a scanner.

"You think YoRha had something to do with the missing pilot?" Davis asks Bear who turns to him as the ship lands. The mercenary group heads out of the ship with weapons still in hand and doubts floating in their heads about YoRHa and what they truly want. They heard of the executioner units who disguise themselves as Resistance or YoRHa members who are dispatched to kill any android who find out anything shady from Hannah which is alarming with just the thought of one of your own best friends can slit you in the throat in your sleep. Luckily, the Militia can identify which is an android but they come in diverse ethnicity's so it'll be hard for everyone to spot one although a YoRHa android is easy due to their appearances which are resembling teenagers or young adults or they can check the Militia database.

"What? No way. They'd never harm a human..." Bear replied as he passes by a Militia pilot testing out the flight unit via simulation as others are heading towards the crow drop ships which they get inside with the ship taking off. Gates doesn't trust YoRHa alongside Jack Cooper, they're too friendly and there's something wrong about them. She wonders what happened to the humans here too and remembers what Davis said...Gates wonders if Hannah knows. The mercenary waits for the androids to pass by as she approaches Hannah who is busy eating a sandwich and sitting on a bench. She was at the machine village just recently in fact with Cooper.

"Hey Hannah." Gates greeted the pilot causing her to look up at her.

"Yeah?" Hannah greeted.

"You know anything about the Council Of Humanity and why they are so secretive?" The commander asks and sits in front of her. Hannah swallows her food in response to what Gates asked. To be frank, the Council always sound like asses to her, especially when they keep spamming those broadcasts which annoyed her to no end. They remind of her of that secret organization from that one anime she watched that involved some emo kids fighting aliens.

"Just a bunch of old men broadcasting stuff from some bunker up in the moon. Only the commander talks to them." Hannah answered as Gates sighed.

"You get the feeling that...Something is off with the Council?" Gates asked.

"Yeah I do. They sound like prerecorded messages sent by the higher ups there." Hannah agreed.

"Well Davis came up with a theory." She spots an android walking by so she falls silent and waits for her to pass.

"That the Council Of Humanity is a front and the humans here on earth are dead thus making them a morale boost." The commander explained. A woman resembling 2B walks behind them escorted by Jack and a couple of SRS soldiers with three YoRHa soldiers following them as Hannah leans over behind Gates with her eyebrow raised for a moment then back at the helmeted woman.

"That theory...Makes a whole lot a sense. But if I were you, I think I would be quiet about it because YoRHa is like a great white shark: Once they smell the blood, they'd go for whatever is causing it and its goodnight Irene from there. Forever." Hannah advised her knowing about how the executioner units work. Gates nods before her team, Sarah Briggs, 2B, and 9S as Hannah stops eating her sandwich.

"Commander Briggs." She saluted with Hannah doing the same but notices 2B who she swore she saw walking with Jack and a couple of androids.

"Commander Gates. This is YoRHa android 9S and 2E..." Sarah introduced causing 2B is choke as if she was caught doing something very wrong much to 9S's curiosity. The commander realizes she made a mistake by the letter.

"Whoops, 2B. My bad." She corrected herself. 2B sighs in relief grabbing Hannah's attention...And her sudden realization. The pilot eats her sandwich carefully at her while avoiding eye contact in a fearful look.

"Commander Briggs, I heard what happened about pilot Kaine. Is there a chance she's still alive?" Gates asked.

"Her vital signs say so. Anyway, 9S will explain everything to you." The female commander allows 2B to speak as she steps forward in front of the mercenaries. Pod 042 flies in front of her and activates a holographic map outline of the forest they were in.

"Just today we were attacked by machines using Militia equipment like archer rocket launchers. During the ensuing fight, private first class Yoko Kaine was caught in an explosion and fell down into the forest below." The pod highlights where Yoko fell.

"So far her vital signs are active and she's moving. Although flying in would be logical, there is numerous anti-aircraft placements utilizing the equipment this faction of machines have stolen. So we will have to extract Yoko via land vehicles and take out the placements in the process then hold out until air support arrives." 2B explained her plan. Her com goes online to reveal Pascal calling on their channels.

"A machine!" 9S panicked.

"Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt anyone. I'm aligned with the Militia. My name is Pascal." He introduced himself much to 9S's confusion knowing a machine has just contacted them.

"Pascal, what do you want?" Sarah asked.

"I hate intrude in on your operation but there is a high chance our village will be caught in the crossfire. Perhaps there should be a more peaceful solution to this." Pascal replied. Davis and Gates look at each other as Hannah looks at the map of the forest realizing where she landed. The _Forest Kingdom_ which is a big no-no for a peaceful solution. Even Pascal knows seeing as they are hostile to outsiders.

"Hey I hate to say this but the Forest Kingdom are a bunch of homicidal jerks and now they've become homicidal jerks with guns and rocket launchers." Hannah countered.

"Hm...Perhaps. But the notion of fighting next to the village will cause distress among the villagers. I know the _Forest Kingdom_ well and they're hostile to outsiders but I think it best to talk to them and convince them that we mean no harm." Pascal explained.

"But drop ships have been disappearing off of radar there. They must be responsible for it." Davis countered.

"Indeed they are. But all they want to do is protect their king. I know this because I was attacked by one of them recently." The machine argued. Sarah crosses her arms to think. The Militia just want to reclaim earth and they need a lot of ties and friends to help out in their efforts. A potential ally is one of them. 9S silently disagrees, why would a machine want to be peaceful? Something is wrong with this picture. Machines aren't supposed to feel anything nor have a purpose yet according to Yoko's account-There are machines who are peaceful.

"Commander-" Before 9S can speak, 2B motions him not to do so causing him to turn silent.

"We'll try the other route." Sarah agreed.

"But commander! One of our teammates is stuck there!" 9S advised knowing that machines cannot be negotiated with as Sarah sighed and hangs her head.

"I know so I have a plan. Pascal shall negotiate with this...Forest Kingdom to get any stranded Militia soldier out of there but if things go South real quickly then you will resume the operation. Understood?" Briggs asked.

"Yes mam." The two androids answered in unison.

* * *

Yoko scavenges the crashed drop ship for any food or rations as its near the cliff. Maybe even a soccer ball she can a draw a face on to keep her sane. She hated being alone cause it brought back bad memories like the food shortages after the battle of Fracture even though she is good at being alone. Those years of scavenging scraps of food made her strong and even going out hunting hence why she's good at tracking. It was enough for Yoko to join the Militia and become a pilot. Yoko goes to the cockpit and checks the dead pilots and soldiers to see if they have anything. She finds some shotgun ammo from a soldier's body then slides the shell on her belt where the ammo is then reaches the inside of his jacket pocket and feels something rubbery to which she pulls out. It's a ration pack. Yoko sighs in relief knowing she won't starve out here. She looks around then sits in the seat inside the ship and opens the pack revealing it to contain spam, stacks of crackers, beef, and a water pack. Yoko disengages her helmet and begins eating her meal.

A2 appears from behind the trees and notices the woman from behind causing her to pause to see if she was an android sent at her or from the Resistance. She pauses at the sight of the familiar olive outfit and the back of her helmet. Could it be? An aura of peace settles on A2 upon seeing Yoko. The first person to offer her friendship after everyone left her in the end. Sure they talk a lot but A2 doesn't consider Yoko her friend besides the ones who died. Just an acquaintance. Yoko pauses for a moment as A2 walks up behind her...And pulls out her smart pistol with A2 aiming her sword at her. For the first time they were seeing each other eye to eye. Her eyes widen while A2's remain sullen.

"...A2?" Yoko gasped causing A2 to stand down. She know Yoko's physical appearance but never her face and the notion she knows her name means she's Yoko. The pilot holsters her pistol then back to eating her food. A2 stands next to Yoko observing her. She must've been one of the lucky ones who survived the Forest Kingdom's forces. A2 did hear how skilled pilots are so she wasn't surprised that Yoko survived.

"Didn't know I'd run into you out here. Want some?" She asked.

"I don't need food." A2 replied bitterly and almost annoyed at her. Yoko rolls her eyes since this means more for her. The rations almost taste good but its still that stale feeling and chewy too. Last time she nearly choked on a ration when she was in patrol in the woods back at Harmony.

"So what are you doing here then?" Yoko asked.

"I wander around and kill any machine that come by so when I heard talks of a kingdom in the forest containing hostile machines-I had to respond." A2 explained. Yoko is disturbed by this and confused, if she wasn't a part of YoRHa anymore then why does she continue her mission? She gulps a little.

"So why do you kill machines for a living?" The pilot asks again but gets a glare from her. Her gaze pierces through Yoko's helmet with a realization that she doesn't want to talk about it at the moment...Or any time for the matter. Yoko tries to change the subject.

"Right..." She sighed. Yoko finishes her rations then throws the plastic bag into the river below as it floats away across the stream leaving the two in the crashed ship. A2 notices the bushes on the cliff across them rustling causing her to squint her eyes while Yoko hears it too. The female android turns to Yoko who nods and gestures her to be quiet. The pilot tosses a pulse knife on the edge revealing a team consisting of medium bipeds armed with strange cannons on their arms and small bipeds armed with R-201 assault rifles all waiting to ambush them. A2 pulls out her sword while Yoko picks up her shotgun and aims it while turning to the side...

Yoko is suddenly shot in the head by a bullet much to A2's shock. She turns at the falling body of Yoko as A2 regains her bearings while she only hears ringing in her ears as the machines head out of the bushes A2 reaches her hand out to Yoko but she suddenly disappears into blue energy as she hears jump back boost sounds with the real Yoko almost stepping on her hand and jumping forward while spawning another hologram as the machines hit it with Yoko shoot one in the face taking a good chunk off of it in the process and lands on the ground although loses her balance a little and almost trips but she regains her footing quickly as A2 joins in with her sword ready. The biped's eyes blink red as the machines surround them. It launches a burst of red orbs into the air as they drop on the android and pilot. Yoko shoots the glowing orb causing it to burst as a test. The machines begin firing at them as the two split up with A2 blocking the shots from the small bipeds to which she slices their rifles in half right before one leaps in the air and tries to slam its head at her but she backs away then slices it in half right before kicking the top half at its teammates head then the lower half at its chest. A2 then speeds towards them and slices both in half.

A2 is almost hit by a red orb to which she dodges as Yoko fires her EVA-8 shotgun at the medium bipeds shooting at them as the pilot pulls out her firestar and throws it at one's face causing it to scream in pain as the thermite burns its face and fall off the side and into the stream where it falls. She runs towards the other one as it aims its cannon again but Yoko slides and shoots it in the chest and between its legs before she gets up then shoots it in the head. Another runs up to her and is about to melee Yoko only for A2 to intercept it quickly by stabbing its cannon causing the weapon to jam and explode on its hand as A2 slices its head off. More red orbs almost hit them causing both to get out of the line of fire as the medium bipeds aim their cannons. Yoko activates her hologram as her holographic self lunges in the air ready to kick the biped in the face but it is quickly shot down with the real Yoko shooting it in the head. A2 on the other hand charges towards the two bipeds in front of her to which she bisects first then leaping over it to use as a shield as the second shoots at her then stabbing her sword on top of its head.

A small biped is still trying to get up as its legs are missing but Yoko presses her foot against it and shoots it in the head. She rests the gun on her shoulder and huffs in exhaustion as A2 holsters her sword. A2 is impressed though seeing a pilot in action, its almost in the same level as an android but the jump pack emulates it. Yoko smiles underneath her helmet at A2 showing her skills in combat to which A2 rolls her eyes at-

A stream of bullets almost hit them causing the two to take cover behind the trees. A2 peers over to see a medium biped armed with a devotion light machine gun as it reloads the gun. It resembles a knight like the others but also has an ammo belt slashed on its chest. Yoko reloads her shotgun and returns fire on it causing the machine to turn and take aim then fires to which Yoko goes back to cover. The machine then activates an A-wall much to Yoko's shock seeing it using a tactical ability. It may have good cover but that won't stop someone from flanking it. A2 looks at Yoko as if she was planning something...Flanking it. Yoko nods and peers out of over and starts shooting as it returns fire on her. She gets back to cover to reload her gun again then notices the branch above her. Yoko fires a grapple hook at the branch and is hoisted up. She crouches and gently climbs to the branch in front of her that is aimed at the biped before it reloads. The biped notices that its out of ammo and removes the magazine then replaces it and pulls the hammer of the gun back. A2 comes out of the bushes as Yoko leaps towards the biped with her shotgun aimed at its face.

A2 yells in fury then notices Yoko with her shotgun and turns into screams of an incoming accident. Before she can stop herself, she stabs the machine in the back while Yoko shoots it in the face but she crashes into her in the process. Yoko blacks out for a second then opens her eyes as she is on top of A2 much to her shock. The android is shocked too as her face turns red alongside Yoko's.

"Get. The. Hell. Off. Me." A2 hissed causing the pilot to get off of her as she gets up.

"Sorry!" Yoko apologized right before looking at the dead machine. She scans it for a moment as the data is uploaded into the multi-tasker thus giving her the ability to use an A-wall now which would prove to be useful.

"Alright, got myself a cover!" The pilot spoke to herself seeing how handy A-walls are. Although the problem is how long they can last. A2 is about to leave her...Only to hear more rustling behind them causing Yoko cock her gun again and turn around. Standing in front of her is a Militia soldier that appears to be wearing some leaves on his outfit making it look like a ghillie suit. He is armed with a mastiff shotgun and has a shotgun ammo holder on his wrist. His outfit appears to be made from scavenged materials.

"You two! Come with me!" He whispered. A2 and Yoko look at each other in doubt then follow him as he looks around while aiming his gun and continues to walk with the two following him. More soldiers appear from the bushes, both armed with silenced R-201 assault rifles with HCOG scopes on them. They arrive at a clearing revealing Militia soldiers both alive and some wounded although still can fight. Others are badly wounded with medics trying to keep them alive. A2 spots a soldier with a bandage over her right eye leaning against a rock and armed with a CAR SMG while another who is male has a bandage over his broken arm and is armed with a pistol. The soldier leads them to a man in a drop ship pilot suit with a boonie hat on his head who is armed with a G2A5 semi-automatic rifle. His skin is black and he appears to have a gash on his head while the rest of suit is dirty indicating he's been in the forest for quite sometime. He appears to be looking at a map of some kind.

"Sir." He called causing the man to turn around. Yoko feels familiar with the pilot as if she saw him from somewhere.

"Yoko Kaine?" The man asks her.

"Yeah? Have we met somewhere?" Yoko asked. He rests his gun by the stock and tilts his head.

"You don't remember me? Samuel F. Packard!" Packard introduced himself causing Yoko's eyes to widen up remembering the drop ship pilot. Colonel of the _Sky Devil_ squadron that flew in the most dangerous missions of the Militia and they deserve a quiet place after the battle of Typhon so they were relocated to Harmony which is the Militia homeworld. He and the Devils are good friends with Yoko and Nelson.

"Oh hell...Long time no see sir!" She replied and gives him a hug before letting go.

"Looks like the things are looking up. We got the most baddest motherfuckers in the galaxy: A pilot and an android. Now we can get out of this damn place!" Packard cheered since pilots are revered and well trained while an android is in the same league but whole lot faster and almost unstoppable.

"Why don't you fire a flare for others to find you?" A2 asked him.

"Last time that happened, we almost got shot up by a group of them." The colonel explained to her.

"Sir, where are we anyway?" Yoko asked.

"Here? We call it hell but to what those freaky robots say, it's the Forest Kingdom. Apparently they tried to make their own nation but I think the king went crazy and now they're going after anyone and anything that enters or just simply passes by. We've been stranded her for two days already and the Militia doesn't know if we're dead or alive. Just MIA." Packard answered her.

"Who's the king?' A2 asked again.

"Don't know but I think he's holed up in that castle. As much as I want to kill the motherfucka himself for causing all this shit, I just want to get back to the base." He replied.

"What's the plan to get out?" The helmeted woman asks before Packard shows them the map.

"There's a downed drop ship carrying enough weapons and explosives just a few clicks from here. We're going to use those explosives to create a distraction for the machines to make it look like an attack is happening while our men will attack the castle and fall back. Once the machines have been alerted to these key specific points where the charges will be set giving us the signal to run to the machine village where we can contact Militia forces and get out." Packard explained his plan with the map highlighting the west side, east side and south side of the forest on where to plant the explosives.

"Sounds like a plan. Just scare them and run." Yoko commented.

"Thing is, we're low on supplies and ammunition. No one can't do the job...That is where you two come in." Packard looks at A2 and Yoko.

"So you want us to get the explosives and place them in those points. Why can't you just put them in the castle? It'll wipe out all the machines in there." A2 asked.

"Because it's a suicide attack and it'll cost more lives than ever. We're not an army, we're just a bunch of soldiers stuck here with no one coming to help." He countered. To Packard, A2 was giving off some bad vibes, especially with her outfit. She doesn't look like YoRHa at all...

"Alright, we're off to find the ship." Yoko spoke breaking the tension with A2 and Packard. She taps A2 by the shoulder who follows her into the woods.

* * *

2B and 9S sit in the seat of the jeep as the soldiers up front drive to the destination. The convoy consists of a four assault cars, three paladin tanks, two legion titans walking on the side, and also a group of destroyer titans leading them. The destroyer resembles an ogre titan except a little slimmer and has a charge cannon on its left shoulder and has a mask-like structure on its face with two optics slanted on both sides. Destroyers are mainly used for high value escort missions and this was one of them.

"You came into contact with a machine? You do realize that what they do doesn't serve a purpose right? They just do what they see." 9S spoke to the soldier in front of him. The soldier looks at the front mirror at him as he sighs.

"Well we gotta have friends somewhere and we have doubts ourselves about Pascal too. But we gotta play it safe you know? Our forces out there maybe be fighting the good fight and winning at it but the machines-They just don't let up. They don't give up unlike the IMC who have the dignity to fall but the machines just keep going." The soldier replied. 9S rolls his eyes underneath his visor before the convoy stops in front a wall made from large steel beams.

"Pascal, we've arrived on your destination." Sarah notified as Pascal comes out of it. 9S raises his eyebrow at the strangely shaped machine, the records don't state anything about his kind for that matter. But he still doesn't trust them and is skeptical about this _Machine Village_ as they head out of the jeeps. The destroyer titans climb over the wall while leaving a large thud that shakes the ground a little due to the vibrations. More soldiers enter as Pascal looks confused.

"I thought you weren't attacking?" Pascal asked.

"No, they're armed escorts in case things don't go so well." Sarah assured him. Pascal nods in response to the commander and looks over to see 2B and 9S.

"You must be members of YoRHa! I'm glad to meet you two!" The machine greeted.

"Right..." 9S replied.

"Anyone associated with the Militia is already an ally to us." The group enters the path leading to the machine village. The destroyers walk beside them as they head into the woods to give the group space. The path to the village is moderately short as they spot a walkway leading up to it then a bridge. In front of them is a large tree with floors serving as supports with Militia and machines all around living in harmony. Some are trading with the soldiers which 9S finds a red flag since giving guns to machines is a bad idea. Beneath it are more machines including a goliath biped being checked out by the engineers.

"Wow..." The scanner awed at the sight.

"See? We don't mean harm. We cut ourselves off from the network years ago and we've been living together in peace for many years. In fact, we support the Resistance. Although we don't fight at all. Commander Barker found us while he was drunk and went hiking, luckily I found him wandering near the Forest Kingdom so I got him to safety. But he was kind of...Strange." Pascal explained as they walk on the bridge and remembers how Barker puked on him then passed out.

"That's Barker for you." Sarah rolled her eyes and observes the sights. A Militia soldier walks beside a machine as he stops and salutes her to which she nods then continues walking with the soldiers alongside 9S and 2B following her. The group walks across the bridge connected to the other platform and head down below. In front of them is a gate and on the other side is the _Forest Kingdom_.

"I should be the one to go first." Pascal stated as Sarah nods. The gate opens revealing a stone pathway with pillars on both sides. In front of them are a small stubby with armor and another a medium biped armed with an axe turning towards the machine knowing that gate was always closed.

"Hello there. My name is Pascal." He introduced himself. Militia snipers position themselves on the guard tower with the two androids standing by for backup.

"I wish to speak to a councilman of the king." The machine spoke causing the machines to look at each other then back at him.

"Sure." It replied.

* * *

Yoko and A2 walk in the forest looking for any machines. On her map is the point where the ship has crashed but she needs to be careful, the place is peaceful and beautiful with trees all around them. But anywhere can become a battlefield which ruins the vibe. Yoko walks ahead with A2 on the look out as she aims her new weapon which is the R-201 assault rifle since her shotgun ran out of ammo although she still has her Kraber sniper rifle on her back. Her rifle is now customized with an HCOG scope and also a silencer on it with a laser sight on it. They are almost there to the point...A2 then senses something as Yoko spots the downed ship.

"Jackpot-" A2 grabs her by the shoulder and points at a machine hiding above the trees. It looks like a multi-legged model that is covered in leaves and dirt thus blending in the cover. Yoko aims her gun and shoots a single round into its head causing the machine to fall on the ground while twitching right before going offline. She lowers her rifle as they head towards the crash site. It is littered with dead soldiers and machine villagers who attempted to fight back as guns are scattered all over the place. Yoko closes a soldier's eyes then goes for the crate. She opens it to reveal satchel charges whom she puts away. Among the crates full of guns and ammunition is something Yoko wasn't expecting...In front of her is a four legged vehicle that is about a human's height and has a machine gun underneath it and one on its back alongside a missile launcher and stands on all fours. She knows what it is: A gorilla tank. These are used for recon and pursuit. Basically mini-titans.

Yoko circles the tank. It looks like it was supposed to be shipped to the _Machine Village_ for some reason, perhaps to give it more defenses. She remembered piloting these back at basic training although it was hard and she struggled how to use them but got the hang of it sooner. Although she never piloted one in years so it's going to be difficult. Very difficult. A2 observes the vehicle and touches its surface in curiosity.

"Oh hell yeah...Looks like things are starting to look up for us." Yoko chuckled looking at the tank. She looks for the button on it so it can open the cockpit and let her in so she can pilot it. The tank suddenly comes online sensing a human and scans Yoko then opens the front so she can enter in it. Yoko slides into the cockpit before it is sealed. Inside has a light feel to it, almost like she's being lifted and suspended in midair. There is also no neural controls like a titan, the joy sticks are the ones guiding it.

"You alright in there?" A2 asked as Yoko activates the microphone on the tank.

"Yeah, feels a little different compared to a titan. It feels more...Closed and a little claustrophobic." Yoko replied as the systems come online showing the environment around them. A2 can tell by her voice that she's uncomfortable to piloting the tank given by the tone of confusion.

"But can you pilot it?" The female android asks her.

"Sure. We've been taught how to use these things in basic. In fact, it works like a dream. Allow me to demonstrate." She commands the gorilla tank to move by moving the joystick forward but she accidentally presses the button that locks onto A2 causing her to pull out her sword. Yoko deactivates the gun realizing it's aiming at her.

"Yeah...Taught..." A2 grimaced.

"Well I'm sorry that I was too hungry to listen to the lesson...Or was it because the drill sergeant said that this is most irrelevant part of training since we will never pilot a gorilla tank. Meh, either way." Yoko replied. She opens the cockpit and sighs realizing it's going to be a long time to relearn the controls.

"Here. Take this." The pilot pulls out her satchel charges and gives them to A2 also the detonator.

"I'll cover you since I only know the gun part. Let's keep going." A2 holsters the charges around her waist then moves to the points Packard told them about. The surviving soldiers arrive to get the weapons but notice Yoko in the vehicle.

"Alright, we got ourselves some heavy firepower." A soldier commented before heading off to the get weapons. The walk to the west end is moderately short but for Yoko, it felt like an hour. When you're in a titan, everything feels small and the urban area you are in feels like a small area compared to being on foot. In a gorilla tank, it feels slow. A2 crouches behind the bush and signals Yoko to halt to which she does commanding the tank to lower itself down. It's an ammo depot for the machines.

"I got them." A2 informed before running as she readies her sword. She moves up ahead and walks behind a stubby armed with a sniper rifle then stabs it behind the its back. The medium biped hears the scratch of metal and sensing its comrades death causing it to turn around to see A2 running towards it before he can use his axe to attack her but his head is sliced off in the process as he falls down. A2 plants a bomb on the ammo depot then signals Yoko to move to the east side of the forest. The pilot looks at the features of the tank while moving forward and finds a sonar lock feature similar to the tone's acolyte pod. She moves slowly alongside A2 like a predator stalking prey, it reminds her of when she went hunting with her mom after fleeing from the food shortages. They spot the site with Yoko positioning herself and fires a pod at a tree giving off a wave that detects the machines guarding. She counts about four hostile machine lifeforms, mostly made up medium bipeds.

"I got four scraps around the ships. Can you take them?" Yoko asked.

"You've seen me take on a couple of machines. No point in asking that." A2 whispered as Yoko smiles. She gets up then speeds towards a medium armed with an axe as it turns around and swings it at her but she dodges the hit then slashes it numerous times right before slicing it in half. The other mediums turn around. One is armed with a mastiff shotgun and the other has an L-star. They begin firing at A2 who moves left and right to avoid the shots right before leaping in the air and slicing both of them in half. A2 walks up to the ammo depot and plants a bomb on it.

"Alright, let's get to Packard."

* * *

The king's councilman arrives in front of Pascal as he is eagerly awaiting to make peace with the _Forest Kingdom_. There is an aura of distrust around them, especially with the Militia who don't agree with what is going on. They lost a lot of ships going to there and there is a high chance that they are responsible for them evidenced by the guns they are carrying. The councilman is being escorted by two medium bipeds armed with devotion light machine guns strengthening the theory of them shooting down ships. No where else they would get guns of that caliber which can only be found in the Frontier.

"Hello, my name is Pascal." Pascal greeted the councilman who walks up to him. He is a small stubby and wears almost a royal gown.

"Greetings Pascal. why exactly have you come here?" The councilman asks him. Pascal is holding his excitement, this is what the world needs. Humans have returned and hostile machine lifeforms are slowly dying off due to sheer combined might. This could mark the end of the war and the beginning of a new era of peace.

"I'm here to propose an alliance between our people. I know you're hostile to outsiders but I think it's high time we work together to make this world a better place. Maybe create a nation out of this." He explained.

"Nation? I never heard that word in a long time...Our leader wanted something like that. To him, a nation was like a big house or...A family." The machine commented. He looks over to see Militia soldiers causing his optics to shrink in fear. The reports from everywhere state how dangerous these humans are, they weren't like the weaklings they attacked a thousand years ago. These humans have a ferocity none of them ever seen. They were different...And that made them a threat to the king.

"Why are they here?" He asked.

"Oh, we've aligned ourselves with the Militia. They've been trading supplies with us and helping us increase our defenses." Pascal replied. 2B could tell something is going wrong. The sudden stillness of the councilman...His hand curls into a ball. 2B looks at the Militia sniper who looks at her nodding in agreement on what is in their thoughts right now-It's going to get ugly. The sniper loads his sniper rifle with 2B gripping her sword.

"...HOW DARE YOU." The councilman said.

"What?"

"HOW DARE YOU WORK WITH THE PEOPLE WHO WANT TO DESTROY US!" The machine roared in fury. He saw what those bombers look like, those titans and soldiers with their guns and weaponry. Enough to slaughter an entire colony in a minute.

"They don't want that to happen. They want peace!" Pascal countered fearfully.

"THEY ARE USING YOU CAN'T YOU SEE?" The soldiers grip their assault rifles and look at the machines. Picking their targets. Among them is the 6-4 who are watching from the watchtower with fingers on the trigger ready to open fire on all of them.

"They aren't! In fact, they are reasonable and-"

"ENOUGH!"

"Please listen! Your kingdom is among the rarest of us! You can't let it end this way!" Pascal begged.

"WE ARE TRYING TO PROTECT THE KING! IF YOU DON'T SEE THAT THEN YOU MUST DIE!" The medium bipeds all aim their guns at the soldiers as Sarah's eyes widen then turns to his soldiers.

"Get everyone out of the village now!"

"Wait-" Soon a Militia sniper lands a shot on a medium causing it to fall on the ground dead. The Militia begin opening fire at the machines who take cover and return fire at them. 2B and 9S spring into action as both of their pods open fire on them but a medium biped tosses an electric smoke grenade at them causing the two to take cover with the machines opening fire on them.

* * *

Yoko and A2 hear the gunfire as they walk towards Packard. The group is used to hearing small arms fire from the machines in particular but this is different, this is something else...It was an army. Help has arrived. Packard couldn't believe it...Either they saw the flare from a distance or someone planted a signal beacon. Yoko motions the gorilla tank as a gesture that she is hearing it. The soldiers stand in confusion then look back at the colonel.

"Sir, we still going with the plan?" A soldier asked. Packard holds still for a moment to think...

"A minor adjustment. My men and I will get the wounded out of here while private Kaine, whoever this chick is, Preacher, Leon, and Elijah to lay down fire on the machines." Packard planned. Yoko walks towards the three soldiers. Preacher is wearing a standard Militia soldier uniform but its dirty and has a helmet reading **Machine Killer** on the back of it although his weapon is different though, its a crossbow with an explosive tip and has a machete on his back. Leon is the same as him but he has goggles and also armed with an R-201 assault rifle with an EVA-8 shotgun on his back. Elijah is identical to the others except he is wielding a spitfire light machine gun and doesn't wear a helmet

"And Yoko..." She turns to him.

"Think you can pilot that thing?" Packard asks.

"Yeah...I think I can." The three turn to A2 who sighs knowing she has to lead them. Yoko can see sadness in her eyes as they lull as if looking at them reminded her of something. Yoko looks in worry at her...

"Alright, once we get there, we set off the charges." A2 informed.

"Let's move out!" Leon ordered.

* * *

2B and 9S cover Pascal as more machines come out and start shooting at them. Rockets fire on both sides since the _Forest Kingdom_ machines have stolen rocket launchers too. The battle is yielding a mixed bag right now but Militia forces are slowly winning like always. Pascal hides behind cover thinking about what happened...He had one last trick up his sleeve but the Militia just opened fire without any warning. He looks at the soldiers fighting them...Such spite and hatred. Is this what humanity really has become? Sure they're defending the village but is this how they solve problems? Violence? Does it always end in bloodshed for them?

The machines continue to shoot as A2, Yoko and the others arrive. They appear to be putting up one hell of a fight for the Militia and it won't get any better since the convoy has to make an alternate turn which will take long. A2 looks at the detonator on her hand and sets off the charges getting the machine's attention. Explosions go off on numerous parts of the forest as both sides all stop quickly to notice what's going on. Packard and his men arrive with dozens of wounded as they continue fighting again. Preacher fires his crossbow at a medium biped which explodes on impact as the rest of the group runs out with Yoko activating the guns on the gorilla tank then moves the joystick forward and rams into a small stubby firing a RE-45 at 2B.

"Yoko!? Is that you!?" 9S asked. She turns to 9S while firing a missile at a flyer after finding the alternate controls on it.

"Yeah it's me! Took you long enough!" Yoko replied before dodging a rocket shot. A2 blocks a couple of shots from a machine armed with a devotion as she leaps towards him and bounces off of a pillar and slices his gun in half alongside himself causing him to fall on the ground. 2B observes the android while Yoko charges at the machines and runs one over. She throws one off of a cliff while another is shooting at her with an assault rifle but she turns around quickly causing it to run while she chases it. A four legged machine leaps out of the woods but 2B shoots it down with a charged shot as Yoko shoots the retreating machine and circles another group while firing the machine gun on the back as she kills most of them. The gun soon overheats as she switches to missiles and fires it at a group of medium bipeds. A swarm of stubby's armed with guns and spears led by a small stubby riding on a quadruped arrive as they run over a soldier killing him as Yoko motions to ready her speed movement by peddling her foot as a sign of charging. A2 lands on her back catching Yoko by surprise as she charges straight towards them.

"YOU HAVE ALL TRAINED FOR ONE PURPOSE! FOR THE KING!" The machine yelled. Yoko fires yells while charging straight towards the crowd as she fires the machine gun with A2 leaping towards the stubby riding on the back and impaling him off of the quadruped. 2B watches A2 alongside 9S...She looks like she's affiliated with YoRHa but she seems different...Really different.

"Pod?" 2B asked.

"Alert: This unit is currently wanted by YoRHa. Annihilation recommended." Pod 042 informed.

"But why is she helping Yoko?" The combat android replied as the YoRHa commander comes online.

"We've picked up a signal from the black box of a fugitive known as A2...What you see in front of you is your enemy."

"But she's helping us..." 9S countered.

"She deserted us. She's destroyed multiple pursuit androids. Now kill her before she kills you!" The female android ordered. 2B pulls out her sword as A2 dodges a slam from a medium biped then jumps on its weapon then kicks it in the face and stabs it in the head.

"2B-" They feel the ground quake for a moment causing the Militia to stop...All of a sudden, a goliath biped jumps out of the trees much to everyone's shock. It spins its arms towards a group of soldiers which knock them away or rip mangle them much to their horror. Gates's eyes widen underneath her helmet as she switches to her charge rifle with Hannah firing a rocket launcher at it. It does damage to the machine but not that much...They need something that could rival its strength and finish it off for good...They need a titan. Yoko charges towards the machine while firing then sliding and fires off a missile at it. Her helmet smells like sweat since piloting a gorilla tank requires more manual work. She shoots at the machine head underneath it as 2B runs towards the machine and begins slashing its legs as her sword rips off pieces of metal. A2 joins in as the machine groans in pain.

"Shaver, where are you!?" Sarah yelled on the coms as Pascal is escorted safely as she fires her wingman elite revolver.

"We're taking a detour mam! Just standby!" The titan pilot replied. Yoko continues to fire missiles at the goliath while A2 and 2B keep cutting its legs. 9S hacks the machine. He finds himself in the form of a cursor with two white covers covering him while there is two antivirus systems launching a projectile. On the top corner is the source launching orange and purple barriers while on the bottom is the same thing. 9S shoots down the antivirus systems as the cover disappears with the sources exposed. He shoots the one on the top corner and the other in the bottom. The HUD states that the hacking is complete.

The machine begins to malfunction and explode which severely weakens it in the process. Yoko continues laying down suppressing fire on the machine but it knocks her away and slams her against a pillar...Which begins to crack and fall on the machine. A2 screams in rage at what happened to her and slices its weakened legs causing it to fall over before 2B stabs it in the head. The machine begins to crack and explode into pieces.

"We gotta hold the line till backup arrives! We need to give Pascal time so he can evacuate the villagers!" Sarah yelled. The were basically a diversion...A2 has an idea. Before 2B raises her sword at her, A2 runs towards the bridge leading to the castle.

"Where are you going!?" Leon yelled.

"I'm going after the Forest King! It'll serve as a big distraction!" A2 replied getting the machines attention.

"She's going after the king-" 2B slices the machine in half as the cockpit opens to Yoko struggling to get out. 9S drags her out as she gets up and loads her gun with Yoko stumbling.

"A2!" Yoko called out but she is far away now. She goes after her with 2B and 9S following the pilot.

"You know her?" 9S asked.

"Sorta, she saved me and the soldiers stuck here!" They cross the bridge as they hear the sounds of metal being shredded in the distance with Yoko ignoring the pain and continuing to run like a true pilot. A ledge blocks her away so she boots up and continues running while gunning down a stubby with a sword. They arrive at the castle entrance and go through it. The halls are almost regal and Gothic in a way. In front of them is a dead medium biped that most likely killed by A2. Yoko continues to speed towards the next room. The room has the same design but lighter and has a banner on it. In front of them are dead stubby's which is another sign that they might be closer now. The next room is filled with windows and is grayer, again, it is filled with dead machines. They continue heading outside into the courtyard and pass by a dead quadruped.

2B is starting to feel worried about the human...Is there something more to them than meets the eye? She comes into a realization about Yoko and why she is so worried about her. At first it was unbelievable but the more she thought of it: Her body language,the way she was running and the fact she seems to know her...She's fallen in love with her. 9S could tell too and this was both dangerous and strange. A relationship like that is begging for trouble and controversy. Yoko enters a pathway that has knights on both sides although they've all been tipped over with the room full of slash marks. and dead machines. They reach to the other room across it revealing stairways then head into the library and into the pathway leading to the stairs. Yoko doesn't have time running up stairs...So she fires her grapple hook up as it drags her to the next room as she lets go then slides. The next room is another floor of the library as Yoko uses her hook to lift herself with 9S and 2B catching up to her.

"Why didn't we make those things in the first place..." 9S sighed. Yoko runs in the room that has knight armor in it then to the bridge leading to the entrance to the top of the castle...She spots A2 in the hallway. Yoko runs as fast as she can then uses her grapple hook to boost herself up as she disengages revealing she's jumping over a gap between the paths but she continues running while landing on her feet. The two androids catch up to her with 2B about to touch Yoko by the shoulder but she speeds off. They arrive in some kind of large hall made for a king. In front of them is A2's back as she standing and staring at awe at something.

"A2!" Yoko called while walking towards her but she too stops and stares in shock then looks back at 2B who catches up to her. Standing in front of her is a strange girl wearing a blouse and black skirt. She also has black hair and glasses alongside black stockings and black high heeled shoes. Near her is a crib that has a sword skewered

"Throwing your sword at me. Really?" The girl said.

"Who in the...?"

"My name is Accord and I'm a recorder. I keep record of the Militia activities here on earth in the past and...the future. Things might not be looking up to everyone soon when the truth gets out in the wrong moment." Accord commented before picking up her brief case and walks past Yoko then A2 alongside 2B and 9S.

"This is the perfect moment for you to run A2." A2 dashes past Yoko who tries to get her back but leaves her as she jumps off of the ledge. Militia soldiers arrive in the scene as Yoko walks away...

* * *

Bunker

"Um mam?" Bish greeted the YoRHa commander causing her to turn around to the technician.

"I found something in your systems and it was some kind of virus. Good thing it didn't spread otherwise we would have had a problem on our hand." The commander's eyes widen upon hearing this...Then turns calm.

"Thank you Bish..."

* * *

Base.

Yoko splashes water on her face as blood flows in the water. It was refreshing after a long fight...She senses someone behind her causing her to turn around to see 2B and 9S with their arms crossed.

"...You two are going to grill me for something aren't you?"

* * *

Bunker.

6O sits on her bed after hearing the evidenced by UC...She doesn't believe it. She can't. But the evidence was damming enough for her...Mankind is gone yet here they are! The lie became true...It's a paradox. On her com link is UC.

"It is okay for you to take your time." UC told her.

"I suggest not doing anything drastic for the time being. This is possibly confidential information, I am trusting you with this so I can have an insider within YoRHa to seek the truth." She explained her plan to her.

"Are you saying there is something more to this?" 6O replied while shuddering.

"Possibly."


	15. Transmission: Aftermath

_**Sarah:**_ **Is everyone all right?**

 _ **Pascal:**_ **Yes, the village is still standing and everyone is safe...**

 _ **Sarah: ...**_ **You sound...Disappointed in us...**

 _ **Pascal:**_ **(Fearfully) I'm not. I'm just glad everyone is safe, that's all.**

 _ **Sarah:**_ **(Sighs) Pascal...I know you're disappointed in us acting that way. Shooting up the Forest Kingdom. I know you're probably thinking that humans are savages but there was other way, the councilman hated humans and was willing to light up your village. We had no other options.**

 _ **Pascal:**_ **...I was going to tell him how much you helped us. How you supported our village with everything from gears and supplies...How generous you all were. If only I had enough time to tell him...**

 _ **Sarah:**_ **Pascal...I'm sorry...I actually thought we had a chance.**

 _ **Pascal:**_ **Me too...But they were so blinded.**

Sarah walks away from the village and waits for an assault truck to come up. The Militia has officially been connecting everything from the Machine Village to the Resistance to YoRHa and they've been on a winning streak against the machines. But they were human after all, so deaths will happen. Although she wonders after Randolph died and the coordinates were given where he went...The recon team found nothing down in the sewers. The jeep arrives as she hops inside and drives off...Watching over them is a long white haired man wearing glasses from a building.


	16. One Shot: Second Chances

The Resistance member gets out of the simulation pod and sighs in disappointment after the frontier defense session. Lack of teamwork and wanting to get more scores to get better weapons as if it was a video game. On the screen is showing the wave they survived in which was wave fourteen, professional pilots could go beyond that wave and some even have reached to three hundred. But what did they know? They're still new to all of this. The pilot instructor sighs as the others pilots are instructing the androids in the other simulation pods the basics of how to pilot. Back then, pilot enlistment was sort of rare since the training was grueling as it is almost dangerous and scary to jump around on buildings without looking down. But an android is different from a human which caused enlistment numbers to go up.

"Better than the last session but you still need to know how to use teamwork." The instructor warned as the androids nod then go on break. Devola watches them in the distance as behind her are androids trying to learn how to grapple by using destroyed machines. She thinks about the humans for a moment...She remembers the pain they had to go through. Everyday, they would get attacked by the androids...How it was all their fault that mankind is gone. At first they thought about the humans who fled to space but they thought died out there...Yet here they are in front of them. When the Militia appeared on earth, it felt like waking up from a nightmare that they've been having in for years...Just the sight of a human soldier was like everything was forgiven. These weren't replicants, these were true humans.

"No Jackass, leave the mortar titans alone!" A soldier warned as Jackass was interested in piloting a mortar titan. If this was a dream to them, Devola wishes they'd never wake up...But they were still hated by the androids despite everything. Luckily, the Militia doesn't even know what went down on earth since the long exodus and they've been busy rebuilding society so they have no clue what happened down there. The soldiers like them in fact and sometimes often they get into quarrels with androids who try to pick on the twins or call them angels cause they miraculously heal their wounds when they are hurt. It kind of reminded them of the old days when they were appreciated by the replicated humans, how they were loved and appreciated by others as they were leaders. But at the same time...

She could feel anger. They were up there rebuilding their lives and down here...They saw everyone die. They saw once vibrant places turn into ghost towns and suffered the consequences of their actions. And the humans in the Frontier continued to flourish and never came back. It made them jealous and feel stupid at the same time. As if it were a cruel sick joke or a prank and the Militia was the person saying it was a prank bro and the androids were the participants. Even the appearance of the humans didn't end their persecution. Devola wonders what happens when the war ends...How this will all come into play...What will happen to them. Will they still be pariahs? The guilt didn't go away either...They could still feel it. Devola walks to where Popola is which the entrance way of the camp. Weapons are being shown off to the weapons shop man by the Militia soldiers as the redhead makes a sad smile. Mankind is still the same...They were still out there killing each other with new and inventive ways like the titans. She spots Popola sitting on the same chair she sits on and sits besides her.

"You know...It's kind of strange how we once mourned the loss of humanity and now out of the blue, they came back from space." Devola spoke.

"Indeed. It's almost dreamlike really, like waking up from a bad nightmare..." Popola replied as Devola chuckles softly.

"It is isn't it? After all this time, they were really out there..." Devola commented. She looks at a human male soldier and YoRHa soldier laughing in the lounge area where the jukebox is. The two softly smile. This was their reward for all these years. Their second chance...And they will not mess this up again.


	17. For What It's Worth

2B and 9S cross their arms in front of Yoko as they know she's in love with A2. Her body language could tell everything, especially how she reacted to her running off like that. Yoko stands still for a moment bracing herself to get grilled by the two androids who are her teammates. She knew right away she would be in trouble from the get go for this. She convinces herself though that she isn't in love with an android. They weren't human for gods sake! Why would she be in love with an inanimate object that resembles a human? A human can't love another human...Although humans in the Frontier date simulacrums though, primarily in the ranks of the Militia. Even Sarah Briggs's boyfriend is one. Yoko tries to deny it...Which she does. The pilot waits for them to say the word or the next move.

"So...Who talks first? I talk first? You talk first?" Yoko asked them. 2B and 9S still stand silent in front of her causing her to sigh and explain herself. The jig was up for Yoko...But at least she'll try to deny it as a last ditch effort which she is known to do. Most of her last ditch efforts end up working well at times.

"Okay about me and A2. We're not together. We're just friends alright? I met her when I first got here and I didn't know she was wanted by YoRHa in the first place to be honest cause I was one of the people who just arrived on earth." She explained and feigned her honesty. Yoko keeps herself calm since the pods can scan her body and detect brain waves whether someone is honest or not. Although she did partially told the truth.

"So you've been meeting A2 for quite sometimes behind our backs? Let me guess...Did she..." 2B is about to say it. In all honesty, 2B liked Yoko as a friend and not in the way she feels about 9S but she knew her well with that cocky attitude, she knew she would be temped with carnal desires.

"No! Got almighty no! She's just a friend for gods sake and she was curious about human culture and nothing else so she trusted me and stuff." Yoko replied frantically seeing where this was going. 2B sighs and face palms for a moment thinking about...She knows how Yoko can be tempted but she was loyal till the end. She remembers how she thanked her...

"Fine. But I don't want you near her, she's a wanted fugitive." 2B decided as Yoko sighed. 9S looks at the missions listed on his menu HUD. Looks like nothing to do. But still...He wants to know more about A2, maybe Pascal knows since she's been wandering in the forest.

"We should talk to Pascal about A2. I think he knows more about A2." 9S said.

"Uh...I heard it isn't a smart idea. He's still reeling about what happened and the Machine Village is still scared about incoming firefights." Yoko advised hearing what happened from a bunch of soldiers. She feels bad for Pascal seeing how all he wanted was peace it all went to hell. Yoko wonders if the Militia is doing the right thing, just straight up shooting any machines that are hostile to them. From she heard, the Forest Kingdom was another group of machines that separated itself from the machine network and made them unique like the Machine Village. Now the village is the only one that has cut itself from the network with the Forest Kingdom said to be under siege by the Militia.

"It's only going to be a moment. Pascal must've had ties with A2 since she wanders around...What does she do anyway?" 9S asked her.

"She goes around killing machines left and right. I think it's best to leave her alone." The pilot advised. 2B rolls her eyes underneath her visors.

"We can't just leave a criminal alone. She's killed numerous pursuit units so she has to be terminated under orders from command." 2B replied. Yoko's hand curls into a fist just thinking of them harming A2 but she quickly denies those thoughts. Her emotions spiral out of control inside her head, mainly of spite and anger.

"Maybe she knew that there was no council or the humans here are dead..." Yoko mumbled but 2B hears it.

" _What did you say?_ " 2B sharply asked with a pang of anger in her voice much to 9S's fear that a fight will break out. 9S tries to intervene but he is caught off guard by a simulacrum who taps him by the shoulder. He is wearing a scarf around his neck and is slender with an ammo vest on his chest. Holstered on his back is a G2A1 rifle. On the back of his head is sort of a pony tail.

"I got this. I need to speak to her." The automaton said. Yoko leans to get a better look at the robot. She knows him already, his name is Jester, a bounty hunter simulacrum pilot who's mind was transferred into an experimental IMC simulacrum. Apparently he used to be a decorated pilot. She knew Jester since her early years in the Militia and in basic training cause he was the instructor and he was paid a hefty sum of cash to be in the Militia. But the two got along perfectly cause of their cocky attitudes. He escorts Yoko out of 2B and 9S's sight much to her confusion.

"Thanks for saving my ass by there." Yoko thanked.

"Yeah, I'm just here to get you to Briggs." Jester informed as they distance themselves from the two androids. The pilot raises her eyebrow in curiosity but remembers what she said about the tower and everything to Barker. She wonders if it had something to do with it. 2B and 9S disappear among the passing soldiers and YoRHa troops before they enter the drop ship then flies off.

"What the hell Jes? What does Briggs want from me?" The woman asked in a tone of panic in her voice.

"Beats me. She says this is important, 2B and 9S can't know about it neither does all of YoRHa." He explained. Yoko's eyes widen realizing something is wrong, very wrong. Luckily Jester couldn't read her emotions. She sits on the bench of the drop ship patiently waiting what Briggs has in store for her.

* * *

The ship lands in the docking bay as the back opens with Yoko and Jester getting out. Soldiers and YoRHa androids walk left and right while some rookies are being taught by an android on how to deal with a machine which are the usage of full metal jacket rounds and precision shots to the vital areas like arms or core to take them down immediately. Yoko walks ahead but out of nowhere a transport carrying an unidentified titan gets in her way much to her shock. The titan resembles that of a chassis of a vanguard especially with the body structure that has a large engine on its back and the rectangular head structure in the center with the optics except it's colored black and white. On its back are a pair of wings that resemble flight unit wings with a sheathed sword on its waist and what appears to be an axe suspended on its back by some glowing ring with dual guns on the wings. The transport passes by them and heads into the docks with the other titans.

"What the hell is that thing?" Yoko asked seeing it as some kind strange new titan. To her, it resembles a beefed up northstar or something straight out of a gundam anime except in real life. It was basically an anime mecha come to life to her although this entire war was basically one. Among the drop ships parked in the docks are also flight units and pods zipping about. Some operators are also present too.

"Oh yeah, our new titan:The Watchers." Jester replied. He saw an early flight test in the bunker and it was basically like a walking jet mixed with a legion titan and a ronin. It's capable of both close quarter and long range fighting. Downside is that it's a melee based titan although the YoRHa R and D team stated that they are working to bring some vanguard features in so they can carry different weapons.

"Sounds like a video game...Where did you get that form? The Militia doesn't have funds to make titans like these nor they exist in the galaxy." She commented.

"That's cause that it is the first titan created by both YoRHa and the Militia. Joint operations from R and D." Jester explained.

"Huh...Can't wait to see these beauties out in the field. I can already smell the crap coming from the IMC's pants wondering where the hell did they get these from. Just imagine a flying vanguard with a sword shooting shoulder guns at you." Yoko bragged as Jester chuckled. The two head into the pilot quarters. The quarters have a couch and TV, a ping pong table, and also a fridge to keep the food. There is a YoRHa soldier having a ping pong match with another pilot as the two pass by them. They make it to the command deck as the door slides open revealing Sarah, Cooper, Bish and Graves...Among them is an android that resembles 2B but wearing a Militia sniper pilot outfit and leans against the holo-map.

"You wanted to see me mam?" Yoko asks as the door slides close behind them while raising her eyebrow at the strange android. She lowers her eyes down at her rear end. It was on 2B's level of thick which Yoko liked and curvy. Yoko quickly regains her composure then focuses on Sarah although the android noticed and makes a small smile on her face.

"Yes...Private First Class Kaine, have you been noticing we've been sending you to high profile missions?" Sarah asked.

"Well not really high profile...They tend to go from normal to very..." She remembers that strange machine in the desert and the mad mechanical songstress. Yoko gulps a little seeing it hard to explain it.

"What you said." The woman continued.

"I see...Well we wanted to see how well you'll perform as a test. How well you'll function out in the field since you've been on Harmony for a long time and those things weren't part of that. Kind of like speed bumps." Sarah explained. Yoko's eyes widen in a mix of confusion and rage. She saw soldiers get skinned! Robot orgies!

"A test for what...?" Yoko asked.

"Welcome to the SRS. You've done well exceptionally at dealing with tracking and sniping. The moment I saw you among the newly recruited pilots, I saw potential. And the Forest Kingdom operation, you've proven yourself as a skilled survivalist." Sarah replied much to Yoko's shock. She gulps for a moment retaining that calm composure. This will mean she's going to be special forces from now on and will deal in intelligence gathering or black operation missions.

"Thank you mam." She nodded anxiously. They can't tell that she's deeply scared right now. SRS is known for taking high risk missions.

"We have a mission for you though and this might come as a surprise." Barker said as Yoko tilts her head.

"We want you to monitor 2B and 9S. I know you three are close but there is something off with them." Sarah explained.

"They seem normal to me." Yoko replied.

"Normal? 2B is a standard battle unit and those units tend to fall in battle easily while 9S is a scanner too. They aren't normal because of what they've been doing for the past few days. As in take down hordes of machines with ease. It's almost as if something was set for them hence why we need you to spy on the two. We believe that there is a connection to the tower you told us about with Lennox. As of now...We're covertly investigating YoRHa as we believe that Lennox knew something that YoRHa didn't want him to know. Hannah told us about them dispatching executioner models on important targets and we believe there is a connection to that with 2B and 9S." The female commander explained. Yoko thinks about it...She is right. 2B and 9S were the most skilled also those models Hannah was talking about.

"If something pops up then tell us." Jack informed.

"Yes...Sir." Yoko agreed then looks at the android.

"Who is she?"

"A new member of the SRS but we keep her a secret from YoRHa. Her names Ash and yes, the same Ash I told you about from the battle of Typhon." Cooper explained to her. Either this was a case of mistaken identity or the greatest plastic surgery ever cause she remember that Ash was a simulacrum and not an android that resembles 2B. Last she remembered Ash was smashed by him and BT.

"Um...I thought-"

"It's a long and complicated story on why I joined. I'm currently under questioning." Ash replied while looking at her hand and closing it as if she was thinking about something.

"Dismissed." Sarah ended. Yoko salutes and walks away with the door sliding in front of her. She then realizes what she'll be doing and what it will mean...She doesn't trust her friends. Sure it's true that she doesn't them but the two androids grew on them for some reason but yet at the same time she can feel this small hate for 2B.

* * *

The drop ship lands back to the base as the back opens with Yoko heading outside. Her mind is full of worries now, what if they find out who she is? Is she betraying her teammates? Those questions scare her to no end. She thought YoRHa and the Militia are united but it turns out that the Militia doesn't trust YoRHa at all...It was all an act. This is the truth of it all. Distrust and suspicion. Yoko feels cold for a moment as if she was numb to everything surrounding her even the Militia soldiers being given YoRHa issued swords for them to take out machines up close...She stops in front of 2B and 9S who are waiting for her as she calms herself down.

"Are you all set to go?" 2B asks Yoko. There is still a sense of anger in her voice but she doesn't focus on that, she's focusing on the fact that she's spying on her friends and watches them like a vulture watching its prey or a drone ready to strike on its target. Yoko sighs knowing she has to do her mission. It's not like they would be going after her and all.

"Yes. But first let me get my titan and helmet." Yoko replied then takes her helmet from the table and puts it on. She heads to the titan docking bays. Next to UC is a legion titan and an atlas titan near it. Yoko thinks about UC's visions and wonders if the technicians deciphered anything in her memory banks locked away by Vinson Dynamics. The pilot walks up to the technician who turns to her.

"Did you find anything in there? Cause last time she just went offline on me." She asked as the technician sighed.

"Sorry, there's a wall in her memory banks that can only be accessed via identification of a Vinson Dynamics employee." The technician replied. Yoko sighs in response and prays something like last time doesn't happen again.

"Fine..." UC is released from her dock as she comes online. She looks at her hands to test out her motor skills then kicks her leg gently to not to hit anyone then activates her rocket salvo to see if it works well and also her energy siphon alongside her rearm ability. The titan looks at Yoko who walks towards her.

"Come on, we gotta another mission from 2B. We need to report to Pascal and talk about some rogue android named A2. I met her in the Forest Kingdom." Yoko explained. UC picks her up and opens the cockpit to let her inside. The helmeted woman hops on the seat of the titan as the optics come online revealing her surroundings. She thinks about A2 for a moment wondering if she should follow her orders from 2B to eliminate her...How long can she keep this up.

"Pilot, I am detecting increased heart rate. A feature commonly known in humans who are in emotional stress. Are you okay?" UC asked in worry. Yoko gulps for a moment.

"Can you turn on private coms to pilot and titan?" Yoko asks sadly to which UC does.

"I'm in the SRS..." She began.

"Congratulations pilot..." UC replied but with a sense of suspicion in her voice.

"But I was given a mission to watch over 2B and 9S. Command says that there is something wrong with this picture as if it was staged for some reason. Maybe it's because 2B is skilled and 9S is the only scanner around? I don't know. Point is that there is a possible connection with what Randolph Lennox said and 2B and 9S. So in a nutshell: I'm a spy." Yoko explained. UC falls silent for a moment...Remembering her presentation of evidence to Operator 6O.

"There is a possibility that since 9S is an advanced model, that he will find out something secret about YoRHa resulting in possible termination. Hence why 2B is around to keep watch of him. That secret could be the truth that the humans of earth have been dead for thousands of years." UC replied. The two head to the waypoint where 2B and 9S are with doubts clouding Yoko's head. She tries to convince herself that it's easy but it isn't. They reach there with 9S holding Yoko's pilot sword. Yoko heads out of her titan.

"Oh, there's a new protocol from command now: All Militia soldiers must learn how to wield a CQC weapon to engage machines up close real easily. Conventional weaponry like knives don't fair well against machines." 9S stated and hands her pilot sword.

"Nelson came by to give you this." He offers the sword as Yoko takes it then is given a back sheath by 2B to which she holsters on her back. The sword looks more refined now with a much more sleeker design with a curved handle with the blade being straight and the side of its tip pointed. Yoko picks up her R-201 assault rifle then UC picks her up and enters the cockpit.

"Let's move out." Yoko said on the mic of her titan. The three walk to the entrance of the base since most of the transport is being used by other soldiers. Yoko calms herself down and sighs again while passing by a soldier playing poker with a YoRHa one while guarding the base. 2B rolls her eyes underneath her visor seeing it as irresponsible while Yoko checks on her upgrades to see she has energy transfer as a core. She wonders what happens if she shoots it at androids...2B looks at each passageway or alley since a machine can pop out anytime soon. So far there isn't.

"Hey guys, one of my new cores for UC is energy transfer which can give other titans shields. I wonder if it applies to androids..." She notified.

"Well don't shoot it at me." 9S replied remembering the effects of what an energy siphon can do to a machine.

"But we're marked as friendly. Perhaps energy transfer can work on us. If you want to test it then try." 2B advised.

"I like that fact you take chances but the core isn't ready yet. I'll tell ya soon." Yoko replied. The walk further away from the base and into the city as there is numerous YoRHa and Militia checkpoints. They have soldiers and YoRHa units alike with a tank near them. According to reports, the city is almost secure, it's just they are dealing with machines from the factory or ones who have stolen weaponry from supply drops. Yoko finds it strange that they know how to operate weaponry to a degree. It makes them dangerous though. 2B walks ahead and spots two YoRHa soldiers carry an injured Militiaman with a group of them one causing her to rush towards them.

"What happened?" 2B asked them. The Militia soldier limps forward with the YoRHa soldier supporting him. His arm and leg are bloodied alongside his helmet while the rest of his men's uniforms are dirtied with ash and some dirt.

"The machines are getting smarter at anticipating our moves...They basically lured us into a building and opened fire from the rooms. Shit...I don't think they're stealing guns, I think someone is giving it to them. We're heading to the Resistance camp to get me patched up." The soldier replied while groaning.

"That's impossible. The Resistance, YoRHa or the Militia would never do such a thing." 2B argued.

"Obviously...Although we did a crackdown on an illegal fighting ring where rogue resistance members captured sentient machines and force them to fight. I wouldn't be surprised someone is getting a little greedy among the ranks." He stated.

"Do you need an escort? Cause we're heading the same way although it's towards the machine village." Yoko asked seeing that they don't seem fit at all to fight.

"Yeah I think so. With a titan and a pilot on our side, I think our rate of survival will get better." The soldier agreed. 2B nods at Yoko's proposal as she leads forward while scanning for any hostile machine lifeforms to which there is none. The walk to the Resistance camp is moderately long but they knew shortcuts to get there which shortened the trip and avoid less battles. They arrive at the camp in the nick of time but UC cannot fit into the human sized entrance so Yoko gets out while she puts her on guard mode and heads inside. Inside the camp are Militia and Resistance members working together setting up proper defenses while some are being taught on how to use titans. Among them is Davis and Droz who appear to be consulting the androids about titans. Kneeling and handcuffed are a group of other Resistance members much to 2B's curiosity but they are probably the ones from the fighting ring.

"Hey man, they killed our friends! They had to pay!" An arrested Resistance soldier argued.

"Two wrongs don't make a right son. Those machines had feelings and didn't mean to harm a fly. You don't see us capturing our enemies and forcing them to fight!" Barker replied while giving a small kick to his arm and sighing in disappointment.

The YoRHa soldiers settle the injured man down as medics rush to the scene. Yoko is wondering about what he said...About someone giving them guns. She's heard of Militia deserters giving weapons to the enemy at some cases. But what would Militia soldiers get out of trading with machines? There's no money out here after all although they have G's but they would be useless out in the Frontier. Could it be androids? 2B nods at the injured soldier before turning to Yoko who is left in her thoughts. The three walk outside with UC picking her up and getting her back into the cockpit and continue their walk towards the Machine Village.

"Hey guys...With what that soldier said about that fighting ring...You think Resistance members are giving machine lifeforms weaponry from the Militia? Cause I'm quite sure G's would be useless out in the Frontier." Yoko asked.

"Why would androids supply their enemies with Militia weaponry?" 9S replied.

"Well they've been out there for hundreds if not thousands of years you know...Maybe some stopped caring about the cause." The pilot sadly explained. 9S falls silent as if he was thinking about it alongside 2B.

"She has a point." 2B agreed remembering cases of androids going rogue or deserters running around.

"But why would androids give weaponry of that caliber to the enemy? They would gladly shoot them with the weapons they gave them." 9S countered.

"There's always that saying...The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Yoko added. They arrive underneath the bridge and spot Accord leaning against the wall of a building reading her book. 2B remembers what she said...How the truth will come out in the wrong time. She knows this girl is an android but she doesn't look like Resistance or YoRHa for that matter. She walks forward to her getting Accord's attention.

"With this kind of relationship between the Militia and YoRHa, it kind of reminds me of that movie where that woman framed her husband for her murder with the media eating it up." Accord said acknowledging 2B's presence.

"That movie is a classic if you ask me...And one of the reasons why I don't want to get married." Yoko commented remembering seeing her favorite actor, Ben Affleck before he became Batman. She did find Rosamind Pike hot though yet downright scary.

"Humans find something like that classic? That's disturbing! It's a movie about ruining a man's life!" 9S replied in shock to Yoko admiration.

"If you look into it then you'll find the entire intriguing...Although it might give 2B ideas which I hope doesn't involve me though cause I'm not rich." Yoko explained the themes of the movie.

"Is that what your book says?" 2B asks ignoring the conversation of the two.

"I know I've said it before, but if YoRHa doesn't change course soon, things are not going to end well. The truth will be revealed at the wrong time." Accord answered. 2B looks at the book in curiosity wondering what it contains there as she leans forward with it as if she wants 2B to take it. She walks forward in an attempt to take the book but she leans back while raising the book up.

"Ah-Uh!" 2B attempts to grab it again but Accord moves to the left.

"Nope!" Accord mocked. 2B makes another grab for it but she moves out of line.

"Sorry!" The android giggles as Yoko and 9S join in to get the book. Yoko reaches UC's hand out towards Accord who ducks with 9S making a grab on the right to which she moves to the left as 2B tries to grab it but she moves back with Yoko about to grab her but she jumps on the titan's hand as it hits 2B instead. Accord runs up UC's shoulder with Yoko growling in frustration and attempts to swat her away like a fly but she leaps on top of the titans head as the pilot yells in frustration and releases electric smoke. She moves left and right trying to grab Accord wherever she is when in reality she's laying on the ground with the smoke not doing anything to her. The smoke clears as the three realize that this is no ordinary android, she must be working for a third party.

Accord stands still for a moment and looks at them...She throws the book into the air as 2B reaches for it as Accord runs towards her and fondles her breast. Yoko and 9S blush in embarrassment seeing her do such a thing. She fires her rifle at her to which she avoids being hit while 2B covers her breasts. The book lands on Accord's hand.

"...So you're not gonna show it to us?" 2B asked in a pang of frustration.

"I've been instructed not to interfere with the world." She explained basically saying yes to what 2B said.

"Liar!" 9S yelled still reeling over what she did.

"No it's true. But...Well, nobody said I could give bits of advice, at least?" Yoko raises her eyebrow at the strange android. There have been reports of her wandering the base undetected and was escorted out twenty three times by soldiers. In fact, there has been accounts in the Frontier of a girl like her seen throughout different planets even Colony G21 to the battle of Demeter and Typhon meaning there is the same Accord or there is numerous Accords out there.

"What the hell are you anyway?" The pilot asked through her titans.

"Like I said, we're Recorders." Accord replied confirming Yoko's theory of more than one Accord.

"It's our job to record world events, from the ancient past to the distant future that is now. You know how that old world you people have forgotten about? Well I was sent by folks from there." She continued.

"Well ask members of the Militia, we brought a lot of old world stuff with us to the Frontier." Yoko suggested.

"The Militia is always busy with that galactic civil war they're having. It makes it pretty difficult to learn anything with the fighting going on." Accord explained to her.

"There's soldiers in the base that will tell you everything. I'm quite sure they'd be happy to tell you." The helmeted woman extended.

"Why are you suggesting to her to enter the Militia base so she can gather intel? For all we know, she could be a machine life form for all we know like the one we met in the desert!?" 9S angrily asks the pilot feeling that she lost her mind in the process.

"There's stories in the Frontier about girls like her wandering in the battlefield with suitcases and books like that. I think the Militia would gladly speak to you when I contact them." Yoko explained. Accord's lips curve into a smile.

"Thank you." She thanked before walking away since she is now officially allowed to enter the base. 2B scoffs at Yoko's kind demeanor to the girl but since she is some kind of phenomenon in the Frontier then she allows it. The three continue walking to the machine village which isn't far from the spot they were talking to Accord. Yoko activates her coms.

"Command, this is Metal-03, I'm sending someone interesting to you. Metal-03 out." Yoko said on the coms. Graves comes online.

"We read you loud and clear. Command out." Graves replied as they continue walking. They spot the wall of metal beams which means the village is there. On the other side of the wall is a Militia patrol guarding it making sure no one gets in. Yoko climbs over the wall while 2B and 9S enter the human sized passageway she lands on the ground as it quakes around them for a moment causing some soldiers to stagger for a moment.

"Pilot, I am incapable of entering the Machine Village due to the lack of large spaces. I advise going on foot." UC suggested as Yoko nods and opens the cockpit. She puts UC on guard mode so she won't follow her into the village and follows the two. The titan comes up on Yoko's coms.

"I have transferred some of my AI functions into your helmet should we be separated like before." The mecha informed.

 _ **Machine Village by Keichii Okabe**_

"Good idea." She complemented. The three walk the bridge leading to the village. All around them are friendly machines living their lives as Militia soldiers patrol around. Some are having a talk with other machines like a small stubby. 9S couldn't believe it, these machines weren't hostile to the humans and live their lives like ordinary people. Although he feels that something isn't right at all with this. None of it feels right to him. Below them are Militia and Resistance soldiers setting up a barrack and having lunch. Yoko looks around for Pascal but he is nowhere to be scene. 2B looks up to see him with a group of stubby's teaching them something from a book. She is first to lead and heads up a latter while Yoko uses her grapple hook to hoist herself up. Pascal turns his attention alongside the children to Yoko remembering the pilot from before and how she showed mercy to him from the soldiers. They look in awe at the pilot who got herself up.

"Ah, Yoko." Pascal greeted as she deactivates her helmet revealing her face. The children awe at the sight of the pilot seeing their gear as cool and heard stories of how they can jump on walls and run on them then drop from a great distance and not receive any damage.

"Everyone, this is Yoko Kaine. As you can see, she's a pilot." He introduced them to her.

"Hi Yoko!" The machine children greeted in unison.

"Is it true you can fly?"

"Can you climb on walls?"

"Can you punch a goliath with one hit?"

Yoko chuckles at the questions thrown at her. It almost makes her forget about what happened and her mission, keeps her mind off of things so a distraction is necessary. She doesn't believe 2B or 9S have any ties with what Randolph said nor she believes things were set in motion for the two. Maybe it was coincidence or bad luck when they met that strange machine or the songstress. Yoko refuses to believe in all of that it was set up for them. Perhaps its because she puts her faith in her team cause they never let her down before, she doesn't know. She trusts them no matter what. 2B walks towards Pascal alongside 9S who is following her.

"Hello, Pascal right?" 2B greeted as Pascal noticed her. He remembered seeing her on the channels with 9S.

"Yes, you must be from YoRHa I assume?" Pascal asked them as 2B nods alongside her partner.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you. As you can see, we don't mean any harm and we aligned ourselves with the Militia to make earth a better place." The machine replied as the two observed the machines in the village. Some are helping the soldiers with the supply crates and others being taught by one how to make a perfect steak for the men. It's impressive to see the things that tried to kill mankind now working with them side by side. 9S wonders how did Pascal do such a thing though...

"How did you break off from the network?" The scanner asks him.

"When the humans disappeared to the moon, we machines were left here basically doing nothing after our masters went silent for centuries so others began to cut themselves off from the network after gaining sentience." Pascal replied. To 9S, this explains how the machines in the park and also the ones who look out in the open alongside the Forest Kingdom machines.

"That explains the Forest Kingdom doesn't it?" Yoko asked.

"Yes...Now it's only us and the Park left." The machine agreed with a tone of sadness in his voice. Yoko feels guilty for doing such a thing...Pascal only wanted peace and the Militia basically ruined it all.

"I'm sorry to hear that...But we have questions." 9S said getting Pascal's attention.

"Huh...I'm surprise you all wish to speak with me personally. Whatever is the matter?" Pascal asked.

"It'll be faster if you take a look at this recording." The scanner replied before showing footage of A2's attack on the Forest Kingdom forces with Yoko. Luckily Pascal doesn't know Yoko was in the gorilla tank.

"...I see." He observed the footage. Pascal remembered seeing A2 from before, she tried to attack one of the children until a bunch of Militia soldiers shot at her.

"Information about this A2 android is indeed stored within our archives. We all understand her to be rather dangerous. However, she's never been in our village before. She did try to get in though and ended up getting shot at by the soldiers defending us then ran off somewhere. My apologies, we've never met her in person before." The machine apologized.

"I see...All right, thanks." 9S replied disappointed.

"Let's stay sharp and head back to the Resistance camp. We should run a check on our consciousness data and resupply." 2B ordered. Yoko nods and waves goodbye to Pascal and the children before reactivating her helmet causing to close and covers her face. 2B realizes that 9S broke protocol, something she needs to bring up to him. Yoko gets off of the ledge and follows the two androids.

"9S, why did you ask Pascal about A2?" 2B questioned him getting his attention as they walk to the pathway leading down to the entrance of the village.

"Huh?"

"It's not recommended to interface with machines without consulting Command." She explained as 9S realizes what just did.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry." 9S sadly apologized.

"Though I suppose such intense curiosity can be admirable...In its own way." 2B retorted while walking to the village wall. Yoko walks towards UC as the titan grabs her and opens the cockpit then goes inside the titan. Yoko climbs over the wall.

"Say 9S, with that kind of sorta loose cannon attitude, maybe there's a position waiting for you in the Angel City Elites. Don't know if androids can get drunk though..." Yoko commented.

"I'll think about it. And thanks 2B." The male android chuckled.

"But still, machines are the enemy. Don't forget it." The three walk outside of the village as Yoko leads first to check her surroundings. She spots a lone flyer in the air and shoots it down with ease causing it to crash into a building and explode causing her to give a small laugh. Yoko walks forward while reloading her rifle since she needs all the ammo even if it means she only wasted one round. 2B looks at Yoko from her back, still suspicious about her. If she's in love with A2 then it'll affect her combat skills should they ever meet again. But Yoko so far has proven to be effective to a degree after what she's seen in her actions in the park, desert and even in the Forest Kingdom. Her communicator goes off causing them to stop. It's Operator 6O on the other line. She appears to be sobbing.

"Operator 6O to 2B...Time for your regularly scheduled contact..." The android sobbed much to 2B's worry and Yoko's too. To her, 6O was always happy and kind.

"2B here. What's wrong?" She asked.

"Oh, there's this operator. I kind of liked, but when I asked her out...She turned me down!" 6O begins to cry again. Yoko has an idea in her head and is about to open her mouth.

"Maybe she can ask-"

"Relationships between human and android are prohibited." 2B notified causing Yoko to roll her eyes and sigh while continuing to go ahead.

"Honestly, 2B? I don't know how I'm supposed to go on living." 6O continued. They are almost there to the Resistance camp which is signified by the wall blocking the roads and the heavy Militia patrols. The camp has been extended now to point it takes up a small portion of the area around it. There used to be machine lifeforms who wandered in front of the camp but the Militia managed to transfer them to the village but there are talks of extending the village or make a residential district where sentient machines can live in peace.

"I am definitely not the person to discuss this with." 2B replied as a tone leading a squad of YoRHa soldiers passes by them with 6O sighing. This entire expedition on earth has been one giant clean up for the Militia which makes some of the soldiers question YoRHa's effectiveness at times. Everyday they go out in different areas like the desert or unexplored parts of the city to clear machines left and right. Some go to the Forest Kingdom due to the fact that there is still more stragglers out there although they try their best to talk to some of the machines.

"I don't think I can spending one more day in this bunker." 6O replied irritably.

"You leaving would be bad for me. It would effect mission efficiency." She countered as a way of comfort. Something 2B has never offed in rare moments except for Yoko when she was in shock. 6O sniffs for a moment.

"A-Are you saying you need me, 2B?"

"Sexually?" Yoko ginned as she holds back her laughter but stops since her neural connection with UC is starting to feel negative, basically meaning that she's disappointed in her. If UC had a face, it would either be a stern gaze or an eye roll with a sigh of disappointment.

"Shut up-All model-B combat units require the assistance of an operator...So..." 6O gasps since someone needs her.

"2B..."

"That's all...Closing this channel." The group arrive at the Resistance camp as the androids that were handcuffed before are being locked in a cage near the weapons vendor. Something isn't right here, the Resistance and Militia all stare at each other in hostile intent much to there shock. Yoko gets out of UC who is still in guard mode. She turns off the safety of her gun should something go wrong while 2B and 9S follow her with swords in hand. In front of Anemone is Barker and a group of Militia pilots and soldiers, all of whom are angry. Yoko has never seen Barker angry before.

"Look, unless you have bad apples in your ranks then we have nothing to do with giving guns to the machines!" Anemone yelled at Barker and a soldier. Yoko could feel her theory about rotten apples among the Resistance.

"Barker, what happened?" She asked the former pilot getting his attention causing him to turn to him.

"We found three dead in the storage room. All of them have been dissected and stripped of their clothing alongside the guns in there gone. The only person who could have accessed that place would be Resistance members!" Barker replied angrily with his eyes full of disgust and hatred.

"Did anyone leave the storage room?" 2B asked trying to defuse the situation with logic.

"No one came out of the storage room nor the camp. We did a head count of everyone, we're all here. We were made to serve mankind not kill them!" Anemone reasoned with the human. Barker isn't convinced with her, Militia reports have sprung up about rogue Resistance members like the ones in the Colosseum. But they remind him of the Militia in someways, they had mistakes and weren't perfect but androids cross the line at times...Kind of like humans.

"Tell that to the ones in the Colosseum...Well since no one saw a machine enter here and as memory serves-A normal machine isn't capable of dissecting our men! So either one of you among your ranks is some sick twisted freak or had a circuit fried or somehow a machine wandered into the camp then mutilated our guys and stole the guns!" Barker replied disgusted about what he saw. He's been in the Frontier for all his life but no one deserves to die like that. A couple of Militia soldiers arrive from the back of the camp but this time carrying two clean yet worn Militia outfits.

"Sir, we found these in the storage. Looks like someone came in here disguised as one of our own." The female soldier notified getting both sides attention. Yoko's eyes widen then turns to 2B who looks back with the same thought on who the true culprit is: The machine from the desert. They were evolving at a rapid pace so there's a high chance they became intelligent enough to steal uniforms. 9S looks at them too as they agree on who it is.

"You got any rogue members besides the ones in the cages?" Barker asks cooling down realizing a rogue android done this.

"No..." Yoko walks in the middle of the groups.

"Did anyone here see like two Militia members walk in?" She asked.

"No? We were doing our business and Militiamen always come here. We basically didn't see anything." A Resistance member replied. Devola and Popola look at each other the nod before walking forward to Yoko.

"We did." Devola said much to Yoko's relief although panic realizing that there is a machine that resembles an android on the loose. The members roll their eyes and sigh knowing they have to listen to them talk.

"They looked fairly young and one was wearing glasses. Also they seemed to speak in a strange and almost calm voice, at first they seemed friendly but something off was with them and how they acted. The one with the glasses acted like a normal person and the one without glasses was almost child-like. They even listened in on conversation between Militia and us even participating in talks." Popola continued. Barker raises his eyebrow then turns to his lieutenant.

"Can you do a headcount of the men at the base?" He asked causing him to nod.

"Do you know how it was?" Anemone asks in curiosity.

"...I believe we do. We encountered a unique machine in the desert that was created via integration of other machines and resembles an android, perhaps even mistaken for one. It began to evolve rapidly even gaining powers we've never seen a machine do before and intelligence. By the time my teammates took it down, another came from its wound." Yoko replied.

"Yeah, we heard about it but I thought it was dead due to a collapse." Barker said remembering the report from the YoRHa commander. The Militia and Resistance members all mummer to themselves in worry that the machines are getting clever by the dozen. Now there is one that resembles an android and is smart enough to enter the camp. 2B thinks about where it could be hiding...The place where it was spawned. 2B signals Yoko to come with her causing her to nod knowing where it could be alongside 9S. They head outside as Yoko fires a grapple hook at UC who turns and grabs her then opens the cockpit.

"Welcome back pilot." UC welcomed. Yoko leads them as the two androids ride on her back while climbing over a building that will give an easy shortcut for the three. If memory serves, the machine can still be there. The Resistance camp begins to shrink in the distance as Yoko rushes so they can take out the machine. Even though this city feels connected to basically everything, it feels like they are walking to another state and it's not getting any quicker. 2B holds on tightly to the titan's back alongside 9S eagerly hoping that its still there and giving guns to machines.

"So we take on the supervillain in his evil lair...Reminds me of something. Just don't know where..." Yoko commented. They reach the desert camp as the two hop off...Only to feel the ground rumble and sounds of gunfire and explosions causing the three to turn around. Militia hornet jets fly over them firing at something as they walk back to see the commotion but a crashing jet almost hits them. The entire area is filled with smoke but Yoko can make out small arms fire among them. Suddenly, an arm with a saw swats away an incoming jet much to her shock. 2B and 9S know what it is...It's a goliath class machine. The same one they encountered earlier. Yoko awes at the size of it, it resembles a walking oil rig with a face on it and two arms with giant saw blades on them. Yoko aims her rifle at it but she can't get a clear shot at all.

"6O to 2B, we're under attack by a goliath class machine! We need our flight units!" 2B yelled on the coms.

* * *

Bunker

The video shows hornets and flight units circle the goliath as it fires red orbs at them causing all of them to break formation while continuing to fire at them. Sarah only watches with the YoRHa commander beside her wondering what to do. She can't just do a bombing run on the thing cause it'll hit more of their own troopers and result in the loss of human and android life. She bites her lips wondering what to do as Graves walks in with a face of complete shock and worry.

"Should we...Roll out the new models?" The commander asks causing the two to turn around and stare at each other in doubt.

"...Yes." Sarah replied causing Graves to activate his coms to Bish.

"Ash, you're green! I repeat, you and the P-models are clear to fly!"

* * *

MCS Taro

Inside the hanger are troops and personnel preparing for battle against this new enemy they haven't seen before. The sounds of boots and high heels are heard stomping from both YoRHa and Militia personnel to prepare for battle. Nelson Nears is among them as he puts on his helmet then loading his CAR by pulling the front stock then heads to the drop ship where CAM is waiting. Flight units and Hornets fly to the city as the Goliath is seen in the distance. He hopes Yoko is okay since she and her team are out there.

 _ **Sympathy For The Devil By The Rolling Stones.**_

The pilot hears more footsteps behind him causing him to turn around to see Ash in her sniper pilot gear although her face is covered by a mask that has multiple lenses. Following her are pilots that don't look like any mercenary unit or Militia. Their helmets have a glowing blue visor and has a plate on the forehead part with steps on the visor supporting it with the jaw part connected to the bottom of the visor then connecting to each other making an illusion of an animal opening its mouth. The armor they are wearing lightly covered with their jumpsuits exposed and a vest strapped on it as their breasts pop out due to the connection between the locks. On the shoulders are small guards with the wrist having a large wrist guard on it. On their hips are their jump packs on the back and pouches on both sides and have small knee armor on their knees. All of them are colored black and white and armed with different weapons like the double-take sniper rifle, R-101C, R-97, and the flatline assault rifle.

Ash leads the unknown pilots to a group of watcher titans as they all rise. The titans are equipped with a different set of weapons like the splitter rifle, the leadwall, quad rockets, predator cannons, and the XOTBR-16 chainguns. They begin to fly off of the ship as Nelson watches in awe at the new model titans right before heading off.

* * *

City.

Yoko, 9S, and 2B watch in complete horror at the sight of the rampaging machine as they are helpless to stop it. Soldiers and titans drop on the ground to open fire at it but nothing is working, not even constant airstrikes too. But they have to stay on ground for the flight units to arrive. The pilot fires an energy siphon at the machine causing it to absorb its power and converts it into an energy shield. Due to the power it has inside it, it basically gives her a full shield. The flight units arrive as the two androids get inside them with 9S carrying Yoko who readies her rifle. On the ground, soldiers continue to fire at the goliath only to be crushed alongside the tanks while mortar titans hail it with mortar fire in an effort to damage the large beast causing it to raise its arm.

"Everyone move!" A pilot warned but is soon crushed alongside his titan and half of the team. The rest run while firing their quad rockets at its face which cause partial damage to it giving them an idea. Due to its height and size, it makes it hard for it to move at times thus giving them time to take aim at its face. All of the pilots aim their quad rockets at it and activate their tracker missiles. A barrage of missiles fly towards the goliath to the point smoke covers its entire body. The pilot lowers his weapon then reloads it. To him, there's no way anything large can survive a cluster of tracker missiles and rockets, no way. They could barely see anything in the smoke...A large arm comes out of it as the pilots are paralyzed by fear. It is soon shot by another flurry of missiles and an energy siphon shot as they look up to see 2B in her flight unit alongside 9S carrying Yoko who is firing at it.

"Guys, drop me off so I can find a weakness!" Yoko replied. 9S observes the red orbs firing from the cannons from its shoulders which makes it difficult but he needs to take a chance. He nods in responds and pulls back as Yoko continues to fire.

"Alright, I'll need to time it! Wait until the cannons overheat!" 9S agreed. They dodge the flurry of red orbs until they stop due to the fact the cannons overheat. He flies towards the machine and drops Yoko before flying off. A horde of machines come from the shelters on top of the machine and start attacking Yoko. They consist of small bipeds armed with assault rifles and start firing at her. Due to the recoil and their size, it makes it difficult to aim for them which gives Yoko an advantage. She steps over the machines in attempt to ignore them and goes the right shoulder of the machine. She can help weaken the machine by causing damage to its arms.

"Alright, I can help by weakening its arms!" Yoko informed through the com.

"Roger that!" 2B replied before flying underneath the machine to get a better shot at its head. A group of flyers pursue them as the two androids switch their flight unit to hover mode and start firing away. 2B fires the guns on her unit as it hits a medium flyer spinning around while giving off red orbs to which 9S dodges all of them and then swings his blade at the machine which destroys it instantly. A swarm of flyers arrive as the two fire a cluster of missiles at them which destroys all with ease. They soon reach the front and begin firing. The large machine swings its arm at 2B who dodges the hit and continues firing while 9S hacks it. 2B fires at the goliath's face to give more damage then dashes towards it and slashes it in the process before backing away. On the goliath, Yoko aims her salvo rockets at the arm which seems to be worn out due to age. She fires the rockets as it gives a massive explosion which damages the machine. It's arm appears to have been weaken and doesn't pack a punch like it did before which means it worked.

Yoko moves to the next one as a squadron of flyers arrive carrying what appears to be a tank much to Yoko's shock. Two more squadrons drop goliath bipeds and another tank much to her annoyance. The first goliath appears to have enhanced legs and another has a standard spinning arms. The three goliaths surround Yoko as she readies her gun. The one with the enhanced legs leaps in the air as Yoko dashes back to avoid its stomp then takes aim at it and fires. All of Yoko's shots deflect from its chest as she goes for leg shots which do damage to it. The goliath spins around while another comes up from behind her and tries to karate chop the pilot but she grabs its arm then throws the machine towards the other as they both collide against each other. The two goliath tanks fire at unsuspecting Yoko which hits her and takes half of her shields down causing her to turn around and avoids the next two shots by moving left then ducking. She flips the first tank over and shoots the belly while the second backs up and fires again which hits Yoko in the shoulder resulting in only one shield bar but she fires an energy siphon on it which gives her a little bit of shield energy much to her relief. The stunned goliath is soon shot with a rocket salvo thus destroying it easily. The two goliaths get up as the enhanced one runs towards her then launches a kick to which Yoko blocks with her wrist. It goes for another kick but is soon shot by something. The sound resembles a railgun shot causing Yoko to turn to see a squadron of watcher titans flying towards it.

"Unit 2B, this is unit 45P of maelstrom squadron. We are here to assist." A female voice on the radio notified. 2B raises her eyebrow underneath her visor alongside 9S. They had never heard of a P-model before and they weren't aware YoRHa wasn't creating any new models besides the S-models. The watcher titans fly besides 2B and 9S and start shooting at the goliath in a flurry of shots. A swarm of medium flyers intercept them and spin around while shooting red orbs causing them to turn their attention. The watcher ahead dashes towards a flyer to the left while firing its shoulder guns then grabs it with her hand and fires the railgun on its hand thus destroying it while 2B fires a cluster of missiles at a group surrounding her. The watchers begin shooting at the flyers surrounding them before activating their cluster core which they all fire missiles in unison.

"Watch your fire, we have someone on it!" 9S notified.

"Roger that." Ash replied before spotting Yoko. A goliath walks up to Yoko and takes a swing at her but she grabs its hand then rips off its arm as oil leaks out of it in the process. She soon kicks the machine and fires her rifle at its chest which is enough to rip into it thus destroys its core. Yoko runs up to a the left arm then fires at it while a burst from her salvo rockets give it double damage. This causes an explosion and weakens the giant as the fire from both the flight units and watchers continue to hail it. Suddenly, she could feel the ground shake then feels like the whole goliath is falling. UC takes control and walks over to a corner then curls into a ball.

"UC, what are you doing!?" Yoko yelled.

"Protocol Three: Protect the pilot. Trust me." UC replied before Yoko closes her eyes as the world around her blackens. With the androids, they watch in shock as the ground below the goliath collapses to reveal a hallowed opening. 2B looks for Yoko among the rubble as an alert comes up.

 **Alert: Alien Lifeforms Detected.**

* * *

The YoRHa commander watches the screen alongside Sarah, Graves, and Bish. They are going to encounter the very thing that made the humans leave to the moon...Sarah has encountered alien life in the form of prowlers, flyers, and leviathans but never intelligent life. The three humans stare wide eyed at the screen in worry.

"So after all these years, the aliens have finally revealed themselves." The commander commented.

"...Is it bad to make an Aliens reference?" Bish sarcastically asked.

"Let's build a campfire with them, sing a couple of songs." Graves sarcastically replied.

* * *

Yoko's vision is blurred for a moment as she slowly opens her eyes to reveal a male figure kneeling in front of her. It appears to have long hair and glasses. He is joined by another blurry figure that appears to be shirtless. Behind them is a deactivated UC.

"...Rother...She seems to...Can we play?" She could barely make out what they are saying.

"...Ot...Til...I...obs...Her...Humans..." The male figure attempts to reach out to Yoko in attempt to grab her but UC comes online and fires a salvo rocket at the short haired one while firing her rifle at the long haired man. The two turn around and prepare to fight but the long haired one is hit by a burst of bullets to the arm. She could make out a blacked dressed figure running towards before she slips into unconsciousness.

* * *

The pilot gasps for air to reveal she's resting against a wall with her helmet opened. In front of her is 2B and 9S overlooking the large crater as Yoko gets up while picking up her pilot sword and R-201. Beside her is UC with her HUD showing that she is incapable of moving at the moment due to damage on the battery core. She places her hand in a comforting manner then walks to the two who turn around. 2B sighs in relief that she's alright alongside 9S. Yoko smiles then reactivates it again as her helmet closes.

"Where did those pilots go?" Yoko asks while kneeling and resting her gun on her shoulder.

"They just flew off." 9S replied.

"So...Why is there a big hole on the ground?" The pilot asked again.

"Explanation: The crater was caused by the goliath's weight after the ground below it gave out." Pod 042 explained.

"Underneath that rubble is the aliens that attacked us years ago. They've finally revealed themselves." 2B said. Yoko's eyes widen underneath her helmet seeing it, the beings that caused the humans to flee to the moon were here all this time. She doesn't want to get cocky though because of the machine capabilities and for all she knows, they could have stronger and scarier machines down there. 2B's coms goes off revealing the commander on the screen.

"Pilot, my motor functions have been disabled. It is wise to go on foot." Yoko nods in response to UC.

"YoRHa, this is your Commander. For the first time in centuries, we've intercepted a signal belonging to the aliens. These are the creatures that are in direct command of the machine lifeforms on this planet. If we can destroy them, we can end this long and arduous war once and for all! Our intel team is hard at work attempting to analyze the source of the signal, but we're not there yet. We need more data. All YoRHa and Militia units are hereby to prioritize data collection above all else. We can't let this chance slip through our fingers!...Glory to mankind." The transmission ends as Sarah Briggs comes up.

"Alright everyone. This is our first chance to come in contact with the very things that drove everyone out of earth. All forces should be on high alert and watch for radiation spikes in the area. Prepare for a close encounter for the fourth kind." Briggs informed before ending.

"Fourth kind?" 9S tilts his head curiously alongside 2B.

"It's colony and earth lingo alien theorists use for alien encounters, they were created in the early years of the colonization of the planets by people who feared alien life. The first is a flying object. Second is where a physical effect happens like EMP's. Third is where an animated creature is spotted. Fourth is when someone is abducted. Fifth involves direct communication. Sixth is a death human by their hands and the final is co-population." Yoko explained remembering in history class about the fear of aliens.

"You humans were dead set on something like this weren't you..." 2B commented as she finds this amusing.

"We were in unknown lands when we landed. We didn't know what was out there in fact. Now we know and alien life came in the form of leviathans, prowlers, and flyers. Most were animistic...Until now, it's the Militia's first time meeting sentient life that isn't us." Yoko replied in awe and worry.

"You have the skills and necessities to take them down. Don't worry." She assured her.

"I used Command's data to determine the signal source and marked it on the map. But it seems to be underground. Like, way underground." 9S notified as they walk towards the crater.

"Guess we'll see once we get there." The female android replied. 2B is the first to jump while 9S is second and Yoko last. She slides against the debris while aiming her gun at anything that moves. The crater is wide and full of paths for standard ground infantry to walk on the sides also littered with destroyed machines that were beneath the goliath are covered in rubble. Among them is an exposed root of a tree that overgrew on a building. A pipe is seen above with water still flowing out of it making an illusion of a waterfall.

"...If we're lucky." She continued as she lands. UC comes online.

"I detect a lack of faith in that comment."

"I do not like that tone." Yoko replied before landing with her. She looks around then gives the signal that it's clear and moves up with the two behind her. The pilot spots the pipe streaming water down a hole but motions the two to stop then throws her pulse knife at the wall behind the stream as it gives a radar ping revealing machine lifeforms beneath them. 2B and 9S pull out their swords with Yoko leading the way again. She activates her multi-tasker and picks the A-wall tactical which gives them more cover. Yoko jumps into the hole with the two landing behind her then activates her night vision on her helmet. She could see a couple of machines ahead of her causing her to activate the A-wall as she starts firing at them. Her first two shots land on a stubby's head as the third hits a machine in the eye.

"The ground is caved in...There must have been a hallow down there this whole time." 9S commented as Yoko moves forward while firing from behind her shield. Pod 042 activates a light to lead them and let Yoko see what she's shooting. It's a group of small bipeds carrying torches who turn to them as 2B runs forward and slices the first one in front of her while Yoko's shield gives out as a biped swings its torch at her face but luckily Yoko punches it away and shoots it in the head. 9S slices one half while a medium raises its arm at him in a punching position but Yoko shoots it numerous times. The entire team of machines have been destroyed as they move forward. On each side are poles that are lit up via torch showing they've been around for quite sometime.

"This hallways must be ancient..." Two more small bipeds are seen with Yoko shooting both of them and continues moving. She enters a dimly lit area...A pair of arms grab her from the ceiling revealing to belong to a machine with a drill for legs with her rifle dropping on the ground. Yoko shrieks in fear as she pulls out her pilot sword and stabs it in the face causing it to drop her on the ground and making her fall on the ground. Water splashes on her outfit and helmet as another machine walks up to her the readies to strike but she quickly stabs it in the chest. She gets up while breathing heavily and picks up her rifle. 2B rushes in worriedly.

"Are you okay?" 2B asks.

"Yeah, yeah...Just one of them got the jump on me." They continue moving ahead. Yoko spots a door as 2b walks ahead of her and approaches it. The door slides open to reveal a strange pathway with the end being circular and blue lights illuminating the room. The surroundings are blanketed in darkness as they walk the strange alien path. Yoko looks around as her night vision reveal her surroundings to show that in front of them is a window with blinders on it. 9S walks ahead of her and looks around. The blinds come open to reveal several dead alien bodies as the light begins to shine on them. Yoko turns around to see dead alien bodies in the pods, all have rotted away and fossilized by age.

"Are they...Dead?" The female android observed.

"Affirmative, they appear to have died from physical injuries complete with starvation." UC added.

"2B! Look!" Yoko notified as they turn their attention to the crashed motherships and stare in awe. She couldn't believe it. This is what befallen on the invaders...They died from starvation instead of fighting. All this time they were down here, suffering from extreme pain. She almost pities the aliens in someway. But she knows there is possibly more out there in the galaxy.

"Destroyed alien motherships..." 2B muttered.

"They died a fate worst than death...Maybe we can find out where their planet is through the record files on the ship. If they can be translated." The pilot suggested to her. 2B nods in agreement.

"Welcome..." A male voice greeted getting the three's attention. They turn around to see a shirtless man that looks about to be in his 20's with long hair and has red claws on left arm which is attached to a black latex glove. Yoko recognizes the man when she was almost unconscious. Beside the man is another one identical to him except with short hair and a tattoo on his right arm. She turns off the safety on her rifle seeing them as a threat.

"...To the graveyard of our creators." He welcomed them. The two disappear into light then reappear with the short haired one in front of 2B and Yoko and the long haired one in front of 9S. Yoko aims her rifle at him.

"I take it you were the ones giving our weapons to the Machines?" Yoko asks.

"Indeed. The perks of wearing-what you humans dub-as a disguise. It was uncomfortable though." He replied.

"2B! Yoko! Look out!" 9S warned while preparing to fight.

"My name is Adam and this is my brother Eve." Adam introduced himself to them.

"The aliens you seek are no longer here. They were wiped out centuries ago...By us. The machines." He explained. Yoko's eyes widen realizing that the machines rebelled against their own creators and possibly killed them via starvation.

"And who knows? Perhaps we'll wipe out the androids and humans next." The machine grinned. With this statement, it was enough for a reason to attack. 2B nods to Yoko for the go to open fire as she runs up and starts firing her rifle at Eve who activates a shield to block the shots while 2B leaps on Yoko to strike him with her sword which hits Eve as Yoko slides underneath 2B while getting a screenshot of her skirt and starts firing at him but he jumps in the air and slams on the ground which gives off a yellow energy resembling light. Yoko uses her grapple hook to hoist herself up then pulls out her pilot sword and raises it to stab him but Eve backs away. She looks on her HUD seeing that she is out of ammo as a mocking sneer strews across Eve's face. Yoko throws her rifle at him which he catches and pulls out her smart pistol then begins shooting while 2B speeds towards him. She pulls out virtuous contact and swings it left and right at Eve who dodges the hits but he is soon shot by a bullet to the arm after he blocks it. The female android swings both virtuous contact and virtuous treaty at Eve which strikes him in the process.

"Machines are weapons capable of evolution. We can grow. We can become...aware." Adam continued while launching a bust of energy at 9S which causes him back away. He grinned amused at him before summoning a ray of light behind his back causing 9S to dash forward as he runs towards him with more rays of light coming from behind. 9S leaps and tries to kick Adam but he blocks the first strike although the second hits him in the face. Eve summons another ray of light but this time shaped like a hand except stretched out and tries to grab 2B but Yoko pushes her out of the way and is grabbed instead. He throws her in the air but Yoko uses her jump kit to break her fall then summons a holo-pilot that leaps in the air in an attempt to kick him to confuse Eve who punches the hologram which disappears into blue pixelated energy with the real Yoko firing her smart pistol at him to which she fires at his head but he catches the bullet with his hand.

"Eventually, the intelligence within our network began to surpass that of our creators. You'd probably be surprised how quickly it happened." 9S commands his pod to fire at Adam who summons a force field around him as he deflects the shots. Eve summons more of the light energy and fires scattered projectiles at Yoko and 2B as the pilot activates an A-wall which blocks them. Yoko pushes forward while firing with 2B speeds towards the machine who unleashes a pulse made of light which pushes them away. Eve launches more projectiles as the pilot fires her grapple hook against the window then runs across it while firing her smart pistol at Eve who grunts in pain as he launches more blasts at her which destroys the window. She leaps towards him and kicks him in the face then fires at his chest but once again he summons a shield.

"You killed your own creators?!" 9S replied in shock before Adam fires a blast of light at him but he gets out of the way while Pod 153 fires a charged precision beam at him which hits Adam but does nothing at all with him summoning a ray of light which stretches towards the android. Eve launches another pulse at Yoko who is slammed against a dead alien while he dashes towards her but she uses the body as a shield causing Eve's hand to go through the carcass. 2B swings virtuous contact Eve who ducks immediately while Yoko pulls out her pilot sword after seeing the ammo count on her smart pistol is decreasing so she needs to save ammo.

"Oh, there's no need to fret about them. They were simple. Infantile. Almost like...Plants, I guess you'd say. They held no value to us. But the humans on the moon and the ones in the Frontier? Now THEY are interesting." This catches Yoko attention as she dodges a kick from Eve. She fires at Eve who blocks the shots.

"Why us!?" Yoko asks.

"Because you are an enigma and that galactic civil war also. You killed uncountable numbers of your own kind, and yet loved in equal measure. The Militia fights for a world filled with freedom and the IMC fights for profits under the guise of law and order. You could say some of your secrets were brought forth into the light...But there is so much more than that." Adam smiled. Eve launches a blast at Yoko which she blocks with another A-wall as 2B swings her sword at him to which he flips over and attempts kick but she gets out of the way.

"So much more?" 2B replied while dodging another blast from Eve. Yoko runs towards him causing him to turn and ready his energy to which she responds by summoning another holo-pilot then another to confuse him and leaps in the air to strike him with her sword which she does and leaves a scar on his cheek. Eve growls in anger to what she's done and launches a charged blast at her and 2B. Yoko grabs 2B by the waist then fires her grapple hook while ignoring the fact she's blushing then lets her go as she readies her sword alongside the android.

"Yes, so much more. Both sides claim to be fighting for different reasons and claim to be the heroes of this story yet they commit atrocities to each other. Like in Hammond's Gate, an infamous event where Militia attacked and unintentionally killed innocent men, women, and chil-"

"Shut the hell up!" Yoko screamed in fury. Adam scoffs at Yoko as he grabs 9S by the throat and slams him on the ground with Yoko pulling out her firestar then tosses it at him causing Adam to catch it remembering what it could do once it strikes against flesh. 9S cuts Adam's foot as Pod 153 gives supporting fire.

"It's fascinating don't you think? Sides that think they are good but commit atrocities in the name of good. What possibly drives this behavior? It's fascinating don't you think? We have dedicated ourselves to unraveling this riddle of humanity...And now we will allow you to assist us. You were made in their image after all." Eve fires a blast Yoko who grapples on to the window supports as he fires at them with Yoko swinging around then kicking through the glass at Eve.

"Assist you with what!?" 2B replied.

"It's simple...We need you to give us a transport capable of interstellar travel for us and the machines we control so we can go to the Frontier or Core Worlds. We will then dissect and analyze them in order to drag their secrets forth into the light! Surely you see the attraction in this since the Militia will not suffice." Adam implored causing Yoko to grit her teeth.

"...You're fucking crazy." Yoko cursed at him in restrained anger. Just hearing about Hammond's Gate makes her blood boil knowing it wasn't Militia that attacked but crazed insurgents, just IMC media said it was Militia.

"Are you insane!? We'd never do that!" 9S yelled back at Adam.

"Well. I suppose this concludes negotiations. The only remaining option...Is to destroy you and the Militia. The same way we destroyed these pathetic little aliens." Adam sighed. Yoko tosses a firestar at Eve but he gets out of the way with the sparks burning him a little causing him to wince in pain. Yoko and 2B run towards him while screaming with their swords ready but he teleports away with his brother. The two machines stand in the center of the windows as Eve looks at the gunshots wounds inflicted by Yoko on his body in slight worry.

"Time grows short. This here...This is the fate that befell our creators." Adam gestured at the dead aliens while Eve steps forward.

"As for your beloved humans in the Frontier...I guess we'll see, won't we?" The two disappear into light before they can intercept them. Yoko silently curses in the process knowing they got away. Just the thought of them spreading in the Frontier gives her shivers...

"We need to report this to command and the Militia. They cannot be allowed to leave earth!" 9S notified as Yoko regains her focus then runs to the entrance.

* * *

MCS Taro Command Deck.

Yoko, 2B, and 9S wait in the command room of the Taro. Militia forces are now on high alert after what just happened with recon being on a daily basis and the deployment of more titans from Kodi Industries. Adam and Eve are now wanted and they have a bounty of three hundred thousand dollars dead by both sides. The base security is more tight now with soldiers using scanners they got received from YoRHa to scan any suspicious individual or anyone who wasn't recorded as a Militia personnel. 2B looks around her seeing this as a bit of a downgrade aesthetic wise from the Bunker although she is worried about the P-model androids and how they perform. Thing is, none of the soldiers know about Adam and Eve. Yoko sighs in relief knowing UC is being repaired though, it looks like that energy within Adam was enough to short circuit her mobile movements.

"Commander on deck!" A soldier notified causing the three to get up. Sarah, Barker, the YoRHa Commander, and Graves enter the room alongside Ash and the P-units. Ash still has her helmet on to make sure 2B doesn't know she's an android nor she even has a black box signal thus making it easy for her not to be detected by YoRHa and making her look human.

"2B, I presume?" Sarah asks the android.

"Yes mam." 2B replied.

"These two are my best units down there. If it wasn't for them then we would never be here today." The commander complemented. Yoko lowers her eye a little at the opening of the commander's skirt but focuses on the meeting at hand.

"I heard you have valuable intel for us. What's it about?" Barker asks while drinking some moonshine from his drinking flask.

"We entered the alien ship and encountered many machines down there. At first we thought the aliens were a threat but in reality, they were dead for centuries. Something else is in charge of the machines, two machine lifeforms we encountered in the desert known as Adam and Eve. They posses teleportation and are state of the art, resembling androids and have powers no machine we have encountered had. They are also responsible for giving guns to the machine lifeforms. Your guns." 9S explained much to the shock of the commanders.

"So that was them huh...They were under our noses the whole time. Should've known." Barker sighed seeing this as all his fault.

"Now we've got hostile machine lifeforms that are using stolen Militia weaponry. Great..." Graves replied to 9S.

"We got into a fight with them and they got away. They also plan to learn the secrets of humanity by leaving earth to dissect humans on the Frontier and Core Worlds with the machines they are controlling, somewhat of a mass scale invasion." 2B added. Sarah imagines those things attacking Harmony and dragging innocent people from their homes. She realizes that the Militia is facing their worst enemy yet, far worse than the IMC.

"Do they any means leaving earth?" Sarah asks.

"Negative. They asked to get a shuttle so they can leave. Obviously, we said no." Yoko explained. The YoRHa commander steps forward.

"Thank you for telling us. We must make sure these machines cannot leave earth at all costs nor infiltrate our ranks. I will inform the Council Of Humanity about this." She thanked them.

"Alright, time to tighten security up. Make sure every men is in the database and if we see a suspicious figure that doesn't look like any of them then we pull him for questioning. Also get better security in our supply depot." Barker suggested.

"They can teleport so they can get out of the base in and out without being noticed. This is going to be tricky..." Sarah replied.

"Anyway, thank you for telling us about this. You three earned a deserved break and the sun is still out, you earned it." Graves dismissed them. Yoko sighs in relief seeing this as a gift from above alongside 9S...Except for 2B. All she has ever done was watch the window of the bunker...How does a break work? The three leave the command deck with the question in 2B's head.

"So what do we do?"

"Hm...Say pod. Can you store movies in your storage?" Yoko asks Pod 153.

"Affirmative. Pods are created to store various data including media and apps." Pod 153 confirmed.

"Can you log into Netflix so I can access my account? I need to show 9S and 2B Gone Girl."

* * *

A2 wanders into another building after avoid another Militia patrol. She thinks about Yoko for a moment...The pilot was basically the first person she could trust yet can't. The android can't help but shake off a feeling of attachment towards her but she shrugs it off. She was a machine after all, she wasn't made to love. A2 hears something in the darkness of the halls causing her to pull out her blade. Walking out of the shadows is Jester, she can tell by his outfit and outwardly appearance that he is tied with the Militia.

"Lowest score in training yet somehow survived. How do you it?" The simulacrum said.

"...What do you want?" A2 bitterly asks.

"The Militia wants you. They say they can offer you and a couple others asylum from YoRHa."

With that, A2 falls silent.


	18. Transmission: From The Ashes

_*Camera comes online revealing Ash in questioning in an interrogation room*_

 **Sarah:** _ **So...How did you get the new body?**_

 **Ash:** ** _After the battle of Typhon, I was reconstructed as a simulacara again. The IMC was having leadership troubles between Spyglass and General Marder of the ARES Division when that happened. You could say it was a civil war. But this body of mine...It's from somewhere._**

 **Sarah:** ** _Define leadership troubles._**

 **Ash:** ** _Due to constant attacks from the ARES Division on Remnant fleet forces, Marder kept denying and tensions were mounting within the ranks of the IMC. It was until Spyglass had enough of him._**

Remnant Fleet HQ.

Of all the things Kuben Blisk saw in the Frontier, this takes the cake. In front of him is an IMC made grimoire from the fabled project Gestalt. It's strange that Hammond Robotics, they had resources from Gestalt even though Spyglass saw it as outrageous and stupid in the belief of magic. But this grimoire known as Ruckkehr was useful enough to create replicant bodies of his old lieutenants save for Ash and Viper who is now a simulacrum. On the beds are Sloan, Richter, and Kane who showing signs of waking up due to the fact their souls are back to their bodies thus making them human again. Ash looks at her new body while a cord is hooked up to it. She's going to miss being a simulacrum but this android one will suffice.

"Looks like the magic stuff worked. Alright Ash, hook yourself up to that android from Gestalt." Ash nods and attaches the cord behind her head as her world turns black.


	19. One Shot: Winter In Harmony

Harmony, Residential District.

Ryoko Kaine sits in a fetal position against a case of empty food while armed with armed with a V-47 flatline assault rifle she got from a dead soldier and also a smart pistol too from a dead police officer. Snowflakes trickle on her jacket that has an ammo pouch slung on her chest as she curls tightly to keep herself warm as she shivers a little. This whole month has become worse, ever since the battle of Demeter, the IMC in Harmony decided to unleash a new weapon on the populace and their own troops to see what it could do so they can fight off the Militia. They were thought to be creatures of myths from tales from earth. People told stories of black shadow creatures with strange yellow glowing symbols on their bodies. They were called Shades. Stories say they are what remains of a human soul after project Gestalt but others say they are the servants of the Watchers, beings from another realm where that giant and dragon came from.

But Ryoko didn't care, she wanted to protect her daughter...Yoko. Her family was of Japanese descent obviously and was among the people who lived in Angel City for her entire life, in fact, Angel City was founded by Japanese immigrants. Ryoko remembers what happened to her husband and what the Shades can do...His name was Tanaka Okajima. He tried his best to fight them but was overwhelmed...And ripped apart. Luckily Yoko didn't have to see it.

Yoko is in the back sleeping with her knife and Hammond P2016 handgun beside her. Supplies are beginning to run low now ever since the shades came. Civilians and remaining IMC soldiers who were betrayed by their employer and left stranded banded together to fight the Shades. Fighting was tense and raw with both sides suffering heavy losses. Even reapers and stalkers couldn't do much to them. Titans on the other hand were effective but what Ryoko heard, they were small in numbers. Yoko sneezes getting her mom's attention.

"Sorry!" Yoko apologized to her in fear.

"It's okay, it's not loud enough to get their attention. We'll be fine." Ryoko assured her. The thirteen year old rests on the ground praying that help would come. The two hear a familiar growl, almost like garble in an attempt to mimic human speech. Yoko braces herself and pulls out her gun while her mother gets up. In front of her are a pack of Shades armed with what appears to be spears on their hands. Ryoko loads her gun and starts firing at the first Shade in front of her.

"Damn monsters! I'll kill you all!" She roared at the Shade. The woman hails a burst of fire at the Shade which hits it causing massive blood loss in the process but it continues to charge at her causing her to roll to the side then pull out her smart pistol which locks onto its head and fires a round. The bullet goes through the Shade's head causing it to drop on the ground and disappear into black smoke. There's a reason why it's called the god gun due to its auto-lock. She aims down the gun which locks onto each individual head and starts firing thus killing them. Ryoko gets up while reloading her gun. She only has thirteen clips left, at any rate, she'll have to switch to her rifle which still has two hundred forty. The smart pistol has a silencer which makes things easier and not attract anymore shades, if it runs out then the assault rifle will cause more noise.

"(Wait, we just want food! Just drop the gun! Please don't kill us!)" A Shade pleaded in the distance.

Ryoko notices more Shades arriving causing her to aim her smart pistol. She shoots them all as the bullets all fly to their designated targets. She'll protect her daughter no matter what the cost. She wants to conserve ammo so she switches to her flatline then begins firing at another incoming pack while roaring in fury.

"Damn, there's so many of them!" Ryoko yelled as Yoko covers her ears from the gunfire. The bullets begin to sound like thumping as Yoko peers over from her cover to see her mom shooting at them. More Shades arrive...Only for a grenade to roll in as it pops revealing it to contain electric smoke. Ryoko stands down as the Shades turn to see a pilot wearing a winter jacket with his atlas titan beside him. The Shades all stop as his HUD puts on a translater.

"Alright, what's the problem?" The pilot asks in an almost Australian accent.

"What are you doing!? They can't be reasoned with!" The woman replied.

"That's cause you don't understand. Luckily I do. Anyway, let me talk to them first." He walks up to the Shade who lowers his weapon.

"(My family and I just wanted food from there. We didn't mean any harm.)" The Shade spoke. The man leans over.

"He just wanted food to feed his family." The pilot explained reading the translation on his helmet.

"Well we're running low!" Ryoko explained not trusting them. The pilot turns his attention.

"There's an refugee camp for your kind just south of here. Militia is using ships to transport your people out of Harmony through our backing." The pilot informed the Shade who chirps in excitement. He motions his family to leave which they as Ryoko and Yoko walks towards him knowing the coast is clear.

"How...How did you do that?" Ryoko asks him.

"They may look like monsters but in here..." He gestures at his heart.

"They are still human. Just test subjects of the IMC's desperate attempt as occultism." The pilot replied.

"Thank you...I didn't catch your name though."

"Tai...Tai Lastimosa."


	20. Sympathy For The Devil

"So you're just going to stand there? In the dark?" Ash asks the black screen in front of her. The interrogation room is colored in a metallic hue and sterile with blue lights illuminating the place as she leans back while tapping her foot against the floor to pass the time. Behind the glass is Sarah Briggs and Jack Cooper holding his helmet on his waist watching her. Sarah is surprised to see a familiar yet different face on earth while Jack is visibly surprised to see Ash in a new form...Resembling an android. He remembered the mercenary and how she used Militia soldiers as test subjects for her sick experiments like making them fight in an arena against stalkers, reapers, and drones. Although he wonders how did she get to earth. Profile states that Ash is known to be unpredictable and emotionless but she showed degrees of emotion, perhaps as a side effect of her new body. Although she did give the coordinates of the rogue YoRHa members she was working with...They just want to know what she's up to.

"I'm talking to her." Sarah said breaking the silence between her and Jack. Jack sighs knowing she's in charge but with all due respect, Ash is dangerous and could kill her then escape. He knows Sarah has been through the founding of the Militia, perhaps Ash means nothing to her. Sarah opens the door with Ash turning her attention to her. Her appearance resembles 2B a lot making it easy for YoRHa to mistake her but she has her typical cold and almost emotionless robotic voice.

"So did you find them?" Ash asks.

"Yes we did. SRS is now relocating them to Harmony where they can live in Angel City." Sarah answered. Ash has a relieved look on her face which Jack found strange. Last he remembered she said she was glad she was stripped of emotions yet here was relieved her companions are alive. He wants to know her endgame though. Telling how worn she looks, she looks like she's been on earth for quite sometime. Although her new body is a mystery.

"Good. And since they are out of earth, YoRHa cannot detect their black box signals. Likely they are presumed dead to them. Thank you." Ash thanked. Sarah sits in front of the android while folding her hand. Her almost human-like eyes stare back at the commander although she is unfazed at her attempt to interrogate her as she's seen enough throughout her years.

"So...How did you get the new body?" The woman asks knowing Ash made a bargain with them. The android closes her eyes remembering how she got here and sighs.

"After the battle of Typhon, I was reconstructed as a simulacra again. The IMC was having leadership troubles between Spyglass and General Marder of the ARES Division when that happened. You could say it was a civil war...Or a cold one for that matter. But this body of mine...It's from somewhere." Ash explained to her.

"Define leadership troubles." Sarah ordered

"Due to constant attacks from the ARES Division on Remnant Fleet forces, Marder kept denying but we all knew he was trying to usurp Spyglass for the leadership position and tensions were mounting within the IMC. It was until Spyglass had enough..."

* * *

IMC forwardbase Logi.

 **Years Ago...**

Ash looks outside of the window of the drop ship with her mercenary pilots she employed to do a raid on a colony. So far there was nothing at all to find besides holding hardpoints then moving out. It was a loss obviously due to low morale among the pilots although there is one pilot that fought his best then escaped. In fact, everyone got out safely. What bothered her was that the grunts they were shooting were IMC soldiers...It was obvious who gave the order. Marder. Ever since the battle of Typhon, he saw Spyglass as ineffective due to his raids. Things are getting tense in the IMC and if even if Ash can't feel it, she senses it. Her scans show duress among the troops already.

"You fought hard out there. I expect you all to do the same for the next mission." Ash coldly congratulated the pilots who nod knowing its a form of comfort for them after a hard loss. The simulacrum was a bit of a favorite of the commanding officers in the IMC to the pilots since she rewards her men who serve with skill and taking their advice to heart...Despite not having one. Although she kill ineffective soldiers who perform poorly in the battlefield. Although she is only liked by pilots while the soldiers find her creepy. The drop ship lands and opens to reveal Blisk on the other side. He is wearing a new outfit which looks like his old one except with shirt sleeves. The pilots leave the drop ship while passing by the mercenary.

"Blisk, it's been a long time since Typhon." The mechanical pilot greeted him as he steps forward. Her HUD states that Blisk is showing irritation like every soldier in the base which is not surprising for Ash. He may do things for money but he can tell Marder is turning into a psycho and the fact he's shooting at friendly forces with ARES covering it up. Believe or not, Blisk fears Spyglass and what he can do to him.

"Yeah. I've been busy shooting at our own men while Marder covers it up." Blisk replied before he motions Ash to follow him into the base. They enter base revealing it to have titans on the docks while medics tend to injured soldiers. One soldier is on a stretch after a fail suicide attempt to which Blisk pities him a little knowing he was only nineteen but he knew what he signed up for. Tensions are on the rise in the base as soldiers aren't trusting each other while others are scared to go to sleep.

"As you heard, we're having leadership troubles as stated by Mister Hammond. Well leadership troubles my ass, we're in a bloody civil war or a mutiny for that matter. I know Spyglass doesn't have emotions but I can tell he's already thinking of killing Marder in his sleep. He's trying to gain more power by making us fail on purpose." The mercenary said shaking his head. Marder is losing it and Spyglass too.

"So where are we going?" Ash asks.

"Well believe it or not-The IMC has magicians." Blisk sarcastically replied. Although he wished Ash had a proper face, he can tell she would raising an eyebrow right now. She tilts her head in confusion as her mask gives a face of indifference which he finds a little creepy. Her mask always had that look.

"Magic is another way of saying new technology. I am curious." She commented.

"Remember why we fled earth? Project Gestalt is another factor. Anyway, the IMC has a grimoire which a scientist took with him when he fled earth. Grimoires are magic books that are capable of separating the soul from the body while replicants are around to do nothing. Looks like the scientist kept it with him just in case someone had white chlorination. Luckily, no one did and he died with the gimoire being in the IMC's vaults forgotten until now." Blisk explained much to Ash's shock. Magic was illogical to her and she's heard stories about Gestalt.

"So what does this have to do with me and my memories?" Ash asked again as her main goal is to recover her memories in the Remnant fleet databanks although they can't be found anywhere. Blisk chuckles lightly as he motions her to stop as medics pass by with another soldier on a stretcher.

"Well, apparently we found a new body for you. An android one that was from Gestalt that was made to observe the replicants. It's faster, agile, and stronger than a standard simulacrum." Blisk explained to her. Ash is familiar with the concept of androids from movies but an actual real android? She has doubts though about being an android.

"I like my body better. Synthetic skin, blood, and metal bones can only slow me down." Ash passed.

"Yeah but at least it doesn't need replacement gears at some parts." Blisk added. Ash thinks about it for a moment while walking with Blisk to the IMC labs. The place is moderately small although it's only the hallways. On both sides are mirrors showing what appears to be casket-shaped objects arriving on a conveyor belt as they make their way into a closed room. Blisk places his eye on the retina scan which scans his eye then lights up as green with the door opening revealing the translucent figures of Kane, Richter, and Slone with a phase shift simulacrum pilot colored in orange and red accents sitting on a chair reading a book although Ash can tell it's Viper. Ash stands in disbelief. Last she remember the three were killed by Jack Cooper at the battle of Typhon but here they are-Standing as blue ghost-like figures.

"Alright, time to get back in business!" Blisk notified. The room is relatively small with the replicant bodies of Slone, Richter, and Kane. Ash looks at their lifeless husks that have their old uniforms in curiosity before looking back at her commanding officer. She looks at Kane for a moment in disappointment. Of all the people Blisk had to choose to return to life, Kane was among them. She hated the drug addict with a passion, especially when he got high during battle. Last time they were in a mission together, he was so hopped up on stims and morphine, he threw two incendiary traps near her which gave off flammable gas and activated his flame core thinking she was a magic dragon.

"Man, I'm going to miss being a ghost." Kane sighed.

"I'm not. It's bloody annoying as hell." Slone replied to the drug addict as she felt like floating most of the time. She has one bone to pick against Jack Cooper for what he's done to her in Typhon and so does Viper. She also couldn't believe he was a class three rifleman, the equivalent to a grunt. Never in her life has she been humiliated before. Good thing BT is dead, nothing is going to stop her now from killing that grunt.

"If only it lasted longer, I could've killed someone from the great beyond." Richter commented as the woman rolls her eyes. To Ash, Richter was a blood thirsty moron who cut off the ears of others just to give himself a sense of pride. His pride led to his downfall when he was going easy on him hence why he was so easy to take down back at Typhon. The Austrian always lost to her when it came to arm wrestling.

"I doubt you would've killed anyone." The simulacrum replied while getting up from his seat and putting away his book. His voice confirms that he is indeed Viper which means Ash is right. Ash always admired the aerial based pilot and how he was a good marksman with the northstar titan, they work well as a team together at most times. A M.R.V.N arrives carrying the grimoire with it as the door behind Ash opens revealing a couple of soldiers arriving with Ash's new body. It's appearance is that of a white haired girl wearing a pulse pilot armor as Ash caresses its face knowing its her new self. Behind her head is a cord. She hopes Blisk is right. Blisk opens the book as pages fly out of it then float in front of the mercenaries right before launching a ray into their chests then into the replicant bodies. The monitors beside their beds begin to show a pulse knowing its been successful. They are human again.

"Are they going to wake up?" Ash asks him.

"Yeah, give'em time. Looks like that magic stuff worked. Alright Ash, hook yourself up to that android from Gestalt." Blisk ordered as she nodded. Ash picks up the cord and implants it in her head. She could feel herself fading away before her world turned into utter and complete darkness. Memories flash before her eyes seeing through this android. She sees something...She sees herself on a bed with a shadowy figure beside her with wings. He looks like a shade. There's more memories like giving a man a cookie. A woman with a strange dress...Ash feels something for a moment...It was sadness. Something she hasn't felt for years. The simulacrum realizes something...She was becoming human again.

Her old body falls on the ground as Ash opens her eyes slowly then blinks which she hasn't done in years when she was a human. She breaths for air as she gets out of the table but collapses on the ground due to her senses just activating. Blisk helps Ash up as she takes deep breaths. This body feels like a human one yet isn't, it felt stronger. Ash smashes her fist against the floor leaving a dent as her HUD comes online showing her health meter and names above the people around her. A map comes up on her right while she looks down and opens and closes her hands to see if anything is working. The first mercenary to wake up is Kane who leaps into the air and does a jogging gesture while cheering.

"Alright! If you guys need me, I'll pop some stims! Whoo!" Kane cheered then walked away as Blisk rolls his eyes while Ash does the same. He better not be high during a mission, otherwise there's going to be a big problem otherwise Ash will have to kill him again. The second to wake up is Slone as she gets up from her bed and does a couple of stretches to get her body working properly. Being a ghost made her feel light headed and weightless, it felt like gliding or being in zero gravity. She remembers how replicant bodies can have defects in the system as she lifts her pants waist revealing her black sports panties underneath it and no bulge to which she sighs in relief. Although she wished that would have if she wants to screw a woman.

"Better start walking to get used to the feel." Slone commented then heads off for a jog. Richter is the last as he gets up then cracks his knuckles adjusts his shoulders. The cloak pilot has a sadistic smile knowing he won't go easy on Cooper now. He goes off to the simulation pod thus leaving only Viper, Blisk, and Ash left who have nothing to do. Their communicators go off revealing it to be Spyglass calling them.

"Blisk, I have a mission for you and the Apex Predators. Standby for debriefing as I am having...A conversation with Marder. Meet me at his office." Spyglass informed. Ash has a bad feeling about this, something she hasn't felt since she was once human. Even Viper could tell something will go wrong.

"Okay then..." Blisk sighed.

* * *

"Marder's fold weapon was the silver bullet to destroy the Militia. He thought it would win the war and reduce the Militia back to square one...Until Cooper and BT destroyed it. It was the only way for the IMC to win the war due to the fact reinforcements now come in two years. Spyglass returned to refueling raids while Marder wanted to look for more solutions. Thing is, he was slowly losing power. Although he found a way to gain more...Favoritism." Ash explained to Sarah.

"Favoritism?" The commander asks curiously.

"Favoritism. Mister Hammond put Spyglass in command of the Remnant Fleet cause he was an advanced AI that can plan and attack with precision no human can ever pull off. He has a higher intellect than a standard human. Because of the loss at Typhon, Marder was humiliated. It was the last time Hammond ever trusted the ARES Division. But Marder wasn't giving up, he wanted to make Spyglass look useless or malfunctioning...So he began sending mercenary pilots at his own soldiers in every operation Spyglass was in charge of." Sarah's eyes widen upon Ash's explanation. She's heard of desperation from the IMC but not in the level of killing ones own men out of jealousy and power mongering. It's disgusting to her.

"So...You killed your own men..." She said.

"Unknowingly. Most of my pilots that worked with me stated the grunts were on the same mission as the others and asked why were shooting at them. I knew something wasn't right from the start when the operations I got from ARES were becoming target practice for the mercenary pilots were hired." Ash continued.

"And...What happened to Marder?"

* * *

The walk to the meeting room is moderately long although it was sort of longer because Ash was getting used to her new body. When she was a simulacrum, her foot can only feel a little bit of the ground since her feet were tipped and heeled. Now she can feel the ground fully. Her pilot uniform is that of a pulse blade pilot that is colored gray and orange which was similar to her old body. She requested that her old body would be put in her room for display which the soldiers did. An aura of anxiety was in the air as Ash could feel it alongside Blisk. Even Viper, who is one of the most cold and borderline emotionless member could sense something was wrong. The three arrive in front of the window the meeting room where Spyglass is having a meeting with Mister Hammond and the board of directors which are all in hologram form. Viper opens a grate and puts a drone inside it then closes the grate to listen in.

"-Besides the decreasing stocks at one of our core worlds and the PR covering us. The IMC is faced with a threat we've never had a for a long time. With the loss of our refueling station at Demeter, it'll take two years for reinforcements to arrive and Typhon made it worse." Mister Hammond read the status quo. The simulacrum puts the sheet down with his body language reading disappointment

"Gentlemen. We're all here today to discuss our war against the Frontier Militia who have been chasing our forces ever since Demeter. Of course we have substantial amounts of pilots, stalkers, and reapers on them but our forces are being slowly diminished. The battle of Typhon used up most of our resources-All of whom were destroyed by one pilot and an SRS Vanguard class titan but constant failures within our men have been rampant lately...Due to misfire from friendly forces. There is a lack of communication." He said.

"Sir, allow me to explain: The fleet works separately from special forces of the IMC. Most of these misfires were from covert ops squads sent for other missions." Spyglass calmly explained as the Vinson Dynamics CEO looks suspiciously at Marder.

"Seperately? You oversee the entire IMC armed forces. You are supposed to be aware...Unless there is a glitch in your systems that made you forget. Losses are rare for you Spyglass...Perhaps there is something wrong within the ranks of the IMC." Mister Hammond spoke. He ignores the fact the robot is curling his hand into a fist.

"Anyway, we've turn to ARES Division again for tactical support. You shall be in head of security in their operations as of now." He said.

"Thank you general. ARES has always found a way for mankind to progress even in these darkest of times. We're currently researching notes from project Gestalt to help bring soldiers back to life and replenish our forces without waiting and using simulacrums. Basically saving us money." Marder replied and nodded. Hammond always had doubts about their projects but the creation of a planet destroying weapon made from an alien artifact was created although was destroyed made it possible.

"That'll mean more reinforcements then...Well Gestalt was a project that was surrounded in myth and legend. The notion of such maybe insane but it might work. So long as we don't delve into the mystical aspects of it all. Anyway, this concludes are meeting. Dismissed." Hammond and the directors disappear leaving only Spyglass and Marder left.

"Once again Spyglass, mankind always finds a way to succeed the machines." He taunted the AI thinking he won't feel anger before walking off. Spyglass knew that was his plan but he found out early through an inside man within his ranks. He took all of the credit of his upcoming plan with the Apex Predators being test subjects for the new project Gestalt. Spyglass stands still as Marder walks off while Blisk, Ash, and Viper arrive causing him to turn around. Ash could tell by his body language that he is angry.

"Looks like that ass managed to get the upper hand on us again." Blisk sighed in disappointment. Ash looks into Spyglass's optics...And sees nothing but coldness and hate disguised as having no emotion making her feel...Worried. Ash is awestruck of such feeling yet fear at the same time. Just sight of the machine standing gives an aura of anxiety knowing what Marder has done to him.

"Gentleman..." He looks at Ash before nodding.

"And ladies. As you all know, our operations have been receiving disruptions due to internal conflicts within our ranks. Therefore postponing the next phase of my plan to attack the Militia and Marder held it back further to the point I have to restart it all." Spyglass spoke in his cold voice.

"Yeah, Typhon sure did a number on all of us." Viper replied while kicking his foot on the ground. Ever since the battle of Typhon, he became more unstable and became a borderline perfectionist. He was obsessed of having a good tone after all. Spyglass pulls out a remote and presses the button causing the windows to turn black with the security camera off.

"Typhon made us weak and impatient. Marder made it worse...Therefore I have a rather drastic solution...We eliminate him, hence why you were all called here." Spyglass proposed causing Ash's eyes to widen in shock then to understanding. She always hated the general and ARES. Blisk hated him too although he goes for a contract most of the time, now he's being paid to kill him.

"Isn't that a little drastic?" Viper asked.

"Marder has a ninety-nine point nine percent chance to further our losses and cause our defeat. His black operations doesn't help at also. Mister Hammond prefers him when in reality, his extreme research with ARES will be the end of us while Mister Hammond approves of him. We do not need super-weapons anymore. We need patience." Spyglass explained his reasoning. Blisk agrees with him, they need to be patient and Marder is trying to replicate something that was the significant equivalent to a fold weapon.

"So what's the game plan?" Blisk asks.

"We will strike tonight. I will be in command of operations. Dismissed." Spyglass dismissed them as they turn around and walk away. Ash turns for a moment noticing a mark spawn on Spyglass's chest...

The mark of the watchers.

* * *

"So...Did you carry out the operation?" Sarah asks Ash since she's heard that general Marder died in a friendly fire accident. She isn't surprised that someone cold and calculating covered it up and it was Spyglass. Ash sighs knowing the answer is obvious.

* * *

 _ **Money for Nothing by Dire Straits.**_

Two IMC soldiers play poker while listening to the radio. The soldier on the left side is armed with an R-101C while the other has an archer rocket launcher beside him. A sound of a drop ship is heard causing both to turn around...They weren't expecting anything tonight. Most of the men are asleep in the base. The soldiers pull out their weapons but are suddenly shot by two snipers on the ships as they fly towards something. In front of the drop ship is the ARES Division barracks as it fires a missile at them causing a massive explosion causing the base to go on full alert. The legion titans guarding it are deployed outside as they prepare to fight while the crow drops down a couple of pilots inside. Cries and screams are heard on the radios of the dead soldiers. A pulse knife ping is heard revealing a pilot gunning down a soldier with a smart pistol while the others aim their guns at him but they are soon hit by a ball of energy which causes them to explode into pools of blood.

"Target on your right!"

"Oh fuck!"

"They're trying to corner us!"

The legion titans turn to the gunfire but two tone titans drop on both of them thus destroying both the titans and the pilots at the same time. The tones begin firing at the barracks as gunshots and screaming is heard knowing most of the soldiers in the barracks are grunts which are target practice to the pilots. A reaper is deployed and leaps on the ceiling before blowing it away and dropping. An explosion of blue energy bursts through the window with dead soldiers flying out of it. Inside the barracks are squad of pulse blade pilots armed with L-star energy based light machine guns as the female contacts Blisk.

"Apex-zero-one, this is whisky-zero-one, barracks are clear. The base is hot." She notified as the base goes on full alert. Behind the barracks are the rest of the Apex Predators consisting of Blisk's lieutenants which are Kane, Ash, Richter, Slone, and Viper as the mercenary leader hears it loud and clear while kneeling on the ground with his CAR submachine gun resting on its stock. Kane leans against his revamped scorch titan with the same modifications he had before while smoking next to Slone who has an R-201 assault rifle holstered on her back with her ion titan kneeling. On a cliff nearby is Richter aiming his kraber sniper rifle at the barracks as it goes on high alert. Viper on the other hand is tweaking his northstar titan as Ash could feel something in her stomach...It's nervousness. Beside her is her trademark ronin titan.

"Copy that whiskey. We got it from here." Blisk replied before picking up his gun and turns to the mercenaries then loading it. His legion titan picks him up then puts him inside it's cockpit before closing the hatch as the rest of the mercenaries get inside their respective titans. Blisk moves up ahead with his predator cannon minigun spinning up while he switches to long range as Viper flies in the air with his modified thrusters making him fly for an unlimited time.

"Alright, our mission is simple: Kill general Marder. Make sure he doesn't get away to tell Hammond. Let's move out!" He ordered. Blisk knows how his titan is a support class so he leads the way while he fires his weapon causing a flurry of bullets to hit the troops down below him. The two brute titans activate and begin firing at the group who start spreading out while firing their weapons. Kane throws an incendiary trap at them to which he fires a round from his thermal launcher causing a patch of flames burn the ground below them causing the two to hover and start firing at the group as Richter fires three rounds into the one on the left and fires a tracker rocket at the titan causing it to go on doomed state causing Ash to teleport in front of it then slicing its arms and legs off before stabbing its back where the pilot is causing him to give off a blood curdling scream of pain that sends shivers in her spine. The giant blade pierces through the cockpit as Ash removes the broadsword of her titan as it explodes.

"You fucking traitor-" Before the final brute titan can load his quad rocket, Viper immediately immediately launches a charged shot at his cockpit thus killing the pilot and leaving the titan as an empty husk. Brutes were always cheap to make hence why they were destroyed with such ease. The IMC grunts all turn around to see the incoming Apex Predators as Blisk switches his cannon to close range mode as he begins to mow down dozens of soldiers in the process as some run towards him while firing their rifles and others retreating. The drop ships arrive to drop off some soldiers but Viper speeds towards them with his flight core activating its shoulder rockets and shoots most of them down. More titans head out of their docks, most of them are either ion or atlas titans which are sort of obsolete compared to what the Apex Predators have.

"Blisk!? What are you doing!?" Marder asks via comlink to his titan. Blisk scoffs at him knowing he is responsible for the IMC basically losing the Frontier. An ion titan shoots at Slone who takes cover and returns fire as Richter summons a particle wall and returns fire on them. The ions aim down their splitter rifles as the barrels split and start shooting at his wall causing it disintegrate with Richter avoiding their shots right before activating his salvo core and fires them into the air. The barrage of tracker rockets fly down as Richter comes out of cover again and summons another wall and shoots at the ion on the right with three shots thus getting a lock on him. He fires a burst of tracker rockets which hit it right before using the other tracker rockets to destroying it completely. The pilot's partner fires a laser shot at Richter as Slone gets out of cover and fires a laser core at him causing a steady stream of laser to hit the cockpit and fry him.

"According to Spyglass and I agree with him, you're just making things worse...So we'll have to take you out of the picture. Nothing personal, it's just business." Blisk replied. Meanwhile in his compound, Marder watches as the ARES Division barracks go up in flames...He grits his teeth knowing that this isn't over. He motions his bodyguards to follow him to the landing pad. As for the other predators, Kane slams his fist to summon a flame wall towards an atlas that is shooting at him before he uses his flame shield to do damage causing the atlas to back away. What he doesn't know is that the pilot is leading him to his team. The pilot dashes back as Kane turns to his right to see more titans approach causing him to sadistically grin. He throws three incendiary traps as they give off gas like they always do...And summons his flame core. The titan powers up with thermal energy and slams its fist on the ground causing a wave of thermite to sweep towards the titans as the traps create large patches of flames. The flames cover the pilots as they all scream in pain and agony but to Kane, he's just seeing pretty colors. Kane drops more LSD as he cheers again.

"I can feel the thunder in my loins!" Kane yelled while pumping his fist with his titan doing the same as Ash passes by him and Viper flying overhead. More titans appear and this time they are stryders which are all armed with XOT-16BTR chain guns who begin to fire at her to which dashes forward thus increasing her speed as she phase shifts against then appears behind the stryder and shoots it in the back then swings her sword to unleash an arc wave which slows it down and grabs the titan by the head and takes it hostage as the pilot's team all aim their guns at her. The first one upfront is shot by Viper who is being pursued by IMC hornet fighters which gives a distraction for Ash to phase shift again thus releasing the hostage stryder. The stryders aim their guns as Ash appears again causing them to open fire then disappears making the pilots feel nervous. She appears once more as they shoot at her again but disappears. No signs of her again...The stryder in the back is suddenly impaled by a broadsword causing all of them to turn around to see Ash lifting the impaled stryder pilot as she throws him against a wall and explodes. The stryder on the right shoots at her but she uses her sword block ability to deflect the bullets then unleashes an amped arc wave at him which slices the titan apart. The final stryder opens fire at Ash but she slashes him in the right arm then left then his left leg and right leg with breakneck pace right before finishing him off with an arc wave.

In the air, Viper dodges the rockets from the hornets as he turns around and fires at them with his railgun. Rockets won't do since they can always pop a flare and make the rockets divert from them. The first hornet fires a missile at him but he does a barrel roll before firing its machine gun at him. It's soon suddenly shot down by a laser shot from Slone.

"Good hit! Splash one!" Viper complemented as Slone fires at the jets which causes them to break formation. He turns around and fires a charged shot at the one above him which explodes upon the shot then returns to flying. The pilot has an idea. Viper continues to fly with the hornets still pursuing them while he fires a cluster missile which causes them pop a flare with the missile following it. He pulls out his magnetic tether trap and pulls the titan backwards. Viper lets go of the trap as the jets fly past him as the trap attacks to the jet on the right which activates and launches another tether at the jet beside it causing them to be pulled together and explode. If Viper had a face, he would be smiling knowing how it worked. He turns around to see Marder running towards the hanger to a drop ship to which Blisk shoots causing it to explode. Marder turns to make another turn but he is soon hit by something invisible...He gets up and turns around but a foot of a scorch titan blocks his way revealing it to be Kane's. The general runs to the left but Richer and Slone arrive causing him to run to the right with Ash coming out of the phase and Viper landing. Blisk walks behind them as all of the titans close in on Marder. He soon feels something tightening around his neck and is lifted on the ground then slammed. Marder gets up as it turns out that Spyglass was the invisible force that hit him as he uncloaks.

"General. Your pursuit of super weapons have cost the company major setbacks and reduced the phase of my plan back to square one. I regretfully inform you...That your position as general has been terminated." Spyglass said coldly before punching Marder. He gets up with his mouth bleeding alongside a couple of loose teeth before he is punched again and continues to do so. The mercenaries can only watch in horror as Spyglass beats the man to a pulp, even Richter who is said to be the bravest is scared of the machine. Ash watches in her titan seeing this all happen...Her heart races in horror as she takes it all in. Soon Marder is reduced to nothing but a body with a smashed head. The mission is done.

"That is fucked up..." Kane muttered. The mercenaries knew if even Kane who is the most insane out of all them said it was insane, the situation was officially FUBAR. Blisk only sighs in indifference knowing the money is in his account alongside the others.

"Thank you for your assistance Blisk. Your money is in your account. I will notify you should I have another mission." Spyglass thanked while walking away. A drop ship lands to pick up Spyglass but Ash notices something in the cockpit in the passenger seat. There's a woman with long blonde hair with red eyes and has a shirt that exposes her breast. Spyglass enters the ship before it flies off.

"Alright team. Let's move out...We're done here." Blisk said before they turn to wait for the widowmaker titan carrier ships to arrive.

* * *

This was a lot for Sarah to take in. She wasn't surprised that Blisk turned on Marder, he was a mercenary after all but the fact Spyglass had killed him himself was shocking. She should've known that robot was up to no good but this takes the cake. Although she always believed in eye for an eye and understood why Spyglass had to do it. The commander knew if she was in Spyglass's position and someone within the ranks of her army has been killing their own soldiers and causing mission failures, she would have done the same thing to him.

"How did you end up on earth?" Sarah asks her.

"Two months later, I was given a job to watch over a Vinson Dynamics. I...Discovered something...Disturbing."

* * *

Ash sits in the crow drop ship as she rests her rifle's stock on the ground with Slone beside her. Blisk was right about her new body though, it was faster than a human and simulacrum yet her emotions were holding her back. She was disgusted by what the Apex Predators were doing, it took a toll on Ash which she cursed. Even Slone could tell something wasn't right with Ash, she understood why though. This body was almost human to a degree and emotions came with it and strength. The best she can do is ignore it. Their mission was to watch over production of a new weapon made by Vinson Dynamics that is kept secret. The ship is a Vinson Dynamics legionnaire class with a crew consisting of soldiers and scientists. Slone taps Ash by the shoulder getting her attention.

"It'll just be a guard mission. That's all." Slone assured. Ash and Slone were always friends, even though Ash didn't act like it. But they always hung out together during breaks even when she was a simulacrum back then. Maybe it's that cockney charm that got to her. Although she wasn't interested in having a relationship with her though as Slone has a boyfriend somewhere. Ash sighs in relief and assurance before the ship drop ship lands in the docks of the ship. Flying with them is two widowmaker titan transport ships as they land with their side doors opening to reveal their titans in them as they walk towards the docks. Walking towards them is an IMC admiral of the ARES Division since Spyglass in control. He appears to be a man in his mid-forties and has an athletic build and wears a gray uniform with his insignia on his right breast. The man has blonde hair and is tan skinned in nature also has sharp jaw lines.

"Ah, you must be the mercenary pilots Blisk sent to assist us. My name is admiral Issac Asimov of the Vinson Dynamics freighter Legionnaire. It's a pleasure to meet you." Issac greeted with a firm voice on him. Ash nods at the admiral while Slone steps forward. He looks friendly but what the two experienced, IMC admirals are usually too prideful and they may fight with all the confidence they have until everything goes awry although he looks humble.

"The names Slone, this is my partner Ash." Slone introduced herself. Issac leans over at Slone and marvels at the android.

"Ah, an android from project Gestalt! I heard legends about your kind. Never thought they left earth though." Issac observed Ash in astonishment. He remembered stories of how androids watched over the replicants as they did their normal businesses until they would become human again. Unfortunately most of them relapsed as expected since there was a defect. It's a good thing millions fled when they had the chance rather than live false lives with no souls.

"I was a simulacrum once. This body was from Gestalt and it's stronger than a normal standard simulacrum one." Ash explained to him much to his surprise.

"My apologies. Anyway, the crew cabins are upstairs when you take the elevators straight ahead. Messhall is near the titan and ship docks also recreational room is near the crew cabins. Make yourself at home cause this will be a four week long journey to Athena, one of the IMC's core worlds. This ship will be cloaked for quite sometime and Militia ships won't notice." Issac informed. Cloaked ships were number one complaints from Militia fleet forces and they can pass by an entire fleet without them noticing so this means the ship will not be seen at all meaning no fighting at all. It's just going to be one stay at home adventure. Ash taps Slone lightly to follow her. The halls of the ship are gray and metallic like all IMC ships with soldiers, mainly grunts, talking to each other or having a good time.

"He seems nice." Slone spoke.

"I don't trust him. He is too hospitable and polite which means whatever is on this ship is secretive. Probably another weapon designed to destroy the Militia or some new weapon." Ash replied seeing his mannerisms. Of all the Apex Predators, Ash was always careful around people and always planned how to kill them. For Issac, she'll simply just shoot him in the back should things go wrong.

"Well at least we take a break. It's a once in a lifetime deal that we don't spend our days fighting off Militia." The Brit replied as Ash rolls her eyes. Speed walking towards them is a cook who accidentally bumps into causing her to stop. She has brown skin and black hair also wearing a typical cook outfit. The woman appears to be in her early twenties. She stops and looks at Ash for a moment seeing her and Ash's tag on her uniform.

"Ashley?" The woman gasped. Ash raises her eyebrow upon hearing that name since it sounds familiar to her. They stare at each other for a moment with Ash's eyes scanning the woman before she walks away in haste. Slone looks in confusion.

"You know her?" Slone asks her.

"No but she seems familiar to me. Anyway, let's go." Ash replied before pressing a button on an elevator door. The elevator door opens as they enter in it before it heads up. The android could feel her head ache for a moment...Then it turns intense much to her shock. She falls over against the wall of the elevator as she sees images. She can see...A school...Men...A bathroom...Money...Getting kicked. Slone notices this and helps Ash as she groans as the elevator door opens. The mercenary has never seen Ash in this much pain, she's had migraines but she got used to them. Ash looks at the crew cabins and uses her access card on hers which is room two-thirty-seven. Slone sighs and places Ash on a bed as the headaches stop with her clutching her head in pain before passing out.

* * *

"What did you think the headaches were at first?" Sarah asks her.

"Possibly remaining data from the android I was in. Until I discovered something more..."

* * *

Ash sleeps in her room after recovering from her headache. Even though she was an android, she enjoyed sleep. Being a simulacrum felt empty meant she felt nothing except her own death at the hands of Jack Cooper. Being an android was liberating in someway as it replicated human feelings and emotions. At first it felt tactically compromising yet she got used to it. Very much used to it. Her dreams are vague, mainly consisting of her falling or remembering her battles. But now...The dreams were getting frightening. Ash finds herself in a school as she walks in the hallways. The place is gray and sterile as Ash enters a classroom and looks around. There's just desks and chairs...Except for one. On the desk is carved with insults like dirty slut, whore, and even more profanities.

"You lecherous whore...She's your father for gods sake!" A voice that is much mature insulted causing Ash to turn around and suddenly spots a woman older than her. She has chocolate brown hair and appears to be in her forties. Ash is hit by a slap causing her to wake up breathing heavily with her eyes widening in shock. Beside her is the cook from before causing Ash to make a grab for Hammond P2011 handgun on her nightstand.

"Wait, wait! I know you!...Before you became what you are." The cook explained to her causing Ash to stop. Her main goal is find her lost memories although they have been deleted for some odd reason. Ash doesn't trust the woman but she seems familiar. The android squints at her for a moment then stands down.

"Go on." Ash ordered her before she pulls out a flashdrive.

"These are your memories from before...If you get sick then it's okay. I need you and Slone for something." The android plugs the flashdrive into the back of her head as her eyes pull back. Her memories. They were her memories! In the reflection of the bathroom is her human body, she has black hair and glasses. Her name was Ashley Sasaki or Saki. She was young and naive but wanted a place in the world. Ashley was withdrawn and she had little friends also had honor roll. She had a good life...Until she met him. A delinquent who showed her the world...Ash's eyes widen. Is that a needle?! No...It's aphrodisiac...What is she doing with those men!? She kept doing it. More. More. More. Fuck me. Her father...Did it to her also. Ash sees her with her mother as she yells at her then slaps her in the face. Ashley then went to her boyfriend as she was drugged up even more...Till she got pregnant. Then he ditched her. She was in the gutter...Getting money from homeless men. She had enough money to give a better life for her child. She's going to have a happy-

No. No. For gods sake no! Her classmates that bullied her...They stole her money and...Kicked it...They kicked her in the stomach. She walks into a bathroom and sees her face. She has worn out hair and missing teeth. Ashley looks at herself for a moment in the mirror as tears trickle down her eyes then picks up a cracked pair of glasses. She begins to break down and cry at what she's become. The girl finds a final heroin needle...And injects into herself as her vision fades. Ash's view now has a HUD as she is brought online as a simulacrum.

"Morning Ms. Sasaki. Your cousin found you dying in an abandoned bathroom so she mustered the money to put your mind in a simula-"

"Where is my baby?" Ash asks emotionless to the doctor. His eyes widen then lower in fake sadness, IMC scientists never had morals.

"The baby...Is dead." To this comment, Ash breaks free from her restraints. She wasn't human anymore. She was this...Thing. This machine. She collapses on the ground but not before grabbing the scientist by the neck and slamming his face on the ground thus knocking him out unconscious. Ash musters any emotion she has left and gives out a scream. The vision comes to an end as she is back in her room with her eyes looking straight at the cook. She remembers who she is...Henrietta Alvarez, the only person who didn't bully her and kept looking for her too.

"Ash...Do you know who you were now?" Henrietta asks her.

"Why...Why did Blisk keep this from me!?" Ash replied. She never trusted the mercenary commander but he did look loyal to his comrades.

"Before the battle of Typhon, you were becoming unstable and almost sadistic. Blisk and Spyglass had you rebuilt at the cost of your memories to ensure you would focus more. They wanted a weapon." The woman explained to her much to Ash's shock. This was all of Blisk's fault. Her memories gone and reduced her to become a seemingly cold and mindless killing machine. Silence fills the room for a moment as Henrietta pulls out another flash drive.

"Look, I need you to-"

"Get out." Ash ordered before grabbing her handgun and loading it. Henrietta gets up while Ash aims her gun at her face and pushing her in the process. Rage and sadness mix in with her emotions in the process. She wants to be alone.

"Ashley, there's a reason why-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE." The android replied with restrained anger before throwing the cook out of her room. Ash goes to her bed but stops at a mirror for a moment. On the other side is her android form...Her new self. She thinks about her memories and how she got here. How miserable her life was...How she wanted to go back and reset everything but now it was too late and how she tried to kill herself with one last dose of heroin. In her eyes, she sees her old teenage self. Tears begin to trickle on her face as she tries to be strong and be what Blisk made her but she can't. She begins to choke up on what she has become as the form of her teenage self changes into her simulacrum form. The android begins to sob wildly while covering her eyes as she sees herself again. This is what she had become.

* * *

"I don't know how many hours I cried but it felt like an eternity. All that sadness...Felt like being pelted by rocks." Ash explained to Sarah as she was shocked. Jack pities the android despite what she's done at Typhon to soldiers, all he sees a girl who was used so much to the point she became a monster.

"What was in that flash drive Henrietta gave to you?" Sarah asks hesitantly.

* * *

Ash dries her tears up and notices the flash drive Henrietta dropped. The android picks it up and observes the flash drive for a moment. She wonders what is in it. More memories? More dark secrets? At this point she doesn't want to know more at all but at the same time doesn't...But she wonders if this will lead to her revenge against Blisk. She has one goal in mind now: Get revenge on Blisk and kill herself when it's all over. She picks up the flash drive and walks over to her computer then uploads it. The ARES Division logo pops up as Henrietta comes on screen.

"Ashley, if you're seeing this then you have your memories back. I need your help...ARES Division is doing something horrible and I know you would do the right thing...ARES Division is making weaponized replicants. Replicants that can't relapse and rival that of a simulacrum." The footage shows a young child in a target range as he shoots all of them in the head with ease. Another is a young boy fighting a trained pilot by tripping him then punching his throat thus killing the pilot.

"As you can see, they look like human children but they aren't. They don't have souls. They were made for war. But thing is, I tried my best to give them a conscious and a feeling of a soul. To be their own person." The video cuts to Henrietta and a couple of children playing around while jumps to a young girl playing with a toy titan as they now have feelings.

"But the IMC...The IMC is planning to destroy them by using a forced relapse after rumors surrounding Marder's death. They believe they were failures...So they were planning to do that discretely on board this ship that is bound to the facility that can relapse them all. They plan to frame the mercenary pilots they hired in the process for trafficking also. Below the ship is where they are kept in confinement. Ashley, I need your help in this. Please. I know what you've been through but I know underneath that body of yours, you're still the naive girl you once were." The video comes to an end as Ash curls her hand into a fist. They were planning to frame her and Slone for this...No doubt Marder had something to do with this before he died. She takes off the flash drive as the android grabs her pistol alongside jump kit then opens the door of her cabin then walks towards Slone as she knocks on the door causing the mercenary to open it.

"Ash? I thought you were asleep, heck, everyone on this ship is asleep as of now." Slone greeted her. Ash pulls out the flash drive then walks into her room and shows her the video. The Brit's jaw drops in pure shock and anger. First off, why would they do such a thing to children! She gives props to Henrietta for what she's doing and the fact Ash is right about this ship. But the thing that angers her the most is that they are going to be framed! Apex Predators are known to accomplish their missions with ease and also deaths of civilians should be accidental or on purpose but they don't deal with kids! Blisk stated it himself, anyone caught trafficking children would be thrown out and given a head start before they are marked as excommunicado then the bounty on their head is up. This would get her and Ash thrown out! Slone falls silent for a moment...Then has a sadistic smile on her face.

"So...Who do we kill first?" Slone asks in silent fury upon knowing they were going to get framed. Ash has a small smile on her face knowing Slone is known to take revenge.

"First we find Henrietta. I believe she has access to the confinement area where the children are kept." They hear a knock on the door causing Ash to cock her P2011 while Slone loads her smart pistol. She opens the door revealing Henrietta again who has an apologetic look on her face. Ash knows she's trying to make up for what happened.

"Ash I-" The android places her hand on her mouth then shushes her and removes her hand.

"Do you have any forms of access to the bottom of the ship?" Ash asks the cook as she nods. She pulls out an access card then nods causing Ash to have a small smile on her face. The android motions Slone to follow her as the two head to the elevator. Slone presses the button to the door causing it to open then they enter the elevator. Ash looks at the ammo count on her HUD knowing it's enough to fight off a squad of soldiers. Henrietta presses the button that heads down to the bottom of the ship. After a long way down, they reach a room with a door in front of it that reads boiler room. A sense of unease is in the air as the cook places her access card on the scanner before it opens.

Slone gasps at the sight alongside Ash. In a narrow hallway are a bunch of children in white outfits in separate sound proof cells. Most of them are scared and confused much to the two's pity. Henrietta leads and slides her access card on each of the cells as the children get out. For some reason, Ash finds satisfaction in doing such a thing. Perhaps it reminds her that she lost a child too and doesn't want the same thing to happen again. After releasing most of the children, the final phase of the plan is to head to the hanger and hijack a ship then get out. The group goes inside the elevator again. One of the children is still scared but Ash places her hand on their shoulder in an assuring manner. The elevator stops at where the docking bay is located nearby as Slone motions the children to move to the right where the hanger is. Ash tries to follow them but hears a gun click. She turns around alongside the others to see Issac and basically the entire soldiers inside the ship.

"Should've known Henrietta was up to no good. She always sympathized with empty husks of humans...Now, let's all be civilized and hand them over." Issac ordered the android who glares at him. She aims her handgun at a soldier who smirks knowing they can take her on although some of them never fought a pilot at all. Most of these men are commandos. Ash pulls out her smart pistol and locks onto to all of them but Ash turns her head.

"Go, don't waste your time. I got them." Ash ordered causing Slone to hesitate but smirks knowing what kind of hell they will enter in once they fight Ash. Henrietta tries to step forward but sighs then runs off with the children. IMC commandos were more skilled than grunts but not on the level of a pilot who can easily beat them all. They were all just target practice.

"Ash, I suggest you shouldn't get ahead of yourself. Blisk will not like a fellow mercenary backstabbing her own contractors." Issac bragged as Ash lowers her eyelids in an unimpressed manner as if he doesn't know what he's saying.

 _ **Free Bird By Lynard Skynard.**_

The smug grin from the command fades away upon noticing her finger is on the trigger. Ash shoots the commando in the head which blows half of his brains off as Issac quickly makes a run for it in the process. The rest of the commando's run towards Ash with guns blazing as she shoots the first one in the stomach while another pulls out a knife on her but she lifts his arm then shoots him in the head. She uses her jump kit next on a couple of soldiers then kicks him on the ground as he stumbles over his friends then guns him down. Ash pulls out her knife then slices one in the stomach as another makes a grab for her pistol then pushes her away but she kicks him in the crotch and shoots him twice in the stomach then in the head. A commando runs up to her and tries to punch her but she ducks right before grabbing his arm with the assault rifle on it as she forces him to aim causing him to fire his assault rifle frantically then snaps his neck and steals his rifle to which she blocks a stun baton from an incoming soldier then shoots his leg then knees his head against the wall. More commandos come in and shoot at her but she picks up the corpse and uses it at a human shield then run towards them while taking off the pin from the gravity star on his body then kicks the body towards them causing all of the commandos to get pulled towards it then pushed by the force.

They all get up with Ash picking up a mastiff shotgun from a dead commando as she boosts against a wall then kicks a soldier in the face then lands and shoots him in the back with the shotgun. Another commando fires his R-97 SMG at her but she ducks then slams him against the wall right before snapping his neck in the process. The next commando pulls out a kukri knife and tries to stab Ash with it but she grabs his arm causing him to drop the arm then she grabs it and stabs him in the stomach. A soldier walks up to her and fires his EVA-8 shotgun at her then she ducks then aims her pistol but it is out of ammo causing her to toss it at his head with the gun bouncing back and Ash pulling out a magazine. Ash grabs the gun then reloads then shoots him. Two soldiers come at her causing her to crouch then slice one in the leg and then stabbing the other in the throat before removing the knife and stabs the injured one in the head. A soldier grabs her from the back but not before she pulls out a firestar then stabs it at his eye thus setting his head on fire and him screaming. She lifts the soldier as another starts firing his DMR at him as he is hit instead with Ash shooting him twice in the chest. A soldier switches to his smart pistol but before he can get a lock on Ash, she ducks then swats away the handgun and breaks his arm right before punching him numerous times in the face. Another soldier runs up from behind causing her to lower the soldier and shoot him in the head before lifting the one in front of her and then tossing him on the ground and shooting him. A soldier scratches Ash in the back with his knife causing her to turn then embracing the soldier and using him as a human soldier. She shoots the three in front as they riddle him with bullets with Ash throwing the dead body away. A soldier tackles her on the back and tries to hold her down but she stabs him in the eye then unpins one of his grenades causing him to let her go then she punches his back thus breaking it right before slamming him against the wall which breaks it further and his entire body in the process. Ash reloads her pistol next as yet another soldier comes up towards her causing her to punch away his rifle and snapping his neck. The grenade goes off as her hearing is blurred while more soldiers engage on her. She picks up a knife from a dead one then stabs the commando in the arm causing him to fire his wildly then is shot in the head by her. The last soldier picks up the commando's kukri knife and runs towards Ash from behind then runs at her but she turns around and grabs his hand then thrusts the blade underneath his chin. He kneels on the ground with the knife lodged in his head before dropping on the ground dead.

Ash breathes heavily with her entire suit caked with blood. She notices the drop ships taking off from the ship before smiling warmly...The only thing left to do is to find Issac then take command of the ship. She goes to the lockers nearby and finds a black suit that is used for spec ops pilots before changing into it since her outfit is too dirty and will attract suspicion. Ash loads her gun thinking the admiral is in the command deck and heads out. The ship begins to shake as it begins to make a jump. She heads to the hanger so she can steal a drop ship. Ash looks around for one and finds a ship then heads towards it but it is crushed by an invisible force causing her to back away while aiming her gun. Coming out of phase shift is an ion titan with the cockpit opening to reveal the admiral.

"The research on those children is worth every life we just lost! I'm letting you throw all of this away!" The cockpit closes as he throws a hornet jet at her causing her to crouch down. Ash shoots at the cockpit since its the critical spot causing Issac to grunt in annoyance. He loads the splitter rifle and starts firing at her but she dodges all of the shots and presses a button on her gauntlet causing her docked ronin to come online. Issac smiles triumphantly and fires a laser shot at her only for her to ronin to free itself from its restraints and block the shot by slamming its sword in front of the android then lifts Ash who glares back him. The ronin opens the cockpit with her getting inside. She places her right hand on the leadwall shotgun and swings her sword on the left.

"I don't care if anyone put a price on your head admiral. Dead or alive, that makes you worth something to me." Ash taunted via mic on her titan as he growls and loads the splitter rifle. Issac fires the rifle as Ash uses the ronin's sword block at him which deflects the shots. This would be difficult fight since the hanger has limited space. Ash blocks a melee strike from him and fires her shotgun below then teleports behind the titan only for him to releases a trip wire as Ash appears with the trip wire going off and exploding which damages her slightly since her titan is modified. She fires again with Issac using a vortex shield to grab all of the bullets fired at him then throws them back at Ash in the process causing her to deflect the hit. Meanwhile outside, the ship arrives on earth's orbit causing the commander to notice this from the bunker.

Ash phase shifts at all of the shots thrown by Issac at her then proceeds to shoot him while using an arc wave to stun him. The ronin is a hit and run close quarter titan, something that Ash is good at. He fires another laser shot at her as Ash reappears again. The doors are shot off by the fire coming from Issac as he fires frantically at the teleporting android. She could smell the fear in him which means she can win with ease. Issac roars in irritation and fires the ion's enhanced laser core as a steady stream of energy comes out of it as he spins around causing the ship to split apart and hitting the engines causing it to crash towards earth much to his shock at his doing. Ash appears and slices his titan's arm off as it flies away during the fall causing Issac to pin her against the wall and concentrate his laser shot at the cockpit. She phase shifts again but this time out of the ship.

"NO!" Issac cried while Ash falls into the earth. She looks around for any large debris she can use to soften her land so her titan can come out unscathed since her energy shield isn't enough. She spots the destroyed engine falling off as she boosts towards it and hangs on to it while the debris breach the atmosphere. The ship falls into the ocean while she looks for anywhere to land and spots a building. Ash times her jump as the engine falls into the water as she is almost there. She jumps off the engine and onto a building while rolling and landing. The engine crashes with the ship as she watches in victory. The android mercenary looks around her surroundings seeing this near-mythical planet. Overgrown vegetation is everywhere with strange machines. Ash realizes that Issac could still be alive so she phase shifts again and goes to where it crashed in front of the factory.

The walk was moderately short since the city is interconnected in someway. Ash saw pictures of earth once in a book and it looked different from before. But she had one thing in mind: Kill Issac. She arrives at the factory unnoticed as the admiral kneels on the ground inside his titan with 22B and 64B looking at the large mech.

"Please...We'll give you what you want...Your memories..." Issac pleaded on the mic. The cockpit opens to reveal him inside as Ash comes out of phase shift then stabs her sword through the titan and into him. 22B and 64B prepare to fight but Ash staggers on the ground exhausted from everything. The cockpit opens to reveal her as the former YoRHa members approach Ash with caution.

"Who are you?" 64B asks while readying her sword.

"My name is Ash...These people...Were trying to use me...Please..." Ash pleaded before losing consciousness.

* * *

Ash slowly opens her eyes and notices a campfire nearby with the three androids 64B, 22B and 8B noticing her. She gets up while they pick up their swords in caution. To Ash, they seem like ordinary people wearing strange armor.

"Alright Ash, my friends told me you fell from the sky. Where are you from? Did YoRHa sent you?" 8B asked suspiciously causing her to raise her eyebrow in confusion.

"...No. I'm from the Frontier." Ash explained much to the android's confusion.

* * *

"And that's how I ended up here on earth. Betrayed, used, and tired. Those three androids helped me survive...We had nowhere to go. Just three lost women trying to find a way to start a better life." Ash concluded. Sarah is silent for a moment.

"Is the ship still underwater?" Sarah asks her.

"Possibly. There might be more tech for you all." She replied. Sarah sighs then gets up.

"Since you now fight the IMC and it's forces, I'm giving you a position in the SRS. But as of now until we can trust you, you'll remain here on the ship."

* * *

2B, 9S, and Yoko watch the movie while the pod is projecting it. 2B is shocked at how sadistic Amy Dunne is to her husband although he did have it coming while 9S is conflicted on who to side with. Yoko remembers this is the best part where she slices her ex-stalkers throat while trying make it look like she raped him. The two android's eyes widen upon seeing the kill.

"This...This is what humans find entertaining!?" 9S gasped at the sight knowing this is a movie about ruining a man's life.

"It is intriguing though. Makes me want to take everything with a grain of salt." 2B replied while intrigued by the movie.

"Oh wait until the ending. It gets more messed up than that." Yoko chuckled.

* * *

N2 watches through the machines eyes seeing how the Militia are destroying them with ease. The fall of YoRHa was prevented which means project YoRHa was a failure yet a success at the same time. These ideas begin to conflict with the AI...On the ground is a destroyed IMC distress beacon.

"A new cycle must begin."


	21. Transmission: Debrief

**Yoko (Radio):** ** _This is Yoko-I mean, Night Swan. Come in Nest. Do you copy?_**

 **Sarah:** ** _This is Nest. Do you have anything to report on 2B and 9S?_**

 **Yoko (Radio):** ** _I got to an argument a couple of hours ago with 2B after my encounter with A2 and my familiarity to her. I said maybe A2 when rogue was because she knew the truth about humanity being dead and she got riled up as if I knew something._**

 **Sarah:** ** _She was acting...Suspicious?_**

 **Yoko (Radio):** ** _Yes, 2B acted like she was caught in the act. I'll continue further observation. Night Swan out._**

 **Sarah:** ** _Read you loud and clear. Nest out._**

Yoko takes off her helmet upon talking to Sarah. She hates to admit but 2B is suspicious alongside all of YoRHa. Lennox's death is shrouded in mystery and they don't know which android did it. For they know, it's a Resistance one. The Militia have been getting reports of rogue androids wandering around but the android killed Lennox for a reason and was ordered to. The data in his helmet was corrupted also so it's going to take time to clean it up by Bish. She dozes off in her thoughts.


	22. One Shot: Hurt

Ashley Sasaki rests against the wall while wheezing heavily. This was it...Her speech was gone as she could feel herself fading away. She wishes she could apologize to her baby about how she wasn't a good mother. The teenager awaits her eternal rest, glad she would be free from his horror. Perhaps one day she would be reborn. Ashley places her hand on her womb as everything fades from her view...Except a silhouetted figure. More people surround her as she wants to plead to them to let her and her child die. He has blonde hair and appears to be in his forties. There's a gray shirt on him...IMC.

* * *

A finger snaps in front of Ash who is in her still the same outfit. She's been staring at the campfire for an hour now after 8B agreed to give her time to get herself together. They try to comprehend what happened and what they saw. A giant ship that crashed into the ocean and a man was killed in front of them. Without their pods, they couldn't tell if it was an android or a human but human is highly unlikely. Ash feeds more wood to the campfire to keep it lit. Beside them is her ronin, RK-5789

"You're all wondering where I'm from aren't you?" Ash asked getting the three android's attention while looking at the fire with it's brightness reflecting back at her eyes. She knows there's gaps in her memories but she is recovering them. Although she feels a little hazy after the crash, likely cause of the adrenaline rush.

"Yeah, you've been silent this whole time." 22B replied to her. Ash sighs then points her finger up into the sky much to their confusion as they look up into the starry night. The moon is seen with a couple of satellites crashing into earth.

"Up there...In the Frontier." The android explained. 8B raises her eyebrow underneath her visor. She's heard of the Frontier, uncharted lands in space where probably no human can't survive in due to the hostile environment. To her, the Frontier was a myth.

"That's preposterous! The Frontier doesn't exist..." 22B gasped upon hearing Ash's explanation. They saw the database and records, YoRHa's purpose is to perpetuate a lie that humanity was alive in the moon when in reality, they were dead this whole time. Unless what they read was fake and humanity is alive in the stars.

"Then that means humans are..." 64B spoke but gets lost in her thoughts as she wonders if betraying YoRHa was the right decision. Ash looks in confusion as if hearing that humans are in the Frontier is like saying Bigfoot is the CEO of the IMC. An aura of disbelief fills the air. But what they saw with the ship, it became possible that Ash is telling the truth.

"Are what?" Ash asks curiously. 22B looks at 64B knowing why they were wanted as 8B wants to break the silence.

"Let's start from the beginning on who we are or who we once were. I'm 8B, this is 22B and this is 64B." She introduced them. Ash looks at them curiously then back at 8B.

"Why the numbers?" Ash asked.

"It's our designated number or the number of android model we are. Anyway, we were once part of an android army called YoRHa. We have a base orbiting earth up there in fact. We fought to defend earth from alien machines that inhabit the place with humanity being on the moon. That is until we found out truths that were never meant to be heard...The humans here on earth are dead. We were pawns in the game of whatever is in control so we deserted." 8B said much to Ash's shock. She could relate to this, lied to and used like weapons.

"So...Can you explain yourself? That man was human was he..." 64B asked gently. Ash sighs.

"This wasn't my body...Not my body at all. I was a highschool girl named Ashley Sasaki, I was young and naive...Until I met a man. He...We...Did things together. My father even found out and he...Did those things to me." The androids at first are confused but two and two together and wince in disgust. Who would do such a thing to their own daughter!?

"I was thrown out of my home by my mother and then the man and I...I...He made me do things with other men...Then he left me. I had no talent nor money, I was pregnant and homeless..." Ash begins to choke with 64B placing her hand on her arm.

"I...I...I had enough money to give us a better life...Then...They...Kicked it...My classmates...They kicked my baby...And made off with the money...I tried to end up myself and...I was found..." She beginning to remember her full story. What she got was fragments of her past.

"I became an elite pilot of a titan then I got heavily injured. After that, I was given a mechanical body...I was alone now. My baby was gone and felt this pain despite the fact I couldn't feel it. This phantom pain. So I inflicted death upon others. By this time a terrible was happening in the Frontier between the faction I was hired by and the Frontier Militia. I met my second death there at the hands of another pilot. I was reconstructed this time with a second mechanical body until I got this one. I felt...Emotions in this body. Things I used to have until now. It was almost liberating...But then I found out the ugly truth about that ship. They were making replicants as weapons." Ash explained much to their shock.

"So I decided it was best for me to leave. Now I'm here...Standing before you." She concluded. They all fall silent for a moment...Just three androids betrayed by the people they swore to protect.

"I guess it's us versus the world huh..." 22B sighed.

"Hey, if we have each other then we're both unstoppable and Ash is a welcome addition." 8B replied as Ash turn to her. She thinks about it for a moment...And smiles.

"So what's that giant machine you come from?" 64B asked in slight worry about RK.

"I am RK-5789. I am Ash's ronin class titan built for ambush and close quarter combat." RK introduced himself to them. 22B chuckles at the mech knowing he's going to be on their side for quite sometime and YoRHa will think twice about attacking them.

* * *

Months Later.

Ash sits on top of RK's head after hearing word that humans were spotted as she watches the three androids as they're laughing at a joke 22B made. She ponders about them knowing that YoRHa might work with the Militia...They ran from pursuit units most of the time and Ash was tired of running. The Militia would make things worse for them, especially when she's around. She thinks about the possibilities like making an exodus to China nearby but it will take too long. Perhaps hijacking a ship? She can't do that since these androids were made to protect humanity...Ash's eyes widen upon knowing what to do. Turn herself in and bargain with the Militia for them to have a better life. RK could read Ash's mind via synaptic patterns.

"Pilot...Are you sure this is the way?" RK asks her.

"...Yes."

* * *

The androids all sleep in their sleeping bags on the rooftop of a building as Ash watches them. Morning is almost near so she has to be quick. She gently caresses 22B and 8B's cheeks. They are smooth and soft as they remind her of who she once was. The android knew the Militia would be after her since Typhon. She turns around to see 64B getting up as Ash looks at her.

"Ash? Why are you awake?" 64B asked her.

"I'm off to get ice cream from the Resistance base." Ash lied to her causing the unit to tilt her head.

"But I thought ice cream was extinct?" She replied causing her to sigh.

"There's an old saying I got from a show: If you go to where there's a bunch of ice cream and you don't come back, you've actually gotten ice cream, you've just gone where ice cream us." The android said before leaving.

* * *

 _ **Hurt By Nine Inch Nails.**_

Ash walks in the city as she sees visions of her past. Walking beside her is RK since he is committed to his pilot till the end. Leaning against the wall is Ash's classmates talking to her young self as she passes by them. Another is her pimp making a perverted grin on his face on the street. Sitting on a billboard is the hobos she had sex with laughing at her. It's like seeing her life flash before her eyes as she walks to the Militia base to give her friends the life they deserve. The final vision is her young self to which she passes...Ashley Sasaki died years to her. Ash stops for a moment.

"...Farewell." She spots Jack Cooper getting out of a car in the distance before RK picks her up.

* * *

22B, 64B, and 8B look at the stars in Angel City. All of them have a look of sadness...Ash didn't come with them. They realized what happened as tears stream from their eyes even with 22B...She gave them a better life in exchange for her own.

"...They're not coming back are they?"


	23. Hekler Sketler

Jester looks at A2 as he rests against the wall with his G2 semi-automatic rifle resting and the barrel aiming up at the ceiling. The android was everywhere on YoRHa's records stating how she was weak yet survived the whole operation in Hawaii at the same time, she was the only one alive in fact. Because of her performance, most YoRHa battle units follow her basis so it makes little sense that she survived. According to pursuit units, A2 is very powerful also hence why the Militia wants her in the SRS, someone who knows YoRHa's real secret. Lennox's death left a lot of questions...Who sent the android to kill him? Hannah mentioned something about E-units attacking those who know the truth with the soldiers in the base being scared and having doubts with their trust in their android allies.

"Why does the Militia want me?" A2 asks the simulacrum in curiosity. Jester sighs while imagining himself to have eyes since he doesn't. He's jealous of the androids and how their bodies replicate human ones since being a simulacrum felt cold and almost unfeeling. He couldn't even blink at all also so he had a modification on his lenses to mimic blinking. His optic lights flickers to mimic the gesture.

"Well for starters, you might know something we don't. There's been suspicion going on about Randolph Lennox's death that YoRHa had something to do with it and the accounts of the deserters say he was killed by an executioner unit. Heard about them?" Jester replied getting A2's attention. E-units have never killed humans before since it's YoRHa's purpose to protect humanity, she knows what they are and it disturbed her.

"They're used to kill high valued targets by disguising themselves as either Resistance or YoRHa androids should command order it. I think an E-Unit was dispatched cause one of your own stumbled upon something he shouldn't have found out about which doesn't surprise me at all." A2 explained causing her to tilt his head.

"Doesn't surprise you?" The robot asked.

"I've been pursued by YoRHa my entire life cause I realized my mission where all my friends died in was to collect data. If best, I suggest you and the Militia better be careful as of now or leave earth. Cause YoRHa might kill another soldier in his or her sleep should the mention of the E-unit exists." A2 advised the pilot thus grabbing his attention. E-units can be everywhere but they are mostly female although a rare one would be a male but can be easily identified through their physical looks as the androids from YoRHa all share the same body model and gender save for scanners.

"But the soldiers in the base are humans. YoRHa was made to protect humans." Jester added as he places his fingers on the tip of his face plate thinking if YoRHa can kill humans at all. There was reports of androids going rogue at all times like the ones in the Resistance they all arrested and wonders if someone from the Resistance did kill him. He knows Anemone means well and is friendly but at times she doesn't know how to control her own men but the way Randal was taken down and the scene meant the killer was precise while Resistance androids go down with ease like normal humans. YoRHa androids were fast...As much as he wants to believe it was Resistance, the evidence is insurmountable with only one conclusion: YoRHa did it.

"Sometimes command will do things drastic to ensure the secret is safe. So they must have killed the human." A2 replied. She's this over and over again, YoRHa is known to lie about target to their own dirty work so a human soldier wouldn't surprise her...Although their purpose is to protect mankind after all to which she agrees with Jester. Lennox must have stumbled upon something YoRHa didn't want to find at all.

"I've seen the YoRHa commander and her attitude seems to be the evens justify the means kind of person. If she framed you then there's something bigger going on. Something the Militia shouldn't know." Jester agreed with her. A2 remembers what he said about the Militia granting others asylum, androids like her...She can't do it. Leaving earth would mean desecrating the memories of her friends and meaning she would give up. She'll stay here on earth till the day she dies by the machine's hands or by her own hands.

"So about that offer earlier...You joining? We'll give you a new name, a new face or hairstyle, and a home. Sort of like witness protection." Jester offered. A2 blankly looks at him for a moment and sighs.

"I can't leave earth. Not until every machine is dead...The best I can do is be an informant." A2 replied bitterly causing him to tilt his head. If he was in A2's place, he would have left earth years ago. It's strange that she would want to stay here in this hell.

"You sure? You can always call us if you want to leave earth." Jester asks as A2 shakes her head. He sighs and gives A2 a communicator used by SRS members.

"I have unfinished business here. It's best for me to finish what I was made for." She replied while looking at the communicator.

"Alright then, call us if there's something important. Good luck out there." Jester bid farewell as he salutes her then walks away while activating his modified phase shift to disappear into thin air so he can avoid being detected from the machines for a long period of time. A2 parts ways knowing the Militia is preparing for a possible betrayal from YoRHa. She hopes Yoko will survive this whole ordeal.

* * *

Bunker.

Davis and Droz walk in the halls of the bunker with Davis carrying a rolled up banner of some kind while Droz is carrying a table with fold-able legs on it. The two mercenary pilots want to start a mercenary company that is basically like an extension of the 6-4 or a spin off of it. But a lot of androids will be looking for jobs in the Frontier once the war is over and the Militia will be setting up harvesters around the city to extract minerals after earth is cleared which means they require security. Lots of it. Which means there's going to be a lot of job openings for any member of YoRHa when the war is over.

"Davis, I don't think this is a smart idea. That commander chick is going to roast the living hell out of all of us. I don't think she likes people in the bunker recruiting fellow androids into being mercenaries." Droz replied as Davis rolls his eyes underneath his helmet. When the war against the machines are over, there's going to be a lot of androids left jobless so he's giving them a chance at having a job.

"Oh come on Davis. Be politically correct by saying private security contractor! Plus when the war is over, there's going to be a ton of androids left jobless so we're opening positions here in The Last Resort!" Davis replied before they set up the table and pamphlets and sign up sheet on it with the pilot putting a banner on it. The logo is a text sprawled on the bottom reading The Last Resort with a nuclear explosion on it with Droz and Davis's name on it. A couple of YoRHa androids stop and look at the sign.

"Um...Is this a job opening for security?" The android asks him.

"Yep! We help defend harvesters from enemy forces! So far we have a lot of job openings since we're just starting out. Just reserve a spot and when the war is finished, you can sign up for the Last Resort." Davis replied. The androids look at each other for a moment and think...Before the first one signs the sheet and hands over a copy of her records via pod. The androids begin to line up as Droz sighs. Three begins to turn into five and five begins to turn into eleven as more and more YoRHa androids sign up even operators as Davis looks at the mountain of sheets causing him to gulp. The final operator is 6O who has a cheery smile on her face.

"Is there an opening for technicians?" 60 asks as she signs the sign up sheet.

"Yeah, we might someone to help repairs the titans." Droz replied.

"Well looks like you found the one!" She answered cheerfully before placing the sign up. Davis picks up the sheet but pauses for a moment as he looks at it for a moment getting Droz's attention.

"What is is?" The pilot lowers the sheet and passes it to him. Written on the sheet basically confirms that something is fishy with YoRHa and this line proves it. Davis looks at Droz then back at the paper.

 **HELP ME**

* * *

Earth.

"Look I'm just saying, the hemlock BF-R is much than the M1A3 model. It's faster and is more accurate than the other one." The P-unit spoke to a Militia soldier. Yoko passes by the two as she didn't get a good nights rest since her job is to spy on 2B and 9S. She fears that YoRHa may have found out and an executioner unit is looking for her among the ranks of the Militia causing her to hide her smart pistol underneath her pillow. The pilot doesn't know if she can trust any young looking member of the Militia or a P-unit for that matter. As a spy, everything can be your enemy even friends and the closest ones you love. But this is the burden of doing the right thing after all, stuff that Yoko signed up for. Making a difference. But at the same time, wants to disprove to Sarah that 2B and 9S have nothing to hide. She heads into docking bay where the titans are stationed at as the technician near her releases the restraints on the titan as UC begins to activate. Her optics light up as she looks down at Yoko.

"Good morning pilot." UC greeted as Yoko nods in response. With Yoko's affiliations with the SRS, UC can freely tell Yoko whatever information she needs so that means she can tell her about her secret partnership with operator 6O. She goes activates her private chat audio and goes on Yoko's comms. An icon of UC appears on the right side of Yoko's HUD next to her ammo counter for her smart pistol. Yoko heads over to the weapons depot and picks up a DMR then grabs a silencer and enhanced zoom in scope on the table.

"Kaine, I have news that could help you with your position in the SRS. An informant." UC informed as Yoko removes the standard scope then slides in the new one and picks up a screw driver to tighten its grip on top of it then aims the gun and uses the smart scope on her HUD to zoom then lowers the gun knowing the scope is effective for her to get a better shot.

"Roll it. I need anything to get the SRS off of 2B and 9S. Prove they're innocent and it's all just a ironic coincidence." Yoko replied and screws a silencer on her gun then loading the hammer and pulls the lever to extend the barrel in the process. UC uploads a link and begins calling a channel much to her curiosity. On the screen is operator 6O.

"6O?" Yoko asks in confusion knowing full well that 6O is loyal to YoRHa although knowing what her job is which is intelligence gathering, she is slightly isn't surprised at all. She gets to learn the darkness of YoRHa after all. 6O has a look of slight fear on her face with the background being her room since her shift is over at the moment but she only has a couple of minutes.

"Yes. UC told me about your promotion to the SRS which is good. I can feed you information on YoRHa cause something isn't right. The commander is on edge at the moment and I overheard something about making the Militia leave earth when she was talking to the council in her room." 6O replied worriedly and checking her surroundings in her room seeing if there's a wire which there isn't.

"Making the Militia leave earth? How would they do that?" Yoko asks while turning off the microphone on her helmet to make sure no one is listening. A couple of YoRHa soldiers pass by her as she pretends to check the bullets in her magazine.

"I don't know. I can't snoop around the network since it's being watched so I have limited intel, I can only get word from the commander. Should things go wrong, I'm defecting to the Militia." The operator replied.

"Alright, just be careful out there. I heard word going around about special units that are sent to kill other YoRHa members who do something." She advised her. 6O nods knowing she can trust Yoko and logs off as she sighs. This whole alliance is on thin ice right now and things can sour if she's caught or they find out that the Militia is snooping around their shady activities. She remembers what Accord said and how the truth will come at the wrong time. Yoko's theory that since Accord came from the far distant past, something went horribly wrong with YoRHa and the Militia...Maybe the IMC found earth. Her eyes widen at the possibility but quickly rejects it. The IMC has been silent for quite sometime and no activity has been happening and plus if the Remnant fleet would get here, they would be destroyed with ease. These thoughts cloud her emotions and head wondering what could happen.

Yoko sighs and gets up while activating her speakers. She's going deep into the rabbit hole of this alliance, it's ironic how she watched Gone Girl during her mission. On the outside, it looks like a typical mystery movie that looks like it appeals to feminists when in reality, it's far more sinister and dark. That is the best way to describe this entire mission: Seeing the true face of YoRHa. And it's a face she can't tell which emotion it's showing. The pilot passes by a couple of YoRHa and Militia troopers laughing together and having a good time and wonders the cost of it all. Most of these men get along with the androids despite the mistrust they had when they met them...Will this lead to war? Friend against friend, comrade against comrade. The thought of fighting 2B and 9S scares her not because those two can destroy her but they are her friends after all. Friends look out for each other. She spots a couple of soldiers on the ground injured while a YoRHa soldier tends to them. They all have burns on their bodies for some odd reason, burns that are associated with a scorch titan's thermite launcher or flame core causing her to tilt her head in confusion.

"What happened?" Yoko asks in worry at the soldier with a bandage on his arm and eye. He his shuddering in fear while biting his lip to make sure he sucks up the pain. A YoRHa android walks towards him with a painkiller but he swats her away then turns to Yoko with bloodshot eyes.

"I don't know man...We got attacked by a titan...I think it was a titan of some kind. I couldn't tell cause it looked like one of the machines. It had the ability and weaponry of a scorch before running off after we swarmed it in the Forest Kingdom. Jesus..." He replied before the android injects a painkiller into him. Yoko's eyes widen as 2B and 9S walk up from behind her.

"You heard what happened?" 2B asks her.

"Yeah...You don't think the machines know how to pilot titans right?" Yoko replied while looking at the soldiers. Some have black burn marks on their skin as some of their burnt flesh falls off. Others still have some embers falling off of them as their pained wails and cries burn through her mind causing her to grip her mouth in fear of what will happen to her when they encounter these type of titans.

"I don't think so. They require a neural link via confirmation code...I think the machines have created their own titans based off of the scorch model." 9S replied in fear now that the machines may have built their own titans or titan-like machines. Yoko thinks about it...Machines are getting smarter now, they are using guns so titans aren't far from the picture.

"Which is why we're heading to the Forest Kingdom. I heard from the soldiers last time that they saw a machine resembling a scorch in the castle. UC can be put into good use right now." The female android added.

* * *

Copied City, one day prior.

Adam admires the structures around him as they fully replicate human civilization. The city is white and sterile, almost like an eerie replica of the old world. But his most greatest achievement was mimicking the mechanized war machines known as titans for the machine lifeforms. The first one is what the humans dub a scorch titan and he found the perfect specimen in fact. A machine known as Auguste who wanted to protect his brothers. The machine lifeform looks at his tall stature while opening and closing his hand.

"How does it feel? Your new body?" Adam asks him as Auguste gets up while he loads his thermite launcher. Unlike a typical thermite launcher, Auguste's launcher has eight rounds which means it makes it much stronger than a typical scorch. He is also equipped with more incendiary traps which is about six. It may not look like much but those traps can set an entire city block on fire one shot from a thermite round or flame core.

"It feels...Big. But now I can protect my brothers with much more efficiency. Thank you." Auguste thanked before holstering his launcher on his back and leaving. Adam smiles knowing he is the first of many machines that will have this kind of chassis. The little machines gather around the large machine as they cheer at him. He picks them up as they ride on his back and enters a large elevator.

* * *

"So I was ranked number five within my regiment cause I was a little too slow for being a pilot hence why I was stationed in Harmony. Commander Briggs told me I had potential but my attitude is holding all of it back after she saw my skills with a sniper rifle." Yoko ended her explanation on why she wasn't like the other pilots due to the fact she started off on earth slow and almost clumsy. A pilot was perfection incarnate in the battlefield and one simple mistake can lead to his or her downfall. The four walk in an alternate route leading to the entrance of the Machine Village and the shopping center that is now a Militia outpost. There is barely any machines in the streets with most being filled with android and human forces which means the city is almost secured although they may have secured the city, the war is far from over at all. The machines are getting smart now and now can wield guns, they can plan and attack the alliance with more firepower. For all they know, the machines are making their own guns.

"But you've started being a better fighter. Heck, you fought off a bunch of machines so that proves something." 9S replied assuring Yoko that she isn't like all the other pilots. Yoko chuckles thus taking this to heart. She's survived a crazy machine that skinned androids and people for gods sake, two humanoid machines, and also a giant one so that proves something. Even she survived being stuck in enemy territory and helped out in an escape attempt. UC scans the area for any hostile machines with none in the area.

"Maybe. If you was to put me and whatever rifle you got like a kraber, DMR, G2, hell even a potato gun anywhere up and including one mile of Adam and Eve with a clear line of sight, well...Pack your bags, fellas, war's over. Amen." Yoko bragged with a slight chuckle as a smile curves on 2B's lips getting Yoko's attention but she shrugs it off since 2B always showed emotion. They spot the new bridge built for the shopping center which fits for a titan to be on. Drop ships fly towards the Forest Kingdom since the Militia is planning to turn the castle into another outpost or another forwardbase for them. In front of the entrance is a couple of soldiers playing some cards with some Resistance androids as they pass by them. The structure is moderately large like every mall with soldiers and androids filling the place up as 9S looks in awe.

"This must be the commercial structure commander Briggs was talking about earlier. The records say it was once a facility known as a shopping center." 9S spoke while observing the place as Yoko looks around. On the right are soldiers taking a smoke break or having lunch at the same time while androids are busy helping some technicians set up the equipment like anti-personnel turrets and anti-titan turrets.

"I can't believe the size of this commercial facility. The people of the old world must have pretty good lives. I bet it was fun to shop back when you had so many choices." The scanner commented.

"There's like a ton of these in Angel City and it is fun until it gets tedious and boring. Although there was that last time Jake Paul the fourth arrived and a riot occurred with him saying his great grandfather's song everyday bro, they had to get some law enforcement bots to cause the crowd to disperse after the rabid fangirls joy-gasmed all over the place." Yoko chuckled remembering that moment with her mom.

"You humans seem pretty weird." 9S replied.

"Explanation: Humans tend to act like that because of pure excitement at the sight of someone that is extremely adored. Sometimes they take it to extreme levels like what private first class Kaine described. Cases like these involve rioting to get their attention or outrageous acts." Pod-153 explained to him.

"Oh yeah, big time. I remember when my mom was a teen, the new reboot of that vampire movie came out a millennia ago and the fangirls almost set Angel City on fire and they had to get the titans for crowd control. Don't get me started on the other reboot of that other movie that involved office sex and bondage, my dad wouldn't dare to touch a cucumber after that in the grocery." The pilot continued.

"...That's just disgusting." 2B commented with slight shock.

"But you downloaded that reboot in my data files." UC adds to Yoko causing her to turn flustered and scratching the back of her helmet then roll her eyes.

"So I can make fun of them and not get bored during patrols. It's my guilty pleasure." Yoko explained to her titan as UC rolls her optics hinting a degree of emotion within her much to Yoko's curiosity.

"How can you feel guilty and pleasured at the same time?" 2B asks in confusion.

"It's a figure of speech. It's like you like something that's not held in high regard, I just watch them to make fun of it." The woman continued to explain. 2B shrugs then continues to walk towards the entrance where a soldier is standing before his dead comrades as they covered in cloths. On the surface of their bodies are ashes mixed with blood. On his patch appears to be the rank of captain as Yoko realizes who it is: Captain Cole. He's an old friend of Jack Cooper and was his commanding officer during the battle of Typhon. Always cared about his men and saw him as sons and daughters...Now he's standing over his son's and daughter's bodies wondering what to say. 2B attempts to step forward but Yoko motions her to let her do the talking.

"Captain..." Yoko sadly greeted causing Cole to turn around. The soldier has an R-201 assault rifle holstered on his back and a Hammond P2016 on his hip while his uniform has the same ash burns as all of the others.

"You hear to take care of our titan problem? Or...I think it was a titan. I dunno." Cole replied then looks back at his dead troops.

"No one deserves to die like this...That thing came out of nowhere from the trees man. First warning sign was an incendiary trap and finally a thermite round came in, next thing you know-everything was on fire. We barely made it out but all I heard was those damn machines cheering on their brother as they slayed mine." The soldier continued.

"Where did it go then?" 9S asks assuring to him that they will avenge his men.

"I don't know. It went off-" His radio goes off alongside 2B's, 9S's, and Yoko's causing them to activate it.

"This is patrol-one, does anyone copy!? We're holed up in the castle chambers but we don't know how long we'll last! There's a machine resembling a titan outside the entrance! It has the abilities of a scorch and it's setting the place on fire! Please anyone, we need help!" A soldier on the radio pleaded.

"This metal-01, we read you loud and clear. Just stay put and avoid the windows." 2B advised.

"We're in high ground so we're fine. Just get here quick!" He replied before gunfire is heard in the background. UC grabs Yoko and opens her cockpit while 2B and 9S pull out their swords as they move out. Yoko is first to lead so she can give them covering fire while the two androids can flank enemies. The pathway leading there is narrow and tight for a titan but Yoko turns sideways to enter. Thoughts linger in Yoko's head...How can machines mimic titans now? Just the thought of an all out offensive on the city is enough for her to fear it. First guns and now this...It's a perfect recreation of the titan wars. 2B and 9S fear this also, meaning that this war is far from over. Yoko looks left and right then signals them to come since the coast is clear. Suddenly a group of machines, mainly most of them are mediums in ragged and damaged knight gear leap out of the clearing. All armed with guns that seem to mimic an M16 mixed with an R-201 which shocks them.

"My king...My king...My king..." A machine aims his assault rifle 2B causing her to deflect the shots as it begins to fire at her while 9S swings his sword toward as the machine blocks the strike. A flyer rises up from the bushes and starts firing red orbs at him but Yoko moves her hand in front of 9S to block it causing minor shield damage. 2B kicks medium's gun away then impales the machines while Pod 042 fires at an incoming one that aims its gun at her. The machine is hailed by a storm of bullets as it falls on the ground with Yoko crushing it. They need to hurry this one up fast to get to the men so Yoko tramples the machines...Only to feel being pulled back. She turns to see a machine armed with a harpoon gun causing her to aim her rifle at it but more machines which are mainly small bipeds begin firing tethered harpoons at her which begin to pin down the titan. 2B notices this as a medium swings its axe at her while she dodges. Yoko attempts to melee the machines but more of them fire tethers at her as she takes minor damage although it's enough to make her fall down on the ground. She fires an energy siphon although it misses a machine while she struggles to get up. The tether is made from the same fabric from the northstar's tether which can pin a titan on the ground. Yoko struggles to get up as 2B and 9S rush to her rescue. 9S hacks a medium in front of him as it explodes with other machines caught in the process causing significant damage to all of them which weakens them. Yoko fires a salvo rocket at one as it is thrown by the explosion. She swings her arm which knocks down the small bipeds on the ground as she gets up with the harpoons still attached on her. The pilot notices some bipeds are still holding on giving her an idea. She swings it towards the mediums shooting at them which destroy them with ease. The machines begin to retreat as Yoko fires a salvo rocket in the process as she huffs in exhaustion.

"Well that a was a close one..." Yoko sighed as 2B picks a rifle dropped by the machines. It's aesthetic resembles like the typical machine based weaponry which disturbs her. The soldier who was injured was right-They are getting smarter and much more creative with their weaponry like this one and the harpoon guns. Yoko loads the way for covering fire as she shoots the retreating machines while 2B contacts 6O.

"Unit 2B to operator 6O. Do you copy 6O?" 2B asked as 6O comes online.

"This is operator 6O, I read you loud and clear." 6O replied while Yoko grabs a machine armed with a sniper rifle from the trees and crushes it with oil splattered on Yoko's hand much to 9S's disgust at the sight. Yoko continues on like a tank giving fire support.

"6O, tell the commander that the machines are getting...Creative. We've been ambushed by a squad of machines that were armed with weaponry we've never seen. Enough to pin down a titan." 2B replied as she walks. She could feel her voice is being deafened by the sounds of the gunshots and explosions from Yoko but she can tell 6O heard everything by her worried voice.

"Oh no...G-Got it 2B. And here I thought this war would be over soon...Operator 6O signing off." The operator replied in fear. Yoko continues to lead the way as they soon make it to the castle entrance. They can smell thermite everywhere as they know they are near. Firing from the chamber above is a couple of soldiers armed with charge rifles and machine guns as the place is riddled with burn marks indicating its weapon to be a thermite launcher. The three walk on the bridge with Yoko helping them the two while she vaults over it. What they see shocks them. Sprawled everywhere are destroyed anti-personnel turrets and burnt Militia soldiers. Firing at the soldiers is Auguste in his new body that resembles a scorch titan with his head on where the center where the eye is.

"This is captain McClane! I'm glad you three arrived! Welcome to the party!" McClane greeted as Yoko gives a small smile as she fires an energy siphon at the machine which absorbs its energy causing it to turn around. Yoko knows how a scorch works and they shouldn't underestimate the power of it. Auguste faces the three while its brothers cower behind it.

"These soldiers tried to hurt my brothers and you've come to do the same. You will not hurt my brothers!" Auguste said while pulling out the thermite launcher. There is limited space for them to fight which means they have to be careful. It launches an incendiary trap which bounces off the wall behind Yoko causing her to dash away with 2B and 9S as it fires the launcher causing it to give off a patch of thermite.

"Warning: Incendiary traps give off flammable gas which gives the machine a chance to shoot a thermite projectile at it resulting in a small patch of the substance. Enough incendiary traps can fill the entire area." Pod 042 advised. 2B nods as her and 9S rush towards it alongside Yoko. Auguste activates its flame shield causing the two to make a left behind the machine and begins slashing away at its leg while their pods give supporting fire. Their swords barely do any damage alongside their pods. Auguste stomps on the ground giving off a shock wave in the process which knocks them away while Yoko continues to shoot at it.

"Pilot, watch out for the machine's incendiary traps!"

"I know that!" Yoko replied. She fires a combination of energy siphon shots and salvo rockets which begin to take out its shields combined with 2B and 9S's efforts. Yoko looks at her core meter showing her energy siphon is online causing her to activate thus upgrading her siphon. She fires the siphon at 2B which at first shocks her but gives her boosted shields to help her against the thermite patches. 2B nods at Yoko as a way of saying thanks while Yoko fires one at 9S as he gives a thumbs up at her. Yoko nods with UC doing the same. Auguste fires another round at Yoko to which she shoots down while throwing another trap at her but this time it bounces off the wall again as it fires the thermite round which causes a patch of flames to burst then activates its flame shield and walks towards Yoko who fires at it but her shots do nothing against the machine. She knows the shield will burn and damage her titan and can deplete shield energy real fast. Yoko looks down and starts firing at it's foot giving off damage and slowing it down so its flame shield can give out. 2B sees what she doing causing her and 9S to leap on its back and start stabbing it. Auguste notices this and deactivate its flame shield as he attempts to get the two androids from its back while Yoko curls her hand into a fist then punches the machine in the face to damage it. She aims the machine gun at its face in an attempt to take it down and has a clear shot...Only for a harpoon to hit her in the back pulling the pilot slightly. More harpoons hit her in the back which pull her back. Auguste manages to grab 9S and tries to burn him but his pod fires a precision shot at its shoulder and drops him as his skin burns.

"You will not hurt our brother!" Frederich yelled as Yoko attempts to get up but more of the small machines fire harpoons at her which begin to pin her on the ground fully. She fires a salvo rocket at one of them but misses as she activates her rearm ability to quickly rearm her equipment...She then realizes she has the electric smoke on her titan as she pops it. A cloud of electric smoke fills a quarter of the castle entrance as the brother machines retreat giving Yoko to time to remove the harpoons from her body. 2B sees through the smoke via visors and offers a diversion in the process by running towards him while her pod fires. Auguste fires thermite rounds at 2B but pod 042 shoots them down causing him to switch to punching 2B on the ground. 2B slashes his arm away in attempt to disable his flame shield but he quickly moves it away causing 2B to aim for his legs. 9S crawls against the tree in the corner and launches a hacking pulse at it which causes Auguste to malfunction as he kneels on the ground then slashes the armor pieces of his arm causing them to fall off as 9S uses a large recovery to get up and joins 2B in slicing the machine's parts off. Auguste's arms begin to glow bright in thermal as he begins to activate his flame core. More incendiary traps begin to deploy from his back which takes up the entire area...Suddenly, coming out of the smoke is Yoko who kicks him then fires a burst of rounds into his chest while picking up 2B and 9S who rest on her shoulders as they both command their pods to simultaneously for a precision shot which heavily damages him and followed by a hail of gunfire from the soldiers above since most of his armor is blown off and is basically on doomed titan state. Auguste weakly aims his launcher then falls down on the ground. The sibling machines come out of hiding.

"Brother!"

"Brother!"

"Big brother!" All of them cried in terror as the remaining soldiers head out of the castle and aim their guns at the downed machine. Most of them attend to the injured machine while two of them turn to the group and bow down. Others are seen picking up buckets of oil to help revive him. Yoko is confused by this gesture since she may know some machines genuinely kill each other, she just didn't know they can form families and replicate human behavior at the same time. 2B raises her sword to strike one of the machines but McClane motions her not to seeing that this was sort of his squad's fault for attacking since it all began with one of his soldiers shooting one of the machines for stealing his rations then fighting back. 9S shakes his head while a widow maker titan carrier ship lands in front of the entrance way. Yoko's comms go off alongside 9S and 2B revealing to be Barker calling.

"If there's any pilot and YoRHa units available, we need help in escorting a payload of missiles to a Resistance fleet off the coast of the city. I'm placing a way point for anyone interested." 2B looks at Yoko wondering if she is mentally stable to continue on or get back to the base. Yoko sadly looks at the disabled machine as the soldiers use a laser cutter to cut him out of the body. Auguste's brothers are place against the wall as the soldiers place handcuffs on their hands. 9S taps Yoko by the leg which gets her attention. He doesn't see the look of pity in Yoko's eyes due to her being in the titan.

"Are you ready to move out?" 9S asks her. Yoko thinks for a moment if this war is not black and white. They made the machines out to be soulless killing machines and yet these machines cared for one another, going as far as to consider each other brothers. Sure she's seen this stuff in the machine village but these machines weren't from the village at all. These were machines who who had feelings...

"Yeah." Yoko replied.

* * *

Adam sits in front of a table in front of Eve as they read a book. The book was found in a Militia soldier's care package they stole earlier. It's about a woman meeting an intimidating CEO of a company as they engage in a relationship that female humans find stimulating to their hormones. Adam hides his confusion underneath his nonchalant expression while Eve is baffled on why humans find this...Attractive.

"Brother? Why doesn't she just kill him? He's treating her like some pet." Eve asks disturbed at what he's reading.

"Because...She likes being used and dominated...For some strange reason. This is what some human females find...Attractive and the author is using that to her own advantage to make a rather...Strange story." Adam replied while resisting the urge to hurl.

"Wait...Why would she ask what is a butt-"

"Okay, how about we play instead." Adam throws the book away. It sickens him that humans would find this book pleasurable and stimulating to the erotic senses.

* * *

Yoko rests against the corner of the entrance of the widowmaker ship with her G2A4 semi-automatic battle rifle standing by its stock as she holds it. Blue dim lights fill the side of the ship as 2B, 9S and UC stand while awaiting their arrival to the destination. The pilot ponders on the events that transpired...Machines are getting smarter now and adapting in a scary rate to the point they can make their own titans. The Militia is fighting a war on two fronts at this point, one that the brave men and women alongside androids are fighting and a secret one that they don't even know of. This whole alliance is a sham and one day like Accord said-The truth will come out in the wrong time. To Yoko, oil is leaking from the gas station and it'll soon come up in flames when someone smokes and throws the cigarette.

She wonders about Randolph though...What killed him? But even better...Who wanted to kill him? He was just an ordinary pilot doing recon in the sewers but his wound though...It looked like a stab indicating a bladed weapon. A machine? No, a machine would have died by the combined turret shots and Randolph would have dispatched it with ease. This was done in a quick and professional way but with struggle...The only life form that is capable of slicing up turrets with a sword is...An android. Yoko's eyes widen at the realization. It made sense...But who sent out the android? There was a lot of struggle so the pilot went out with a fight. A normal android like the ones in the Resistance would die by Randolph hands. It is then the realization hit Yoko like a freight train and the cold fear creeps up to her.

It was YoRHa that did it.

Her eyes widen underneath her helmet as she tries her best not to hyperventilate upon the revelation so 2B and 9S nor their pods can scan her. These two have the potential to kill her in her sleep if she steps in the wrong footing with them. She hold still for a moment to make sure her body language isn't seen at all with her helmet hiding her expression of pure terror. She could feel that ship touching down as she gets up as the hatch opens revealing the location. It's a flooded city. She looks around as there is a large stockpile of missiles in front of them causing her to whistle in awe.

"So...How are we going to transport this?" Yoko asks while observing the missiles. They seem to be tomahawk missiles that the old military on Earth used which doesn't surprise Yoko since the Resistance is using old weaponry from the old world.

"We'll be using flight units to get them to the fleet and our pods can use their digital storage to store them." 9S explained as Yoko shrugs. Pod 153 floats towards it and activates a wave which takes over the missiles as it begins to load it. Suddenly out of the blue, all of their comms go off revealing to be a 6-4 pilot named Buck calling much to their confusion.

"This is aircraft carrier Blue Ridge! We're under attack a swarm of machines and currently pursued by a large one! We need back up!" Buck yelled on the comms much to the group's shock as they hear the heavy humming sounds of a flying aircraft. They turn around to see a Militia carrier MCS Akihiko Yoshida, flying overhead with a swarm of drop ships flying near it. Yoko pauses for a moment knowing full well this war just got more intense and this proves it. What thought to be a cake walk turned into possibly one of the most grueling wars the Militia has fought.

"Oh boy..." Yoko sighed as the two androids's comms go off as well.

"2B, 9S. As you heard, the aircraft fleet is under attack by a swarm of machines. I've seen flight units and coordinates to you. Good luck." The commander said as the two flight units arrive. 2B enters hers as it turns white while 9S's remains black. Yoko and UC run towards the widowmaker ship and get on the platform before it takes off.

* * *

Yoko loads her spitfire light machine gun after ditching her old one since this is going to be an aerial battle which will require increased fire rate and precision. She's growing numb to the constant machine attacks so she knows how they work and how easily they can be taken down. Numbers is what makes them strong. UC stands besides Yoko and detects her abnormal increased heart rate which is an indication that Yoko is under stress or fear. The titan is about to question her but the cover opens to reveal the sea. The clouds that are covering the sun which gives it a gray tint to it. Flying beside them is 2B and 9S in their flight units alongside a squadron of drop ships.

Suddenly a swarm of flyers head towards them as Yoko cocks the hammer of her machine gun. Both of sides projectiles clash against each other with their red orbs popping left and right like a fireworks show. The swarm of red orbs take up the titan and pilot's view as Yoko aims her gun at anything that gets in front of them which UC does the same. UC turns on her targeting systems and spots three machines descending upon them which she shoots down causing them to explode. The swarm is thick and its hard to see if anything as Yoko wonders where 2B and 9S are. It begins to clear up to reveal the two fighting off a couple of flyers. One gets close to 2B causing her to slash it away while 9S goes underneath right before turning into hover mode as the two fire back to back. Yoko joins with them while spotting a group of machines lining up and charging as the ship ascends and the two firing both a cluster of missiles which destroy the machines.

"All targets down! Good hit!" Yoko informed as 2B nods before turning her flight unit back to fly mode with 9S doing the same. They fly ahead with a squadron of Militia hornet jets as the ship Yoko is on speeds up with them. Minutes begin to feel like hours as anticipation fills the air with Yoko aiming down the sights of her gun. A cloud engulfs them but they can detect each other on radar so they stay in formation. The cackling of gunfire and the booming sounds of artillery is heard and it's getting closer. Everything begins to clear up revealing Militia hornets engaging machines alongside Resistance fighters. On the carrier are titans fighting off a couple of Goliath bipeds as Yoko opens fire on a group of flyers alongside 2B and 9S.

"Oh thank god! This is Blue Ridge II! Requesting pilots here on the ground ASAP! We've come under heavy fire from the enemy and we're using the skeleton crew of titans against these damn things but we can't hold them off! Requesting immediate assistance from pilots!" Buck yelled on the comms. His profile ID shows he is different from the 6-4's attire. He wears a helmet that has the 6-4 logo on it and balaclava which means he could be a covert ops pilot working for them since that is the basic uniform to blend in with IMC forces.

"We read you loud and clear Buck. Just hang on!" Yoko replied while firing her gun below. She turns to 2B and 9S who activate hover mode on their flight units while fighting off the machines. 2B goes on Yoko's comms.

"Yoko, we got them from here! Head down to give fire support!" 9S yelled as Yoko nods. UC motions the pilot of the widowmaker to head down which he does as more ships arrive land next to her. Yoko aims down the sights of her gun as she opens fire on the machines below as the aircraft descends slowly for the pilot to observe his surroundings. He activates the miniguns on the ship to give fire support and begins firing at them. The ship lands alongside many other ships with Yoko getting out of it. UC grabs Yoko and opens her cockpit then lets Yoko inside. The HUD comes online as she loads the XO-16 as she sprints with soldiers and other titans behind her. Straight ahead of her is the command deck containing a mix of Militia and Resistance personnel who are shooting at the machines with a mix of anti-personnel and titan turrets.

"Oh thank god you're here! Help us take out those titans will ya? We're running low on ammo around here!" Buck informed on the comms. Yoko nods and turns to the machines alongside the titans behind her. She punts a machine causing it to fly off of the ship then turns around and starts firing at a horde firing their assault rifles at the tower. More machines arrive with a goliath tank but a nearby legion titan tips it over and shoots the underbelly with a power shot which blows a hole into it causing it to explode while an ion titan fires a steady laser blast at a flock of flyers that are shooting orbs at them. A group of flyers drop a couple of goliath bipeds, all of whom are legpower models which means they are capable of leaping great heights and have enhanced speed at the same time.

"Okay..." Yoko braced herself before the titans beside her run straight towards the tall robots with her in the middle. The large machine leaps towards her causing her to look up and start firing beneath it causing the bullets to deflect off of its body then slams its legs towards her. Yoko dashes back as the other titans collide against the goliaths. The machine throws a swing kick at her which knocks her down in the process. It lifts its leg and readies to stomp on her but she fires her rifle at its head and blows off its eye causing it to stagger. She gets up and fires a rocket at its leg causing the armored parts to get blown off but continues to still fight. It throws another kick at her but she grabs its leg and crushes it right before slamming her fist into its chest and rips out the core and crushes it. She huffs for a moment in exhaustion after the fight. Either her pilot skills are getting rusty, her being exhausted due to the fighting...Or that machine was in the same skill as a titan.

"Pilot...That machine was enough to take us down briefly. Scanning its specs now." UC informed as Yoko heads out of her as she cocks her rifle and heads towards the command center while keeping her head down with more pilots joining her inside. Inside are Militia soldiers and Resistance members who are tending to the wounded. Some have missing arms and others have their faces burned much to Yoko's shock. Yoko gulps, horrified at what she's seeing...But she could feel a little numb too. As if this was expected. But she can't help but pity them all...

"STAY AWAY! STAY THE FUCK AWAY!" A soldier yelled while she's being restrained by Resistance medics and armed with a pistol. Her face has blood splattered all over it. From what Yoko could see, she's suffering from shell shock...And it's the same woman who's husband was slain by that singing machine. Yoko passes by her while trying her best to ignore her. She spots a flight of stairs heading up to the deck as the other pilots beside her get the injured personnel out while she heads to Buck. The walk to the deck feels like an hour due to Yoko's state of mind. She could hear ringing in her ears as the sounds of her steps are barely heard. Yoko breathes in and out with the visor being blurred by her breath. The pilot spots Buck firing his assault rifle with the window destroyed and using the opening to fire from it.

The pilot wears a vest with shotgun shells holsters on the left and right with a backpack on his back. On his head is a helmet with a balaclava on his face which conceals it alongside a jump pack on his waist. His goggles appear to be cracked with his mask being dirty while his eyes has strains on them. Buck roars as he fires his devotion light machine gun, hitting numerous machines in the head and chest.

"Buck?" Yoko called causing him to turn around quickly and aim his gun with Yoko returning the favor by doing the same thing. Buck sighs in relief then stands down by lowering the rifle. Below them are drop ships landing and letting the injured inside them. Yoko stands beside the pilot while overlooking the entire carrier the wounded are being escorted to the drop ships before taking off.

"Oh thank god backup is here. Look, we're evacuating the carrier cause that machine below us and following our trail is probably Godzilla's cousin." Buck informed her.

"Wait so we're just abandoning the ship?" Yoko replied in shock. Sure the Resistance doesn't need a carrier when they got the Militia on there side but this will probably cost them a lot of G's. The pilot pauses for a moment before Buck can open his mouth. Suddenly a goliath flyer crashes behind him causing the two to look at the window with 2B and 9S fighting off the flyers above alongside other flight units. Yoko activates her comms to her two android teammates.

"2B, 9S. This is now an evacuation mission, there's a machine pursuing them in the waters and it's something powerful. We need you to buy some time for the evac ships to head off!" Yoko warned on comms.

"Copy that." 9S replied. Buck heads downstairs to join the evacuation alongside Yoko while passing by medics helping human and android soldiers up via stretcher. The two head outside as Yoko stops and looks around her surrounding while readying her rifle. Evacuation ships fly left and right around her with UC picking her up in the process. Titans mow down a substantial amount of machines while one, a ronin, is pinned down by two bipeds using the harpoon guns and struggles to get its sword from its back. Yoko runs and kicks the robots away as the ronin gets up and loads its leadwall shotgun and begins firing at the other machines. Buck's titan which is a an ogre titan picks him up next as the widowmaker ships fly towards them. The mercenary activates his HUD in his titan showing that all personnel have been evacuated.

"Alright, all pilots head to your ships! We're heading home!" Buck informed. Yoko sighs in relief knowing everyone is safe then walks towards her ship before it lifts off. She loads the XO16 and fires at the flyers which she guns down all of them from the sky. Another goliath flyer rises up in front of her, catching her by surprise. The flyer fires a swarm of red orbs causing the ship to pop flares at them to destroy the orbs while Yoko continues to fire at the flying automaton. It's shape is almost saucer-like with the center being rectangular with stubby's on the cannons and the circle ending with a point. Below it is a laser cannon. The cannon activates and begins to fire with the ship making a quick dodge to to the left while Yoko continues to shoot at it. 2B and 9S come to assist while Yoko activates her burst core and combines both the fire from the flight units and UC to severely damage the machine. It opens its hatch and unleashes more red orbs in the process. She fires a missile shot at the machine causing a piece to get blown off. The two androids soon launch a swarm of missiles at it causing a massive explosion and sending it crashing.

"We're all aboard! Go, go!" Yoko tells the pilot. Suddenly, a pair of metallic jaws come out of the water with the ship in between them as her jaws drop. The jaws ascend from the water and bite the ship in half revealing the full face of the machine. It resembles a giant sea bass and almost looks saurian, almost like a kaiju in fact. On its face are multiple red glowing eyes, three large on its forehead and five on what appears to be its nose. Yoko looks in awe and fear, of all the things the Militia has seen on earth...This takes the cake. What they've been fighting have been lesser machines, but this is different. This is the true face of war.

"Well that's new..." The pilot said.

"Is that a machine?" 2B asked in the same emotion as Yoko.

"It's freakin'HUGE..." 9S shuddered as it fires lasers from its head as Militia ships begin shooting at it. Flyers arrive which gets 2B and 9S's attention alongside Yoko's and begins shooting at them. The three move closer to the machine but it gives a wave which bounces them back. The ship begins to shake in the process due to the blast as Yoko hangs on against the side. A titan can't stand an EMP attack and this ability makes it hard.

"Crap! It's blocking close range attacks with EMP blasts! We've gotta find a another way to damage it." The male android advised. Yoko fires another barrage of rockets but it doesn't work at all. Another swarm of flyers head towards them with the pilot firing an energy siphon at one and draining its power and causing it to crash in the process. She observes the machine and tries to find a weakness but none is seen.

"2B, 9S, and Yoko. Militia and YoRHa command is attempting to launch a satellite laser strike on your target! But the enemy's electromagnetic camouflage is making it impossible to aim. We need you to find the emitter and take it out!" 6O informed.

"Oh, is that all?" 2B replied with a hint of sarcasm and irritation at her voice which surprises Yoko since she sees 2B as an emotionless android.

"I know, I know! But it's the only way!" The operator replied before logging off. Yoko locks onto more flyers as the missiles fire at all of them and shoots them all down thus giving 2B and 9S cover.

"EMP generator target confirmed. Marking on map. Proposal: Destroy the generator quickly." Pod 042 informed. The three fly against its side while fighting off unrelenting waves of flyers which makes it harder for Yoko and UC since she's just a support titan which means she has limited damage sustaining abilities. 2B slashes away after one gets too close to her while she shoots at the red orbs. The machine begins to fire lasers at its sides causing them to fly down to avoid it as they continues fighting them with Yoko wishing she upgraded UC to have a slight of hand modification to give her an edge at reloading since her rifle has a fast rate.

"Enemy data obtained from command." The pod spoke again while Yoko shoots an energy siphon at the two androids which gives them shields. 2B nods at Yoko as a way of saying thank you while Yoko nods back but 2B doesn't see it because of the cockpit. Yoko's lock-on tactical reactivates again in the nick of time as she fires a swarm of missiles at the flyers that are heading towards them.

"Go ahead." 2B ordered.

"The only known record of this machine lifeform is a lone sighting 320 years ago. Upon reaching land, the unit unleashed a devastating electromagnetic wave attack. All resistance fighters in the vicinity were annihilated." He spoke much to Yoko's fear. Such a weapon would annihilate their android allies and leave the Militia without any power.

"So basically, if this thing reaches land, we're screwed." The female android replied with caution in her voice.

"Might as well evacuate the city! We have the guns and the manpower to do it. No use in trying to kill this thing when it's practically unbeatable. We can use the fleet orbiting earth as a mobile base." Yoko suggested.

"Don't give up! It has a weakness and if that weakness can be exploited, we can beat it!" 9S intervened. The three are near the EMP generator as they fly towards it while avoiding the lasers that are placed on its sides while spinning. Two sideways and two across. Yoko's burst core activates causing her to fire bullets at a rapid rate but the shots deflect off of the core. The spinning lasers stop and fire red orbs at them at them as she motions to 2B and 9S to fire at the top part while she aims for the bottom realizing that she must take out the cores to access the main one. Yoko roars in fury as her bullets burst through the orbs and hitting the core. She reloads again while firing a rocket at it causing the core to explode. The pilot pumps her fist in victory then turns her attention to 2B and 9S to back them up. The three successfully destroy the core as the station rotates again with the process being started over. Both cores are soon destroyed thus leaving the main one open to attack as 2B, 9S, and Yoko move in for the kill. Their firepower combines into one as the main core is destroyed with ease.

"Hell yeah!" Yoko roared in triumph.

"Electromagnetic interference eliminated! Preparing for satellite laser strike!" 6O informed them. The female pilot smirks knowing that this is going to be an easy fight and will be one for the books. Perhaps even let her gain a promotion off of it also. The cloud above them forms and fires down a laser stream on it...Only for an energy field to block the shot. Yoko gasps at the sight seeing that it has a backup move. Similar to those old world anime shows where the main protagonist has some sort of hidden strength minus the shouting and increasing power levels. 2B bites her lip alongside 9S thinking it was all going to be over.

"Oh come on! It has an electromagnetic barrier over its body!?" 9S complained as a couple of flyers descend towards them. 2B swings her blade at a machine while Yoko continues to give them fire support and using her siphon to transfer shield power to them. 9S does the same as well as their communicators go off revealing a YoRHa unit is calling.

"Heh. Having trouble there?" The android asks before a flight unit descends and hovers before them.

"...Are you YoRHa?" 9S asks her before the radio goes off again.

"Hunter squadron, deploying out of North 12C Defense HQ. I'm the commanding officer, 4B. Don't worry...We'll take it from here." More flight units swarm the machine much to there relief but at the same time doubt since this is probably not enough.

"2B, Yoko! Let's leave this area to the reinforcements. I have an idea. You and I should meet up at the spot I just marked." The two fly away with Yoko motioning the pilot of the widowmaker ship to follow them which he does. The trek back to land feels like an hour when its only a minute but that's what fear does. It makes things feel longer than expected. The three arrive at a mortar station with Yoko heading out.

"We've got mortars lining the shoreline. All the EMP shielding in the world won't help against close range mortar fire." Yoko walks in front of them with UC calculating the probability of victory against this machine. It yields mixed results which worries the titan. 2B mans the gun while 9S helps aim it as Yoko helps spot. The machine appears out of the fog showing that it's almost there.

"Wait for its mouth to open. It looks like that armor is too thick!" Yoko advised while clenching her lips.

"2B! Let's try for a more direct approach!" 9S suggested.

"Direct...? Oh, right!" 2B replied in confusion then realization which confuses Yoko.

"That's right! Let's down some fire on its stupid mouth!" Yoko grins at the idea. Just one hit towards its innards would cause massive damage to it and possibly go down in one hit or even damage it severely. Flying over them are Militia hornet jets as they help out in the support against the machine.

"Exactly what I was thinking! Now let's go make that son of a bitch smile!" She responded with enthusiasm to 9S's plan. It opens its mouth revealing a glowing generator-like piece inside as 2B fires the gun causing an medium sized explosion which means its causing damage. Yoko gives a thumbs up while UC does the same to match her ordered gesture. Although she can't see it, she swore she saw another smirk on her again. The machine's mouth opens again as 2B fires a second shot into it causing a bigger explosion causing it to back off with its mouth on fire. Smoke begins to overtake its body as they stand still for a moment wondering if it did anything...

 _ **Kashmir By Led Zeppelin**_

The machine appears out of the smoke with Militia and YoRHa forces backing out as it begins to rise revealing its entire body. Yoko gets in front of 2B and 9S to protect them from it while she fires her gun at it. A light comes from its body and releases a pulse causing most of the aircraft to drop around it even flight units. 9S summons a shield that overtakes Yoko and 2B. Yoko curses in her head, this mission just keeps getting worse by the second. Buck was right. The shield deactivates as they run with Yoko last.

"This just went from bad to FUBAR to TARFU! We gotta bail!" Yoko advised. The machine slams its arm towards them before the two androids can reach there flight units and Yoko's widowmaker ship. They are launched in the air but are caught by something causing Yoko to look up to see a group of flyers carrying her via chords alongside 9S. Pascal is among the rescuers as he carries 2B.

"Are you alright 2B?" Yoko loads her gun again while aiming it at the machine. This needs to end now and fast. 9S wants to stick to Yoko's plan but they can't just give up here and retreat despite the odds. Yoko fires her gun at a group of flyers while firing off another rocket. She grabs an incoming one and rips the machine from its platform right before tossing it towards the other flyer like a Frisbee which hits it and causes it to crash in the process.

"That enormous machine is an ancient weapon. It was designed to help annihilate the android, but it wound up going out of control." 2B slashes another flyer and launches a swarm missile and hits most of the incoming flyers alongside 9S. Yoko shoots one down and notices that she's running out of ammo then swings her rifle at one that gets too close to her.

"I was part of the machines network when it happened, so I remember it. The moment it reached land, it went berserk and began attacking everything in sight. No one could figure out how to stop it. We eventually marooned it deep in the ocean, but it seems to be searching for a way back. Huh..." Pascal observed. 9S looks at Yoko then at 2B thinking of a plan.

"Hey 2B! I have another idea, Yoko come with me!" 9S informed.

"What?" 2B asked in confusion.

"Please 2B, this is going to work!" The two leave 2B as she fights off the Goliath.

* * *

The two make it to land as they arrive at the missile launch site. Yoko realizes what he's going to do now and it's crazy enough but it's the only thing that could take it down. 9S position his hand at the missile.

"Activating missile controls. Prepare to launch! Yoko, I need your help in carrying the missile. I know it's a one way-"

"I know." Yoko replied in sadness and looks at the machine carrying her.

"Alright, when we're near the target, make sure to release the chords with me and Nines on it."

"Pilot, the survival rating of such an act is minimal." UC informed her. Yoko ignores the titan knowing that this is what she trained for.

"Missile controls engaged. Launch ability confirmed." Pod 153 informed. The missile's thrusters ignite as Yoko sighs. If she wants to go out then maybe she'll go out doing something she likes. She thinks about A2 and how alone she would be as a tear streams on her eye. This isn't like in the movies...She doesn't want to die.

* * *

"Almost heaven, West Virginia..." The voice sang on 2B's mic getting her attention knowing that voice belongs to Yoko. But she's too busy fighting off the machines. Yoko uses UC's modified thrusters to suspend herself on air while helping 9S carry the missile.

"Blue Ridge mountains, Shenandoah River...Life is old there, older than the trees...Younger than the mountains, blowing like a breeze..." Her voice is soft and almost gentle.

"Country road, take me home. To a place I belong West Virginia, Mountain Momma...Take me home. Country Road..." The missile whizzes past 2B as Yoko gives a brief nod to her before it explodes which unleashes a wave.

* * *

Yoko's vision is blurry for a moment as she could feel the ground which means she's alive also the feeling of wetness too. She turns to see UC heavily damaged and is borderline on doomed titan state but nothing like a good repair will do. It's surprising how a titan like her got out.

"Y-Yoko..." The titan spoke. The pilot begins to loose consciousness again but before she does, she looks up to the sky but sees a blurry figure but it becomes clear who it is...

A2.


	24. TrAnSmiSSioN: EMERgENcy REeCoRDiNg

_***ACTIVATING AUDIO FUNCTIONS.***_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ ***AUDIO FUNCTIONS ENABLED***_

 **A2 (Voice): This is a damn mess...Guess I have time to stick around until you'll wake up.**

 **Yoko: (Voice): Ugh...**


	25. One Shot: Tragic Tale Of Private Alex 1

A stubby walks towards a dead soldier who is leaning against a destroyed car and observes the gun on his hand. It ponders how a weapon so primitive and almost ineffective towards its kind was enough to wipe out an entire army of them. The machine walks towards the weapon...only to be shot in the head by an unseen shooter. In the distance is a militia soldier accompanied by a squad of three. The soldier shakes his head in annoyance at the machine trying to desecrate the dead. His team is a reconnaissance one and is among a division known as the 718th aka Spearhead division. A division known to go head first into unknown lands to explore.

"Another one Alex? This whole mission feels like a target practice range and the machines are the dummies." A soldier sarcastically sighed while smoking. He's armed with a spitfire light machine gun and a smart pistol holster on his waist. His helmet has a dent on it alongside goggles on his chocolate colored eyes and clean shaven face and skin. Beside him is a soldier wearing glasses and drinking from a water pouch while another is looking at the surroundings through his binoculars. Private James Alex has always been the sharp shot of the group, his skills are so sharp to the point he can clear out a group of machines from a distance.

"Can't agree with you more Aiello. A waste of ammo and resources, it's better off we carpet bomb this place to hell." James replied. Its bad enough they're in a planet that was once the home to mankind that was turned into a Terminator-esque wasteland draped in grey but the Militia is just a glorified janitor to YoRHa. Cleaning up there mess. At least the recruits who wants some action have something to shoot at for practice. The squad is busy taking a breaking after an hour of patrol as guns cackle in the distance because of Militia and YoRHa forces sweeping into buildings or on the streets to clear out the machines.

"Well at least this doesn't involve time travel and the machines aren't shooting back." The white skinned soldier near Aiello added.

"You're right Stiles. Now if there are machines nearby that understood English, it's gonna be your fault when they decide to time travel and kill us all before we leave earth." Aiello sassed Stiles who chuckles. The two were always Alex's friends since basic training and nothing could change that. All three of them grew up in the same neighborhood and got into Goonies-like adventures minus the criminals. They've been through numerous engagements like Typhon although mostly as backup when they're in ships. James doesn't know how they got into Spearhead, maybe its because of there strive to keep on moving or going headfirst into battle but here they are. The most elite of the grunts...but not as elite as a pilot.

"Can you keep down both of you? I'm trying to focus on anything metal and walking." Then there was sergeant Duhamel. Tough as nails and never knowing when to quit which has been a problem. The motto of spearhead was taken from an old division from the US Army called the 1st infantry division which was _No mission too difficult, no sacrifice too great. Duty first!_ And Duhamel...Duhamel took that motto seriously. But he's settled in with the three despite his harsh mood. Alex spots a small biped walking across the road with eyes glowing red and its small arms spinning and heads straight towards them. The soldier shoots the machine in the head which kills it immediately. What they don't notice is that they are being watching by someone on a building.

"Hey Alex, doesn't this take ya back to when we just stuck around waiting for the bus?" Aiello asked.

"Yep. Sitting around as the bus schedule near the stop is downright useless and bus came in late...Sometimes a little too early to the point they had to come in pairs." Alex replied and takes a sip from his water pouch on his back. Duhamel turns to them wondering which stop was this on in Harmony since he is from the city but doesn't recognize the stop they are talking about. The male android continues observing them as they take a break and sit on the ground to eat some rations.

"Wait where was this stop at?" Duhamel replied while eating some crackers with ham on them. The 1st stole food from the IMC most of the time after raiding a base since IMC POW's would end up eating some food in a prison. The results end up with most of the division having more exquisite food compared to the others although they acknowledge that its stolen which puts them in the same place as the other grunts of the Militia but earned them the nickname of vultures. Alex opens his rectangular shaped ration pack revealing it to contain some crackers, peas, ham, and beef stew. He never did like to steal from others though. The rest of the team opens more of there food. Alex turns his head around feeling that something is watching them from the building behind him.

"Guerrero street." Stiles answered as he ate his spaghetti.

"Oh damn. I heard that street had some kind of domestic dispute that resulted in a lawyer killing himself." He sighed remembering that from his childhood. Alex continues looking up as the conversation fades behind him knowing that someone or something is looking down below them. Its that gut feeling that he always taught since basic. Something is in that building and watching them closely. Now it could be anything but machine is on top of his list of possible threats. According to intel reports, its going to jump straight at them and attack like most of its combat maneuvers work.

"Something the matter?" Duhamel asks him.

"Think someone is watching us..." Alex replied causing a sense of urgency among the group causing him to pick up his rifle. He looks around for a moment at the building as if something is there. The soldier puts on his night vision goggles in the process to see what is watching them. So far there is nothing but he could see a shape that resembles a human in someway. The other soldiers too notice as Alex tilts his head behind the sights of his rifle. Duhamel motions Alex to call out to the unknown watcher. Alex gulps and breathes out...

"We know you're up there! Come out or we will fire!" Alex ordered as Aiello pulls out his rocket launcher from his back and points it. He sees a pair of hands raised with both being human. The figure walks up revealing himself to be an android which is distinguishable because of his Resistance outfit causing all soldiers to stand down. He has brown skin and black hair with a rather cleanly look to him alongside a clean shaven appearance.

"Wait! Wait! I need your help." The android pleaded to them.

"What do you want?" Duhamel asked.

"Machines have stolen a couple of classified data. I need your help in retrieving it."


	26. Transmission: Yule

_**2B (Radio): Hey 6O, the Militia...Why are they decorating a tree?**_

 _ **6O: Oh, humans tend to do that to celebrate a holiday known as Christmas. It's an event where one gives presents to another and all about sharing and being with the ones you love.**_

 ** _9S (Radio): I think YoRHa should celebrate! I mean, the humans did make us so perhaps we should adopt there traditions._**

 ** _2B (Radio): Hm...I'll take that into consideration._**

* * *

Yoko sits with UC as she sips some hot chocolate with A2...who gently leans against her shoulder.

"Eggnog?"

"Yep."


	27. Honky Tonk Women

**Militia SRS Database**

 **Name: Yoko Kaine**

 **Rank: Private First Class.**

 **DOB: June 21, 20XX.**

 **Blood type: O**

 **Age: 19 (?)**

 **Birthplace: Artemis, New Arcadia, Harmony.**

 **Description: Private Kaine has come from a middle class family from Harmony where it's mainly woodland but lived in the bay area where nothing much happens but things began to change when the Titan Wars began causing her family to move to Fracture. Due to the raid from earlier, she moved back to Harmony when she was young. By that time, she began to look up to the Militia at age 10 and aspired to be a pilot after Tai Lastimosa saved them from Shades. At age 16, she signed up for the Militia after senior year and opted to be a pilot. She is number two on the marksman course where she was assigned to be a designated sniper. Yoko is assigned to titan UC-2324 after she discovered her.**

 **Psychological profile: Yoko is described to be a very down to earth girl when it comes to her attitude also charismatic. She is compliant to orders but at the same time, her laid back attitude is the problem. Reports say she drinks at times but appears to be controlled and parties sometime also was caught watching porn in her titan which indicates lecherous behavior and has a tendency to slack off. Among these was some cases of insubordination and tends to act upon her own wishes. But when a situation calls-she adapts to it and overcomes but seems to have anger issues which all children who grew up during the Titan Wars develop and is known to have bursts of extreme violence when enraged. Yoko appears to also have signs of anxiety issues and depression. There are hints of repressed memories in someway.**

 **Known actions: Stopped a girl from committing suicide at Blackwell Academy.**

 **Sarah's notes: Private Kaine has shown remarkable if not a special set of skills when it comes to tracking due to her time as a refugee in the woods after the Shade invasion. She is in tune with nature and knows when and how to use her environment. But what is holding her back is her laid back attitude and noted bursts of extreme violence when enraged also yearning for action. Hence why she was regulated to simply a guard on Harmony. Kaine was needed for reconnaissance on the Militia's expedition on earth due to the fact she's a grapple pilot which means she can reach long distance. But our expedition to reclaim the birthplace of mankind subverted our expectations in believing it to be a home our race abandoned resulting in it turning into a war against a threat worse than the IMC. Yoko has grown to be an experienced soldier since she needed to adapt due her situation and has successfully held her own, with or without a titan. Hence why I needed her as a spy for 2B and 9S.  
**

* * *

The battlefield is riddled with both Militia and YoRHa forces as the cackles of gunfire is heard alongside explosions. Flight units litter the battlefield alongside fallen titans on the ground alongside tanks and aircraft alongside a destroyed ship. The city is more destroyed than ever also with buildings either gone or blown in half by an unknown force while others have titans stuck on them. In the streets, footsteps are heard echoing among the ruins of what was once a residential area but the most interesting part is that the sound of a sharp object is being dragged. The source of the sound is 2B herself who limps with her worn out sword that is barely even creating sparks. Her visor is partially destroyed thus exposing her eye while half of her skirt is gone as well. She pants in the process and looks around.

Laying on the rubble is Yoko who is next to a downed UC with her optics offline. Strewn across the ground are dead pilots and even 6-4 members too alongside SRS pilots that are joined by Jack Cooper who lies dead against a wall. Yoko's helmet light blinks showing that she's alive although her HUD is scrambled alongside her comms. She weakly breaths and spots 2B in distance, who in turn, sees her as well. 2B throws her sword away and picks up an assault rifle that only has twelve rounds it. The android furiously walks towards her.

"This...is this what you wanted...?" She walks closely as Yoko wonders how it came to this. The female pilot wished she informed the Militia the truth but it was too late...very late. YoRHa turned against the Militia under orders from the Council Of Humanity and caused massive damage. The Militia...all of them are gone. They are being systematically wiped about YoRHa...the androids that were sword to protect mankind.

"Is this what you're looking for?" 2B spoke with venom in her voice as she walks closer to her. Yoko attempts to reach out to her smart pistol but fails as 2B shoots it into pieces. The woman winces in annoyance and looks for anything to grab to give an edge at the android, even if its a brick. 2B draws closer while she shoots a surviving soldier who pulls out a pistol at her as his body is riddled with four bullet wounds in his chest. Yoko crawls back and spots a knife hidden in the rubble then grabs it to get the jump on her.

"Was everything you compromised...everything you've done...worth it?" She stops at Yoko while looking up at the crashed YoRHa base behind her. 2B takes aim at her as Yoko grips the knife with the sound of it's metallic movement is deafened by the cackles of gunfire and explosions. Yoko knows her knife throwing skills and how she can hit a target but this is her only shot. She bites her lip to let 2B focus on her to give her a sense of confidence that she can kill her. The android takes aim.

"You've completed your mission pilot Kaine...mine is just beginning." Before she can take aim-Yoko throws the knife while 2B fires the gun. Both are struck in the chest thus killing them both.

* * *

Yoko wakes up in her apartment in Harmony on her bed. The room has a plasma screen TV alongside a closet and some medal of honors hanging on the side of her mirror. She gets up while dazed and confused on what's going on as she looks down at her body showing that she's wearing a white shirt and black mini shorts and looks around her apartment. It's the same apartment when she was in college. The woman breaths heavily and gets up then looks around her surroundings for a moment and heads outside to the living room with the same TV outside alongside a couch in front of it and a coffee table in between them with the kitchen entrance near it. It's still night as she can see the window.

She heads to her bathroom and opens the door to wash her face...behind her is 2B causing Yoko to jump but she feels a sharp pain behind her and looks down to see a bloody sword.

* * *

Factory

The female pilot wakes up again but she feels the rough yet smooth but metallic ground on her arm. Her vision is blurry but she can make out what appears to be a long white haired figure and an orange light as the figure sits on what appears to be a rock. She can hear mechanical moving sounds causing her to turn to see UC who looks back. The titan appears to be kneeling with her appearance slightly repaired although her right arm exposes her endoskeleton. Likely whoever found them must've knew how to repair her due to having the energy thief mod which repairs the titan quickly. Yoko sighs in relief knowing her titan is okay then turns to whomever rescued them...A2.

She sits there sitting on a rock and throwing machine parts into the fire to keep it alive. A silent siren to Yoko as if she was luring her but the pilot knows she's trying to keep the lights on. Yoko looks at the clock on her HUD showing that it's now 9:56 AM. The woman gets up while noting the feeling of fresh dryness on her uniform which means she was found in water. From what she can remember, the machine was seemingly destroyed by her and 9S's attempted sacrifice evidenced by the fact that A2 is still standing meaning that it worked. She gets up and coughs briefly since there's some water in her lungs which gets her attention causing the android to turn around.

"Never thought I'd see you again...or I shouldn't be surprised at all." Yoko spoke and sits beside her by the fire. Her legs feel like jelly, almost as she almost collapses on the ground but holds her own weight in the process. She presses the button on the side of her head causing the helmet to open wide revealing her face in it. The woman breaths lightly as she closes in on the fire in front of her due to the fact her body is still due to the water that seeped into her uniform and the wind makes it worse. Luckily she isn't showing signs of pneumonia as she can tell.

"I never thought you'd wake up soon also." A2 responded as she hands Yoko a fish on a stick which Yoko takes then aims it at the fire in front of her. Just a tinge of heat is enough to make her feel warm. She adjusts her seating as the fish begins to roast. This all reminds her of that time she was in the woods after her mother got a boat to the woodlands of Harmony.

"Yeah...thanks." She thanks her. The fish begins to roast as it is in a perfect distance for it to heat. Yoko always saw a nice fire as everything you need to survive. Fire has always been necessary for mankind's progression.

"You know my mom has another name for this." Yoko spoke getting A2's attention who tilts her head.

"What?" The android asks.

"Nature's microwave or nature's Swiss army knife." She sarcastically explained which earns her a chuckle from A2 although a bit forced hinting confusion.

"Humans always come up with strange names. Why call it that?" A2 asks again.

"Well, since the dawn of time, mankind feared the dark. We feared the unknown cause we didn't know what was out there...it was our natural instinct and it always will be. But we found the greatest thing that helped us fight it off: Fire. It was like a multi-tool sort of. It can cook, illuminate...and destroy. Hence why we call it nature's microwave or Swiss army knife. It does everything. Soon we began to light up the world just like those stars up there. Every star is what we make. It's funny really, mankind went from something you can make by smacking flint and coal together to space ships to uploading ones mind into a machine." Yoko replied to her as A2 thinks about it and nods in agreement.

"Mankind was always crafty wasn't it? Back in my days in YoRHa, I always wondered what were humans like but we didn't ask. We just listened. They say they were our benevolent creators, our gods. But after what YoRHa did to me...I thought our creators were dead. I guess they had one last trick up there sleeve and it was going out there in space. Blows my mind really." A2 replied.

"Well we survived a lot of things, just we end up causing the things we survive. I guess we were always stupid." Yoko smirked. She notices her fish has been heated up and takes it off of the stick to bite it. It tastes like the usual fish, nothing special really. The female pilot swallows the meat of her fish. Despite the small size of the fish, it was enough to keep her full in the process. Yoko sighs again while still looking at the still burning fire.

"This takes me back...my mom would hunt deer with her assault rifle and we'd roast them in the woods." The woman observed the fire.

"What were you doing in the woods?" Yoko smiles at the android's question.

"Oh, we both fled to the woodlands of Harmony after the place was beyond repairs. It was easy really so we made do and found ourselves a cabin in the woods. We hunted, gathered, and lived there for three months...and I hated it. Fishing, hunting, chopping down wood, as we toiled. We became backwater villagers until a Militia patrol found us. When I thought about it, we came out here in wild space to progress yet here we are back to phase one. I think from that moment forward I wanted to join the Militia, to not let anyone endure what I endured." The Asian explained as she looked at the fire in front of her. Yoko looks up at the stars for a moment as her blue eyes reflect them, pondering what is out there and how far mankind spread across the stars.

"You're lucky though...you have a purpose." A2 replied.

"Purpose?"

"We androids believe we are fighting for mankind when in reality...they all died. I wandered for years, yearning to join my friends in death and knowing for the fact mankind is dead. Now...I don't what I'm fighting for, I can't tell if YoRHa was right...was it a lie? Should I side with mankind or join back with the ones who betrayed me knowing I was wrong and they were right? Or should I admit my mistakes then turn myself over." She explained. Yoko gulps in response as she tries to think of something to say.

"There's an old saying we humans used to say: When you've sunk so low, there's only one way-Up. I'm not saying that you should rejoin YoRHa but...salvage what you can find in yourself." Yoko replied.

"Salvage? I was proven wrong the moment I met you. I wanted to join my fellow comrades in death thinking my mission was to kill every machine...now, I was the one who was wrong. At this point-There is no going up or down. I'm now in the middle ground...and I'm stuck there." A2 replied. Yoko tries to open her mouth but she sees the conflict in A2's eyes so she shuts herself up and looks at the fire in front of her. Her eyelids begin to lull and she closes them.

* * *

City Square.

Ash and her P-units except there colors have green stripes on them wander the square as they are all armed with silenced DMR's and R-101c's. She scans her area for a moment with her visors on her helmet then kneels on the ground...No signs. She gets up and motions them to move out.

"Roger that." A P-unit replied with her voice censored with a scrambler.

* * *

MCS Taro.

"All Militia forces have been accounted for although mostly incapacitated or injured. Save for private first class Yoko Kaine, we didn't find her or UC." Officer Nigiri explained to Sarah as she stands with Barker and the Commander. The dock is busy ever since that large machine attacked the Militia and YoRHa. The highest losses belong to YoRHa though but Sarah is glad most the Militia forces are safe.

"So only one pilot is missing...we'll continue the search tomorrow." Sarah replied to Nigir who nods and leaves. She turns to the Commander in the process and sighs. The radio chatter all around them are YoRHa and Militia forces talking about the injured and the dead as personnel move left and right quickly to get an update on both forces.

"I'm sorry for your losses..." The woman apologized.

"I know but at least human lives were spared and that's what matters. But this war to reclaim earth has made a turn...for the worst. All teams have been reporting the same thing-Titan countermeasures and human too. Machines have been developing weaponry at a rapid rate and beginning to copy mannerism akin to military." The commander spoke.

"They're getting smarter now aren't they?" Barker replied as he crosses his arms and looks at the map. Of all the things they've seen since Typhon, this takes the cake. This wasn't the IMC, this was a life form that was constantly evolving and that made it scary and they think alike. The more they looked at the Militia, the more they get inspired by them. Now the machines have countermeasures against them just like the IMC.

"Indeed, luckily they are just getting used to there new weaponry and they appear to be using prototypes. We need to find Adam and Eve fast, otherwise..." Sarah spoke.

"They might make a fleet next." The commander predicted as they look at the holo-map.

"Thing is, they keep observing us and getting data from our forces. So damn if we do, damn if we don't...unless...unless there's a machine that compiles the data and making develop these weaponry!" Barker realized. This was a hive mind so there's a high chance that Adam and Eve could be the ones developing them.

"Barker...you could be right." The Militia commander agreed with surprise in her voice.

"I believe according to 2B's intel on Adam and Eve's interests with humanity, they've been trying to mimic human culture and reason so weaponry and tactics aren't out of the list." The android said.

"If we take out Adam and Eve then they won't progress...all we need to do is try and find them." Sarah concluded before the YoRHa commander nods in agreement alongside Barker. The female android leaves the room thus reducing the occupants into two which consists of Barker and Sarah.

"You think an E-unit got Yoko?" Barker asked her as Sarah shakes her head in denial.

"Don't think so. Her vitals are still active, perhaps she either went dark or unconscious but it will only be a matter of time until one of them finds her out."

* * *

City Coast.

 _2B...your orders..._

 _2B...why?_

Just the sudden touch of the cold air was enough for 2B to open her eyes underneath her blindfold. Her clothes appeared to have dried due to the amount of time she was unconscious. The female android briefly groans in exhaustion and slowly gets up with her Pod beside her. She remembers what happened with that machine and how Yoko seemingly sacrificed herself. 2B gets up as her headaches in pain due to the shock and turns around to see the machine standing with smoke coming out of its mouth showing that it's dead with Militia drop ships hovering over it. She breaths a sigh of relief as Pod 042 activates the communication link to the Bunker.

"2B to Bunker, come in, over." 2B called in as Operator 6O responds to her.

"Operator to...2B? 2B, are you alright!?" 6O asks in complete shock since feared that 2B died in the explosion that seemingly took the lives of all three teammates. It was a miracle for them to live after an explosion like that. It's almost as if they had luck by there side in fact. Although the war situation has been growing tense lately since the machines have developed countermeasures against them.

"Running system diagnostics...Core functionality appears intact." 2B replied to her.

"Thank goodness!" She chirped in response.

"Never mind...I need a status report."

"Roger that. In regards to the giant machine that attacked the shore, it ceased its resistance eight hours ago following your missile strike." The operator informed her much to 2B's shock. It took that long to die? She expected to malfunction but die that quickly? 2B dashes towards the partially submerged buildings and hops on them while unconscious YoRHa androids litter the place.

"Eight...hours?"

"However, its EMP strikes knocked out comms across the region. We're having trouble getting them back online. Which means data uploading is currently unavailable in some areas." She explained fully to her. 2B lands on the bridge as a drop ship ascends on the right of her and flies off to the Militia base.

"Where's 9S and Yoko?"

"Yeah...about that. We picked up a faint black box, but it wasn't enough to lock down his position. Although in a much more positive light, Yoko's vitals are active and she's moving." A sudden jolt of joy surges through her veins knowing that he's alive alongside the pilot. Although 2B had mixed thoughts on Yoko, she always liked her as a person and liked her company since it was a departure from 9S and liked to have backup even though they are three. It was a nice change but as a soldier, she was always a bit of a loose cannon.

"If you found something...that means he's alive. Put in a request for the Commander for immediate approval to begin a search." 2B ordered her.

"Actually, the Commander has already ordered us to prioritize tracking down surviving YoRHa members. If you find 9S...let me know. Okay?" 6O asked.

"Will do." She agreed. A stubby sneaks up on 2B causing her to turn around and slice it in half while another leaps towards her as Pod 042 fires a short burst at it right before 2B slices it in half. Pod 042 opens comms to Yoko with 2B waiting...

* * *

Yoko slowly opens her eyes upon hearing the sound of her communicator going off as she blinks for a moment. For the first time she didn't have a nightmare due to the amount of stress she's been having, it was more like a dream of her drinking a vanilla milkshake while eating Vietnamese Banh Mi pork belly sandwich. She could really go for one right now after the constantly eating rations on a daily basis. The woman misses the city she was always stationed and read so bad that it's good books like that one that was a ripoff of Narnia and the author was a big ego maniac that paid people to make her look famous.

Just the thought is enough for her to imagine that she's back in Harmony on the roofs and looking at the stars pondering what is truly out there. Earth to her has been a nightmare, she was expecting a world that mankind hasn't touched but all she got was a cacophony of death, destruction, lies, and possible deceit. She doesn't want to answer but she has to...to gain her trust. All two of her teammates have the potential to kill her in her sleep. Yoko gets up and sighs before pressing the button on the side of her helmet.

"Yeah I'm here..." Yoko replied on the screen. She spots A2 installing another power core into UC causing her to get up and open her servos then closes them right before giving A2 a thumbs up of approval who confusingly does the same since she doesn't know the gesture. Yoko holds back a laugh and continues looking at the screen. She can tell from her body language that she is relieved but there could be a mix of indifference to it.

"Yoko, I'm glad you're okay. I'm in the City Coast, where are you?" 2B asked.

"I'm in some kind of Factory. Looks like UC and I washed up shore. We're in the entrance..." Yoko replied and overlooks the empty scenic ocean ahead of her that has remains of a bridge. This would be an awesome painting to her but she isn't focused at that at all. She walks towards A2 who installs a power cell into UC as thinks on where she got it from.

"Roger that. 9S is reported to be MIA but command says they are detecting a faint black box signal." 2B replied on the com as Yoko's HUD updates revealing 2B's location which is in the City Coast. Yoko's HUD shows that UC is on full health and no longer in doomed state which is good news, UC is too important to her.

"Got it. Rendezvous point is the Resistance camp, ETA 01200. Metal-03 out." Yoko replied on the communications. She looks at A2 for a moment wondering if it's a smart idea to truly go after her. Sure same sex relationships have been accepted and there's even Simulacrums who have human girlfriends and boyfriends but A2 is different alongside the androids. While a Simulacrum is a machine with a human mind in it and a soul in it, it makes it human completely but an android...it's just a machine that looks like a human. It never was one to begin with. Just the thought would spark an uproar in the human community or get her branded as a pervert since it's basically a sex toy. A2 stops for a moment after giving UC a test on her sensors by raising her hand left and right.

"You alright? You were spacing out there for a moment." A2 interrupted Yoko's thoughts who snaps out of it.

"Nothing, just nothing...I guess UC is good to go." Yoko replied as the titan gets up.

"Affirmative. All systems green." UC replied who opens the cockpit. Yoko jumps towards UC while her thruster propels her inside as she presses the link buttons but stops for a moment then looks down at A2.

"You know...the doors always open for you out there. In the Frontier." Yoko spoke to her as A2 is caught by surprise but realizes what she's talking about.

"Yoko...my purpose is to destroy the machines. I'm a soldier and that is my duty. If I head out there then I'd basically be giving up...it would rob me of a purpose. So I'm sorry, I have to stay." A2 apologized. Yoko looks down in sadness then blinks for a moment underneath her helmet.

"...Just stay safe. Okay?" The Japanese pilot asked her.

"I never keep up with promises...mostly I end up breaking them. But I'll try..." A2 answered before Yoko presses one last button causing the cockpit to close and the neural link to be established between her and UC as the screen pops up showing Yoko's surroundings. Yoko salutes A2 who nods and turns around then walks away before Yoko heads to the Resistance camp. A transmission notification pops up from a private communication line causing Yoko to pick it up revealing that Sarah Briggs is calling. Her face appears on Yoko's HUD.

"Night Swan to Nest. Do you read me Night Swan?" Sarah asked.

"Night Swan here." Yoko replied. Her history when it comes to Militia code names has been sharp and knows what role a codename is. Night Swan is among the names an undercover agent of the Militia has and it's a title of renown yet secrecy although she isn't the first. She is among many Night Swans out there as informants in the IMC and factions the Militia don't consider friends at all. YoRHa is among these factions. A faction they thought were possible friends and allies but the more they stay on Earth, the more sinister things got. Like an ominous painting or a scratched out warning sign.

"Oh thank God. We all thought you were taken out by those E-units. What's your status? Any information on 2B and 9S?" Sarah asked.

"Negative. I was separated from the two with 9S reported to be MIA while 2B is active. We're about to meet at the Resistance camp." Yoko replied. Suddenly, she gets a Militia distress signal in the crater where they found the crashed alien ship.

"Nest, I need to take a call. Looks like there's some trouble afoot." She ended with Sarah nodding in agreement before signing off. The female pilot takes the call revealing captain Cole is calling. She takes the call revealing Cole on the line alongside a couple of soldiers gathered like an armed mob shooting at something as one fires a charge rifle. His uniform has dirt on it alongside his goggles.

"Oh thank God! Kaine, we're under attack by titans! I repeat, titans have-" An incoming shot disrupts the call much to Yoko shock as she turns to see the smoke near the crater of where they found the alien ship. She remembers Adam's exact words-machines are capable of evolution, they can grow and become aware. That scorch machine was just the beginning of it all.

* * *

Cole's ears ring from the shock of the sudden explosion as he lays on the ground. His body feels the shock after the explosion knocked him on the ground alongside his head. The sounds of gunfire are muffled as the soldier turns his head at the others who are falling back while firing there weapons then looks up to see a large figure armed with what appears to be a sword walking towards him and turns to see a female soldier getting up to get him but he motions her to stop then turns his head towards the unknown hostile. He pulls out his pistol and starts firing as the smoke clears revealing that it's a machine that resembles a ronin titan except it's brown and has a crude and almost industrial look to it like the machines albeit much more crude looking.

Beside it are more titans resembling an ion and a monarch. Soldiers begin shooting at them while the ion returns fire causing them to run away in fear with some getting blown away or vaporized in the process by its shots. Cole prays inside his head for God to give him strength to protect his men as he pulls out his pistol and starts shooting at the other two thus getting there attention. The ronin raises the sword at Cole who is about to pull the trigger again...only to hear a sharp clang. He opens his eyes revealing 2B clashing swords against the titan-machine hybrid. A soldier grabs Cole and slings him over his shoulder then runs off as 2B turns around then turns to the ronin. The ronin blinks showing that it's a machine life form and not like the one 2B encountered in the woods.

Pod 042 fires a concentrated precision shot which breaks the lock between the two causing 2B to jump on the sword and runs towards the head of the titan where it's head is located at and slashes it in the process. The ion aims it's splitter rifle at 2B who backflips as the machine shoots its own ally with 2B landing on its head and stabbing it causing the titan to fall on its knees as 2B stabs the wrist causing its hand to squeeze onto the trigger while still firing and uses her sword to position it towards the monarch which blows off the arm right before she aims it at the chest thus hitting the core and explodes. Its smoking corpse falls backwards as 2B releases the sword from the wrist of the ion. 2B looks at the body of the titan or at least the cheap knockoff of one. It may look like a titan but only through its poorly made frame.

"This machine...it looks like a titan." 2B commented on the appearance and looks around her. They seem to resemble the scorch machine they saw in the Forest Kingdom in terms of its design. This is no coincidence since she took Adam's words to heart, machines can adapt and evolve, this is the prime example of what he said. Command could use a scan of this.

"Pod, I need a scan of these machines and copy the data then send them to Militia and YoRHa command." She ordered her companion. Pod 042 floats besides 2B and scans the destroyed titan as 2B crosses her arms while observing the burnt remains of the titans...little does she know, a northstar look-alike uncloaks above her and aims its railgun at the android as the magazine winds up and begins to glow then zooms in on her. Suddenly it's lifted by something causing 2B to turn around to see a Watcher titan grabbing it by its back and slamming it against a building before grabbing the falling railgun then shoots it. 2B watches the Watcher flying away then turns to back to the destroyed machine.

The data uploads on 2B's HUD showing the parts and components of the machines. According to the data, the machines seem to have the same frames as the titans but ability wise, they are different. An example would be the monarch duplicate which is more on the lines of standard infantry and have abilities that the monarch doesn't posses thus making it a knockoff of the originals. The ion is the same as well save for the ronin who has similar capabilities.

"The data gathered seems to show that these machines are experimental models. Despite being weaker than a regular titan, this is clear evidence of the machines adapting to the Militia's counteroffensive and we must find Adam and Eve for them to cease their evolution." Pod 042 explained. 2B wonders...does this mean machines can make spaceships soon? Titans are just the beginning but the thought they would extend out there in space is already a thought that would keep her awake. She can hear faint mechanical footsteps in the distance causing her to pull out her sword in case more would come only to see UC which means Yoko is inside her.

"Missed me?" Yoko asked before sliding down the crater and walking towards 2B. The woman towers over the android and offers her a lift by offering her hand which she gets on and lets her have a ride on her shoulder. UC updates the way-point to the Resistance camp causing Yoko to walk towards the wall and begins to climb on it.

"Say 2B, what were those machines on the ground? They look like the one we saw..."

"The one from the Forest Kingdom? Yes, there's more of them out there albeit weaker. Although this already spells doom and needs to be brought up so I decided to transfer the data to both YoRHa and the Militia." 2B replied much to Yoko's shock thinking since it means a full scale war on the levels of the ones seen in the Frontier. UC senses the fear within Yoko as her heart rate is shown to have spiked thus hinting panic.

"Funny, last I remembered we were winning this war. When did the tables turn on both sides?" Yoko sarcastically asked.

"How does tables turning relate to victory?" The android asked causing Yoko to sigh in irritation. She forgot how detached 2B is when it comes to sarcasm which doesn't make any sense since most of the androids of YoRHa show emotion yet 2B doesn't. Yoko has two conclusions: Either she's too busy to give a rats ass or she's so desensitized from humanity that she never bothered to learn sarcasm.

"It means to change a situation so that you now have an advantage. Just like our predicament." Yoko explained to her.

"Hm...I'll keep that in mind." The titan lifts itself up on to the path leading to the entrance of the Resistance base showing that it's more guarded now with jeeps parked outside alongside patrols. Among the patrols are Militia researchers who are studying the harmless machines that are in front of the old building and taking notes. 2B gets off from UC's shoulder and walks towards the base. A couple of pilots with among them being P-units having a couple of beers much to 2B's annoyance which Yoko can tell. To 2B, YoRHa needs to be professional and they can't dilly dally with humans despite them being there creators, especially when the entire war is dragging on and turning in favor to the machines.

They enter the Resistance base with the place being full of YoRHa, Militia and Resistance personnel minding there own business or doing there regular duties like patrols, fixing titans and instructing the androids on how to use them also alongside training android pilots. Although the base seems tense right now with whats happening. Among the personnel is captain Cole who is tending to the wounded. Yoko turns to 2B.

"So what are we here for anyway?" Yoko asked while looking at a soldier eating with his fellow android comrades over some TV dinner as they watch some shows from the Frontier on the TV. She dryly looks in jealousy since that could be her there if she didn't get involved with 2B and 9S's nonsense. Even though they were nice to her, Yoko hated being dragged into there business to the point it's now a mission, she wants to distance herself from them somehow knowing wherever they go-Trouble follows.

"Something to help us 9S." She replied before walking up to Anemone as Yoko follows her.

"Hm? What's up?" Anemone asked.

"I'm looking for something called a dynamic scanner that can detect black box signals." 2B explained. Anemone crosses her arms and places her finger tips on her shin pondering on what 2B said.

"A dynamic...? Oh you must mean the one the twins built. I think they're just back from an expedition with a couple of pilots, actually. You should see some red haired androids over there. Try talking to them. But the twins they..." The brown skinned female android replied and paused which gets Yoko's attention as she notices the look of apprehension in Anemone's face as if she was reluctant or was about to say something.

"Never mind." Yoko nods up realizing who she's talking about then motions 2B to follow her towards them. Beside the twins are a couple of tired pilots covered in dirt and debris as if they went through an entire war for some reason. Among them is Bear and Gates sitting cross legged while huffing in exhaustion.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Yoko asks them.

"I'm just gonna say it, we fought through machines all for tree sap. One tiny tree sap." The ghillie suited pilot replied in anger and fatigue. Yoko raises her eyebrow underneath her helmet and turns to Devola and Popola, two androids she hasn't seen for a long time since they just landed on Earth. Popola looks apologetically at the exhausted pilots while some are getting medical treatment. 2B walks beside Yoko as they approach them.

"Long time no see, this is my teammate, 2B." Yoko introduced as Popola smiled as a greeting while Devola has a protective look on her face.

"And what does your friend want?" Devola asked with an almost growl-like tone to her.

"Easy, Devola. There's no need to be confrontational." Popola said to hold her sister's wrath on her.

"And you don't have to trust every idiot that wanders by." She replied as Yoko could tell Devola isn't in a good mood at the moment. Popola sighs then composes herself to 2B.

"...I'm sorry about that. Can we help you?" Popola asked.

"We need a scanner that detect faint black box signals." 2B explained.

"Ah. Yeah, I was tinkering with something like that a little while back." Devola replied and pulls out the device from her bag.

"Here. If you want it, it's all yours." Yoko takes the device from Devola and checks it out while her HUD shows her the specs of it right before handing it to 2B.

"That chip should help with your search, once you install it. It can detect black box signals, quest objects...all manner of things. You'll hear a sound when you find something." Popola further explained.

"And if it ever ever bugs you too much, you can always pop it back out." Devola added.

"Let us know if there's anything else you need from us, okay?"

"And don't think that this makes us friends."

"Oh Devola..." The two turn around and walk off. Yoko wonders about 2B and 9S though...the two are rather close in fact but there's something more to there relationship than ever, perhaps they're old war buddies or there's something more to both of them. Questions cloud her mind as she wonders what to ask 2B without trying to look suspicious although she has no idea how 2B feels about her. Sure she can be bossy to her at times but there relationship was always neutral in someway since she never interacted with her before. It was strange to ask questions about her cause 2B is the type that likes to keep secrets, good or bad. Plus it was rude. The two head out of the alleyway with UC spotting them as she picks up Yoko and opens her cockpit to let her inside. She picks up 2B to let her rest on her shoulder as they head off wherever 9S is.

* * *

9S couldn't see his environment due to his visual sensors have been shut. Darkness clouds his surroundings but he knows that he's still alive since he could breath to a degree and he can still, although it's dark but now his vision is starting to get clear revealing the place he's in hacking space which is strange...unless all his systems are damaged or offline. It appears that something must've caused this forced shut down.

"Am I in...hacking space?" 9S said as he hovers towards a nearby memory storage. The male android finds himself in a labyrinth or some kind of maze, something he hasn't seen before which means machines built it. All he can remember is that he's 9S but large portions of his memories have been deleted for some reason causing him to panic although he quickly calms himself down then remembers the emergency manual should something like this happen again. The recovery program begins to fill blanks as he remembers everything like the Bunker, 2B's plan, the last resort missile strike, and Yoko and UC floating in the water. In the process, the preservation mode activated by the time of the blast and halted most of the safeties the network in place.

"Wait, it must be the EMP blast! Hooked me up to the machine network too somehow..." He hovers on the bridge to find another memory storage. It took awhile but the recovery program managed to to restore his memory functions although he can't establish a link to his body. The only thing to do is examine the memory space. It appears the machines gather and stored info but appears to be pretty random but in closer inspection, it's all connected. There are variety of human history and philosophy but what takes the cake is that machine records stored next to them and even info on titans alongside there abilities. Among them is the political and governmental categories which the machines have tried like monarchs, republics, democracies alongside scholarly pursuits like social criticism as if the network is copying every human behavior and discipline...

"The machines are...imitating humans...and titans? I get the titans but off all things, humans?" 9S asked as he goes to more of the memory storage. The records show no indication of machines creating cultures or values, they just copy and copy like the Neanderthals of the stone age even with human behaviors. Strangely enough, when a unit fails, it fails exactly the same way next time. If a machine copies a dictatorship then it collapses, it doesn't form a new government but a new dictatorship. They keep performing the same behaviors over and over again, they never learn at all. But when it comes to combat, they show overwhelming force and even tactics used by IMC and Militia personnel but 9S wonders...why do they keep copying humanity? Why are they imitating there failures? It's almost as if its there job to keep failing...he senses a change of movement in the data. He preps his perception and braces himself.

"I..." He hears a voice but it's barely audible.

"I...annou...all androids..." The voice sounds intelligent. 9S's vision fades again as he left awe struck in the process, trying to comprehend what just happened also. The voice sounded familiar yet he can't put his finger or any fingers for that matter on it. He moves to another area and finds yet another storage then accesses it.

"I announce to all androids..." The words shimmer into focus as 9S realizes who could this be as it begins to clear. It's Adam. 9S wishes he could gulp as he could feel himself panicking right this instant.

"We machine lifeforms have evolved. We made war. Learned. Grew. And thus we gained a new consciousness. Indeed, it is as if a new form of existence has been born. It appears there's another line in the food chain of androids and humans." Adam spoke.

"Lies! Nothing but lies from a mere machine!" He hears laughing.

"And yet you androids claim to be alive? How very odd. You puppets who lack even your own free will. Used by the very masters who live and fight a war that will cost more lives than ever." The machine taunted.

"No! You're wrong! 9S spat back.

"How am I wrong, boy?" Adam replied.

"I'm...we're..."

"Perhaps you have a will after all...Perhaps desires." The scanner falls silent.

"Now you see, boy! The true meaning of life...is hatred." Adam concluded.

"You're wrong."

"A vile hatred that slumbers in the depths of your heart."

"You're WRONG."

"The more you try to hide it, the darkness grows. When Yoko first came into the picture, you saw someone like you in someway."

"Wrong! Wrong! Wrong!" The entire simulation fades as 9S is transported back to hacking space as he hovers to the next memory storage.

"Dammit...we were made to protect mankind. We're not the same as you machines!" 9S screamed then angrily hovers to the other memory storage and access it. He could Adam's voice again.

"All who live are slaves to there desires. Such internal appetites are what gives our lives meaning. Some seek beauty. Others seek serenity. For me, hatred is the-"

"I'm not like that!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Oh, yes you are! You do not trust anything. You want to destroy everything, even the Militia from the inside out. You know about the **** and temped to activate it. You have lost hope for everything. You want to betray them all. You want to damn them all. You wanted to destroy them all. You want to obtain everything. You want to be loved by all...You're thinking about how much you want to **** 2B and Yoko, aren't you?" A moment of silence.

"Reality stained by lies of a possible traitor. I wonder...how would the Militia and YoRHa think? The Militia would execute on you on the spot, who knows, maybe turn what's left of you into a new android." Adam said.

"Stop it, stop it!"

"Hatred pouring into you."

"You're wrong, damn it."

"Overflowing desire."

"I'm...I'm not like you!"

"Your true self."

* * *

City Coast.

Yoko sits in her titan watching 2B help a YoRHa survivor up from the ground while P-units patrol the buildings inside. She looks at the scanner to see that most of the black box signals are just from other YoRHa androids in the area but no 9S yet which makes this situation worse for her and 2B. Not only 9S is her mission, he's also a good friend to her since 2B is always the strict and uptight one also has an intense vibe to her also a detached one too. There was always this gnawing feeling that 2B will just straight up kill her at any time basically. But she always did find 2B hot though and found herself looking down beneath her skirt to look at her thighs or gawking at her blindfold.

She ends up blushing at the thought and shakes it off. 2B maybe good looking, somewhat hot but she can crush her the moment she'll make a move plus she'll be focused most of the time. Plus she's into A2...who can easily crush her as well which leaves her like a fork in the road. Unless she can pull a _Red Sparrow_ on her which is gonna be hard trying to seduce an android of her caliber. That and the female pilot could tell she's into 9S, it's next to impossible to seduce her. She hasn't even gotten information on the two of them.

"Do you know where 9S is?" 2B asked the injured android who is leaning against a destroyed car. The android raises her head up weakly.

"Oh him? He's a good kid...I think I saw him get carried by something...up north." She replied causing Yoko to look at 2B in shock as she looks back up realizing that the truth has been under there noses and they were fooled. 2B curses herself for overstretching like usual and bites her lip with Yoko using UC's hand to give her a pat on the back but 2B shortly distances herself from her knowing full well she doesn't deserve her comfort.

* * *

MCS Taro.

The crow ships land in the docking bay as Nelson is seen eating some orange chicken from his plate next to his fiance. He never trusted the P-units, they were always creepy because of their helmets that always had a hallow look to them. Sure they had emotions but something off about them, just like the rest of YoRHa. The P-units are led by Ash who has helmet on with her as they walk into the door leading to the command center. Her units have there own colors which is black and orange to show that they are special and special they are indeed. They are P-units who only report to the Militia only which gives them an edge at this covert war of trust against YoRHa.

Leaning on the map of the city is Sarah Briggs who is on the search for Adam and Eve. According to Ash's intel, there's a crashed IMC ship in the waters but it's practically useless since the engines are gone and it can no longer fly anywhere with its jump engine destroyed as well, she's already alerted Harmony of the impending machine threat and what's going on at Earth. They've been gearing up just in case Adam and Eve decide to invade the Frontier with the fleet back at home ready to intercept them. With McClane's report on the Scorch machine, its going to be a scary thought that the machines are copying titans now. Ash walks towards Sarah who motions the personnel in the center to leave with Barker and Bish walking up to the map. The windows cover the place to avoid anyone or any YoRHa air patrol to see them.

"What do we got?" Sarah asked Ash who takes off her helmet revealing some her face.

"We searched the area but there is no indication of the location that got Randolph Lennox frightened. The sewers have turned up nothing also but scans indicate that there appears to be some kind of...Structure below the alien ship. We think it could be either be alien or...machine." Ash explained which gets Sarah's attention and Barker's as well too.

"So there's a ship beneath the ship...The plot gets thicker than a barrel of moonshine." Barker replied. He remembers the days when he thought this whole mission would be just him in the command ship sipping some gin and getting drunk while everyone does there business by setting up colonies, a memory that feels like it's been a thousand years since he's been at this.

"Bark, we don't know if that's a ship or something else. Our intel is hazy as enough as it is with Yoko not having clear information on 2B and 9S." Bish sighed. YoRHa said the possible cause of death of Randolph was that a machine killed him but during the early landings, machines were basically target practice to the soldiers who have advanced weaponry. Sarah didn't believe that of course seeing that he set up a defense that was easily destroyed by something fast and efficient so unless there's a new kind of machine that was something like that, there was no way a machine could kill him that easily. Especially what he's done.

"There's also sightings of...A girl. A girl in red and she's mainly seen by the pilots." Ash adds which grabs the attention of the commanders. Earth was desolate and devoid of life, unless that girl was an android like Accord which she has been seen numerous times in the Militia base doing nothing or acting strange around the soldiers.

"And that girl...?" Sarah asked in curiosity.

"She's only seen through HUD's of pilots and titans but there is one detail about her: She's holographic. I believe she's connected to whatever is down there and could be monitoring Militia activities on Earth." Ash explained. Barker looks at Ash with his eyebrows raised but stumbles upon a realization: She could be right. Sarah sighs and closes her eyes upon hearing Ash's theory.

"And this...thing...is connected to YoRHa?" Barker replied.

"Yes, I believe there's some kind of network down there and that network has some kind ties with YoRHa and the machines as if it had some kind of plan. I believe the moment humans stepped in, it disrupted everything and has been watching the Militia for quite some time. And those girls are watching our every move as observation or to make sure we don't find it." The android continued. Bish reluctantly looks at Sarah who is still silent in doubt as Barker joins in at looking at her.

"This operation has been based on theories, speculation and paranoia. We don't know what's down there and whatever these red girls want, it has something to do with YoRHa. There's something going on in this planet...and we must find out before whatever is here, watching or not, is going to take action and we'll have a war on our hands." Sarah said.

"I get the feeling this is something out of YoRHa's control..." Barker muttered.

"Dismissed." She concluded as Ash nods before leaving with her P-units.

* * *

City.

Yoko, UC, and 2B stand on the rails of the widowmaker titan transportation ship to there destination. The pilot could tell that there is a seething rage inside the android knowing what she's going through, she can't see it through her visor but there is an aura of hatred surrounding her which she can't deny also. Yoko leans the railings while trying to come up with ways for 2B to open herself up and thinks about what to do. She knows 2B keeps it to herself most of the time so she needs to be careful.

"So...nice 2B we're having." This causes UC to shrink her optic at Yoko in confusion then rolls her head upon realizing what her pilot is saying which she finds very disappointing. 2B raises her eyebrow at Yoko at her statement upon hearing her words, even Yoko realizes her error in her attempt at small talk. The battle unit always made her uncomfortable most of the time since her emotionless persona made things like sarcasm difficult. A moment of silence falls upon them...

"Say 2B, to pass the time, I have a game we humans play." Yoko spoke which gets her attention again. 2B tilts her head in curiosity upon hearing Yoko's proposition since despite her apathy for human culture, she sometimes wanted to know humans better. Of course 9S knew a little more of humanity, 2B didn't so the best source of knowledge and experience would be from a human.

"Okay, what's the game?" 2B asked.

"Two truths and a lie. We say three things and one of them of could be true then you have to say which one is true and the other a lie." Yoko explained to her. 2B found it strange that humans would make a game like that, maybe it speaks about what kind of person she is. The android hesitates for a moment but surrenders since this is something new to her. It's nice to experience what humans call fun, even though this is sort of weird by her standards. She's always heard that humans lean to humor to put more levity in situations like these.

"You first." The female android ordered her fellow teammate. Yoko turns around while still leaning on the rails.

"I was raised in the woods which helped boost my entrance as a pilot, I gave up my virginity after I got drunk in a strip club after graduation and I'm from Artemis, New Arcadia, Harmony." Yoko confessed as 2B looks at her HUD to see which is false and which is true. Most of them high probable statistics but she must follow the rules of the game so she must ask which is true and which is a lie. UC realizes what Yoko is doing and admires her pilot.

"Knowing your knowledge and self sufficiency, it is likely you had some kind of experience which helped you enter the Militia as a pilot which is considered to be the top of the line soldier. Something helped accelerate that...therefore that is true. Right?" 2B replied with Yoko giving a soft chuckle.

"Yep, spent my time in the woods hunting for game during the war. We had to be silent though because an IMC patrol unit or stalkers would find us and trust me, they can't tell the difference between a combatant or a civilian. Too shell shocked to tell the difference and too hallow to ask." Yoko replied. 2B checks the other truth or the one Yoko proposed.

"You don't seem to have sexual experience at all." She snickered a little.

"V-card has not been punched." Yoko confirmed that she's a virgin.

"A what?" 2B asked in confusion.

"V-card is a slang term used for someone who has had sexual experience prior and is known penetration of the hymen." Pod 042 explained causing Yoko to get flustered. Moments like these is when she realizes that she's talking to an android who has no idea what the most basic things are to humans hence why she like 9S more even though he's the same yet knows a little more than 2B. She's not thinking 2B is an idiot, just thinks she's too close minded that's all. 2B always felt awkward around humans even to Yoko hence why she doesn't interact with her that much but this little interaction makes her want to interact with her more.

"And telling by the fact you're a good hunter, Artemis is mainly woodland? So you're definitely from there judging by the way you get used to the environment." 2B concluded as Yoko chuckles.

"Yep. Artemis is the most heavily wooded areas in Harmony, always loved the lakes and the sounds of wildlife. It wasn't until my dad got a fancy job from IMC is when we moved to Fracture but...that's a different story I'd like to keep to myself." She replied. Now it's 2B's turn which causes her to activate her camera on her helmet so she can transmit it to Sarah.

"Now it's your turn." The pilot informed as 2B places her fingertips on her chin and thinks on what to do.

"I ate a mackerel once and I almost short circuited, I hate this fate I'm doomed to be in, and I relate to Gone Girl on a personal level at times." 2B confessed which causes confusion to Yoko. Fate? What kind of fate is she talking about? Yoko readies herself if this is an ambush or something and gulps. Good thing she can't see her face underneath her helmet.

"Need to be more specific on that fate part." Yoko clarified. 2B falls silent for a moment...

"We E-units are forced to kill the targets we guard. One of my targets who I got attached to is one of them so I have to kill him over and over again...and I pray I don't." 2B confessed. The revelation or maybe the lie sends shivers down Yoko's spine as she wonders if that is true or not. She stands still and composes herself out of fear that 2B would kill her immediately behind her back.

"I don't see you eating food but maybe you get curious although a mackerel short circuiting you makes sense, then again we saw a couple of P-units drink with pilots." Yoko observed.

"Those P-units are new models who can consume food. I'm not...so that is true." 2B confirmed which shocks Yoko on why would 2B eat a mackerel to being with.

"Talk about allergic reactions. So...the part with your fate about an being an E-unit, I don't they're real and I don't think you'd be one." She said.

"Why would you think that?" The android questioned.

"Well...you're honest as hell and never tried to kill me or 9S in our sleep. I doubt that." And in that moment, something unexpected happened: 2B smiled. It was a clear smile too and was no hallucination. She just made YoRHa 2B smile and it felt magical.

"I can't believe you would fall for those silly rumors." 2B sarcastically insulted. The widowmaker dropship lands in the city right next to the Resistance camp which is near the epicenter of the alien crash. UC grabs Yoko as she finishes recording then puts her inside her cockpit and pulls out her XO-16 right before grabbing 2B to let her ride on her shoulder. She slides down with Yoko aiming her rifle to prepare for anything that will pop out at her and attack. The titan makes a landing right before making a scan of the area...a ping is spotted on the radar.

"What the..." Before Yoko can react, the same snake-like machine from the Forest Kingdom rises out of the ground which knocks down the titan alongside 2B. It flies in the area as Yoko gets up and fires an energy siphon at it but no energy is absorbed at all much to her shock. It makes another round towards her causing Yoko to open fire at the machine to which the bullets bounce off as 2B gets up after regaining her consciousness and observes the machine then notices the core on it. The machine entangles Yoko as she fires a rocket salvo at it although it does nothing at all. Yoko falls on the ground as the machine's drill head rises and winds up then aims for the cockpit. UC prepares to eject Yoko out of her but 2B stabs the core on its body causing the machine to wiggle and lets go of Yoko in the process. Yoko offers 2B her hand to which she hops onto and lets her ride on her shoulder again with Pod 042 firing at it but the bullets bounce back. She locks onto the core that has transferred to another part of the body which gives her an idea to aim for it but it realizes that Yoko identified its weakness as it begins to dodge her shots and ascends to the air causing Yoko to aim high and shoots the core right before it quickly tries to drill her again. She has an idea.

"2B, get off now! I got an idea!" 2B nods and jumps off with Yoko looking at the machine who is circling around her. It moves towards her again and grabs it then smashes its drill on the ground and grabs the core of if then smashes it. The machine quickly moves away from her grasp with the core being transferred again. Pod 042 locks onto the core again then continues to fire and causes damages. It moves towards her with its drill spinning but Yoko grabs it again then 2B stabs the core thus destroying it completely.

"That...was annoying as hell." Yoko huffed then picks up 2B. The scanner begins to pick up the signal which leads them to the hole where the alien ship is which makes it obvious that Adam and Eve took 9S. She can imagine what he's enduring at the moment knowing them, sick torture comes into mind or even worse. Yoko too thinks of it and despite having positive thoughts, she wouldn't be surprised that rape would be on the list. If they did that to him, she imagines herself snapping Adam's neck and shooting Eve numerous times before he begs to let him kill her right before using a phase shift and teleport inside him then appearing again causing him to explode.

"I cannot fit inside the entrance of that hole. Suggest going on foot while I guard and call for backup." UC ordered.

"Took the words right of my mouth." Yoko heads out of her titan and jumps out then pulls out her pilot sword and also smart pistol. A smart pistol is the best weapon for skilled pilots if they are without any resources but the ammo serves as a big problem when it comes to large groups and burns through ammo like there's no tomorrow. Sure you locked in and killed like half a squad but what happens when you run out? 2B jumps inside with Yoko joining her. Pod 042 lights the path ahead as Yoko points her gun behind 2B to back her up. The black box signal draws closer as they walk inside the usual pathway that is lit up by torches now which is strange. Two machines notice them and blink from there red eyes as Yoko guns both of them down with 2B walking calmly to the source of the signal. They make a turn to the right and notice a door that wasn't seen before...

"What the...that wasn't there before. Was it?" Yoko asked.

"No but I think 9S is in the other side. Let's move." 2B commanded before she nods with Yoko pressing the button of the door causing the sides to open thus revealing it to be an elevator. They get inside it and stand idly as it goes down. Yoko checks her ammo count on her pistol which is on the HUD of her helmet showing that it has a sufficient ammo count of hundred fifty. The elevator continues going down in what feels like hours when it's in minutes but due to the lack of sleep with Yoko, it becomes apparent that things are slower. Either her mind is racing or maybe she just wants things to end quickly then call it a day since this whole mission or the objective to reclaim Earth is FUBAR already. It stops as the door opens...

"Sweet Christmas..." The pilot gasped. They head outside revealing the place, it's a replication of human structures from different cultures and locations from countries that are meshed into one singular place in a beautiful abomination of a place. Yoko can tell parts where Adam got from like Japan, Italy, Greece, Rome, and many others like America from all of the history books she's read in class. Basically a giant reference to every civilization and she can see bits of Harmony among them. She aims her gun left and right to check the perimeter then signals 2B to move out since she's the point man of the group. Yoko leads the way for 2B as she looks at the area and transmits the camera footage to UC.

"Hey UC, you seeing this?" Yoko asked.

"Affirmative. All structures are based off of ancient human civilizations from Earth merged into one place. Likely Adam is responsible for its creation in his search for human knowledge and culture. A notion doesn't surprise me at all." UC replied on the line. 2B leads again as she spots where the black box signal is coming from much to her relief that 9S is alive and well but badly injured. What shocks the two is what they see along the way in front of them...on the ground is a couple of dead YoRHa and Militia soldiers. One of them is a dead pilot who appears to be a cloak tactical ability to which she picks up the plug in chip and installs inside the multi-tasker causing a hologram icon to pop up on the circular center on her hand. She presses the ability which activates the nanotech woven on her suit and cloaks her then reactivates it again thus making her visible again.

"Interesting..." 2B complemented. Suddenly a couple of flyers head towards the two causing Yoko to aim her pistol and shoots both down as Pod 042 gives fire support in the process as the pilot cloaks once more and runs against the wall then leaps towards a flyer right before grabbing it and slamming the machine on the ground with the pilot who quickly shoots it in the head. Yoko uncloaks again amused by its usefulness albeit limited time too and reloads her pistol with 2B picking up a silenced R-101c from a dead soldier so she can give it to the pilot but removes the clip in the magazine to see if there is any ammo to which she spots a bullet then taps the side to see if its full per standard when it comes to rifles and puts the clip back. She throws the weapon at Yoko to which she catches then cocks it right before nodding to 2B as a thank you. But what she didn't see was that Yoko picked something up from the corpse near her.

The two continue following the black box signal as Yoko aims the assault rifle to check if there is any signs for any more enemies. Yoko admires the scenery of the place and commends Adam's attempts to replicate human civilizations that only existed in the history books she read in school but it feels sterile and strange as if Adam was trying to mimic it. She wonders how in the world did he manage to make something this fast in the first place. Her radar states that there are no incoming enemies which means something is wrong. They stop at the an open area with a large clock tower in front of them but no 9S.

"You sure you got the right signal? I don't see him." Yoko asked while she aims her rifle on the rooftops of the buildings. Her map HUD states that there is no enemies in the area which is strange. Yoko throws a pulse knife at the walls to scan but still no presence. Whoever was here is gone...or still is here. They hear strange clacking sounds causing them to look at their surroundings to see stacks of cubes moving about and forming a wall behind them.

"Oh boy..." She sighed before turning to the pile of in front of them. It begins to straighten up and form into a human-like shape as the pilot tilts her head in confusion at the sight knowing something bad is gonna happen. The cubes disperse revealing Adam again much to there shock but no surprise that he had a hand in 9S's disappearance.

"Oh great, it's K-pop again." Yoko sighed at the sight of Adam.

"Welcome...to my beloved city." Adam greeted in a gentlemanly way as the pilot rolls her eyes underneath her helmet. She wishes she can put a bullet in between his eyes already but restrains herself although minimally at best since the two are expecting a fight. That pretentious look on his face gives her a shivers, almost like a Norman Bates vibe to him.

"I...or we machine lifeforms. I suppose...have a keen interest in humanity." The machine spoke before Yoko walks towards him while aiming her assault rifle. He teleports away from her much to her annoyance and sighs that she has to listen to this lecture. She understands what he's talking and she already knows how humanity works.

"Love. Family. Religion. War. The more human records I unearthed, the more charmed I am by their complexity. This city is one of many areas I created out of a desire understand-to know-humans. It's grand don't you think? Almost...spiritual. And yet it's currently nothing more than a militia and android graveyard." Yoko ignores Adam's lecture about humanity since she knows what is his riddle and how humanity struggles, her answer is that humans are stupid and will always be stupid. But that's the charm to them.

"Dude you're like that kid who overthinks stuff. Truth be told the answer is simple-humans are stupid. But that's our nature and part of our charm." The helmeted girl seemingly answered Adam.

 _ **Pray By Jeff Williams (Ft. Lamar Hall, Red Rapper, and Sandy Casey)**_

"Interesting. Someone who hates her own species. No matter, I seek to learn and adopt all facets of humanity! Some desired love! Others family!" Adam replied before launching a wall of cubes at them causing Yoko to strafe to the left while 2B on the right. Yoko runs towards Adam while firing her R-101C at him to which he blocks the bullets with the floating objects then tosses one at her to which she ducks down and fires again while switching the firing mode to burst to get a better shot and damage at him but blocks more rounds and hurls a cube towards her gun causing Yoko to summon an A-wall from her multi-kit tactical as the cubes disperse. 2B and her look at each other before nodding at each other then run towards him as Yoko pulls out her pilot sword at him while using her cloaking to turn herself invisible then continues to swing at him left and right while 2B leaps and swings for his head but Adam ducks.

"Only then did I realize the truth. The core of humanity...is conflict. They fight. Steal. Kill. THIS is humanity in its purest form!" Adam replied before grabbing Yoko at a choke hold causing her to uncloak. Pod 042 fires at the machine causing him to drop the pilot on the ground in the process with Yoko rolling away from the danger and tries to trip him but Adam jumps up briefly as Yoko fires her assault rifle at him from below as Adam uses the cubes as a shield again. She gets up then leaps over the shield and fires her smart pistol which has a lock on at his head to which he uses more cubes to shield himself. 2B slams her sword at Adam who deflects the hit.

"You know nothing of humanity." 2B snarled at him before Adam gathers the cubes around him and forms a wave then begins to swipe towards her as the android backflips to dodge the cubes as Yoko aims her rifle at him but can't get a clear shot on Adam resulting in her running towards the machine. She boosts herself up briefly and throws a couple of kicks at him but he blocks all of them at a rapid pace in the process. Adam grabs her leg to which she responds by shooting a grapple hook at him thus pulling him towards her and punching him in the face while leaving a crack on the floor. He teleports away as Yoko growls in annoyance.

"I'm afraid he's right though. We humans fight and kill each other most of the time." Yoko agreed before Adam appears again the center with a triumphant grin on his face knowing that a fellow human agrees with him. 2B grits her teeth at Yoko in disbelief although she's a human herself but ignores that. Yoko continues to shoot at Adam who deflects the bullets with his cubes before launching a stream towards her as the female pilot summons an A-wall that protects herself and 2B causing them to scatter. The cubes later zip behind them as Adam refocuses the positioning with Pod 042 shooting them down.

"Have I offended you, little android? Even your human friend agrees with me-Did I speak ill of your beloved humans when one of them agrees? The truth can be so painful. I strive to attain nothing less than the essence of humanity itself." Adam spoke before summoning a wall of cubes then pushes them towards the two. Yoko boosts herself up on the cubes and vaults over then fires her grapple hook at his chest and pulls herself towards him with fist raised at his face then fires her smart pistol at him. Adam uses the cubes to block the shots then pulls the hook from his chest causing Yoko to get wind up on the ground who then switches to her assault rifle and starts firing at him. A bullet grazes Adam in the face but he heals quickly and teleports again with Yoko slowing herself down then getting up.

"We machines exist in a connected network. We are immortal. Invincible. And yet, within all those infinite bits of data, there exists even the merest flicker of being. Of Life. Death-even the concept of death-has no meaning to us." The same light consumes him as he reappears again. He observes the two, a union of android and man. A perfect symbiosis for his grand plan. Adam lightly taps a floating cube then faces them.

"Thus, I decided...that I shall risk my life in battle." The machine gestures the cubes to spin around as 2B and Yoko ready for battle but he motions them to stop which they do much to there curiosity. Yoko looks at the ammo of her rifle to which there is barely left but only twenty four so she holsters it and aims her smart pistol instead. Back during the early days of the Militia's arrival, Yoko would get easily tired of battle but due to the constant operations, fighting felt like breathing to her.

"I have severed my connection to the network. Now...let us embrace death!" Adam unleashes a ray of light which sends a shock wave towards the two as 2B pulls Yoko away from the radius. He summons the same glowing hand-like rays and tries to grab both of them as Yoko uses her smart pistol to lock onto Adam and begins firing at his face to which the bullets pierce through it. Adam quickly recovers from the shots inflicted by her and summons a domino of light towards the pilot as Yoko uses her grapple hook to launch her self on a building to snipe him from the distance. 2B dashes towards him and swings her sword towards his face but Adam avoids it as Yoko shoots him in the chest with 2B kicking him in the stomach next. Yoko shoots him in the leg as 2B punches him in the face right before Adam is shot in the stomach thus letting 2B knee him in the face and knocking him down.

"We don't have time for this. We need...to find 9S!" 2B yelled at the machine who gets up while healing. Yoko heads down from the building and aims her rifle at him in case he tries to fight again. Adam gives a small chuckle then backs away with the two walking closer to him.

"Ah...9S." He spoke. Adam stops for a moment as Yoko hopes he's surrendering but it will be a small chance as he falls down a little wounded by the fight.

"Oh, I do enjoy this..." Adam ascends to the tower behind him in a religious way with his arms spread much to Yoko's anger that he's impersonating Jesus or seeing himself as God. His connection with the network appears to have been restored though as the cubes that make up the building begin to fall apart. In front of them is 9S crucified and impaled by numerous sharp spikes which makes Yoko cringe in pain seeing him in that state. Adam places his hand on 9S's chin.

"I've prepared this just for you." The machine motions his face towards his.

"I mean, after all...We all need something to fight for, don't we?" Adam taunted and caressed his face as 9S winces in pain.

"You son of a...We'll kill you!" 2B yelled and swung her sword dramatically causing to quickly let go of 9S.

"YES! That's it! That's the feeling! PURE HATE!" The machine lands on the ground with a sinister smile on his face.

"Come...2B!" Adam yelled at them before the female android braces herself but Yoko stops her for a moment while motioning something at her. 2B looks down to see that Yoko has an EMP grenade behind her back to show that she has a plan as 2B nods at her for her planning. The android faces Adam in anger though while preparing to attack. Yoko smirks underneath her helmet.

 _ **Word Up By Bosshoss.**_

"You know 2B...I think he's right." Yoko spoke before Adam catches wind that she repeated herself. Before he can react, Yoko tosses the EMP grenade at him causing his eyes to widen then smirks showing how smart she can be. The grenade explodes thus blinding him as 2B dashes towards him and starts swinging her sword at his chest which wounds him in the process as Yoko pulls out her smart pistol then starts firing at him as he blocks the rounds with his arm. It begins to light up as he reaches out revealing the claw-like structure and grabs her then tosses Yoko into the air while grabbing 2B by the throat. Yoko regains focus again while falling as she fires her grapple hook at Adam as it grabs him by the chest causing her to drag herself towards him midair and punches him in the face thus letting him of 2B. The pilot lands on the ground with her own two feet as she punches him again in the face with a left hook as 2B strikes him causing his face to turn the right as Yoko punches him there next right before 2B kicks him on the stomach and knocks him on the ground as Yoko lands on top of him.

Yoko continues to punch Adam in the face as her knuckles begin to bleed slightly underneath her gloves before he activates an energy shield causing her to get up quickly then runs towards 2B again. Adam gets up and launches an energy blast towards her causing the two to separate in the process with 2B circling Adam who begins to shoot blasts at her. Pod 042 fires at Adam while Yoko gets up coughing after being launch a few meters away as she uses her grapple hook at the tower 9S is on to avoid being hit by Adam who uses his grab attack on Yoko who runs against the tower 9S and letting go right before shooting her hook again to make a strafing run towards him then launches herelf towards the machine. Yoko activates her A-wall then rams Adam who is pushed away but regains his footing and stops Yoko from pushing him further. 2B catches him off guard next and slices him in the leg then front flips towards her as Yoko lifts the shield as 2B lands on it right before jumping off and raises her sword at the machine. Adam blocks the first strike with his light shield but a knife is thrown at his shoulder by Yoko who launches her grapple hook at it then pulls the knife out and turns it into a makeshift flail as she swings it at Adam with the knife cutting him in the process as 2B roundhouse kicks him in the face with Pod 042 shooting at him. Yoko switches back to her rifle again but realizes that it has no more ammo as she runs towards Adam and swings the gun at his head while 2B swings at his stomach. The two are about to aim for his head but blocks both of there attacks as he grabs both her sword and her gun.

2B yells in anger and slides down the blade as blood comes out of Adam's hand right before he attempts to teleport away but Yoko grabs a hold of him. She finds herself in midair now since Adam was preparing to bombard the place with his light based attacks. Yoko grabs him by the neck and begins punching him as he blocks her hits. Pod 042 fires a precision shot at Adam which causes him to fall alongside Yoko as she uses her grapple hook to pull herself towards him to break her fall causing Adam to land on the ground. Yoko pulls out her pilot sword next and tries to stab him in the head but he teleports again as he begins to stagger...suddenly, out of nowhere, 2B stabs him in the chest causing him to groan in pain as Yoko joins in and stabs him next. She raises the blade for more internal bleeding then pulls out her sword as Adam stands still and falls on the ground in a puddle of his own blood.

"So dark...So cold..." Adam spoke before dying. Yoko and 2B huff in exhaustion right before they turn around to see 9S on the ground.

"9S!" 2B yelled in horror that 9S got himself off of the makeshift crucifix. Yoko activates the distress signal on her helmet for more Militia forces to intercept her location as she pulls out some medical gel to help suppress the wound. The female android holds him as he shows signs of life.

"Administrating gel now!" Yoko informed by using the spray on his wounds. 9S smiles at the two.

"Come on, let's go home." The two help him get up as they slowly walk away from the collapsing area. To Yoko, this will sure be a record on the books now and will elevate her status as a pilot, the fact she just took down a high value target just made her day a whole lot interesting.

"Alright...so what do you guys wear for the medal ceremony? Seriously, we're now heroes of the Militia..."

* * *

YoRHa R and D.

"Alright, we have our first lineup of YoRHa-Militia infantry weapons. First is the Alpha and Omega handguns." The engineer spoke. On the table is a short pistol that has some kind of railing attached to its barrel and handle while the other pistol is slightly more larger with a holographic ammo counter and resembles a traditional revolver. A P-unit picks both of the guns up then begins to fire at the targets, she charges the Omega handgun as a laser begins to come out of it then releases the trigger causing a large hole to pierce through it. Among the observers watching is operator 6O who claps among them. Walking towards her is Gates of the 6-4 as she sits beside her in the demonstration theater.

"We've heard your message...look, we can't get you out." 6O turns to Gates in shock and fear in her eyes.

"B-But I'll provide you with intel and-"

"It's too risky, YoRHa knows about the Frontier now and no doubt they would be questioning the disappearance of an operator. I'm sorry..." Gates apologized as 6O begins to choke up in tears. In her pockets are postcards from different planets and even job opening lists out there as Gates places her hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

Resistance camp.

Yoko looks at the footage she took from 2B with there little game. She wonders if she can send it to command but keeps stopping herself from doing it. 2B has her full trust now, she might even consider her a friend. Conflict builds up inside her as the HUD on her helmet shows the send option but wonders...is she even Yoko Kaine? An act like this doesn't define her but she knows YoRHa is up to something...She sends the footage to command. Yoko watches 2B from the distance in regret, fear, and sadness. She grabs a swig of beer and starts drinking before sitting next to Devola and Popola who have an understanding look on there faces.

"You know the Militia is playing with fire right?" Popola asked Yoko who is surprised that they know who she is as she sighs.

"I can handle it myself, don't worry." Yoko replied.

"You sure? I'm sure a puny human would get destroyed by someone like her." Devola intervened with a hint of flirtation at her.

"Are you saying that I can't handle myself? Trust me, I can handle both of you." The pilot replied in pride as Popola blushes upon realization what her sister is saying right now. Sure humans came a long when it came to same sex relationships but android and humans is beyond something else. That blush on her sister means she's drunk right now.

"Oh yeah, try me." Yoko growled before Devola grabs her sister who is struggling and walks in the back while motioning Yoko.

"Storage room.~" She gets up but realizes what she has done then sighs. Yoko needed a well earned break from all of this but not in this definition, she could already imagine her mother yelling at her right now. But a challenge is a challenge, and she won't fail at it. She hates the animal she's become though, the woman always knew she was a pervert herself but having sex for the first with an android takes the cake. Yoko follows the two...

"Okay, time to show them-"

* * *

Thirty five minutes later.

Yoko lays in between them covered in sheets with her eyes twitching as three of them are naked underneath. She has no idea how long she lasted but it was a decent amount as Devola and Popola are in between her. The female pilot feels like her body has collapsed right now as she still lays there in shock.

"Ouch..." Yoko winced regretting her decision.

"It was decent, about...thirty five minutes. Not bad Kaine, not bad at all." Devola smiled before getting up then leaving.

* * *

"WHY!? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE!? It's not fair!...My only brother..." Eve screamed in the top of his lungs at the feeling that his brother is dead. He breathes heavily as black marks take over him...and an IMC ship activating from behind.


	28. Transmission: Circa 2027

_**Accessing Earth data logs...accessing...accessing...access complete.**_

 **Captain Sakai: (Radio) Are you crazy!? There's five million people in these ships, if you shoot them down then you'll doom life!**

 **Yurya Masayoshi: (Radio) Does it look like I care? Looks like I'll rack up one hell of a killstreak! Now stand down or there's going to be a blood bath!**

 **Sergeant Oda: (Radio) Shit, we need to get out of here...are the goliaths ready?**

 **Technician: (Radio) Operational sir.**

 **Sergeant Oda: (Radio) Listen up! The UN is trying to shut down the evacuation program due to the fact it's illegal. They believe they can find a cure for white chlorination but they know it's a hopeless cause to boost morale. We need to buy time for the launch of the ships. If we loose this battle, we'll loose the chance to live...to start another life in the stars. We'll live a slow death if we're grounded. Pilots of the project Goliath, we stand at the moment of history of our race. It is all up to you now.**

Private first class Mika Asami sits in the cockpit of her titan or what Hammond robotics dubs as a goliath. It resembles an Atlas but more bulkier and resemble more like a Transformer. She is wearing a black military outfit with a bullet proof vest also pads on her shoulders while a night vision goggle is on her head. It's hard to believe that Mr. Hammond gave them this after DARPA defunct it. All the pilots are in their cockpits as well building their courage up while others are hearing a sermon from their respective religions or reading from a bible. Mika worriedly looks at her belly knowing she pregnant but she knows that her child will have a lot of stories to tell if they left. The metal door opens to reveal a desolate battlefield with numerous tanks and other vehicles exchanging fire. On the right are ten space shuttles aiming at the sky which Mika observes knowing that they are mankind's last hope. She looks down to see numerous surprised soldiers knowing that they've been ambushed.

"What the hell is that thing-" The soldier is immediately crushed by the foot of the mech as numerous goliaths run out of their cover guns ready with Mika among them. Jets flyby them with one goliath shooting it down. She looks at the battlefield for a moment...then loads her gun and charges then gives off a battle cry.


End file.
